A Returning Promise
by Karen Angelica
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome go off to college and you will never believe where they first meet! You'll have to read and find out. This story is dedicated to a group of friends who meet in college and are separated for some time due to Hurricane Katrina and Hurr
1. Chapter 1

No I do not own Inuyasha…The wonderfully awesome Rumiko Takahashi does!

This story is dedicated to our group, "The Culture Quartet." This semester was our first time leaving home and discovering ourselves through the help of each other. The group weathered though Hurricane Katrina and Hurricane Rita to come back to college as if nothing happened. Our friendship was still the same and it grew as we were apart for 3 ½ weeks. But now the group is spreading out and as we learned to discover ourselves by leaving home…We also learned that in order to discover yourself even further…You also have to go even further away from what you know. So…Here's to "The Culture Quartet," may we still remain strong and may our love grow even more. May we find what we are looking for and may we return to those that we love with all our hearts.

**Return to me**

Inu Pov

Another day, another year, walking the same halls and going to the same classes as always. I can't believe I am still here after 3 years. You think I would have just given up already. This college junk just isn't for me. Mother told me to become successful and go out and make something of myself, just like Sesshomaru. Why the hell would I wanna be like him anyways? He thinks just because he got a Master's in Music Business and is now managing a big time music company he can just come around and act like the best thing to happen since packaged ramen. I guess, maybe I envy him, perhaps because…He's not here….

The day was smoggy and rain clouds huddled as far as the eyes could see. Not a good day to be moving into a dorm room while trying to unload heavy equipment as hordes of people did the exact same thing. Students from all over the country were piling up their stuff by boxes and running up and down the stairs through the hallways of Lamar University's newly designed dorms known as Phases. Unfortunately, the elevators were stuck and for some brave souls still stuck in it, the Police were hastily working on a solution.

Kagome Pov

Oh my gosh! My first day of college and I end up stuck in an elevator. Why me? Why do things like this always happen to me? To top it all off I am in here with some guy I don't even know and all my stuff is scattered all over the place. Plus, my Mom is pounding on the doors outside crying to the Police to hurry up and get me out. Could this be anymore embarrassing?

"Oi…Why won't that old hag just shut up!" said the young man standing next to her while covering his ears.

"Excuse me…That "old hag" is my mother!"

Finally looking down at the young girl stuck in the elevator, the young man could help but notice a type of fire within her eyes. The young girl was pouting and immediately shot a death glare at him with her hands on her hips.

"Well wench, your mother has a big mouth!"

"Wench? What did you just call me?"

"Keh" was all he said while turning his head away from her.

Inu Pov

Wow…Now this is what I call a day. I get stuck in an elevator with a fiery girl and I manage to insult her family all at the same time. Stupid freshmen…They have no morals trying to argue with upper classmen. Especially ones that could tear them limb from limb. But I have to admit…She is kinda cute. Wait…What did I just say?

Kag Pov

Why I have never in my life met someone more rude and arrogant as this miserable excuse for a human. He insults my mother and then insults me right after! Why me? Why do I always have to meet all the jerks? And why must they always be so cute? Wait…What did I just say?

As Kagome looked from the corner of her eye she could see the young man. He was tall and lanky with long silver hair and the most gorgeous amber eyes she had ever seen. The young man looked nothing more than a punk; but she couldn't help but feel attracted to him physically. Never in her life had she fallen in love with the "wrong kinda guy." She always fell in love with men that swept her off her feet and tried to spoil her rotten. This guy looked like he mooched off anyone and everyone.

"Um…Hey…My name's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, what's yours?"

The young man just looked back at her giving her a weird look and turned his gaze back on his side.

"Excuse me…You already insulted my mom and me today. I think the least you could do is be polite enough to give your name."

"Listen wench…When I want a friend I'll go find one and when I wanna talk I'll go find someone with enough brains to converse with. I sure as hell ain't gonna waste my time on some little freshmen like you!"

Kagome was even more raged than before and couldn't hold it back any longer.

"What the hell is your problem? All I do is try and lighten our situation and make things more comfortable and you just chew me up and spit me out! What is your deal?"

Inu Pov

What is my deal? This girl has spunk…I mean deciding to even think about talking to me is one thing and then insulting me. Who does this girl think she's dealing with? No girl has ever acted this way with me. Then again, not many girls have gotten that close to me in the first place. Except for one; but I rather forget about her. Hmm…There she goes looking at me again with the cute pout. Oh for crying out loud….What the hell am I thinking?

Kagome Pov

For crying out loud! How do I get myself into these situations? All I ever do is try to be nice and mind my own business. What have I done to deserve this? Hmm…There he goes looking at me with those beautiful amber eyes. Wait…What the hell am I thinking? Geeze…If I had a dime for every time I met some jerk from out of the blue, I'd be one rich bi-

"It's Inuyasha."

"What? I beg your pardon?"

Kagome came out of her thinking spell with a snap! She couldn't believe her ears. Had she heard correctly? Was this guy really trying to talk with her?

"I said wench…My name's Inuyasha…Inuyasha Shigwa. Got a problem with it?"

"Uh…No, not at all. Um, thank you."

"Well, I'm not one to disappoint a lady."

Kagome secretly thought to herself, 'you could have fooled me.'

"Um, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Is it…you know?"

"What?"

"Your hair? Is it…?"

"Yes, this is my natural hair color and yes this is all my hair."

"Amazing!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little pride showing at the thought of her thinking part of him was amazing. He didn't know why that made him feel so good; but coming from her it did. He gave a Kagome a slight nod with a smirk and left it at that.

"It's my first semester here, if you wanted to know."

"I didn't and I could tell."

"How?" asked a puzzled Kagome.

"Well, for starters you brought everything except your kitchen sink," said Inuyasha holding up a few of her stuffed animals that fell out of her bags.

"Well, I needed this stuff. I couldn't leave it behind."

"Oh yes, and I'm sure this panda is gonna be helping you do your homework right?"

"Oh what would you know…You probably sleep with a bat under your bed?"

"No, a knife under my pillow thank you very much!"

Kagome's jaw dropped wide open and she couldn't tell whether he was joking or being serious. Either way she was really freaked.

"You know…I have a great idea! Why don't you stay over there and I'll stay over here and we'll both be quiet?"

"You know wench…That is the best thing you've said this whole time."

"It's Kagome!"

"What?"

"My name's Kagome…Ka-Go-Me! Not wench!"

"Whatever…"

They both turned to their sides looking at the wall in silence for the remainder of the time. Soon enough the Police had managed to finally open up the doors and Kagome and Inuyasha were free.

"Oh Kagome! My sweet little angel! Are you all right? I tried to tell them to work as fast as they could dear!" said Mrs. Higurashi running and hugging her daughter with strong arms.

"I'm ok Mom, really!"

"Are you sure sweetheart?"

"Yes Mom."

Inuyasha couldn't wait to get out of there. He quickly grabbed his suitcase and walked out through the doors. Looking back, he waved to Kagome saying,

"Oi…It's been real. Maybe I'll see ya around."

He turned and Kagome couldn't help but say,

"What? You're not gonna be a gentleman and help me get my bags?"

Turning to look at her he gave a sly smirk saying,

"I never said I was a gentleman."

Inuyasha left Kagome and her mom in the elevator while she looked after him. Although Kagome didn't approve of his manners, she did approve of his looks. Deep inside, she wondered whether she was shallow or not.

Inuyasha Pov

Ok…So I left a really cute girl to handle with her own stuff as I went my way. Like I'd probably ever see her again. It's a big campus and these Phases are huge. There's no way she could have ended up in the same one as me.

Kagome Pov

So…He left me. Good riddens, I can handle fine on my own. I don't need a guy, even though he's extremely cute…And I don't need his help. It'll probably be raining cats and dogs before I ever accept his help.

"There…You're all settled in honey. I'm glad you got your own room at that. Oh, I can't believe my little baby is all grown up and at college!"

"Mom!"

"Oh, I was just thinking how yesterday you were my little baby girl I just brought home from the hospital and today you are my beautiful young woman I brought to college!"

"It's ok Mom, I'll call and drive home on the weekends. You're not saying good bye to me forever. I will return to you."

"You better."

With that they hugged each other in the center of Kagome's new room and soon she was waving good bye to her mom from the steps of Phase 4. She couldn't help but miss her already.

All of a sudden she felt drops of rain and hurried back inside to the safety of her dorm room. Unfortunately, with all the confusion of the day she hadn't eaten a bite yet and decided to take her umbrella with her to the dining hall all the way across campus. What she hadn't expected was a huge ditch filled with water blocking her way to the dining hall and the only way across was to go over ½ a mile down and circle around. Kagome didn't want to do that; but she also didn't want to get her new sandals ruined either.

"Great! Perfect day for me to break out my new sandals. I used one whole paycheck to buy these!"

End Chapter 1

Thank you for all those who have read. I really appreciate it and as soon as I get one review I will post the already typed up Chapter 2. So please be nice and someone please say something about the story. This is my first fanfic and I would love to have opinions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rainy day

As Kagome watched the rain pour harder and the ditch before her become more flooded she stood there in disbelief. How was she going to get across now?

"Well, surf's up!" said a sarcastic Kagome.

"Hey! Need to get across the Atlantic Ocean?"

When she heard the voice she turned around and saw him. She had to have been asleep because those are the only times nightmares happen. There he was soaking wet, and of course, without an umbrella, walking up to her looking ever more handsome than before.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was thinking about getting across the ocean and getting some food, not that it's any of your business Inuyasha!"

"Hey…I was just trying to make conversation. It seems we have the same goal."

"Oh really…You know a way to get across all this water?"

"Well, I know one way."

Inuyasha gave the most devilish smirk to Kagome and with one swoop had her in his arms and walking across the water within two seconds.

"Hey! What are you-Put me down now!"

"What? You wanna go swimming?"

"No...But I didn't need your help!"

"Consider it a favor."

"I don't want anything from you!"

"Ow!...Oh no! I think my muscles are cramping up! I'll have to put you down!" said Inuyasha playfully about to drop Kagome into the water.

"No no! Let's not be hasty!"

"Well, you gonna stop complaining?"

"Yes, keep going."

Nodding his head Inuyasha continued walking and Kagome covered them with her umbrella the whole way.

……………..

Kag Pov

I can't believe him! Of all the nerve…He picks me up as if I was a sack of potatoes and hauls me off with his huge muscles…I mean, extremely gorgeous muscles. No wait! I didn't mean that either, I meant…Oh it doesn't matter. I can't believe he's carrying me across the ditch. It's not like I needed him. I could have found a way across this and gotten my food too. What does he take me for…Some damsel in distress always needing some guy to protect her from everything? I just can't believe he's doing this…And I can't believe I actually…Like it.

……..

Inu Pov

I can't believe her! You'd think she'd be grateful, after all I am helping her butt across this stupid lake! Oh damn she smells good…I mean, she looks good. No wait! I didn't mean that either, I meant…Ah hell, it doesn't matter. She could atleast crack a smile or something. She looks like she wants to cry. Maybe I should say something to her? For some reason, I don't know what came over me; but I felt as if I had to protect her. The thought of her trying to get across all this water didn't sit well with me. I can't believe I'm doing this…And I can't believe I actually…Like it.

…………..

"Hey? You ok?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to know if you were ok. Something wrong with that?"

"No…And Yes I'm fine. Why do you care?"

"Cause you look like you're about to cry and honestly I don't wanna hear it!"

"You are the most horrible person I have ever met!"

"Considering the source…Thanks!"

"Oh that does it! Put me down right now! I said PUT ME DOWN!"

Kagome began hitting Inuyasha as if he were a criminal trying to kidnap her.

"Hey! Stop that, I'll lose my-"

Too late…Inuyasha and Kagome went down into the water with a SPLASH! Covered in mud and water Kagome began coughing up water and quickly tried getting up only to slip back down on her back.

"Need a hand?"

"Oh shut up and stay away from me Inuyasha!"

"Ah come on! It's just a little water!"

"Just a little water! We're soaked Inuyasha! Look at my dress! I just bought it especially for today! A white dress ruined because of mud and water that you dropped me in!"

"Well if you wouldn't have been kicking and hitting-Hey wait a minute! You're blaming me for this? You wanted to be put down anyway!"

"Yeah, but not on my ass!"

"You're unbelievable you know. I was trying to help you out!"

"And failed miserably!"

As the rain poured they gave each other fierce glares and folded their arms across their chests. For a minute all they did was stare at each other and then turn away. Inuyasha couldn't help but look back at her with concern.

…………

Inu Pov

Damn! I can't believe I lost my balance! Damn…I can't believe she looks that good wet! I mean, she looks a little cold. Why do I care whether she's cold? Well, we need to get out of this rain. She could catch a cold and why do I even care?

……….

Kag Pov

Oh great…I'm wet, I'm cold, and my dress and shoes are ruined! Oh my gosh! Is he looking me up and down? Don't tell me he's checking me out at a time like this? He looks so concerned…Why would he?

……….

"Excuse me…Do you think you could keep your perverted eyes off my body?"

"I wasn't looking at your body wench!"

"Like hell you weren't! And my name's Kagome!"

"Whatever! Now come on we have to get out of the rain!"

Inuyasha picks up Kagome and throws her over his right shoulder and then kneeling down to pick up her umbrella holding it above them with his left hand.

"Hey! Put me down Inuyasha! This could be considered kidnapping you know!"

"Oh really! And when the University Police come what are you gonna tell 'em? Oh officers that mean boy was trying to help me across the water! Book him!"

"Why you-"

"Shut up! We're here!"

Inuyasha quickly puts Kagome down under the roof of the dining hall entrance. While she was busy shaking out the water from her hair Inuyasha was shaking the umbrella. He then handed it to Kagome and opened the door for her.

"After you!" said Inuyasha with a wave of his hand.

"Listen you-Just because you helped me across doesn't mean we're friends!"

"What a relief? One less wench to worry about!"

With a look of disgust Kagome quickly went inside and rushed out of Inuyasha's sight. She wanted to get as far away from him as humanly possible. He could help but watch her walk away in a huff and gave a slight smile in her direction.

"Well…Good bye to you too Kagome." With that he walked in and went to eat at Cardinal Nest.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

No, I'm sorry, I do not own Inuyasha…The fantastic Rumiko Takahashi does!

Chapter 3: 1st day of college

Kag Pov

Ok, get a hold of yourself girl. You went through a whole weekend without seeing him again. This is your day, you are gonna make it! Nothing is gonna stop you. Nothing is gonna ruin your first day of college.

The sun was shining and the sky was incredibly blue. Kagome looked out her window and sighed at the wondrous sight. Students flocked everywhere trying to find their classes and not be late at the same time. Fearing she may be one of those "late freshmen students" she decided to leave forty-five minutes before class started. Good thing too because what she hadn't realized was it would take her twenty minutes to walk to her fine arts classes.

As Kagome finally found the music building she quickly found her Music Theory class and as she sat down out of breath she was greeted with a test placed flat down on her desk. A woman with what seemed to have red contacts on and a feather in her hair gently smiled saying,

"Welcome to Music Theory, here's your first test!"

"Uh, this is a test?"

"Well, a placement test. We just want to see if you should be in Music Theory 1 or Fundamentals of Music."

"So this doesn't count against us?"

"No, you're perfectly fine."

Kagome let out a sight of relief and watched as more and more students filed in. The music faculty managed to fit over fifty students into a single classroom and hand everyone tests. Some students were using their knees as tables while others used walls and some were brave enough to even use their fellow student's backs.

Before the test started the music department welcomed them to Lamar University and explained why they were taking a test on the first day of classes. It turns out the Music Theory courses are extremely difficult if you do not have a firm grasp on music itself. The test was designed to see where everyone stands and where to place everyone for the start of their music careers.

As the administrators told them to relax and begin using only a #2 Pencil students immediately scrambled through their book bags taking out utensils. Kagome rummaged through her yellow back pack and froze.

She only had black pens neatly arranged in her pockets of the bag. She instantly looked around with a frightened look and a boy leaned close from behind her handing her one of his pencils. Kagome was in awe and looked at her savior in amazement.

"It's ok! Don't worry…It's just a test!"

"Thank you so much!"

"My name's Hojo. What's yours?"

"Kagome."

"That's a lovely name…Are you Education or Performance?"

"Oh! I'm a Music Education Major," Kagome said proudly.

"Oh really? Vocal or Instrumentation?"

"Vocal…I'd like to one day teach high school choirs."

"Really? I'd like to one day teach high school bands."

They smiled at each other and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little blush appear on her already rose colored cheeks as Hojo looked at her with such a lovely smile. They were quickly removed from their gaze when a student walked in late and Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.

Kag Pov

Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening to me! There's no way this could be happening! It isn't possible! There's no way he could be here too!

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm late. You know me though…Always gotta make an entrance!"

"Inuyasha! You are an upper classmen and you couldn't even think to show a little responsibility?"

"Lay off Kagura! It's only the first day of school. You have the whole semester to bitch all you want!"

"Just get over here to the piano and play the pieces for the memory portion of the test!"

"Whatever!"

Inuyasha strolled over to the black piano dressed in a maroon long sleeved dress shirt wearing black slacks and loafers. He was carrying a black briefcase and gently opened it taking out a black folder of music placing it on the piano.

"All right everyone! Please turn to page four of the examination. This is the listening portion of the exam. Inuyasha will play a few pieces as well as scales in both major and minor. You're job is to write down the name and composer of the pieces he plays and then give the scales when played. Plus, there will be a dictation portion following where Inuyasha will play a few measures and you write down exactly what you hear," said Kagura with a very stern instructional voice.

Kagome could not believe what she was seeing before her. Inuyasha played the music with such intensity, emotion, and passion. She could see the way the music moved him and could tell he was completely happy with his music. Kagome never dreamed in a million years he would be an instrumentalist. He just didn't look like the type.

The test was soon over and everyone was asked to pass their music up to the front. Students quickly grabbed their belongings and ran out. As the class filed out it looked as if something horrible was after them. Mouths were gaped open, eyes were in a fright, and no one was seen walking.

Kagome quickly turned to Hojo in order to return his pencil.

"Nah, you keep it. You might need it later!"

"Thank you so much Hojo. You really saved my skin today!"

"Hmm…Well if you're that grateful, how would you like to repay me by giving me the pleasure of your company. Let's say the dining hall tonight at seven?"

"You're on!"

"Great! See ya then Kagome!"

Hojo quickly left to run to his next class leaving Kagome alone in the room unaware of a figure from the piano watching the whole scene.

Inu Pov

I can't believe this! I had no idea she was a music major! Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other after all...Hmm, do I mind? Damn, I can't believe she actually agreed to meet that guy for supper. Stupid freshmen! Wait…Why do I care who she's with? I don't even know her!

"Well, you survived your first music class wench!"

"You know I was having a pretty good day till I saw you walk in," said Kagome without turning to look at him.

"Yeah…Well I was having a damn good day till I walked in too!"

Kag Pov

For someone who plays the piano so gorgeous how can he be so bitter? What possibly could make him so upset? And why must he constantly call me 'Wench?' I told him my name! It doesn't matter…I need to go before I'm late to English.

"Well, sorry but I don't have time to waste on someone like you. I have a life to live and classes to attend."

With that, Kagome picked up her yellow bag, tossed her hair, and with her head held high quickly left the room with Inuyasha looking back after her as usual. Normally, Inuyasha would have said something in reply; but for some reason he let her go. Even Inuyasha himself couldn't understand why she was getting under his skin. None of it made sense to him anymore.

Kag Pov

Hojo really is a nice guy. The dining hall was empty at the time; I guess Hojo knew it would be. He even introduced me to Sango and that made a terrific impact.

"Hey Sango, I want you to meet Kagome. She's also a music major."

"Oh really! Wow! That's awesome!"

"Sango's a Marine Biology Major," said Hojo with that same lovely smile.

"Marine Biology?"

"Yeah, my goal is to one day get away from here and study in Maryland. They have the top marine biology schools over there!"

"That sounds great Sango!"

"Hey! What phase do you stay in Kagome?"

"Oh, phase four, room 239."

"No way! I'm in room 245, just right down the hall from you!"

"Are you serious? That's great!"

"Aw man! I'm stuck in phase 3," said Hojo snapping his fingers.

The trio began to laugh and Kagome couldn't believe the luck she was having. She had managed to make two new friends and one who could help her in her music courses while her other friend could be there for girl talk.

After supper Hojo walked the girls back to their phase and bid them a fond good night by kissing each girl's hand. Sango and Kagome just gave each other smiles and pushed Hojo off the steps with a playful shove. He quickly got the hint and left the two girls alone.

"I can't believe you are only a few doors down from me," said Kagome.

"I know! I'll come see ya later ok? Right now I have to do Algebra homework! I guess we're really in college huh?"

"I guess so."

"See ya Kagome!"

"Yeah, see ya Sango!"

Both girls went to their rooms and as soon as everyone was getting settled into night clothes, around eleven o' clock that evening the fire alarm goes off. Everyone could be seen running out of their rooms wearing robes over their clothes and for some unfortunate students, a robe was all they had on.

Kagome had no idea what was going on. She looked out her window and saw people assembling into the parking lot only wearing what they wear to bed and then others with much less. She opened her door stepping out taking in the sight. When she turned her gaze to her right however…She wished she would have just jumped out the window.

Inu/Kag Pov

NO FREAKIN' WAY!...

End Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed. Sorry for the cliff hanger; but I couldn't help but leave everyone in suspense. I thought you might like it better this way. This story is just beginning and let me tell you…It is definitely gonna be a roller coaster ride till the very last sentence of the story. Enjoy the beginning meetings while they last…We're about to reach hard times pretty soon! Please keep reading and reviewing everyone and thank you so much for viewing!


	4. Chapter 4

No, I do not own Inuyasha! Rumiko Takashi has full responsibility over him and his friends!

Chapter 4: No time for fire drills!

Kag Pov

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Inu Pov

DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!

Neither one could believe their horrible and yet blind luck! It appears their rooms are right next to each others for the whole school year. Inuyasha and Kagome stared with wide eyes and gaped mouths at the realization.

As students ran out from the halls it seemed time stood still from Inuyasha and Kagome's point of view. Neither of them could hear the alarm still ringing, nor the students yelling, panting, and stomping through the halls. The only sound either could hear was that of their beating hearts.

Kagome didn't even realize the brown headed girl yelling her name from a few doors down.

"Kagome! Kagome! It's the fire alarm…We have to evacuate now!" said a panting Sango.

No movement was made as the pair looked endlessly at one another.

Sango finally made it to Kagome's door placing a hand on her shoulder awakening Kagome from her trans.

"Kagome! Didn't you hear me? We have to evacuate to the parking lot!"

"Huh?" said a questioning Kagome.

"Come on Kagome, let's go! I'm pretty sure I saw some half naked guys running down the hall!" Snickered her brown headed friend.

"Sango! Honestly!"

"Oh come on girl! You know you were thinking it too!"

"I was not Sango!"

Kag Pov

I just can't believe it! Of all the stupid, horrible, rotten luck! Of all the guys in the world I could be next door to, of all the music majors in this school…I had to be placed right next to him!

Inuyasha seemed to be annoyed by the girl's continuous jabbering and finally made a protest.

"Oi! Why don't you two just go already?"

"Excuse me? Hey Kagome, is this one of your friends?"

"No, just a really annoying neighbor!" said Kagome giving Inuyasha a death glare.

"Oh! Well, my name's Sango!" she said giving her hand for him to take.

Inuyasha just looked at her with disgust turning his head to look down the hall.

"Keh! Whatever!"

Inu Pov

I can't believe this! She's right next door to me? Whose lame ass joke is this? Of all the girls in the world I could live next to, of all the music majors in this school…I had to be put next to her!

"Well, come on Kagome, we need to go!"

"Good riddens," said Inuyasha over his shoulder.

"Wait! Aren't you coming too?" asked Kagome

Inuyasha gave out a snort saying,

"Whatever! I don't get into the group pow wows. Not my thing."

"It's the fire alarm moron! You have to go," said an outraged Kagome.

"Why? So I can stand out there in the cold with the rest of you idiots?"

"It's the law Inuyasha," said Sango.

"Not in my book!"

With that Inuyasha waved and closed his door.

"Is he for real?"

"Yeah Sango…He's one of the many jerks we will encounter on this campus."

"Hmm, hope they're all that cute!"

"Sango?"

"Oh come girl…You have to admit, those looks are so irresistible!"

"Oh yes they are! Once you realize what's underneath them, it's very easy to try and avoid them. Unfortunately, I have had the hardest time avoiding him."

"Oh, you think he's cute don't you?"

"No…He just seems to be wherever I am."

Kagome just shrugged at her confused friend and they headed down the hall to the stairs and down to the parking lot. They were out their for thirty minutes waiting for the Community Advisors, or CAs to check and make sure everyone was out of the dorms. It turns out Inuyasha joined them after all when he was escorted by one of the CAs out to the parking lot.

Kagome couldn't help but snicker to herself as she saw Inuyasha take a solitary position with the rest of the cattle and cross his arms against his muscular chest.

Kag Pov

Ha! That's what you get for trying to break the law moron!

"Oh my gosh! Sango, do you see what I see," said a young girl with bright red hair coming up behind them.

"Oh yes! The most gorgeous sight in the whole world!"

Both Sango and the girl reply,

"Guys wearing only a towel!"

The two began to squeal to their heart's content and bust out laughing. Kagome could only look on with a very nervous expression planted on her face. Sango quickly looked over at Kagome and then motioned towards her.

"Oh Ayame, this is Kagome!"

"Hey Kagome, what's up?"

"Uh, not much, just chillin' with the rest of the cold people."

Ayame couldn't help but snort at her remark.

"I like you, you actually have a sense of humor."

"Oh! Kagome lives right down the hall from us Ayame!"

"Are you serious? No freakin' way!"

"It's true! She's in room 239!"

"This is so awesome! Hey Kagome, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate…I'm in room 247. Stop on by any time!"

"Thanks Ayame, that means a lot!"

"Well, we gotta stick together. I mean we are the only people we have here."

"You know…I think we should have a sleep over in one of our rooms. That way we could get to know each other."

"That's a great idea Sango! What do you say Kagome?"

"Uh…I don't know. I mean, we just met in all."

"Yeah, and Sango and I just met today over in the dining hall during lunch time!"

"Really? From the way you guys talk it's like-"

"We've known each other for years?" said Sango.

"Yeah…Exactly."

"Nope…Just like talking that's all," said Ayame.

"Come on Kagome, it'll be fine. Now that we've met you won't be able to get rid of us!"

"All right…I say we stay in my room. I have a TV, DVD player, VCR, and of course a laptop."

"Girl, you had us at TV!" sqealed Ayame.

Soon a young man with long black hair got on a the top of the steps of the phase saying,

"All right everyone! Back in your rooms!"

"Hey Koga, what was the deal anyway?" asked one of the students.

"We were just testing the fire alarms out!"

"Is that all?" shouted Sango.

"Hey what is this open mike night? Everyone get back into your rooms!" said Koga turning around and blowing everyone's words off.

"Well, you heard the man!" said a cheerful Kagome.

The students immediately began herding back into their rooms, especially the young ladies only in their bath robes. The men didn't seem to mind so much considering all the young ladies asking for their phone numbers as well as room numbers.

(Slumber Party back in Kagome's Room)

"Ok…Truth or Dare Sango?" asks Ayame on the floor eating popcorn.

"Um…Truth!"

"Have you ever…Hmm, kissed a guy?"

"What kind of a question is that? We're in college Ayame!"

"Well? Have you?"

Sango looks from Kagome to Ayame and then stares at her bag of chips. They hear something in a whisper; but can't quite make it out.

"I'm sorry what was that Sango?"

"I said…No…I haven't kissed a guy!"

"Don't feel bad Sango…Neither have I," said Kagome putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Well, that takes away the question I was gonna ask ya Kagome," said Ayame stuffing more popcorn into her mouth.

"Why don't we quit this stupid game and ask each other normal questions?"

"Well, you sure took the fun out of this room Sango."

"I'm serious Ayame! Come on, this game isn't really telling us anything. Why not just come out and ask more important things?"

"Like what?"

"Like…Where everyone's from?"

"Oh yeah…That might actually be good to know. Ok, Sango…Where are you from?"

"Dallas!"

"Ok…Kagome…What about you?"

"I'm from East Texas…Nacogdoches!"

"Hmm…Ok…Well, I'm from Louisiana. New Orleans to be exact."

Both girls looked at her with wide eyes and couldn't help but feel their hearts sinking into their chests.

"Oh my gosh Ayame! Are you one of the Hurricane Katrina evacuees?"

"Sure am Sango!"

"Well, are you like…all right emotionally?" asked Kagome.

"Oh yeah…Besides my house being in ruins, my dog drowning supposedly, and no financial aid helping me right now…I'd say I'm doing pretty ok."

"So…How's your family?" Sango asked managing a slight sqeak.

"They're staying at my Aunt's house right now. We're trying to get loans and FEMA to help out. Don't know what's gonna happen."

"I'm so sorry Ayame."

"Don't feel bad for me Kagome. I'm alive aren't I? That's all that matters. Just because things look bad now, doesn't mean it's gonna last forever. My family will get back on their feet and we will be just fine."

"Say it loud say it proud Ayame!" Busts out Sango in praise.

The girls began to laugh and joy once again filled the room. It wasn't until 2am that they finally laid their heads down and went to sleep.

"Good night Sango! Good night Kagome!" says Ayame.

"Good night Ayame! Good night Kagome!" says Sango.

"Good night Sango! Good night Ayame!" says Kagome.

"Good night Leonardo Dicaprio!" says Sango kissing a picture of him in her hands, then gently putting it under her pillow.

Ayame and Kagome in unison, "WHAT?"

"Oh…Well, I say good night to Leo every night in hopes one day I will find my very own hunk!"

"Yeah…That's good to know…" says Ayame closing her eyes.

"Yeah…You keep doing that Sango," says Kagome shifting under her covers.

"What? You guys act like you've never done anything like this!"

Ayame and Kagome in unison, "Good night Sango!"

Kag Pov

Ok…I've survived two weeks of school already! I can't believe it's only been that long. It feels like I have been here for two months with all the work I've been given. Within these two weeks I have already been given three songs to sing from my voice teacher, Mrs. Yura Kim. She's nice and all; but piles way too much at once. She already wants me to have atleast one of these songs memorized by Wednesday because she is putting me in our first recital for the year this coming Friday! I just can't believe the rotten luck I am having, and my first semester of college too!

"Miroku! You're lucky all that girl did was slap you!"

"Ah come on Inuyasha! It's not like she had a sign saying, 'hands off'!"

"One of these days you are gonna meet the wrong girl and find yourself lying in a hospital room."

"Hmm, then I'd probably have some cute nurse to fluff my pillow every night! You might be on to something here Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha shook his head and as he was walking to his room with Miroku beside him, he noticed the beautiful figure emerging from her room. Miroku quickly jabbed Inuyasha with his shoulder as he watched the wondrous creature lock her door turning to face them.

"Hello Kagome," says Inuyasha.

"Hello Kagome indeed," says Miroku grabbing Kagome's hand and kissing it.

Just before he could actually put his lips on her hand, Kagome quickly took it back giving him a confused look.

"I can see you're not that type of girl, " said Miroku under his breath.

Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker at his disappointed friend.

Inu Pov

Yeah, you ain't gonna get anywhere with her Miroku. Might as well give up while you have some of your dignity still intact.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure unlike the girls you know, I actually have a mind of my own!"

Inu Pov

This girl keeps getting better and better! Wait…No, no, no, no, no! I only like her for now because she's cutting Miroku down to pieces. That's all…That has to be all.

"You sure are a spunky one aren't you?"

"Yeah, well, this attitude usually keeps the creeps away. But seems I'm starting to lose my edge!"

Kagome rolls her eyes and walks off with the boys looking at her swaying figure.

"Man! You didn't tell me you were living next to an angel!"

"Angel my ass! Maybe Satan's Angel!"

"What? You don't think she's cute?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Well, if you don't want her, can I have her?"

Now a lump as plain as day can be seen on Miroku's head with Inuyasha looking satisfied at his work.

"Does that answer your question?"

End Chapter 4

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot to me! And because you guys are so wonderful I have decided to tell you guys the title to Chapter 5… "Voice Lessons and Night Impressions" What do you think…Maybe a little Inu/Kag action? Who knows…Oh wait…I do!  Anyhow, please keep reading and reviewing guys!


	5. Chapter 5

No, I do not own Inuyasha; but Rumiko Takahashi does!

Author's Note: I am glad you guys are enjoying the story thus far! But I feel that it is only right that I give you a fair warning about this chapter. It is filled with strong content and if you are a light-hearted person it may be a little uneasy for you. I am sorry; but I felt this is how the story should go. Please forgive me and please keep reading and reviewing…Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Voice Lessons and Night Impressions.

"Ugh! I have rehearsal at 7! This has got to be against the law!"

"Sorry Sweetie! It can't be that bad though."

"Come on Sango…Would you wanna practice at this time of night?"

"No…That's why I'm not a Music Major."

"Yeah, me either," said Ayame studying for her Psychology class.

Sango looked over at her and asked,

"Hey Ayame? What is your major anyways?"

"Oh…Well, I'm kind of undecided."

"Well, what do you like to do," questioned Kagome?

"Uh…Well…I can't tell you guys."

"Why not," said both Sango and Kagome simultaneously?

"You'll laugh!"

"No we won't!"

"Come on Sango…It's not a big deal!"

"Yes it is Ayame! Come on, just tell us already!"

Ayame's blushing cheeks were not hard to see even though her red curls were covering most of her face as she looked down at her book.

"Well…" She said standing up and dropping her book.

"Yes?" said Sango in anticipation.

"Well…What I really want to do…"

"Yes, go on…"

"Well, what I really really really-"

"Just tell us already!"

"Ok, ok! What I really want to do is…Act!" Said Ayame flashing a drama pose with one hand on her face turned to the sky while her feet were planted on the floor with her left leg kicked up.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Hey! You guys said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Oh no Sweetie! We're not laughing at the thought of you acting! We're laughing at the fact you are embarrassed of something so simple!"

"Yeah Ayame! Wanting to be a theatre major isn't something to be ashamed of!"

"Kagome's right! If it's what you really want to do, then go for it!"

"Thanks guys…That means a lot."

"Don't mention it! That's what friends are for!" Said Kagome covering her friend with her arms.

"Yeah…No matter what, we'll cheer you on!" Sango immediately followed Kagome and in an instant the trio was hugging each other with smiles.

Moments later the girls were back to doing their work and Kagome was preparing to go to her voice rehearsal. As she was walking out Sango asked,

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you? It is dark out Kagome."

"Thanks anyways, but I'll be fine, really!"

"Just becareful Kagome…I heard just the other week a girl was walking along in the center of the campus at night and all of sudden some guy mugged her!" said Ayame voicing her concerns.

"It's ok…Don't worry. Anyways, don't you guys have night classes too?"

"Yeah…but ours in another thirty minutes."

"So…You're still walking at night. What's the difference?"

"The difference is Kagome," Ayame snipped in, " Is that Sango and I will be going to the same class together."

"She's right!"

"Look guys…I'll text you when I get there and when I come back. All right?"

"Works for me," chimed in Sango!

"All right, talk to ya guys later!"

Both Sango and Ayame told their friend goodbye and Kagome left her room. The night sky was filled with stars and not a cloud could be seen for miles. Kagome briskly walked to the music building remembering what her friends were talking about. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was weary of the idea of walking alone at night.

Kagome finally made it safe and sound to the music building and rummaged through her bag to text Sango.

"Ok! There you go girls! I made it safe and sound!"

She walked up the stairs to Mrs. Kim's room and was greeted by her friendly voice teacher quickly engaging in music conversation.

"So Kagome…How are you vocal chords tonight?"

"They're fine Mrs. Kim."

"Good! I hope you've been practicing. I can't wait to show you off in front of all the other faculty members. The other voice teachers are going to be green with envy once I show them you!"

Kagome's cheeks turned a bright red and she gave a smile of happiness at the thought.

"Sorry we haven't started the rehearsal yet; but we're waiting for our accompanist to show up. I don't know where he could be though."

All of a sudden a knock on the door came followed by a young man carrying a black briefcase.

"Ah Inuyasha! You're here! Thank you so much for coming!"

"My pleasure Mrs. Kim," said Inuyasha with a smirk and then stopped walking towards the piano when he noticed Kagome. He simply bowed his head and proceeded over to his work.

"Oh! Where are my manners? Kagome…This is Inuyasha, your accompanist for Friday."

She nodded back at Inuyasha and he quickly replied,

"All right Kagome…What's the tempo?"

"Um…Around fifty-five is nice."

"Good…You're doing 'Tu lo sai'?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm, a nice piece although I must say it just doesn't do much for me with the piano. Too basic if you ask me."

"Well, no one was."

"Uh…Why don't we begin all right?" Said Mrs. Kim noticing the tension in the air.

Kagome stood next to the piano and Inuyasha nodding for him to begin. Inuyasha accepted her command and played the song at the requested tempo. Kagome began to sing and he couldn't believe his ears.

Inu Pov

Wow…Well I'll be damned…She does have a nice voice after all. Good passion into the piece. Not too over the top as many of these idiots over here sing. She's pretty good, I guess. For a freshmen wench that is!

Kagome continued to sing and Inuyasha kept looking from her to the music in wonder. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by such a voice on someone so young.

Kag Pov

Oh my gosh! He keeps looking at me…I'm sure I'm gonna mess up! Wait…Maybe he's trying to psyche me out! Ooh…That's probably it! He wants me to mess up, I just know it! Well, I'll show him!

The practice continued on for a whole hour until Mrs. Kim proclaimed she had to hurry and run home to make her family supper. She apologized for ending the rehearsal so soon and quickly left the two alone asking them to shut the door and turn out the lights on their way out.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as she left them alone and once she was out of the room they hesitantly looked at one another.

"So, you wanna keep practicing?"

"With you?" asked a confused Kagome.

"What's the matter? We're both professionals aren't we? And besides…You're pretty good."

Kag Pov

Was he giving me a compliment? And was he trying to make me stay here…With him?

Inu Pov

What am I doing? Do I want her stay here…With me?

"Well, I mean…You're pretty good, for a freshmen."

Kag Pov

I spoke too soon…

"Listen Inuyasha…I really don't care about practicing with some lazy, arrogant, stupid mutt, who only cares about annoying people and being hurtful towards them."

"Damn, you sound like some little high schooler."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore…She instantly grabbed all her belongings and stormed out of the room without looking back to see Inuyasha's reaction. She didn't care to look at him ever again.

Kag Pov

He could fall dead to the ground this very minute and I wouldn't care! I wouldn't shed one tear for him! If I ever talk with him again it will be too soon! Why must he be like that? What possible reason could make someone so…Inuyasha!"

The night air was calming around the trees and as Kagome walked on into the middle of the campus passing more trees she stopped when she heard a few branches cracking.

"Probably some squirrels…Come on Kagome…Get a grip!"

She proceeded on through the walk way when a figure from behind a tree draped in nothing but black clothes and even a black mask came and grabbed her by her waist pushing her down into some shrubbery. The shrubs were thick and pricked her skin causing several dashes over her arms and legs.

"AAAHH! GET OFF OF ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the figure on top of her constantly trying to subdue her.

Kagome kicked and screamed begging someone to help her. The figure had a dark husky voice with foul breath. He was panting on top of her trying to tear her clothes off and keep her still at the same time.

Kag Pov

OH MY GOSH! I'M GONNA DIE TONIGHT! I JUST KNOW I AM! SOMEONE PLEASE, ANYONE…PLEASE HELP ME!

The figure finally managed to tear off her straps to her dress and pin her arms under her using one hand. He put cloth in her mouth to gag her and immediately leaned his head down kissing her neck. The man took in the sight of her and smelled her hair placing kisses upon her head. Kagome was still squirming trying to break free; but the man slapped her face.

"Stop it! If you don't stop I swear I'll hurt you! Do you hear? I swear it!"

Kagome let out a few whimpers and then finally mustered enough courage to spit the gag out of her mouth and with all the power of her lungs screamed,

"SOMEONE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!"

Inu Pov

Great…Another soul sucking practice and wonderful chat with Kagome. Things just couldn't get any better than this. You think I would have left by now. Left everything by now; but no, I'm still here. Passing the same fountain and the same trees. Wait…What was that?...Kagome? Was that her screaming?

Inuyasha quickly looked around and then saw the shrubs moving as if a struggle were taking place. He ran to investigate and saw it…

"GET OFF HER NOW!"

Inuyasha pulled the man off Kagome and quickly gave him a punch in the stomach. With the first punch thrown he knocked the stranger on the ground. Seeing him still squirm about, Inuyasha kicked him in his stomach and then picked him up by his shirt.

"You like to pick on people do you? Why not pick on someone who can give you a real fight!"

Inuyasha gave the man another hit and then another, with a finishing blow to the face. The criminal looked on in horror from the ground and abruptly stood up running away. Inuyasha screamed for him to come back and was just about to run off when he heard the sound coming from the shrubs.

"Inuyasha! Please don't leave me!"

Kagome was sitting up with the most frightened look he had ever seen on a person's face. Inuyasha's heart went out to her and seeing her in a state like this made him want to kill the man who did this to her. Making the person pay for harming such a wonderful

person.

Inuyasha took off his jacket and bent down to Kagome wrapping the jacket around her while cuddling her in his arms. He layed his cheek upon her head and softly kissed the top of her hair shushing her to calm down.

"It's ok Kagome. I'm here…don't worry…I won't leave you."

The figure stird in his arms and managed to find his heart beating against his chest. The noise seemed to comfort her and in an instant she layed upon it crying her heart out. All the while Inuyasha held and comforted her. When he thought it was best for them to get up he tried to move Kagome; but noticed she had passed out, either from the shock of the incident or fatigue…Perhaps a bit of both.

Not wanting to disturb her, Inuyasha quickly swept her up in his arms and decided to carry her back to her dorm room. When he made it to her room he searched her purse for her room key and quickly managed to get her inside. Inuyasha moved about and managed to get past the living room and make it to her bed room.

He took off her shoes and placed her gently under the covers. After making sure she was secure and comfortable he caressed her cheek. Turning to leave her alone and let her rest he was surprised when something grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't leave me Inuyasha. I don't want to be alone…Not tonight. Promise you'll stay? Please Inuyasha?"

Looking down at the tired and frightened young girl, his heart wept at the sight. Sitting down on a chair next to her bed he replied,

"I promise Kagome, I'll stay with you tonight."

"No, not there. Please come into bed with me and hold me like you were?"

Inuyasha couldn't help it; but give a slight gulp at the invitation. He quickly managed to take off his shoes and lay in bed with Kagome in his arms. With her lying against his chest she quickly went to sleep. Inuyasha, however, remained awake, in order to protect her if anything else should happen. He felt it was his right as a man to make sure she was safe.

About a few moments till the first crack of dawn broke in, the young girl whispered something in her sleep. Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what she said and hoped she'd say it again. His wish was granted and his eyes went wide at the realization of her words.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. Please never leave me again!"

End Chapter 5!

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. I know this chapter was a bit more peppery than before; but most of the work from now on will have a slight fire to them. If you are interested in Ch. 6 that should be posted sometime tonight hopefully. Thank you guys so much and please keep reading and reviewing! Oh! By the way…The song Kagome sang was, "Tu lo sai" by Torelli. I am actually singing that song this Friday for my first voice recital.

The words are Italian; but here's the English translation… "Ask thy heart, How I adore thee, ask thy heart, O cruel and fair! Other pleasures I do not crave. Than thou thinkest once on me. Then forgettest me and all my pain, then forgettest me and all my pain. Ask thy heart, how I adore thee, Ask thy heart, O cruel and fair! Ask thy heart, How that I love thee; Ask thy heart, cruel and fair! Ask thy heart, How that I love thee, Ask thy heart, o cruel and fair." Text by Everett Helm.

Next up – Chapter 6: Just Friends?


	6. Chapter 6

No, I do not own Inuyasha…Rumiko Takahashi is the proud owner.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed the story. I really do appreciate all your reviews. I must give you fair warning for this chapter though…There are some content that is a little…intimate shall we say. So, please take that into consideration when reading this chapter. Thank you so much and please continue reading and reviewing.

Chapter 6: Just friends?

Kagome began to stir under the covers while the morning sun hit her face. She moved to her right to feel the body next to her; but realized there was no one there. Kagome quickly opened her eyes saying,

"Inuyasha?"

Looking around in a panic she was surprised when the door opened; but relieved to find her Inuyasha coming in…And with breakfast no less.

"Sorry Kagome…I didn't wanna wake you. So, I left to get us something to eat."

Inuyasha walked all the way to the dining room to bring them a to- go order of food and bring it back to her room. Sitting down on top of the bed with her, he gently placed all the items around them. Pancakes, hash browns, sausage, biscuits, and orange juice were spread before Kagome. She couldn't believe Inuyasha did this just for her.

Looking at him on the bed, she noticed he tried not to stare at her tattered clothing, so she grabbed her pink robe that was hanging on her bed post. Once Inuyasha realized he was staring at her he quickly jumped back into thoughts of breakfast.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted…So, I got everything I could."

"Thank you so much Inuyasha!"

"Don't mention it."

"No…Really Inuyasha. Thank you for everything. You saved my life last night."

With that Kagome put her hand on his, smiling into his beautiful amber eyes. Inuyasha was surprised by her sudden gesture and couldn't avoid a blush coming to his cheeks. For the longest, this position suited them until a knock came from the door.

"Hey Kagome! You didn't text message me last night!" Yelled Sango from behind the front door.

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at the door and realized what they were doing. They quickly changed their positions and went into the living room. She opened the door and saw a very perky Sango outside.

"You are in big trouble young lady!" Sango joked.

"Yeah, well you can ground me later Mom!"

"Hey…I smell food! Did you cook or something?"

Sango put her food in the door and then pushed her way in with quite a surprise. Her eyes went extremely wide seeing the figure in Kagome's living room.

"Oh! I didn't know you had company Kagome. Should I go?"

"No! It's ok Sango…Come on in!"

No one had to tell Sango twice, and she walked in with a smile gazed on the man in her friend's room. She immediately plopped down on one of the sofas and said,

"So…What are we having for breakfast?"

Moments later they were settling down to a nice breakfast and talking about their classes and all the funny adventures they encountered over the past few days.

"Oh my gosh! Some pervert had the gall to come up behind me and grab my ass! I couldn't believe it!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Kagome!"

"So, what did you do?"

"What else? I slapped the lecher right back into the next century!"

"Then what?"

"Well, he just started laughing, saying I had spunk, and just walked off."

"That's it?"

"That's it!"

"Wow…"

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk with you guys…But I gotta get to Biology. Um, it was nice talking to you again Inuyasha…See ya!"

"Yeah…You too," said Inuyasha remaining comfortably on the loveseat.

Kagome walked Sango out and when they were outside Kagome closed the door behind them.

"Ok Kagome…Tell me why Inuyasha…You're loathed enemy is in your room?"

"It's a long story Sango."

"Well…I'm waiting."

"Don't you have class?"

"Yeah…But I'd rather listen to you than some boring professor."

"Gee…That makes me feel so much better."

"Come on Kagome…Spill!"

Sango was now tapping her foot on the floor with her arms crossed waiting for her to talk. Kagome gave a sigh and finally caved into her friend's request.

"All right…Well, I was walking back to the dorm last night, when I was attacked."

"Kagome! Are you all right? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I'm fine Sango…"

"Well, what happened? How'd you get away?"

"Inuyasha saved me."

All the while through the story Sango was completely glued to what she was saying. Kagome could have sworn she didn't even blink as she kept listening intently.

"I remember closing my eyes and then the next thing I know I was in my room. I asked Inuyasha to stay with me…And he did."

"The whole night?"

"The whole night."

"So…Did anything happen?"

"Like what?"

"You know…Girl, Guy…Sleeping in the same bed, is this ringing a bell at all?"

"Nothing happened Sango…He was a perfect gentlemen…For some reason."

"So I guess he's not that bad anymore."

"I guess not."

"And I guess you're not 'just friends' anymore?"

"What does that mean?"

"Hmm, never mind. Anyways, you know this means from now on you have three bodyguards."

"Three?"

"Well, of course…Me, Ayame, and that really gorgeous guy sitting in your living room right now."

"Sango!"

"Anyways, gotta jet…Talk to ya later."

"All right…Hey, don't forget to bring Ayame to the recital tomorrow…Six o' clock sharp!"

"It's tomorrow! Why are you telling me right now!"

"Because I know I have to keep reminding you or you'll forget!"

"Yeah all right, don't worry; we wouldn't miss it for all the hot guys in the world!"

With that Sango took off and Kagome watched as her friend went to class. She turned back around and was surprised when Inuyasha was coming out as she was going in.

"Um, sorry Kagome…But I have to get to class too."

"Oh! Don't worry, um, thanks again for everything. Really…Thank you."

They locked eyes once again longing for something much for than words; but neither gave into their temptations or desires. As Inuyasha was leaving he turned around and asked,

"Um…You wanna go get a bite to eat tonight? There's this new place in the mall, a friend said it was pretty all right."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Uh…Well, if you want it to be."

"Sounds like fun…What time?"

"I'll be back to get ya around maybe five?"

"Sounds great!"

"All right."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and took off down the hall. She couldn't help but look after him sighing to herself. Kagome walked back in to her room looking at the clock and then bursting into a fright.

"Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be late to Music Theory!"

The rest of the day all Kagome could think about was her date with Inuyasha. She couldn't help but think about what it was going to be like. Through all her high school days never once had a guy asked her out. Sure they noticed her; but none seemed to really want to be with her intimately. Kagome realized she was stepping on new territory and the fact it was with Inuyasha gave her shivers up and down her spine.

After three outfits and five pairs of shoes she finally chose on a simple blue dress draped with a sweater, and a simple pair of white sandals with blue roses on them. Satisfied with what she saw in the mirror Kagome went into the living and instantly had her heart racing when she heard the knock coming from the door. Opening it she saw her date dressed in a handsome red short sleeved button up shirt wearing a simple pair of navy blue jeans.

Kag Pov

He looks so handsome!

Inu Pov

She looks so beautiful!

As they stood their in the doorway staring at one another Inuyasha finally broke the trans by offering his arm for her to take. She immediately placed her hand on his arm and they walked off together into the parking lot. Kagome couldn't wait to see what he drove. She thought perhaps he would have a truck or maybe even a type of jeep; but what she saw him walk up to was none other than…

"A Harley Davidson?"

"Yeah…You like?"

"Uh…Well, I wasn't expecting it."

"Yeah…I saved her from the junk yard. Fixed her up my senior year and I've been riding her ever since."

"You mean you put this together?"

"Sure did. Many hours, and many words not to be said in front of my mother, passed by trying to put this beauty together."

"It looks amazing…Really!"

Inuyasha smiled at her and hopped on the bike gesturing for her to come next to him. He put his arm around her waist and gently picked her up placing her on the seat. Kagome placed her hands on his shoulders and waited for him to take off.

"All right…Hold on tight!"

Kag Pov

Don't have to tell me twice!

The wind blew through their hair and Kagome couldn't help but hang her head back enjoying the breeze. Never had she felt like this before. So many emotions rushed through her at once making her sigh out loud. Inuyasha heard this bringing an even bigger grin to his face. The thought of making her sigh made him fill nothing but utter happiness.

After window shopping for a bit they managed to find Inuyasha's restaurant known as "The Rainforest Café." Never had she seen a place such as this, of course not, since she came from a small town.

"It's so nice Inuyasha!"

A waterfall was outside in between several trees with a mote surrounding the place. The only way to get in through the doors was to cross a wooden bridge that peered over several lillipads. Animal noises were heard throughout the place and flowers hanging on vines were scattered everywhere.

A waitress quickly sat them down in a booth and left them alone only to come back to give their drinks and take their orders. While waiting for their food they began conversing over the recital tomorrow night.

"Inuyasha…I'm a little nervous…I mean, it's my first college voice recital. What if I mess up?"

"Then you mess up with dignity! And besides, with me as your accompanist…You won't mess up!"

"Promise?"

"I promise!"

With that the waitress came back with their hamburgers and French fries laying them on the table. After devouring their meal they stayed in the restaurant a little longer wanting to know more about each other.

"So you're from East Texas?"

"Yeah…I grew up in a small town and it's actually my first time leaving."

"I've always been here. I thought for sure I would have left; but certain things happened that couldn't be avoided."

"Such as?"

"Well, my dad got sick and passed away from Cancer the summer before college. I couldn't leave my mom, so I stayed and went to college here."

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha."

"It's nothing…I'm over it by now."

"One thing I don't understand and what I've been hearing a lot of is…Everyone wanting to get out. I don't understand why people are saying this. I just got here, why would I wanna leave?"

Inuyasha began to chuckle at this comment.

"Well…Ok, look at it this way. You wanted to get out of Nac. Right?"

"Right."

"Because you were there for a long time, right?"

"Right."

"That's what everyone else is feeling too. This may be a big city; but you can get tired of it."

"I guess you're right Inuyasha."

"I never get tired of hearing people say that."

"Oh really? I thought I might have been the first."

She gave him a very shy grin and he couldn't help but throw an uneaten French fry at her. She retaliated by throwing it back across his shoulder and as he watched it fly by she quickly got up and smeared whip cream from her milk shake on his face. Inuyasha wasn't expecting this and looked at her with his mouth open wide.

He then looked behind her saying,

"Hey Sango! Whatcha doin' here?"

While Kagome had her back turned he quickly grabbed her by the waist pulling her down into his lap and spread whip cream from his milkshake on her face. She cried out with laughter and put her arms around his neck. Realizing how close they were they closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. After their first kiss they looked into each other's eyes and quickly began an even deeper kiss than before.

Kag Pov

I can't believe this! I never thought kissing would be like this! No wonder people like this so much!

Inu Pov

I can't believe this! I never thought kissing her would be this good! If I had known this sooner, perhaps I would have been a little nicer to her from the start. But wait…What am I doing? I'm not suppose to feel this way…Not ever again…Not since…

Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome away and looked at her. He couldn't help but give out a laugh and grab a napkin from the table wiping the cream off her face. Kagome gave him the same gesture using the same napkin after he was finished.

"So…What would you like to do now Kagome?"

"Hmm, well I was here with Sango and Ayame the other day and we went to the arcade."

"A girl who likes video games…Nice!"

"Well, we played this really neat game called "Dance Dance Revolution!"

"Uh…Isn't that the one where you-"

"Dance to music for points!"

"Right…"

"Oh come on Inuyasha! Please?"

"Well, if it'll keep that smile on your face."

"It definitely will!"

With that, Inuyasha paid for their meal and Kagome dragged him all the way to the arcade. He decided to pay for all the games; but was hesitant stepping up to the platform.

"I don't know about this Kagome."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

Kagome pushed all the buttons and Inuyasha stood there watching her with a smile on his face. She picked a slow song for starters and they began moving to the beat. Inuyasha couldn't believe he was actually scoring on the game. It was his second time on it, after playing once with Miroku who insisted on impressing the ladies walking by.

Even though he wasn't getting all the steps, watching Kagome move her hips to the beat and keeping her smile, made it all worth while. Both of them would constantly stare at each other while the other was fixed on the screen. Through the whole game their eyes never locked making the moments seem even more special.

Unknowing to them were a group of guys walking beside Kagome. The leader watched Kagome and then reached his hand out to grab her rear. When he made contact, Kagome immediately jumped into Inuyasha with a scream. Inuyasha caught her by the shoulders and asked her what was wrong. She pointed to the laughing boys and explained what happened. He was furious and stepped off the platform walking to the boys.

"Hey…Sorry dude…But you have a sweet ass girlfriend!"

"Oh I do?"

All the men were smiling at each other and then out of nowhere Inuyasha punched the leader into the group knocking them on the floor.

"Perhaps someone should teach you guys how to treat a lady." Inuyasha said while cracking his knuckles.

The boys looked at him and decided they didn't want any trouble. So they grabbed their fallen comrades and began to leave the arcade. Inuyasha watched them go and quickly looked back at a frightened Kagome holding herself. He returned to her and quickly said,

"Com on Kagome, let's go home."

Finally making it to their rooms he opened Kagome's door for her. He was fixing to say good night to her when Kagome interrupted with,

"Inuyasha…Will you stay with me again tonight?"

"Um…Are you sure Kagome?"

"It's fine…I like having you around. I feel…Safe."

With that she turned around and went inside waiting for him to follow. He told her to get ready for bed while he grabbed some night clothes. When coming back in, Kagome was dressed in pink pajamas bringing the covers down on the bed. He walked in the room and thought it was a sight he could definitely get use to seeing.

"Kagome? Are you sure?"

"Inuyasha…I know you won't do anything…It's not in your nature. So just get into bed and don't worry about it."

"Aren't we going a little fast?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Kagome…We both know you're-"

"Innocent?"

"Right."

"It's ok…Really. But if you're scared…"

"I'm not scared."

"Then get into bed."

With the battle won he gave in and climbed into bed with Kagome. She nestled onto his chest and let him hold her the entire night, neither side complaining.

"You mean to tell me you have been sleeping in her dorm room for the past two days and are just now telling me?"

"It's no big deal Miroku."

"It's a very big deal my friend. So tell me…How far have you gone with her?"

"You stupid lech…What do you take me for?"

"Come on Inuyasha…A pretty girl like that. I know I wouldn't hesitate to-"

"Hey! Lay off Miroku!"

"Ok, sorry Inuyasha. But seriously…What happened?"

"Nothing!"

"This wouldn't be because of Kikyo would it?"

"Why would you say that?"

"It's ok to move on Inuyasha. You can't keep living in the past."

"Miroku…It has nothing to do with her."

"Ok…If you don't wanna talk about it now…I'll spare you. But don't forget your Mom's coming tonight."

"Yeah, I know."

"You gonna tell Kagome?"

"Tell her about what?"

"You know very well what!"

"It doesn't really matter."

"You want her to know don't you?"

"Of course I do Miroku!"

"So…How are you going to break it to her?"

"I don't know…I'll think of something."

Miroku left Inuyasha to gather his thoughts for awhile. He looked at the time and went to go take a shower before the recital. As he layed his head under the spraying water his thoughts went back to three years ago…

"Inuyasha…Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I don't know Kikyo…Maybe-"

"Please Inuyasha…I want you to stay with me. I want you Inuyasha."

"I want you too…Kikyo."

As they layed in her bed passions flew between them. Pain wanting to be left and forgotten creped up until their first kiss upon the bed touching their bare skin and holding them together. Never had Inuyasha felt such emotion. Was it love? Did she feel the same? Inuyasha could only wonder as he held and caressed her body intertwining with his. Noticing every soft touch of her hands and the tender lips upon his skin made him completely enthralled with tenderness. Never had anything felt so…Good.

"Do you love me Kikyo?"

"Love? Why do you ask that Inuyasha?"

"I have to know Kikyo. Do you love me?"

"Did you stay with me because you love me Inuyasha?"

"I want to believe so."

"I wish I could say the same Inuyasha; but I cannot."

Pain Inuyasha tried to forget about crept up again under the spraying water. Three years ago he thought he found love only to have it take away his innocence and leave him like this. Stuck in the same place he's been for the past twenty-one years.

As he dried himself off and slipped into his tux for tonight the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha? Are you getting ready?"

"Kagome? We live right next door to each other…Why are you calling me on the phone?"

"Never did it before…Thought I'd try something new."

"Ok…Well, as long as you're on the phone…What are you wearing?" Joked Inuyasha with a sly voice.

"Absolutely nothing!" Said a teasing Kagome.

"Then what the hell am I doing over here? Open up Kagome!"

"HA! Gotcha! I'm actually wearing a lovely red evening gown that accents every inch of my body. How about that? Still wanna come over?"

"My mind could not be changed! Oh by the way Kagome…My Mother's coming to the recital tonight…"

"Really? Do I get to meet her?"

"I'd love for you to."

"Sounds great! So…When are you picking me up?"

The recital hall was packed to capacity. Some students were sitting on the floor to get their recital attendance credit while others were sitting in their friend's laps.

"I guess it's our turn Kagome." Said Inuyasha offering his arm to her.

She gratefully accepted it and they walked out onto the stage. When Kagome was in position she nodded her head like in rehearsal and Inuyasha began his beautiful playing. She began singing the aria and afterwards the audience went wild with applause. Sango and Ayame were sitting in the back yelling,

"BONZAI! BONZAI!"

Kagome blushed and gave them a small wave as Inuyasha and she walked off the stage arm in arm.

The concert was soon over and Kagome met her friends in the middle of the crowd leaving the open doors.

"Wow! That was amazing Kagome!" Said Sango hugging her friend.

"Yeah Kagome! No wonder you're a music major!" Said Ayame giving her the same gesture.

Kagome began searching the recital hall eagerly looking for Inuyasha when she spotted him. She was intrigued by the woman he was talking with.

Kag Pov

Oh! That must be Inuyasha's mother! She's so beautiful! Hey wait…Who's the little boy in his arms?"

"Hey guys…I'll catch up with you back at the dorm ok?"

"Yeah sure Kagome…Ayame wants to go talk to some cute guitar players from the recital…And of course I'm not going to say no!"

They left Kagome as she walked over to Inuyasha and his party of two.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked shocked at the sight of her. It was as if he was caught red handed doing something he wasn't suppose to. Inuyasha quickly got up to face Kagome saying,

"Uh…Hey…I need to talk to you Kagome…You got a minute?"

"Um, yeah…Of course…But first, why don't you tell me who this little guy is? Is he your brother?"

"Well actually Kagome..." He said once again returning to his first position with his arms around the young boy.

"Um…This is Kenjen…My son."

End Chapter 6!

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! It is really helping and I love hearing what you guys have to say! The next chapter is being mapped out and because you guys are so awesome I'll tell you the title…Chapter 7: Will you be my mother?


	7. Chapter 7

No, I do not own Inuyasha or his company…Rumiko Takahashi does!

Author's Note: You may be wondering about Kenjen at this point in time. Well, I would like to add that Kenjen is very bright for being so young. If he sounds more developed than normal just think about how all children are different and grow up with knowledge past down from their elders. I mean, when I was three I was already spelling and counting. My very first word I spelled at the age of three was "abdominal." I just wanted to let you guys know that before anyone tries to ridicule Kenjen. He is a pretty cute kid!

Chapter 7: Will you be my mother?

The last words hit Kagome like a ton of bricks!

Kag Pov

Did he just say 'his son'? That can't be right? This is Inuyasha…There's no possible way he could have fathered a child. There's no possible way…

Kagome realized she was staring at the child; but subconsciously couldn't help but stare. He was exactly made in Inuyasha's image from the silver white hair to his amazing amber eyes. She quickly regained her composure and bent down to Kenjen's level.

"Hey Kenjen, my name's Kagome. I'm one of your father's friends."

Kenjen looked at the young woman and then whispered in his father's ear something inaudible; but made Inuyasha's cheeks blush. He quickly whispered something back to the child and the boy replied,

"You're really pretty Ms. Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked please with his son and Kagome said,

"Why thank you Kenjen…You're a very sweet boy!"

The young child couldn't help but smile even wider than before at her comment and asked,

"Are you going to be my new mommy?"

Kagome and Inuyasha froze at the boy's words and Mrs. Shigwa after hearing her son's question quickly said,

"Uh Kenjen, why don't you go play with Uncle Miroku?"

"But I wanna stay with daddy and Ms. Kagome."

Inuyasha patted his son's head and said,

"I think you should do what your grandmother said."

"Yes father."

Kenjen takes off running into Miroku's arms from across the room. Mrs. Shigwa looked at the young girl next to her son and quickly grabbed Kagome's hands helping her get up.

"Oh my goodness…Inuyasha mentioned a lovely friend…But his description did not do you justice my dear."

"Oh…Why thank you."

"I'm Mrs. Shigwa…Inuyasha's mother. I'm pretty sure seeing Kenjen was a shock for you. Judging from your gaze at my grandchild it's obvious Inuyasha kept him a secret. Well, I'll let you two talk…Sweetheart, we'll you be coming home?"

"Yes mother."

"All right…It was nice meeting you Kagome. I hope we see each other real soon."

"Thank you Mrs. Shigwa."

They watched her leave and return to Kenjen and as soon as her prescence was gone, tension filled the gap between both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Um…Kagome," said Inuyasha turning towards Kagome.

"He's cute…"

"Listen Kagome, I meant to tell you sooner I just-"

She places a finger on his lips urging him to be quiet. Kagome gives him a warm smile and replied,

"He's cute…Just like his father."

With that, she closed the gap between them with a kiss. As the kiss lingered on a sudden SMACK could be heard through the on going crowd of students. Kagome and Inuyasha broke free of their kiss and watched the commotion coming from across the room.

"You pervert! How dare you grab my freakin' ass again! Didn't you learn your lesson from last time?"

Sango was fuming at Miroku who had his hand cupped over his cheek.

"You act like you didn't enjoy it!"

"Why you-"

Sango went in for another slap when Inuyasha came from behind her and grabbed her arm before she made contact. She was so outraged by Miroku, that she hit Inuyasha with her other hand to break free from his grasp. Inuyasha gave her an annoyed glare and rolled his eyes at her embarrassed face.

"Did you get your tantrum out of your system Sango?"

"Oh! Inuyasha…I am so sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"Save it! What's this all about anyways?"

"Well, this guy was trying to hit on me with the lamest pick up line ever and before I knew it he had his hand on my ass and I slapped him!"

"Hey! It was not a lame come on!"

"Excuse me…You asked if you could have fries with my shake!"

"Well…It sounds lame the way you put it!"

Sango was preparing to take another swing at Miroku when Inuyasha intervened…Again!

"All right, all right! Listen Sango, Miroku is just a really bad lech and you just have to forgive him."

"I don't have to do anything except kick his ass for grabbing mine!" She began to try and grab Miroku; but Inuyasha quickly held her by the waist insisting she calm down.

Kagome walked up to steady her outraged friend and Miroku instantly walked behind her shielding himself with Sango's friend.

"Hey Kagome! You are looking lovely from behind if I must say!"

"Miroku!" Snarled Inuyasha, insinuating for his friend to knock it off.

Kagome gave him a look and continued patting her friend's shoulder in order to calm her down and relax. Soon Ayame walked over to witness the scene saying,

"What's wrong with Sango?"

"Oh…Well, um, Miroku decided to touch Sango."

"That's not so bad."

"ON MY ASS!" Yelled Sango, having her voice echo throughout the recital hall.

"Oh! Hey wait! I know you!" Said Ayame pointing to Miroku.

"You do?" Asked a nervous Miroku.

"Yes! You're that guy that grabbed Sango last time. Man, she got you good for that one. Didn't think you'd be stupid enough to try again!"

"You mean Sango's the woman who slapped you a few days ago?" Asked Inuyasha still keeping Sango back.

"Yeah…Sort of…"

"I should just let her go right now!"

"PLEASE! LET ME AT HIM!"

"Down girl!" said Ayame patting her friend's head.

The feud raged on for another ten minutes until Kenjen walked back up to his father saying,

"Daddy! Grandma says I have to sleepy go night night!"

Sango stopped in her rage and quickly calmed down with shock written all over her face, along with Ayame. Everyone stared at the little boy hugging his father's leg beckoning for him to go tuck him in. Sango broke the silence with,

"Did that little kid just say 'daddy'?"

Inuyasha let go of Sango to pick his son up in his arms and held him so everyone could see.

"Yes. This is my son, Kenjen. Kenjen, these are some of your father's friends."

The little boy waved at everyone and then turned his head back to his father saying,

"Daddy…Will you tuck me in tonight? I've missed you!"

With that Inuyasha hugged his child saying,

"I've missed you too."

Back in Kagome's room an up roar rang through the walls at the girl's replies to a tired Kagome relaxing on the loveseat.

"You mean to tell me that little kid is Inuyasha's son!" Squealed Sango.

"Yes. Kenjen is his son."

"But who…Who's the mother?"

"I don't know Sango."

"Well…Where is the mother?"

"I don't know Ayame."

"Does Inuyasha love the mother?" Beckoned Sango.

Kagome was outraged by this question and abruptly stood up to face her friends saying,

"Listen! I just met Kenjen tonight! I know about as much as you guys, which is his name is Kenjen and he's Inuyasha's son!"

Immediately following Kagome's statement a knock came from the door. The three girls listened intently to the knocks looking at each other and wondering who should answer it. Kagome looked at her friends saying,

"Oh this is so ridiculous!"

Opening the door she was surprised to see Inuyasha staring back at her with his amber eyes locking her in place.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey Kagome…I was wondering since tomorrow is Saturday, if you'd like to go to the park with Kenjen and me. Maybe kind of spend the day together…We could perhaps talk about somethings."

"Tomorrow…Um…Sure, why not?"

"Great…Um, I have to go back to Kenjen, I'm staying at our house tonight. I hope that's all right."

"Of course…You should be with your son."

They looked at each other not knowing what to do or say. It was apparent there was tension fixated in the air around them. But no movement or words could suppress the emotions flowing through them. Inuyasha told her good bye and Kagome turned back around to her friends.

Sango broke the silence by saying,

"Hey! I know what we should do!"

"What?" asked Ayame suspiciously.

"Duh! Watch the rest of the "Escaflowne" series!"

"Oh right! That's a great idea! What episode did we leave off on?"

"Um…I think we just found out Allen fathered a child out of wedlock!"

After realizing her mistake Sango's face quickly flustered and she started gulping. Ayame quickly hit her over the shoulder with a pillow for saying such a thing at a time like this. Kagome looked over at her fighting friends and said,

"I'm actually a little tired guys, sorry, but I have to call it a night!"

"It's all right Kagome, we understand," said Sango heading towards the door.

"Yeah, you've had a long day. We'll just let you rest."

"Thanks guys."

The morning was peaceful and silent until a severe pounding at the door made Kagome shift uncomfortably in her sleep forcing her to pull the covers over her head. Forcing herself to drown out the sound she kept her eyes closed until she heard two voices outside her door.

"Hey Kagome! Wake up girl!"

"Yeah, father and I are ready for the park Ms. Kagome!"

With a yawn Kagome grabbed her robe and met Inuyasha and Kenjen at her door. As soon as the door was opened Kenjen pushed his way in and quickly jumped on top of her sofa making a nice seat for himself. Inuyasha apologized and came in closing the door for Kagome.

"Were you planning to sleep the whole day or something?"

"No, I just didn't expect to get up so soon."

"It's already noon!"

"And that's really soon!"

"Whatever…Hurry up and get changed!"

"Yes Ms. Kagome! I wanna go to the park!"

"All right! For you Kenjen I'll be out in two seconds."

"All right…I'll be counting! Um, hey dad…How do you count to two?"

Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at Kenjen's question and she took off to her bedroom to hurry and prepare for the long day ahead of them.

Walking out to the parking lot of the dorm Kagome offered for them to take her car; but Inuyasha said they would take his Honda over to the park.

"You drive a Honda?"

"Yeah, a black one. I like to call him Midnight!"

Kagome gave him a weird stare; but it was quickly broken by Inuyasha grabbing her hand to take her to his car. Kenjen liked what he saw…His father expressing himself with a possible "new mommy." As they arrived to the park Kenjen grabbed his father's hand and managed to also grab Kagome's feeding into his dream of a happy family.

The park was filled with so much life coming from the children running and jumping around as their parents sat on benches and watched them release their extra energy. Kagome and Inuyasha followed Kenjen to the jungle gym and watched him several times slide down the slide and into Inuyasha's waiting arms. After Kenjen grew tired of the slide he ventured over to the swings and had his father of course push him back and forth while Kagome complimented him on how high he was going.

Swinging back and forth Kenjen would look back and see how happy his father and the young woman looked together. He always wondered what it would be like to have a mother to hold him and kiss him good night. The young child loved his grandmother; but he knew even at a young age there was something he was missing out on. He wished very much that Ms. Kagome would fill in his longing void.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Cried Kenjen still swinging.

"You are? Well, what would you like to eat?"

"I want a hot dog!"

"Ok son, I'll get you whatever you want. You gonna be alright with Ms. Kagome?"

"Yes Father!" Kenjen replied happily.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a tender kiss on the cheek telling her he wouldn't be long and after he saw his father leave Kenjen beckoned for Kagome to take him off the swings and let him sit down on one of the benches.

"Ms. Kagome? May I talk with you?"

"Sure Kenjen…What is it?"

"Do you like my dad?"

"Of course Kenjen."

"No…Do you 'really' like my dad?"

"And how would you know what 'really like' means?"

"Because I know my dad 'really likes' me, and I can tell he 'really likes' you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!...Ms. Kagome?"

"Yes Kenjen?"

"Will you be my new mother?"

Kagome looked at him in silence not sure how to talk to a young boy about these type of situations; but before she could reply Kenjen continued.

"I really like you Ms. Kagome. I can tell you are the one for my father."

"And how can you tell?"

"Because I've never seen my father like this."

"Like what sweetheart?"

"He's…Happy."

Right after Kenjen admitted his father's behavior Inuyasha came walking up with three hot dogs and three sodas sitting next to Kenjen.

"Well, I can see you're still alive Kenjen."

"Yes father."

"What were you two talking about?"

"I asked Ms. Kagome if she would be my new mother!"

"Kenjen? We discussed this…"

"But father…"

"Here, eat up Kenjen," said Inuyasha handing him his hot dog, " or no trip to the ice cream parlor!"

"Yes sir."

The group ate in silence; but Kenjen couldn't help but feel hopeful for a happy family with both a mom and dad. As he looked around at the other happy families he realized he was finally realizing his dream come to life. Looking back from his father and Ms. Kagome he ate the last bite of his food and asked if he could play in the sandbox. Inuyasha of course said yes and Kenjen felt he was doing good by leaving them alone.

As Kenjen ran off Inuyasha took this opportunity to put his arm around Kagome's shoulders; but couldn't help sensing Kagome in another world.

"Something wrong Kagome?"

"Hmm? Oh! No, I'm just fine."

"Would you like to know how Kenjen came to be?"

"Oh! Um, only if you want to Inuyasha."

"It's fine…Besides, you should know."

Kagome waited for him to continue and hoped it wouldn't be too painful.

"It was right after my father died…I came here to Lamar as a freshmen…And I was alone. I've lived here all my life; but mother told me to go off to college and not to worry about her. So, I did; but I decided not to go far. To keep some independence I decided to live in the dorms…And my first day of college, I met her…Kikyo."

"Kikyo?"

"She was the first person who tried to console me after my father's death and I accepted her help. But one night…We decided to take our friendship to a whole new level. Afterwards, she said she thought it best for us not to be together anymore, and soon after, she left Lamar…And me."

Kagome noticed the sadness in his voice and felt her own pain growing within her heart. Was she possibly feeling jealousy…At the thought of someone loving Inuyasha before her?

"Nine months went by until one night I received a knock just outside my dorm room. I opened the door and there Kenjen was in a stroller with a note. Turns out Kikyo became pregnant that night and didn't want him because he was my son. I didn't question Kenjen being my son…I guess you can see why."

"Do you still…"

"What?"

"Do you still…Love her?"

Inuyasha didn't know how to reply; but not to worry Kagome he looked down at his watch and said it was time to go so they could swing by the ice cream parlor before Kenjen's nap.

Kag Pov

He's still in love with her, even though she left him for no reason. She's still in his heart no matter what…

Inu Pov

I'm sorry Kagome; but I cannot forget about her. She's still in my heart and a part of my life…Because of Kenjen.

After going to the ice cream parlor Inuyasha took Kagome back to her dorm and said he would be back tomorrow. He told Kagome that at least for two weekends a month he goes home to be with Kenjen and would not come back till the weekend was over. Kagome told him she understood and said good bye to Kenjen who hugged her before saying good bye. She could not help but remember what he asked her early…Would she be a good mother? Would she be able to be his mother?

Closing the door to her room she tried to get the images of a happy future with Inuyasha and Kenjen out of her mind. Knowing how Inuyasha still feels about the mother of his child she realized there was no room for her in their lives. She would just be another friend, if that.

She was just about to turn the television on when Sango knocked on the door telling her to open up. Kagome was surprised by the intensity in her rooms and rushed over to the door. As soon as it was slightly ajar Sango quickly rushed in.

"Kagome! Have you been watching the news at all?"

"Why?"

"There's a possible Hurricane headed our way! They say it could be a category five!"

"There's no way we could get hit by a hurricane Sango!"

"Why not Kagome? We are only forty miles from the coast line! Kagome, I'm worried. I over heard some of the administrators while in the dining hall. They were talking about shutting the school down…Possibly by Wednesday!"

Before they could continue on their conversation, Ayame quickly came in with the same intensity as Sango.

"Guess what guys! You'll never believe what is going on!"

"We know Ayame…A hurricane is on it's way."

"What? Hurricane? No, no, I was talking about the big tail gate party outside! What are you guys waiting for…Let's go!"

The trio found a spot on the ground to sit on and finished the rest of their turkey legs hoping they did not gain too many pounds from stuffing so many kinds of foods in their stomachs. There was a full moon out tonight; but it wasn't the normal white moon. This moon was huge and red…Kagome never saw a moon this color before. Ayame broke this silence asking,

"Ok! Look at the moon guys! You know what they say whenever a red moon appears?"

"What?" asked Kagome.

"Well, usually strange things happen…Things you wouldn't believe!"

"Hmm, I think it's just all the pollution from the factories, nothing to do with 'signs from above'!"

"Ah come on Kagome! I vote for something strange to happen!"

"You would Sango!"

"Hey! All I'm saying is that is one big motherfu-"

"Sango!"

"What?"

"Nevemind…"

"All right…You believe what you want Kagome…But I'll still believe that something is gonna happen. You just wait and see. I'm pretty sure it's going to be about that hurricane and possibly our evacuation. I'll even bet you ten dollars."

"All right…I'll take that bet and prove you wrong!"

"You're on and you'll be sorry…Sorry when you're out of ten dollars!"

That night Kagome's mother called begging her to come home as soon as possible.

"Mother! I can't just pack up and leave whenever I want! I have to wait for the school to say so!"

"Sweetheart! You need to come home now! A hurricane is on it's way!"

"Mother!"

"Kagome…Listen to me…You are not in Nacogdoches anymore! You are close to the coast line and you are in the path of the hurricane. Now I want you to come home as soon as possible!"

With that, Kagome assured her mother she would be home soon and quickly put the phone back on the receiver. The words, "You are not in Nacogdoches anymore" still rang throughout her mind. This whole time college felt like one big vacation away from home. The people she met were like summer friends, and even Inuyasha was like that summer crush. Unfortunately, Kagome knew that Inuyasha was much more than a summer crush and deep down she knew that her friends were more like sisters.

The next day Beaumont was declared a danger zone and everyone was ordered to evacuate immediately. Inuyasha and Kagome were in her room watching the news when Inuyasha said,

"Hmm, we haven't had a hurricane come this way since 2002. What do you think Kagome?"

"I really don't know…But I'm out ten dollars."

Right after the announcement Sango called her on her cell phone squealing,

"HA! Pay up Kagome!"

End Chapter 7!

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate all the encouragement! As I said in a previous chapter we are hitting hard times soon…Welcome to hard times everyone! But just remember…After the storm the sun always appears around the corner. Things may look bad for the couple now; but don't worry…Things will look up…Eventually!


	8. Chapter 8

No, I do not own Inuyasha everyone!...Sorry, but Rumiko Takahashi does!

Author's Note: Hey Everyone! I want to thank you guys again for reading and reviewing! I am very new to the fanfiction website and I did not realize that anonymous readers could not submit a review. I am so so so so very sorry for this! I had no idea. Please believe me your opinions matter to me too and that I would love hearing from you guys as well! Please everyone enjoy and tell me what you think!

Chapter 8: The departure of friends

"Well, that's the last of it!"

"Thank you so much Inuyasha for helping me pack."

"Of course Kagome…Something wrong?"

"I'm worried Inuyasha. I've never been through an evacuation before. Grandpa was telling me people were going to be cut throat and cruel and would probably harm me if I let them."

"Don't you worry Kagome. Just keep your doors locked, your cell phone turned on, and as soon as you get home…You better call me and let me know you're all right!"

"Inuyasha…What if something happens? What if we won't see each other for awhile?"

"Then we call each other till we're back again."

"But what if-"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. Pulling her out of it he hugged her gently to his chest and whispered in her ear,

"Whatever happens Kagome…I promise to return to you. No matter what…I've never felt like this before Kagome, and it's all thanks to you. I'm not about to lose you now. You're my love Kagome, and this is where you are going to stay."

Kag Pov

He does care about me! Oh thank you Inuyasha!

Inu Pov

Admitting to her wasn't as bad as I thought…And she hasn't slapped me yet! That's a good sign.

Kagome gently leaned in closer to his chest saying,

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

…………………………..

Sango packed one suitcase and two carry-ons as fast as she could manage before the shuttle bus came for her to be dropped off at the bus station. Because everything was so hectic and so many people had to evacuate, the school issued for any faculty members who could give rides to freely do so, especially if you had a van. She met Ayame at the elevators saying,

"Hey! Um…Where are you going Ayame?"

"Oh…My Mom is picking me up…We're heading for San Antonio. I guess you're going back to Dallas?"

"Yeah, I have to catch the shuttle bus and go to the bus station. My bus doesn't leave for Dallas till ten tonight. And even then it's a six hour drive there."

"Are you serious? I'm so sorry Sango."

"Hey…Don't feel sorry for me…Feel sorry for any cute guys aboard the bus!" With that she gave a wink to her friend and they boarded the elevator meeting Kagome at the steps of Phase 4.

"I guess this is it!" said Sango trying to be cheerful.

"I guess so…" replied Kagome doing her best to keep in high hopes.

"Um, hey guys! I just want you to know that even though we've only known each other for a short time…Like three weeks and all…I want you to know that I really care about you guys. I've never had friends like you before. And whatever happens I want you to know I promise to do my best to come back to you! No matter if the school is shut down for good…I'm coming back to you guys!" Ayame's head was down trying to hide her tears as they fell to the pavement.

"Ayame! You ol' softy! Get a grip!"

"Sango?"

"Come on Ayame! No talk about us leaving or saying good bye! This is a happy day because…Well, no more school! And good thing too because I had a test that I DID NOT study for!"

"But Sango-"

"NO! I won't hear it Ayame! We will come back to each other after our 'vacation' and everything will be the same! Nothing will change…Not you, not me, not Kagome, and I hate to say it; but we all know its true…Even that damn Miroku will still be a pervert when we all come back!"

Ayame sniffled a little and finally nodded her head in acceptance. The group put their arms around each other giving one last hug and went their separate ways.

"You guys better call me everyday!"

"No problem Ayame! And besides…This whole thing will probably blow over and we'll be back by Monday! Do you think these greedy schools are gonna let these kids stay out long enough for them to lose money…I DON'T THINK SO!"

One final laugh left the group and everyone was seen walking in separate directions. Except for Ayame who waited on the steps for her mom to come pick her up. As she sat on the steps a handsome young man came up to her.

"Hey? You got some place to go?"

"Oh! Yeah, thanks Koga!"

"No problem…Just thought I'd ask. Where ya headed?"

"San Antonio…You?"

"Well, what do ya know…I'm headed that way myself."

"Really?"

"Yeah…Maybe I'll see ya."

"Maybe."

"Well, sorry; but I have to go make sure the residents are getting packed. Some people actually tried staying through the evacuation in 2002…Go figure! Stupid idiots!" Koga then looked behind him at the door yelling,

"HEY! STOP PLAYIN' AROUND AND GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!"

Ayame watched him walk out of sight just as her mom pulled up to take her yet, to another town since Hurricane Katrina.

Ayame Pov

Will this be my life? Doomed to forever move and leave everything behind? Will we really come back? Will everything still be here? Will everything really be the same?

…………………………

Kag Pov

Oh my gosh! I've never seen traffic like this before! AAAH! We're on a bridge too! This can't be happening…Oh please don't let anything happen God!

The traffic was immense! Cars were piled bumper to bumper heading out of Beaumont and some people were even trying to cut others off to get out before anyone else. That's when Kagome looked out the window to her right noticing a car piled with several people. Looked to be a small child around five years old, an old woman, possibly the grandmother, and of course the mother, who was driving.

Kagome decided to do the humane thing and offer the woman to come in front of her; but the young woman refused. She rolled down her window asking Kagome do to the same.

"Excuse me young lady? Will you help me?"

"Um…Sure…What is it?"

"Well, you see, I've been through several evacuations and I know how these people can be. I'm trying to make sure no one else tries to cut in front of everyone…So, when we get down to the merge, do you think you can let me in?"

"Sure thing ma'am! I'd be happy to do so!"

"Bless you child!"

"Um…I'm just curious…But could you tell me what's going on?"

"Sweetheart? All of Beaumont is being evacuated, aren't you leaving too?"

"Oh yes ma'am…It's just…I don't know what happens during evacuations. This is my first time. I'm a freshman at Lamar; but my home town is Nacogdoches!"

"Oh really? Well, I'm headed to Etoile!"

"So we're going the same way!"

"Yes we are sugar! Hmm, I'm sorry to hear about this being your freshmen year and having to evacuate. But don't worry, just make sure to watch the road and keep your eyes out for the crazies!"

"The crazies?"

"Yes girl, these people will cut you off in an instant to get ahead! Just take care and you'll be fine!"

"Ok! Thank you ma'am!"

Hearing it from her Grandpa didn't mean much to her; but hearing it from a complete stranger made more sense to her. She rolled her window up and moved with the slowly moving traffic off the bridge and let the woman to her right in at the merge.

Kag Pov

Well Kagome…You left home to find adventure! I guess you found it!

……………………..

BEAUMONT BUS STATION: 9:45 pm.

"Good to hear you made it back to Nac. Kagome! No, I haven't had any problems yet…Wait! Scratch that…I just found one! Hey, I gotta go Kagome, their having us board the bus! Yeah…I'll call you when I get there! No, I haven't spoken with Ayame yet. And yes Kagome, I will be careful! Talk to ya later girl!"

She quickly put her cell phone away grabbing all her bags and headed for the bus. Sango did her best to avoid the young man wearing a purple shirt and black jeans.

Sango Pov

Oh for the love of God Almighty! He can't be on this bus too! There ain't no way in Hell he could be on this bus! Ah DAMN! DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMMITT ALL TO HELL!

Sango managed to hurry and jump on the bus before the young man could see her. Quickly taking a seat in the very back of the bus next to the window, she curled up in her jacket and kept her gaze peering out the window. All of a sudden she heard a cry,

"Well hello Sango! Did you miss me?"

"You'd have to die before I'd miss you Miroku!"

"Ah come now Sango! Don't be that way, especially since we will be together for six whole hours!"

"Don't…Remind me!" Sango gave him a disgusted look as he plopped down in the seat next to her putting his arm around her shoulders.

She quickly jabbed him in his ribs with her elbow saying,

"Back off creep!"

"But darling…You looked cold!" Said Miroku giving her a very innocent and sickening look.

"Don't you even think about playing innocent with me Miroku! I know how you are and if you don't get away from me right now…I swear Miroku, you'll find out what luggage feels like! Now leave me the hell alone!"

Miroku put up his hands in retreat and moved into a few seats ahead of her as the passengers piled in. Although there were only twenty people riding the bus, it seemed rather empty and cold. Sango felt a little weary being by herself; so she tried to call Ayame and see how she was doing.

"Hmm, that's weird…"

Phone Recording: "I'm sorry, this phone number is no longer available…Please check the number and dial again!"

"I've used this number for the past three weeks! How could it no longer be in service?"

Sango peered through the window watching the piled traffic of the evacuees flooding out of harms way.

"I guess your wrath is coming Hurricane Rita."

While still deep in thought, she never once realized the man's eyes watching her the entire time of the bus ride. He noticed her as he walked in and couldn't believe how a young girl would board a bus all by her lonesome. Perhaps he should change that before the ride ends?

"Well, aren't you a pretty little thing? Why would a girl like you be riding a bus alone at night?"

"Because I have to."

"Well, you don't have to ride alone sugar lips. I'll keep you company."

"That's ok, really!"

"Nah, a pretty little thing like you could get hurt. There's a lot of strange people who come out at night just waiting for someone like you to grab!" The man licked his lips and gave her a frightening wink.

Sango could feel her heart racing and didn't know if she should scream and run or…Then she realized she was on a bus so running was definitely out of the plan.

"You sure do look pretty miss!"

"Excuse me sir, I'd like to sit by my fiancé if you don't mind!"

Miroku noticed the whole scene from where he was sitting and couldn't watch the disgusting pervert talk to Sango anymore. So, he did the only humane thing…Took the man's place.

"She's your fiancée?"

"Yes she is."

"Well I don't see a ring on her finger."

"That's because my darling Sango wants our engagement to be a surprise when we go home to tell her family and mine our news."

"Then why were you sitting all the way over there?"

"Well…My love and I had a bit of an argument just before we took off. I thought I should come over here and be a man admitting to my faults."

"You wouldn't be liein' to me would you boy?"

Sango watched the older man remove from the seat and try to intimidate Miroku with his size; but Sango remained calm replying,

"I can assure you my fiancé is not lieing to you sir. We are on our way home to give our families the good news. They are expecting us anytime now."

The man looked back from Sango to Miroku and then walked away from the couple in defeat. Miroku took his seat next to Sango and for awhile they remained silent till Sango said,

"You didn't have to do it Miroku."

"What do you mean? I couldn't keep watching that man come on to you."

"Why did you come? I was so horrible to you!"

"Sango my dear, you are a woman and should be treated with proper respect. If anyone is going to put their hands all over you it's gonna be me!"

"Miroku!"

"What do you say Sango? Let me be your boyfriend."

"Miroku, I just met you a few days ago and at that time you grabbed my ass, and the next time I met you, you did the same thing."

"Only cause I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen! Who could resist you?"

Sango was so touched by his words that she blushed a very bright red before saying,

"You are going to hound me the whole trip aren't you?"

"Not if you say yes!"

"I don't know Miroku."

"You seem like the type who likes risks Sango. Take this one with me…"

………………………………

"Mom? Are you sure that we can get a hotel room? Everything looks so crazy!"

"I know Ayame; but we have to find somewhere to sleep."

"Maybe we should just try finding a shelter like we did a few weeks ago."

"Haven't you been listening to the radio Sweetheart? All the shelters are filled to capacity. There's no room for us."

"Just like there won't be any rooms for us at a hotel!"

Ayame's younger sister Rin awoke from her slumber saying,

"We will find a place to sleep won't we?"

"Yes, of course we will Rin."

"But Mom-"

"Hush Ayame! We will find a place to sleep for the night. And when tomorrow comes, we'll worry about other things then."

Ayame Pov

Why does everything have to happen now? Why a hurricane? Why another hurricane? I just want everything to go back to normal. Before everything happened…Before I even went into college. Why can't I just go back to being me?

"I'm hungry…How about you guys?"

"Let's get some hamburgers Mom!"

"Sure thing Rin!"

As they pulled up to "Burger World," Ayame got out of the car with her tired family and wished they could go home. But she was instantly taken away from her thoughts when a voice from in front of her called out her name.

"Ayame! It's good to see you!"

Ayame looked up from the pavement and couldn't believe her eyes. A huge smile formed on her face and she yelled out,

"Oh! Koga!"

End Chapter 8!

Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed! I enjoying hearing from all of you and can't wait to see what you guys think! Chapter 9 will be up soon. I am terribly sorry to leave you guys at a cliffhanger…But of course…Cliffies are the best parts to stories because you can let your imaginations run wild. Anyways, please take the time to let me know what you think…Chapter 9: A night out on the town!


	9. Chapter 9

No, I am sorry; but I do not own Inuyasha…Rumiko Takahashi owns him and his company!

Author's Note: Hello everyone and I hope you are enjoying everything you see! I would like to point out that in the next possibly 2-3 chapters everyone's story will be set in a different time and place. I put the places and times so that no one would be confused. Today is still the same day as the evacuation which left off in chapter 8…Except for Sango/Miroku…You'll see why! Enjoy and please review!

Chapter 9: A night out on the town!

Nacogdoches (4:00pm)

Kagome finally made it home after driving three and a half hours. Her muscles were stiff from the long drive and as soon as she pulled up into her drive way her cell phone begins to ring to the tune of "Fur Elise" by Beethoven.

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Hey Kagome…I just called to check in."

"Hmm, well, I'm fine as you can tell. I just made it home actually."

"Oh really…That's good, I was worried about you."

"Why?"

"Why not? Since I've known you it's been one scrape after another, and who's been there when it's happened?"

"You…"

"And who's been there to get you out of danger?"

"You…except for the elevator incident. That time you were just a pain in the ass!"

"Yeah, well, you weren't exactly a walk in the park."

"At least I treated you with dignity!"

"Whatever Kagome…Geeze, I just called to make sure you were all right!"

"Yeah, well, now you know!"

"Yeah…Um, Kagome?"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I love you."

"You're an ass."

"And you're mine."

Kagome sighed at the sound of his voice hearing the last sentence come out so possessive with a slight growl for emphasis. She never thought he would ever feel that way about her and she never thought she would ever feel the same.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Ok, just making sure you're still with me."

"Of course…Um, Inuyasha, where are you anyways?"

"Oh, well, Mom, Kenjen, and I decided to stay at Sam Houston State University. They have plenty of room here so far. We're just spread out in the classrooms and watching TV."

"How's Kenjen taking it?"

"Just fine actually…He just made a friend. I think he called him Shippo."

"Well, that's good! I was worried about him."

"He was worried about you too. He kept telling me to call you because if anything happened to his 'future mother' he would never forgive himself!"

"Inuyasha, perhaps we should have a talk with him or something?"

"And why should we?"

"Well, Inuyasha I mean-"

"What? You don't like the idea?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha, someone's on the other line."

"That's fine, I need to go make sure Kenjen doesn't get into any trouble. Take care Kagome."

"You too."

"And Kagome…"

"Yes?"

"Just think about it."

With those words Inuyasha pressed "end" on his cell phone thinking to himself.

Inu Pov

What am I doing? She's so young; I can't ask her to be Kenjen's mother. Even though I wouldn't mind having her to wake up to in the mornings. And having another woman other than his grandma tuck him in at night would do him so good. He'd finally have the family he deserves…But I have to stop thinking like this. Kagome's reaction was as clear as day. She's just not ready, or maybe she's just not ready for me.

…………………………..

"Hello Ayumi."

"Kagome! Are you all right? Did you make it back in one piece? And girl why didn't you call me sooner?"

"Ayumi, calm down! I just got back and as a matter of fact I am still sitting in my car. Do you think you can wait for just two minutes?"

"Yeah sure, but call me back in two minutes!"

"Fine."

CLICK

"Hello Ayumi?"

"Hey! That was not two minutes Kagome!"

"What did you expect? I had to say hello to Mom, Grandpa, and Souta."

"You didn't have to take so long! I've been waiting for ten minutes!"

"Eh, get over it!"

"Fine, whatever, anyways…What are you doing tonight?"

"Um, well, probably going to wash clothes and do homework."

"Clothes? Homework? Girl, you just got home, let's go do something!"

"Like what?"

"Well, Ginta wants us to meet him at Caffeine Craze."

"Ginta? As in the boy who keeps stalking you?"

"Yeah…He's a really sweet boy Kagome. Once you get passed the following, constant touching and smelling, and of course his devoted affections for me…He's not so bad."

"I wouldn't happen to be the middle man would I?"

"Of course not! He wants to meet you Kagome! We're like sisters and he thought any sister of mine should be his sister too!"

"So, just coffee?"

"Well, he was also thinking about going bowling."

"Bowling?"

"Yeah! Come on Kagome! You just got home! Let's go have some fun on your first night back in three weeks!"

"Fine, whatever!"

…………………………

San Antonio (8:00pm)

"Koga! It's so good to see a familiar face!"

"Right back at ya Ayame! Is that your family?" asked Koga pointing and waving at her Mom and Rin.

"Yeah, we just came to get a bite to eat."

"Oh, so did you manage to find a place to stay?"

"Uh, well, actually we're still looking."

"Are you now?"

"Yeah, it seems as if we've been on the road forever."

"Hmm, well, I guess that means one thing."

"What?"

"You'll have to stay at my place, and I won't take no for an answer!"

"But Koga! We can't impose!"

"No, you wouldn't be, um, actually Ayame. You see that hotel on the corner over there?"

Koga pointed passed Ayame to reveal a very nice country cottage looking hotel with a green roof and green balconies outside every room.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I know the owners."

"Oh really, and how do you know the owner's of the Packard's Inn?"

"Because you are talking to their son…Koga Packard."

…………………………………

"I guess this is it!"

"I guess so Sango."

The bus arrived at the station around 6am only being delayed for two hours due to heavy traffic. All the passengers groggy from such a long ride began massaging their muscles and popping every joint known to man. Ironic enough, everyone hurried on the bus in the beginning; but was now moving slower than turtles getting off.

Once off Miroku helped Sango unload her luggage and carry it for her plus his own suitcase inside the bus station. She offered to help; but she realized she was hurting his pride by trying to take the luggage away from him. As they walked inside, Miroku stopped putting down everything in order to open the door for her. Seeing this Sango looked into his handsome eyes and paused.

Sango Pov

I can't believe he's actually doing this! What is he thinking? Perhaps he's not! Although, I hate to admit it…This is actually kind of nice. He may be a pervert; but he has a good heart.

After realizing she was staring, she blushed and proceeded inside the station waiting for Miroku to once again gather everything and meet her inside. After getting situated they sat down together wondering if they should end their fun now or later.

"So, are you waiting for someone Sango?"

"Well, actually, I told my parents I would call a cab once I arrived. I didn't want to disturb their sleeping so early in the morning."

"A cab huh? Well, do you have somewhere to be soon?"

"Um, I don't think so…"

"Would you like to go get some breakfast? My treat!"

…………………………………….

Kagome and Ayumi arrived at Caffeine Craze around 6pm. Caffeine Craze as described by Ayumi on the phone is a little rendezvous café for all sorts of people. She said think Starbucks but even trendier.

After parking, Kagome and Ayumi slid out of their cars and hugged each other showing their fond relationship. They have been friends since Jr. High and even now after all these years they have remained still the best of friends.

"I really think you'll like Ginta once you get to know him."

"Yeah, well, it really doesn't matter because I'm just the middle man remember?"

"Kagome, you are not the middle man!"

"Whatever!"

As they walked in only a few people was seated listening to the karaoke being sung on top of a stage as you entered to your right. To their left Ayumi and Kagome saw Ginta and another boy with him.

"Hello Ayumi, you are looking as lovely as ever. And this must be Kagome!"

"Nice to meet you Ginta."

"Likewise…I'm glad you came Kagome. This is my friend Hakkaku."

Kag Pov

Oh tell me this isn't happening! Is he trying to set me up with one of his friends? Did Ayumi know about this? If she did she is so dead!

"Uh, hey Hakkaku, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures all my Kagome."

Everyone stood in the center of the room staring at each other for awhile until Ginta moved us all into a corner sitting on two couches facing each other. Ayumi and Ginta on one with his arm around her and Kagome and Hakkaku on the other spread a great deal apart.

He turned to look at her getting closer trying to close the gap.

"Um, Ayumi said you go to Lamar, how do you like it?"

"Uh, well, besides the hurricane it was going pretty well."

Kagome slid a little more to her left as he slid even closer to her.

"Oh yeah, did you have a safe trip Kagome," asked Ginta casually.

"Oh it was fine! The traffic was pretty bad; but I made it, that's all that matters."

"It must have been scary driving by yourself?" Said Hakkaku inching closer.

"Uh, well, it wasn't as bad as you'd think," said Kagome inching even further away.

"Well, a pretty girl like-"

"Humpf!" was the sound Kagome gave out as she slid herself right off of the couch and flat on her rear.

"Oh no! Kagome! Are you all right?" cried Ayumi getting up to help her friend.

"Oh yeah…You know they should really make these things longer." Joked Kagome trying to avoid the terrible blush growing on her cheeks.

"I guess they should," noted Hakkaku backing away from Kagome's seat.

Once Kagome was sitting back on the couch Ginta had an idea.

"Hey! The singer just left the stage…Let's sing a song!"

"What?" asked Kagome with a wide eyed expression.

"But Ginta…Didn't you want to go bowling? And weren't we suppose to order some coffee?"

"Oh well, we can get coffee later, and bowling…Well, remember last time you bowled Ayumi?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Wait…I didn't hear about this," said Kagome.

"And nor should you," proclaimed Ayumi folding her arms across her chest.

"Well, I think she has a right to know when her friend bowls a strike…"

"That's good!"

"In the lane three down from ours…"

"Huh? How'd you manage to do that?"

"Well, you know me Kagome...I like being difficult!"

"And a nut…" said Ginta under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing my love."

"Oh yeah, take this!"

And they immediately began their tickle fest going back and forth between each other. Kagome and Hakkaku looked at their friends wondering if they were going to be ok. After they were finished Ginta went back on the subject of karaoke.

"Hey Kagome? Aren't you a music major?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Oh yes! She has the voice of an angel! You must sing Kagome!"

"I don't think so…I've been singing non-stop for three weeks."

"All the more reason for you to not stop now!"

"But Ginta-"

"I won't take no for an answer missy, now march up on that stage! Hey, you could even do a song with Hakkaku!"

………………………….

"This is very generous of you Koga. I don't know how we could ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it Ayame. You're one of my residents; I'm suppose to take care of you."

"If there's anything we could do, please let us know."

"Don't worry; your mom is trying to talk my parents into letting you guys pay. I explained the situation and they won't have it…Especially since I told them you're my girlfriend…"

Koga was carrying their luggage to his room as they spoke.

"What? You told them I was your girlfriend!"

"Well, you got a free room didn't you? And you can have whatever you want!"

"But Koga! I can't pretend to be your girlfriend!"

"It's all right Ayame…Just a few hugs will do."

"But…"

"It's ok…Trust me Ayame!"

The finally stopped in front of us room, and Koga fidgeted in his pockets to find his old key.

"This is my room; I of course hardly ever use it because of school."

"This is really neat! Have you always had your own hotel room?"

"Actually, my parents agreed to take over the hotel just three years ago. They said it would be nice to have a change."

"Hmm, sometimes changes can be pretty bad."

"Not all the time Ayame. Just depends on how you look at it."

He gave her a smile and allowed her to walk in the room giving him ample time to put the luggage down.

"I can't believe you did this for me Koga!"

"I'd do anything just to see that smile of yours."

Ayame blushed at his words and as soon as their endless stares began, Rin burst through the door hugging on to Koga's legs.

"Oh this place is so awesome Koga! Thank you so much for liking my sister! By the way…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you like my sister? Doesn't she get on your nerves?"

"Rin!"

Koga began to chuckle out loud and picked Rin up into his arms.

"Well Rin, I'll explain it to you when you're older."

"Everyone always says that…What they never realize is that I am getting older by the minute!"

"Hmm…Do you really like it here Rin?"

"Yes! Very much!"

"Would you like to stay?"

"Yes, I would."

"Well, you see, that's going to depend on your sister."

"Why?"

"Well-"

"Well, it's because I have to decide whether to sleep under the same roof as my boyfriend or not," broke in Ayame.

"Right," said Koga with a smile.

"But Ayame, it's not like you are going to be sleeping in the same bed or anything!"

"I'll explain it to you when you're older Rin."

"You grown-ups are all the same!"

Rin asked to be put down and Koga did as she said. She hugged him one last time and decided to be nice and hug Ayame too. Kissing her on the cheek she left the room to go find her mother.

…………………………….

"Hope you're hungry Sango, this place has the best breakfast."

"Miroku…It's Denny's…"

"I know! Isn't it great?"

"Sure…"

"So, what are you getting?"

"Um…Probably just some pancakes."

"Just pancakes? It's Denny's! Plus, I'm buying."

"Miroku…You paid for the cab and now you want to pay for the meal?"

"I said it was my treat and I meant it. But if you're feeling uncomfortable perhaps we can make a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"How about you answer my question from earlier?"

"What question?"

"The one you never answered."

"About us?"

"Yeah, how 'bout it Sango? Will you be mine?"

"Miroku-"

"Come on Sango…I really care about you. Let me show my affections for you."

"If I said 'yes' you would stop being…You know…"

"I would stop for you when it comes to other women…But as for you my dear…"

"I don't want to be grabbed as an object!"

"I know…I'm sorry, you're right. I was kidding anyway. I'd treat you like the woman you deserve to be treated."

"Well…All right…Consider me yours."

……………………..

There were more people in the café than before and Kagome could feel the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She hated singing in front of people, especially complete strangers. The only time she had ever felt comfortable singing was when…Inuyasha was with her.

The music began to play on the machine and Kagome froze. Hakkaku was trying to dance beside her; but it looked more like he was about to vomit from the way he kept trying to move his rear up and down and bend over the stage.

The song they chose was "Walking in Memphis" by Marc Cohn. Kagome and Hakkaku did their best to sing together; but after a few lyrics Hakkaku stepped down and gave complete control to Kagome. She tried not to be so nervous; but her heart wouldn't allow her to. Not until she thought of Inuyasha. Everything seemed to fall in to place after that.

"Put on my blue suede shoes and I boarded the plane. Touched down in the land of the Delta Blues in the middle of the pouring rain…"

After the song was finished everyone began clapping and giving Kagome praise. She walked back to her friends and Ayumi gave her a huge hug telling her she was wonderful. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at her with their mouths wide open not knowing what to tell her first.

It was very close to 9:30pm. and Kagome admitted she needed to get home so she could call her friends. The boys said good night to the ladies and Hakkaku tried to hook up with Kagome one last time.

"You know…If you're not doing anything tomorrow Kagome, they're having a movie fest at SFA tomorrow…Would you be interested?"

"Uh, well, I don't know…I think my boyfriend has something planned."

Kag Pov

Ok, so I lied to the boy. I couldn't help it! I know Inuyasha isn't here; but I just can't keep having this guy come on to me.

Ayumi looked at her friend in disbelief.

Ayumi Pov

That girl has a boyfriend and didn't tell me? We tell each other everything! If I'd have known I wouldn't have asked Ginta to try and hook her and Hakkaku up! Now I look like an idiot. Thanks a lot Kagome!

The group said good night to each other and the boys took off in their cars leaving Kagome and Ayumi in the parking lot. She immediately turned to her friend saying,

"What the hell? You never said anything about a boyfriend!"

"Oh…I guess I forgot to tell you."

"Forgot to tell me! After I managed to get you a nice boy you end up having a boyfriend!"

"Ah ha! I knew it! You were the one who set this thing up with Hakkaku!"

"Well, I kept trying to tell you Kagome, you weren't a middle man!"

"Whatever Ayumi…Now you know, I have a boyfriend!"

"Ok…Well, you know what this means?"

"What?"

"Sleepover!"

…………………………

End Chapter 9!

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it and hope you are enjoying what you read! Chapter 10 is being typed up as you guys read this. I should have it posted by tomorrow night. Just a while a go I figured out how I wanted the story to end; but believe me…We are a long ways away from the end! Please keep reading and reviewing everyone! Chapter 10: Will we ever go home?


	10. Chapter 10

No, I'm sorry; but Inuyasha is still not mine…Oh well, let's have some fun with him anways shall we?

Chapter 10: Will we ever go home?

(Kagome's room 10:00pm)

Kagome's room was simple and sweet to say the least. She loved the colors red and green and looking at her room it was very obvious. Red hearts and green plants were everywhere that a place could hold them. On one wall of her four corner bedroom was her pink day bed with a satin red comforter and against the opened window was a couch where Ayumi and Kagome sat looking out at the stars.

"So you really have a boyfriend?"

"Yes Ayumi, I have a boyfriend."

"What's his name?"

"Inuyasha."

"Ok…Um, so tell me about him? Where'd you two meet?"

"Well, we were stuck in one of the elevators at Lamar."

Ayumi paused and continued to look at her friend before bursting into laughter while holding her stomach with her hands wrapped tightly.

"What's so funny Ayumi?"

"Oh my gosh! You got stuck in an elevator? That's hilarious!"

"No it's not! I was stuck in there with him and frankly he was giving me the hibbie jibbies."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. So you two met in a useless elevator, then what?"

"Well, we really didn't talk that much and he wasn't much of a gentleman; but our next encounter he ended up carrying me across a huge flooded ditch."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" said Ayumi putting her hands to her mouth in delight.

"Yeah, but he ended up dropping us both in the water and we were soaked!"

"He dropped you and him in the water?"

"Well, it was partly my fault…I started hitting him and he lost his balance."

"Wait! You mean to tell me you were hitting him while he was doing you a favor?"

"Well, he said some things that's all."

"Uh huh…"

"Anyways, that wasn't the clincher of our relationship."

"Really? What was it?"

"He saved my life."

…………………….

(Packard's Inn 11:00 pm)

Ayame looked around the hotel room and couldn't believe everything she saw. There was a living room, bedroom, bathroom with a Jacuzzi in it, refrigerator, microwave, and all the cable channels any television fanatic can handle. It was just like an apartment except smaller. Her mother was busily preparing the bed in the bedroom while Ayame and Rin took care of the living room for a long nights rest. While Ayame was just about to fall asleep on the couch she heard a knock at the door. Ayame immediately went to the door wearing only her blue pajamas and opened it surprised at who she saw.

"Koga? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothings wrong, I just came to see if you needed any more blankets or something like that," he said while showing her the blankets he brought for her.

"Oh, thank you so much Koga; but we're fine really."

"Ok, um, well…"

"Well…"

As they were saying goodbye Mrs. Packard came up to meet Koga's Ayame. She looked at the woman who came to Koga giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek thinking to herself…

Ayame Pov

Oh my gosh! I am in my pajamas and Koga's mother comes to meet me? Can this be anymore embarrassing?

"Koga? Are you bothering your girlfriend? I'm sure the poor girl's exhausted."

"Yes, I'm sorry mother but I had to see if she needed anything."

"That's my boy…Oh my! Where are my manners? I'm so sorry young lady. I'm Mrs. Packard, Koga's mother." She said extending her hand for Ayame to take.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Packard. I can't thank you enough for what you have done for my family and me." Ayame said accepting Mrs. Packard's warm hand.

"I want you to know this Ayame. You and your family are welcome any time. I can see my boy loves you dearly. He talks about you frequently! I feel as if we've known each other for ages."

"Oh…I hope it's good."

"Oh you are such a darling," she said while pinching her cheek.

"Well, don't stay up too long you two."

"Yes, mother, I'll be up shortly."

Mrs. Packard hugged her son and went on her way inspecting the hallways of the hotel.

"Um, that reminds me…Where are you sleeping Koga?"

"Oh, well, I'm taking the couch in my parent's room."

"Oh…I'm so sorry that we're using your room."

"Don't be, I gave it to you freely because I had to."

"No you didn't Koga."

"Well, I couldn't let my girlfriend go without shelter."

"You know this is just an act."

"Act or not, you're still my woman for the time being."

Koga leaned in closer to Ayame and on impulse she backed away from him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Uh, I'm really tired, I'm sorry Koga."

He through his hands up in surrender and bid her a good night leaving her sight. She closed the door and leaned up against it with her heart racing.

Ayame Pov

Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just did that. He was going to kiss me and then what did I do? I leaned away from him and obviously hurt his feelings. After all he's done for my family and myself, I couldn't muster enough courage to give him one kiss?

………………….

(Sango's home 7:30 am.)

Sango pushed away from Miroku as the kiss intensified sending her senses in a whirl. Never had anything felt more delicious or tantalizing than kissing Miroku; but she was never going to let him know this.

"I can't breath," Sango whispered as Miroku held her tighter.

"I'm sorry," Miroku said beginning to kiss her neck.

"Miroku-I really should get inside. It's been a long morning."

"Yeah, I'm sorry…Just one more kiss?"

"Just one."

They leaned into each other and it felt as if time ceased to exist. Nothing in the world made sense but this kiss. Their arms flowed over their bodies going through their hair across their shoulders and up and down their torsos. Miroku opened his eyes when he noticed the figure looking out the window at their make-out session.

"Uh…Don't be alarmed Sango darling; but it appears we have an audience of one." Miroku whispered in her ear and she abruptly turned around to find her younger brother Kohaku waiting up for her.

"Oh! Kohaku!" Sango gasped as the tiny boy smiled at both her and Miroku caught red handed.

He quickly pushed the curtain back to its original position and waited for his sister to walk in through the front door any minute.

"I should go Miroku."

"Well, let me at least carry your bags inside."

"No…It's all right."

"Sango, I am not letting my girl carry her own bags inside."

"Well, your girl would rather you let her do it."

Seeing the stern look she was giving him, Miroku quickly backed off giving her a peck on the cheek and headed back to the cab with the driver waiting with his eyes on the road the whole time.

Sango took her bags inside and looked at her younger brother grinning at her.

"Ok squirt! How much did you see?"

"Well hello to you too sister."

"I mean it Kohaku…How much?"

"All of it! Down to the very saliva you left dripping off his mouth!"

"Eww! You little perv, I didn't leave any saliva on his mouth!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Kohaku!"

"He seems pretty nice; but if you ask me he's a little grabby."

"Kohaku…I'll explain things to you when you're older."

The young boy gently put his head down looking at the floor before saying,

"Sister…I've missed you."

"I've missed you too squirt. By the way, have you been waiting for me?"

"Well, actually, I just had to go to the bathroom."

"There's one upstairs."

"Well, I was also thirsty, so I came downstairs and that's when I heard the cab pull up."

"Uh huh…Ok, it's late Kohaku and you need to get to bed and so do I."

"Are you sure you don't want a cold shower first?" said Kohaku making kissing noises at her.

Seeing this, Sango advanced on him and he took off running up the stairs leaving a big grin plastered on her face.

"Little brothers…Ya gotta love 'em!"

…………….

"WHAT? HE HAS A SON?"

"Yes Ayumi! Geeze, keep it down!"

"I just can't believe it! It's so…I don't know what it is to tell you the truth; but it's definitely something."

"Kenjen is his name. And he's an adorable little boy."

"So, you're in love with a guy who's a father at the age of 21."

"And?"

"Nothing…"

"What is it Ayumi?"

"Well, are you sure you want to get involved with someone like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome…He's a dad…And you're just now entering college."

"And your point?"

"Well, it's just…I'm gonna be frank with you Kagome. You're so young, you don't need to be getting involved with children, and adult responsibilities, and even a man who's been, well you know…Around the block a few times."

"Ayumi…I love Kenjen, and I love children, that's why I'm going to teach music. And as for adult responsibilities go, I already have them because I'm in college just like you. While we're on the subject of my boyfriend and him as you say 'been around the block,' I don't care about that because it's in the past."

"You really don't care that someone loved him before you?"

"I cannot hold Inuyasha's choices against him. Just because he has a son doesn't make him a bad person."

"Well, evidently not the brightest either!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled Kagome, "I love Inuyasha, and I love Kenjen, and I don't care about the past because not of it matters. Please try and understand Ayumi!"

Ayumi looked at Kagome with a blank stare and shifted slightly to look out the window shaking her head slightly.

Ayumi Pov

Oh Kagome! I care about you so much! I just don't want you to get ahead of yourself. You have so much to live for and do before even thinking of having a family of your own. I wish you could understand my concern.

………………..

"Come on Kenjen, it's time for bed, say good night to Shippo."

"But da-aad! Just five more minutes?"

"No, you asked that five minutes ago."

"But-"

"No more, now come on."

Kenjen nodded his head turning to Shippo. The little boy had golden hair and was around the size of Kenjen with big brown eyes. His hair was in a nice turquoise ribbon matching his turquoise shirt and blue khaki pants.

"We'll play again tomorrow Kenjen!"

"You bet!"

With that they said good night and went to their families to have some much needed rest.

"Father?"

"Yes Kenjen?" said Inuyasha tucking Kenjen under the covers of his cot.

"Will we ever go home?"

"Of course Kenjen!"

"Good…I do miss Ms. Kagome, dad; but I like being here with Shippo."

"She misses you too son."

Kenjen took a huge yawn that spread his whole mouth open, while closing his eyes and falling fast asleep. Inuyasha caresses his son's forehead planting a gentle kiss upon the area.

"Good night son." He whispered before getting his own cot ready for sleep.

…………………

Hurricane Rita hit early that Saturday morning causing a disturbance all through South Texas. The wind was strong enough to lift trucks and hurl them on top of buildings and the rain poured enough to flood the streets. The storm was relentless in destroying many homes with its brutal winds and heavy rain causing so much destruction in its path.

Satellites went crashing down making contact with cell phones or even watching television impossible. There was no way of connecting to South Texas anymore…It was a lost part of the nation. As the Heaven's cried so did the people who lived near Texas' coastline.

………………

"Are you sure you can't get in contact with Ayame?"

"Yes Kagome, I haven't heard from her since the day we left."

"But Sango-I'm worried about her!"

"I know Kagome, I am too; but there's nothing we can do."

"She has to be all right Sango!"

"She is Kagome…I'm sure she's safe and sound."

"I hope you're right."

"Hey, I gotta go; but I'll call you the minute I hear something."

"All right Sango…Um, where are you off to, everything's a mess and we've been warned not to go out."

"Maybe in your area Kagome; but we haven't received even a drop of rain in Dallas."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep and as a matter of fact I have a date tonight."

"With who?"

"Well, let's just say with a certain pervert we know won't change!"

With that Sango bid her friend farewell and was off to contemplate on what to wear for Miroku tonight.

Kag Pov

Wow! I can't believe in light of the situation love was able to bloom between Sango and Miroku. Them having to spend the whole time on the bus is about as funny as Inuyasha and me being stuck in that elevator. Poor Sango; but I guess it worked out for the best…I hope everything works out for the best. Ayame…Please be ok. None of us can imagine what you're going through right now, nor would we want to.

Sango told me what was being said on the news. It sounds bad out there right now. Will we ever be able to go home? Wait…Did I just say that? 'Home'…I thought I was home? Could it be that I am use to my other life at Lamar? I think I am…I hope I get to go back. Back to Sango, back to Ayame…Back to Kenjen, and for goodness sakes, back to Inuyasha. I can't wait to go home! I just hope there's a home to go back to…

End Chapter 10!

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I hope you guys are enjoying the story and how everything is turning out so far! Please tell me what you think! Chapter 11: Aftermath.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Aftermath

Kag Pov

It's been three weeks since Hurricane Rita terrorized the coastline. There is so much destruction even after so long. My house regained power a week ago. This whole time we have had to heat our water, use flashlights, and re-light candles. When we finally regained electricity I am pretty sure I saw Sota run and hug the TV. But then again, it was around midnight at the time, and we had just used up our last candle.

The first thing we did was turn the television to the news and was surprised at all the destruction…Even in our own small town. Trees were flipped over on power lines and even though we just received power there were several parts of the town still without. I worried about home, I'm worried about Kenjen, and Inuyasha, and the fact that none of us have heard anything from Ayame still. Everything has been so weird…I never thought anything like this would happen.

………………..

Sango's Pov

It's been three weeks since Hurricane Rita hit and it all feels like one big freakin' vacation! Three weeks of fun in the sun and three weeks of Miroku's touch. That's what I call a Hurricane! But wait…I'm sorry…I shouldn't say that. There are horrible things that just happened and I don't even know if one of my friends is all right, I just assume she is. Kagome said she just got power a week ago. Poor girl…Here I am living it up and her and her family are in hard times. But she says they're all right…That's all that matters. Now if that damn Ayame would just show up maybe we can get things back to normal.

Hmm, another date with Miroku tonight. He says he wants to go to the movies. Unfortunately he doesn't know what he wants to see, nor do I. Miroku said we should just go see what they have and choose from there. He thinks that's how our love is…That we just act on our feelings and there you have it. I don't quite understand it; but yet I don't quite understand him. I guess that's why we go so well together. Both of us are nuts!

…………………….

Ayame Pov

It's been three weeks since Hurricane Rita destroyed everything I loved, just like Hurricane Katrina. Everything is in ruins down at Lamar; but the school claims to be cleaning things up. Ok, maybe I'm being a little too dramatic. The school wasn't completely ruined, just flooded. The custodial workers and outside help are using fans, blow driers, and everything else known to man to get the water out for us to go back. But still…Will Kagome and Sango remember me when or if we come back? Will things really be the same? Will I be the same girl they know?

Spending these three weeks with Koga has been wonderful. We've learned so much from being together and he says he has something important to tell me tonight. We're going out for supper and dancing. I should be thrilled right? But I can't shake the feeling that everything is about to change…As if some cosmic force is going to crash even harder upon us and we'll be faced with things we never dreamed of. Then again…What do I know about my feelings?

………………….

"Kagome? Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yes Inuyasha…I'm sorry, neither Sango nor I have heard from Ayame yet. We don't know what's become of her."

"I'm sure she's fine."

"That's what Sango says."

"Besides Ayame, how are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Is that all?"

"Well, yeah, what else should I be feeling?"

"I don't know…I'm just trying to get something out of you. This has been our only communication now for two weeks. Remember for a whole week neither of us could talk to one another."

"I know, I know."

"What's bothering you Kagome?"

"I just told you."

"We may not know each other for years or anything; but I know when something else is troubling you."

"I'm just worried ok."

"Worried? About what?"

"Lots of things! Ayame, Sango, school, us!" Kagome gasped as she realized what she just said.

"Oh…I mean-"

"I know what you mean Kagome. It's about what I asked you a few weeks ago isn't it?"

"Well…It's that and some other things."

"I'm not asking you to be a mother now Kagome. I was just…I don't know."

"You just…Wanted me to consider?"

"Maybe…Have you thought about it?"

"Maybe."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

Inu/Kag Pov

OH MY GOSH! WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?

Their hearts beat faster trying to make heads or tails of the conversation spread out.

Inu Pov

No…This isn't how it's supposed to happen. I'm not asking her to be the mother of Kenjen over the telephone. This conversation is over!

Kag Pov

Please tell me he's not asking me to marry him over the telephone! And what would I even say to him if he was? Would I tell him yes? We've only known each other for a few weeks…Then again, my parents married after knowing each other for two months and this is their 32nd wedding anniversary.

"Uh-I'm sorry Kagome…But I have to go."

"All right…Um, we'll talk later?"

"Yeah, I'll call you later."

"All right, good bye Inuyasha."

"Good bye Kagome."

Kag Pov

I have to face facts. Sooner or later Inuyasha will ask me to marry him. Will I be ready? Will I be able to say yes? I'm only a freshman in college; I'm not ready to be a mother! I'm not even ready for other things that married couples do.

Thinking of what she meant, Kagome began to blush and had to sit down on her bed.

Inu Pov

I want to ask her to marry me; but I know she's not ready. Hell, I don't even know if I'm ready. Yeah, Kenjen has made me grow up and become a man; but could I take on a wife at the same time? If I asked her would she say yes? Hmm, would she be ready to truly be my wife?

………………………

"Miroku! They're beautiful, you shouldn't have!"

Miroku handed Sango a beautiful bouquet of red long stemmed roses and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Nothing is too good for my girl."

"We're just going to the movies Miroku."

"Movies or not, I told you I would treat you special."

"A girl could really get used to this, you sure you want that responsibility?"

"As long as that girl is you, I don't mind."

Miroku and Sango embrace into a long passionate kiss on the steps of her house. Passions flew as did their arms wrapping around their wastes and holding tight to their desires. Sango let out a moan poking at Miroku's attention.

Miroku Pov

Oh really Sango? How about this?

He gently moved his tongue over her lips and she responded to his action by moving her hands gently up and down his muscular chest. Another moan later and Kohaku walked outside on the porch saying,

"Mom wants you to go make out somewhere other than in front of the opened window."

Miroku and Sango jumped away from each other and looked into the window in front noticing two figures staring right back at them from inside the house.

"Oh my gosh! My parents!"

"You parents? As in your mother and father?"

"Yeah…Those parents."

"Maybe we should go?"

"Yeah…Maybe we should."

"Maybe you should stop being so gross!" Burst out Kohaku making a disgusted face at them.

"Kohaku!"

"Well, it is gross! I can still see the saliva you left on Miroku's lips Sango!"

"Oh my gosh!" Sango's face was as read as tomato.

Miroku kindly just gave a little swipe to his mouth before grabbing Sango's hand and taking her to his parent's car.

"Good thing your parents let you borrow the car."

"Yeah, way better than paying for cab fare."

"So…What movie?"

"Uh…How about a horror flick?"

"Why?"

"I don't know…Good make out session? You on?"

"You perv!"

Miroku gave her a smirk and quickly drove off leaving her house and their now three person audience to their love.

…………………………

"You are awful quiet tonight Ayame? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Was Ayame's reply as she peered over the river walk at the boats going by.

It was a beautiful night on the River Walk. The stars were out, people were flooding the streets, violinists claimed the corners, and lights as bright as the very day were strung on every rooftop. It was magic!

"Are you all right?"

"Oh! Um, of course Koga. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't seem like yourself. It's as if you're in another world."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"May I ask what?"

"I was just wondering if we'll ever go back to Lamar. I miss Sango and Kagome and I'm pretty sure they are worried about me as I'm worried about them. We haven't spoken to each other since the day we left. I just hope they're all right."

"Well, from what I've seen of them, they seem like pretty nice girls and smart enough to take care of themselves."

"Yeah, but a good friend would worry anyway."

Koga looked at her with a quiet awe before continuing.

"Ayame…There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"What is it Koga?"

He kindly took her hand in his as they sit at the candle lit table beside the River Walk. He put both hands on her and looked into her wide eyes before saying,

"We've been spending a lot of time together Ayame and I just thought that maybe it was time…Well, I mean…"

"Yes?"

"I was reading on the internet earlier and next Wednesday we can go back to school Ayame. And this made me think-"

"Wait! Did you just say we're going back to school next Wednesday?"

"Uh, yes but Ayame-"

"Oh my gosh Koga! We're going home! I can finally see Sango and Kagome again! Oh Koga, this is the best news you could have possibly given me! Thank you so much!"

"Uh, but Ayame-"

"Oh it'll be so great to finally get things back to normal! Oh my gosh! What if nothing goes back to normal? What if Sango and Kagome don't remember me? It's been three weeks since we've seen each other! What if I run up to them and they have to ask for my name?"

"Ayame! Believe me…They'll remember you…Now Ayame before-"

"Maybe you're right…Maybe they'll remember me after all. I shouldn't be worried I should-"

"LISTEN WOMAN!" said Koga having people turn to their table in surprise. Koga looks around and then softens his voice saying, "Listen Ayame, I have something very important to ask you."

"What is it Koga?"

………………………….

Kag Pov

AAAAHHHH! We're going back to school on Wednesday! This is GREAT! I can finally see Sango and Ayame and…Inuyasha and Kenjen! Things will finally go back to normal. Everything will be just fine once we're all back together.

But wait-Is that true? Will everything be just fine once we're together again? What if something's happened to Ayame? What if she doesn't know we are going back to school? What if everyone decides to stay home and not go back to Lamar? I never thought about it till now. I remember some of the students three weeks ago were talking about going to Sam Houston State University or even the University of Texas in Austin if we couldn't go back to Lamar.

I don't think I could go back to Lamar knowing I would be all alone. I don't want to go back if Sango, Ayame, or Inuyasha aren't there! I know I couldn't do it! It would be too hard to go back without them! Please God, please let us all return to Lamar safely!

"So…You're really going back Kagome?"

"Yes, Ayumi, I'm really going back."

"Hmm, are you sure?"

"Why do you ask? Of course I'm sure…I have to go back to school."

"But it's been so nice having you back. I finally have my sister back. Aren't you happy here Kagome?"

"Of course I'm happy here Ayumi it's just…I have to go back."

"Why must you go there?"

"I just have a feeling ok Ayumi."

"But why? What's there that you can't have here at your 'real' home?"

Kagome looked at her friend giving a sigh before turning away. She thought for a moment why she felt she had to go away from home. The reason she left everything and everyone behind. This whole time she felt as if she had to leave home to grow up and finally find herself. This whole time she just needed to reassure herself of who she really is. She knew perfectly well why she was going back to Lamar. Besides going back for Sango, Ayame, and to get an education. One reason was as clear as day to her…

"You wanna know what's there that I can't have here?"

"Yes Kagome! What is it?"

"Inuyasha…"

………………..

"Uh, its ok Miroku you can open your eyes now...The bad guys off the screen."

Miroku was leaning over Sango's shoulder behind her hair and finally managed to take a peek at the screen before turning back into his seat with his arm around Sango.

"I thought you said this was supposed to be a 'good make out session'?"

"Sorry Sango my dear…I'm usually up for anything…Especially with you," He gives her a nice smile continuing, "But when that girl had to kill that guy to save her own life, I'm sorry but I just couldn't handle it!"

"It's ok Miroku…Some guys are just not meant for violence."

"Oh great! Now you're ashamed of me."

"No, I prefer to wear the pants in this relationship."

"Say what? Oh I don't think so Sango."

"Is there a problem Miroku?"

"Uh, yeah, you're calling me the woman!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"SSHH" came from the crowd of people in the audience as Miroku and Sango battled on.

They looked around them and lowered their voices.

"I never said you were the woman in our relationship."

As they continued their endless battle a little kid from in front of them turned around saying,

"Excuse me! Do you mind? Some of us are trying to watch the movie! And dude…I don't know you; but you sound like you're whipped either way!"

"WHAT!"

The kid turned around and Miroku nearly lost his cool. Sango gently grabbed his shoulders and kissed him on the neck. He quickly regained his composure and nestled back down into his seat with Sango lying on his shoulder.

"If you were the woman…Would I be laying on your shoulder?"

…………………..

"Ayame…I want you to know something."

"Yes Koga?"

He gentle presses his hand to her cheek caressing her softly. Ayame looks concerned by his behavior; but is consumed by his touch and looks deeply in his eyes. She never realized just how endless they were and the realization hit at her very core.

Ayame Pov

His eyes are so gorgeous…I hope I'm not blushing! He looks so serious right now. We're just eating together…Why does he look as if this is a matter of life or death? Should I be worried? Why doesn't he just come out and say what he wants already?

"Um…I really like you Ayame. I mean, really really like you. And I thought that sense we're going back to Lamar next week…How would you like to stay with me?"

"What? Stay with you?"

"Like…Be mine? Ayame…I want you to be my woman."

"Your woman? Hmm…"

"Don't you love me Ayame?"

"Well, I like spending time with you."

"And?"

"But I don't know Koga…"

"Please Ayame…Do you want me to beg? I'll beg just for you. I'll get on my hands like a common mutt and beg you if that's what it takes! Say you'll be mine Ayame. I don't want to leave here till you say you'll be mine!"

"Koga…"

"Take a chance Ayame…What do you have to lose?"

Ayame Pov

Ok, well, I lost my home, my stuff, my dog…He's right…What do I have left to lose? And he is very sweet and he helped my family when we needed him the most…So I know he's dependable. Plus, it would be nice to have a normal relationship again. The last time I had a boyfriend was right before Hurricane Katrina and he ended up leaving me the day before it hit. I guess it's time to put my heart once again on the line…I guess it's just one of the joys in life. Being able to love and be loved by another…Even if it is only for awhile…

Ayame looked into Koga's eyes and gave him a faint smile. She let go of his hand standing up in front of him. As the violinists kept playing Ayame offered her hand to him and Koga accepted it with a questionable look written all over his face.

"Dance with me Koga."

They positioned themselves for a smooth slow dance with his hands around her waist while hers were wrapped around his neck.

"Ayame-"

She gently put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Just dance with me Koga."

Ayame put her head on his shoulder and they slow danced the night away. Koga forced Ayame to look up at him by cupping her chin in his hand.

"Ayame?"

"Since we are going back next week…Let's enjoy all our free time together like we have been…Exactly how we've been…"

She smiled at him and Koga understood exactly what she meant. After everything was said and done she put her head back on his shoulder and for the night it was just the two of them together…No worries, no cares, no school, no school work…Just them and their revealed feelings for one another.

…………………

TUES: The day before the students are allowed to return to Lamar.

Kagome was busily packing up everything back in boxes and bringing them to her car. As she was packing the last of her stuffed animals her mother walked in the room trying to hide back old tears.

knock knock

"Come in Mom," called Kagome picking up the last stuffed animal from her bed.

Her mother gently walked in her room with a smile and came over to sit on the bed with her daughter.

"You sure you don't want me to go back with you Kagome?"

"It's all right Mom, I can handle it."

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the panda held in her daughter's arms and thought about all the times Kagome would hold that particular stuffed animal to comfort her to sleep. She remembered when Kagome was a baby that was the only toy she ever wanted. It's not surprising after all this time it's still her favorite.

"I remember when you use to hold Mr. Panda every day when you were younger. That was the only toy you ever wanted. And you always hated it when it was time to give him a bath."

"Yeah, because those were the nights I was without him…"

"No…When you were asleep I would come back in your room and tuck him under your arms."

"Oh yeah…And then I would come down stairs and tell you he came back to me as if by magic…And you said because he loves me, he would always return to me."

"That's right Sweetheart."

"Thank you Mom."

"For what Dear?"

"For everything…"

Mrs. Higurashi leaned in and kissed her daughter's head before getting up from the bed and walking out the door. Kagome looked down at Mr. Panda and realized how truly special he was.

"This is the stuffed animal Inuyasha held up when we first met…"

The thought made her smile and then she realized…

"I'll be returning to you tomorrow Inuyasha…"

………………………..

"Well…its back to reality tomorrow Sango dear." He said while coming up behind her wrapping his arms against her soft waist and kissing her neck gently.

She responded by holding his hands and tilting her head back welcoming each kiss.

"You're right…I guess we'll have to tell everyone about us as well…Other wise they'll be really freaked later on."

"Hmm, we could have some fun with this you know?"

"Don't even joke Miroku…I'm not about to go sneaking behind Ayame or Kagome's backs."

"You take all the fun out of this relationship."

"Oh do I?"

Sango walked out of his embrace and looked at him with her arms crossed. Miroku looked back at her with a pout and hung his head down in shame.

"Thought so!" Said Sango trying to prove her point.

Miroku walked back to her and they kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Kohaku came out relaying another message.

"Hey! Mom says to stop smooching and get your bags packed!"

Once again the couple broke up wiping the saliva from their mouths with quaint smiles. Sango and Miroku followed Kohaku back into the house and the three went up to her room to help Sango pack for her return to Lamar tomorrow.

As they packed, and packed, and packed some more, Miroku started to definitely see the down side of the relationship. All of them would pack and he would stuff everything into his car. Yes, this time his parents have decided to let him take the old Volkswagen back to school. He was pleased especially with the fact of having Sango wrapped around one arm and his other on the wheel.

"Are you sure you really needed all this stuff Sango?" He said while hoisting some more boxes into the backseat.

"Of course Miroku! We won't be coming back until Thanksgiving remember?"

"I remember; but still…"

"Just quit your blubbering and keep packing!"

"Yeeess Maaaster!" He said pretending he was Igore from the movie, "Frankenstein."

Sango rolled her eyes and began walking back into the house. Just as she was beginning to step on the first step Miroku came from behind her and swept her off her feet. Sango let out a gasp and was quickly busy with Miroku kissing her soft lips.

Sango Pov

Oh yes! If our days are like this together…I can last being away from home till Thanksgiving…Why stop there? Why not stay with Miroku forever?

This made her smile and deepen the kiss…

…………………………………….

"Hey Ayame? So, your Mom's driving you back to Lamar?"

"Yeah, then she's going right back to my Aunt's house over in Northern Louisiana."

"Oh…Well, I was thinking…Would you like to drive back…With me?

"With you? Really?"

"Yeah…What do you say?"

"Well, I'll have to ask my Mom…"

"Well, uh, actually…I already asked your Mom."

"What? You already asked her?"

"Yeah…She likes the idea and doesn't mind!"

"Oh wow…Didn't see that coming."

"So…You wanna go pack?"

"Yeah! I can't wait to go back to Lamar! I'm sure I'm gonna regret that once classes start back up!"

Koga and Ayame began to laugh and reached for each other embracing in a warm hug before going to their rooms to pack for their trip back to Lamar.

Ayame Pov

We're finally going back! I hope everything is still the same! I hope Sango and Kagome remember me! Wait till the find out I'm going out with Koga! They won't be able to believe it! I'm still trying to believe it myself. I never thought he'd find me attractive, never in a million years. Well, there you have it! Three weeks of love and now we're returning only to discover more of ourselves. I can't wait! I guess our story is just beginning…

…………………………..

Sango Pov

We're going back! Everything will finally go back to normal! It's about damn time! Ayame and Kagome…You guys better be there tomorrow! I don't care what I have to do to get you guys back; but you will come back! I have to tell you guys about Miroku and me! I didn't want to have to tell Kagome and then wait for a few weeks to repeat the story to Ayame! I wanted you guys to be there together. Miroku and I have already planned some ways to tell you guys! This is going to be so much fun! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces! I can't wait to come back to you guys! This is only the beginning guys…It's only the beginning…

……………………………..

Kag Pov

We're going home tomorrow! Our story can finally continue! Sango and Ayame will be back and we will be able to have our slumber parties again! I can't wait to see how they made out! Sango says she has a surprise for us…I hope it's good! I can't wait to return to Kenjen and Inuyasha! I know everything is changing as soon as we see each other again. I can feel everything is going to change. A new chapter will be written tomorrow when we return. I just know we're going to grow up more once we're back together. Maybe it's woman's intuition or something? Our story is finally beginning again…Together….

End Chapter 11!

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Because you guys have been so awesome, I decided to make this and extra long chapter…Well, longer than what I normally write…Anyways, please tell me what you think and be on the look out for Chapter 12: The Return of Friends….


	12. Chapter 12

No, I don't own my very own hottie Inuyasha…Rumiko Takahashi has complete control over him…Besides Kagome.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story…All right, I'm sorry; but here is another one of those intimacy chapters I must warn you about before reading…Please bare in mind there are some content in here not suitable for younger readers. But please don't let this deteriorate you from reading the rest of the chapter…Please skip over the mushy sequences if you are one of my younger readers.

Chapter 12: Return to Friends

Kag Pov

Oh great! It's raining…The day we're all returning to each other and it rains! How am I supposed to unload my car now? I can't risk getting everything wet. Of all days to rain, it couldn't have waited for tomorrow. No, it had to be today. Just my luck, I guess.

Kagome pulled into the Cardinal Village parking lot like all the other returning Lamar students and slowly chose the closest parking space she could get to. Unfortunately, by the time she jumped out of her car and was about to walk into the path of the dorm rooms…She saw it. The ditch was flooded again…The same ditch Inuyasha had carried her the day they first met.

As she walked up to it she stopped and looked at the running water still rising from the rain. She held her umbrella tighter in her hands and sighed at the sight. Kagome was worried about getting across. Once again she was wearing a new dress and new sandals she picked especially for today…Or as a matter of fact, especially for Inuyasha.

As Kagome kept staring at the water she was oblivious to the young man walking up to her from behind.

"Need to get across the Atlantic Ocean, Miss?"

Kagome gasped and was too surprised to turn around to look at where the familiar voice was coming from. When Kagome was about to turn to look behind her she was instantly picked up into massive arms and finally looked into the face of her hero.

"Inuyasha!"

"Hey Kagome. You smell nice."

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder.

Inuyasha responded by kissing her hair and walking into the water and this time managed to keep them both above the on coming water. Neither of them talked while going across on to the concrete of the dorm sidewalk; but relaxed in the company of each other's body warmth. As soon as they made it to the concrete Kagome insisted to be put down by using her body to pull down; but Inuyasha held on tighter.

"No…Not yet Kagome. I finally have you back in my arms. I'm not about to let you go, not now anyway."

Kagome looked into his amber eyes and began to blush at how passionate Inuyasha was talking. She liked his possessiveness and couldn't believe she could possibly be falling more in love with him. Kagome nodded and gently placed her head back on his muscular shoulder.

Inuyasha was walking to the elevator when he remembered the day they first met.

Inu Pov

Ok…Although I love spending time with Kagome…I'd rather spend it in my room…Perhaps on my bed. Ok, stop it Inuyasha. This is Kagome! Ok, think of other things. Mmm, she smells so good against my body and her skin is so soft. Ok, that does it…Think of anything besides this…

Inuyasha took a detour and went up the stairs to his room.

"Hey? Why your room?"

"I've been unpacked since this morning Kagome. My room is already for us. I figured you might be tired after your long drive…So, I thought you might want to rest on my bed."

"Oh…" Kagome blushed at his words and nodded for him to proceed.

She fished in his pockets for his keys and opened the door so she could remain in his arms until they reached his room. Inuyasha held her all the while and gently placed her on her feet before turning down the covers. As soon as he was finished he looked to her and offered his hand for Kagome to take. She gratefully placed her hand in his and both of them climbed into his bed.

For a while they snuggled in each other's arms just holding and giving small kisses. When Inuyasha could feel the fire burning inside him he beckoned for Kagome to turn all the way around to face him and immediately engaged in a passionate kiss. His hands moved up and down her body as she lay under him. Kagome responded by continuing to learn from what he was doing and tried to search his body as well.

She had to admit to herself he was more experienced than her and couldn't help but become a little frustrated with herself for not knowing all that he does. She couldn't help but feel disappointed for not being able to please him as he was pleasing her. His movements were fluid and comforting leaving her wanting more of him. Inuyasha could feel this need from her and began smoothly placing his hand under her dress feeling her legs and moving higher to her stomach. Finally he reached the point of destination and found the tip of her bra.

Hesitating for a moment to see if there were any objections from Kagome, he moved his fingers on the outline of her bra and continued to move them till he managed to move his hand under it and gently massage her round breast. Kagome gave out a slight gasp as he kept massaging her and kissing her neck line down her chest.

Kag Pov

Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening. This is amazing…I never thought anything like this could feel so…Good. Wait, I can't feel this way right now…It's not right. We have to stop this…We have to stop this now before we go too far!

"Wait…"

Inuyasha stopped for a moment to look into his partner's eyes.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Please stop Inuyasha."

"Why Kagome? Don't you like this?"

"I do; but…"

"But you're not ready…"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"It's fine."

He managed to give her chest one last kiss and remove his hand from under her dress long enough to move on the other side of her and wrap his arms around her waist. Kagome's heart was beginning to slow and she couldn't believe how far they had gone.

Kag Pov

Would I really have gone all the way with him? Would I have allowed myself to be completely his…Now?

Inu Pov

Would I really have gone all the way with her? Would she have allowed me to love her the way I want to?

Neither of them spoke for awhile and soon enough the warmth surrounding them put them into a deep sleep.

…………………………..

"I can't wait to see Ayame and Kagome again! They better be back by now!"

"I'm sure they are unpacking as we speak Sango."

"Yeah, well we'd get to them a lot sooner if you'd just floor it already!"

"Sango, it's raining! I am not going to speed at this time."

"You are doing forty-five in a sixty!"

"It's just because I want to make sure you're safe Sango darling."

"You drive slower than Kagome!"

Miroku gave her a glare from the corner of his eyes and kept driving at the same speed never once hinting to a new speed. All the while Sango groaned at how slow the process of returning to Lamar was going.

"Come on Miroku! Slugs move faster than this!"

"Would you stop complaining already? Which would you prefer…Arriving at Lamar with your body parts still in tact today or arriving without them days later?"

Sango just folded her arms across her chest and began to pout at his words. Her upper lip was out making a childish face which accentuated her cheeks. She looked like a porcelain doll, so fragile and fair. All she could think about at the moment was returning to the home she knew for that short while. The home she grew to love in no time flat. It was a home she knew she belonged to.

"Sango, I'm sorry you are unhappy with me; but it's really all for you."

"Whatever…"

"What would you like to do when we get back to the dorm?" said Miroku giving a sly smile at the girl.

"What do you mean 'what do I wanna do'? You know very well I want to find Ayame and Kagome and finally-"

The realization finally caught on as she finally looked at his smirk. Her cheeks began to turn a bright red and she simply smiled saying,

"You are such a perv Miroku!"

"Come on Sango dear…I haven't fondled you since we left home, and that was over six hours ago."

"You know I am good to go anytime Miroku; but I really wanna find Ayame and Kagome."

"I know I was just trying to calm you down. You seem a little nervous."

"What do you mean I seem nervous? I don't know what you're talking about! Me nervous, HA!"

"You're worried about whether or not the girls are gonna be the same aren't you?"

"That's stupid! Why would I be worried about something like that?"

She tried to show anger at the thought of her being nervous and quickly turned her attention to her right looking out the window.

Miroku kindly continued, "They're gonna be exactly how you left them you know? Nothing will change; they'll still be the same girls you've known."

Sango shifted in her seat turning back to face Miroku.

"What if they have changed?"

"Then…You'll still go on and still be their same friend since before the hurricane."

Sango sighed and replied, "The day we evacuated I snapped at Ayame for thinking the same thing. I couldn't help it! I didn't want to hear that kind of talk. I wanted to believe everything was going to be just fine. That nothing was going to change no matter what happened."

"Sango…It's ok to be a little worried. But trust me love…Everything is going to be just like we left it."

"I hope you're right Miroku."

"Have I steered you wrong so far?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Miroku gave her a quick glare and continued to drive at forty-five miles per hour. Sango stared back out the window and watched as the cars passed with some honking their horns at the couple. She sank in her seat and closed her eyes hoping next time she opens them; she'll be back at Lamar with her friends.

…………………..

HONK HONK

"Look at that idiot! Going forty-five in a sixty! All the idiots seem to come out when it's raining!"

Koga zoomed past the car and continued to drive his usual seventy miles per hour. Ayame began to move and wake up just in time to see Road Rage Koga.

"Um, you sure you wanna go that fast Koga? It is raining after all."

"You wanna get there don't you?"

"Yeah, but I'd like to get there alive if you don't mind?"

"And you will, and fast too!"

"Ok, there's a big difference between arriving alive and arriving in a body bag you know?"

Koga just gave her a quick glare and returned to honking his horn at the so called "idiots" on the road in front of him.

Ayame sighed at how fast he was going and quickly added,

"Remember what you told me when we finally returned home after the date when we became an item? You told me that Lamar would still be standing and that everything would still be the same. I believed you Koga, and your words are keeping me strong this very minute. If the school is still standing so far…Why are you driving like a mad dog to get there?"

"Well, it's simple…"

"Tell me."

"Cause I can…"

Not the answer Ayame was looking for. She glared at Koga and began to give a pout at how childish he was being. Didn't he care about her safety or well-being at all?

"Koga dear, I would really like for you to slow down."

"But Ayame, we're making great ti-"

"I SAID SLOW DOWN NOW!"

Koga looked at Ayame with wide eyes and a gaped mouth before obeying her.

"Damn woman! All you had to do was ask."

Soon enough they were parked in Cardinal Village's parking lot and waited a while for the rain to lighten.

"Um, hey Ayame…I have to go take care of some CA stuff in the office. Do you mind going to your room alone this time?"

"Not at all Koga…We've been together for awhile and frankly I'm sick of you!" Ayame joked and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm so glad to hear that Ayame, because if I spent one more agonizing minute with you I'd probably rip your head off!"

Koga gently caressed her cheek and a passionate kiss erupted from the both of them. It was Koga who pulled away saying she better leave the door open for him. Ayame consented and they finally walked out into the rain holding hands. Neither of them thought to bring an umbrella so they walked hand in hand getting soaked from head to toe.

Ayame walked the halls of the dorm and felt like she was home again. It all seemed so familiar to her. Everything looked the same and to be honest even better than before. Because the dorm had received extensive flood damage, the school re-painted and re-furnished all the rooms and hall ways. It was way better than before.

Ayame stopped in the middle of the hall way taking in everything and closed her eyes saying, "It's good to be home."

………………………………

"So…How's Kenjen and your Mom?"

"They're both fine, Kenjen really misses you. To be honest though, it was kind of hard tearing him apart from Sam Houston though. After meeting Shippo he didn't seem too affected anymore. They now have each other's phone numbers and plan on talking on the weekends."

"Well, that's great!"

"Yeah, it's good to see Kenjen being with other kids for a change."

"I'm sure it is."

The two lay on the bed facing each other with Inuyasha caressing Kagome's cheek with both love and longing. Kagome could see it in his eyes…The way he looked at her was a little unnerving; but knowing he felt such passion for her made her feel so happy.

"You are so beautiful Kagome."

She was taken back by his sudden confession and began to blush as Inuyasha kept outlining her face with his fingers numbing every muscle in her face with every touch. Kagome seemed to melt with just that one hand and found herself inching closer and closer to his beckoning lips.

His lips were so inviting and warm. Inuyasha knew exactly what to do with them and poor Kagome could only imitate his moves slightly. She didn't know exactly what to do if anything at all. Everything seemed so foreign to her; but she was willing to learn and learn it all with Inuyasha. The thought of this didn't seem to scare her anymore. She was slowly but surely beginning to warm up to the idea of Inuyasha as her "love mentor."

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and he began to groan from her sudden break in their contact.

"Sorry Inuyasha…But I think it's stopped raining now…It's probably a good time to unpack."

"Hmm, perhaps…But I think it's the perfect time to kiss you again."

He leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss he could muster at the time and left her wanting more. Inuyasha sprang off the bed with Kagome still trying to grab on for another kiss. He playfully shook his head saying,

"You wanted to go unpack."

"Maybe it can wait."

"Nope. Sorry, this is how you wanted it."

He headed for the door and Kagome followed. As soon as she left her room she received the shock of her life.

"Kagome!"

"Ayame!"

The two girls smiled and ran to each other hugging and laughing all the while. Breaking out into questions and all sorts of juicy gossip, Inuyasha looked on and shook his head; but couldn't help but smile at the two happy girls.

"Oh my gosh Ayame! Sango and I tried calling and calling! Are you all right?"

"Oh I'm fine Kagome! Never mind me, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I just got here."

"Yeah, me too!"

The two girls quickly engaged in another hug and couldn't help but finally feel all their troubles melt away into nothing. All of a sudden they heard a loud SMACK coming from behind and two people yelling full blast!

"Uh, sounds like Miroku found Sango," said Inuyasha scratching his head.

"Oh no! She'll kill him!" said Ayame looking at Kagome with fear in her eyes.

They finally saw the two figures in their view and quickly took off to see them engaged in another fight. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Sango by the waist and managed to pull her off of Miroku's neck.

"Sango! What happened?" asked Ayame panting.

"That letch kissed me!"

"What? Whoa Miroku, seems you got some guts during the break." Said Inuyasha still holding a wiggling Sango.

"Oh yeah! And if no one wants to see his guts you better get him outta here!" Sango growled and clawed after Miroku who was putting his arms up to his face in defense.

"Oh but Sango darling? You mean to tell me you didn't enjoy it?"

Sango finally calmed down long enough for Inuyasha to finally trust her enough to let her go. She held up her hands in defeat and walked up to Miroku, or should we say strode over to Miroku with a fierce determination.

"Oh…You mean I didn't enjoy this-" Sango wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a passionate kiss on his lips and everyone looked on in utter disbelief.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shouted Inuyasha looking confused just like Ayame and Kagome.

Sango and Miroku broke off long enough to hold each other and look at their friends with huge grins.

"Wow! You guys should see the looks on your faces! You really thought we hated each other didn't you?" said Sango laughing.

"What?" asked Ayame trying to figure things out.

"We've been planning this for days now. It turns out that Miroku and I are both from Dallas and even had to ride on the bus together for six hours when we evacuated."

"Yeah, one thing lead to another and well, we're dating!"

"Oh my gosh! This is unbelievable!"

"What Kagome? That we fooled you guys?"

"No, that you're going out with the perv!"

The whole group rang out with laughter except for Miroku who didn't quite like the idea of bring up his past blunders with a simple word; but he quickly looked at the happy group and joined in the hilarity.

Soon after another figure came up the elevator and graced the group with his presence.

"Oh great! What, are we loitering in the halls again Koga?" said a sarcastic Inuyasha.

"Actually, I came to see my woman."

"Well, unless your woman's name is something like Joe, I don't think she's here."

"Funny mutt-face; but I'm talking about Ayame."

The group looked at a smiling Ayame and watched as she walked over to Koga wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"It seems Koga and I met up in San Antonio…And well, you know, one thing lead to another I guess…"

"Oh my gosh…"

"You said it Kagome," poked Sango.

"Well, besides coming to see my woman," said Koga squeezing her waist even harder, "I knew she would find you and I thought I'd spread the word to all of you first."

"What 'word'?" asked Sango.

"Well, it seems we're going to have a celebration for the Lamar students returning."

"Ooh, you mean a party don't you Koga!" squeaked Ayame.

"Sure do Ayame! It's going to be a Halloween party in two weeks!"

"Why two weeks?"

"Well sugar, the head of the CA's thinks we should let everyone get settled before doing anything."

"So, we have to wait two weeks for this little shin dig?" said Sango.

"Yep, sorry guys, but I don't make the rules."

"Hmm, a Halloween party. Sounds exciting!" said Kagome with a huge smile.

Enthusiastically she clapped her hands together squealing,

"Oh! My first college party! I can't wait!"

Everyone looked at each other and busted out into unstoppable laughter. Kagome looked around dumbfounded and a little worried.

"Was it something I said?"

Sango put an arm around her friend saying,

"We're sorry Kagome, it's just…You're so cute!"

Everyone continued to laugh and Kagome remained silent trying to figure out what was going on.

……………………….

Later That Night

"Ok, so while I was on the bus I got hit on by some creepy old guy. Well, all of a sudden Miroku came up insisting I was his fiancé!"

"Are you serious Sango?" asked Ayame.

"Yes girl! Dead serious! Then Miroku sat down with me and for the whole trip we were together. He wasn't as bad as I thought. After the ride we went out for breakfast and well we kind of realized we liked being with each other so…We decided to start dating and for the whole vacation we were together everyday."

"Aww, that's so sweet Sango!"

"Thanks Ayame!"

"All right, I shared my story…It's your turn Ayame!"

"Yeah! We were so worried about you! Sango and I called each other everyday seeing if you had called either of us!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, I know I worried you guys. But when the storm came many satellites went down, and my cell phone company went along with it. But now we can talk to each other all we want."

"Well, now that's settle, quit stallin' and get talkin'!"

"Still the same impatient Sango!"

Sango threw a pillow at Ayame and hilarity roared through the walls.

"Ok, ok, I'll talk! Well, you see I end up in San Antonio and there was no room at any of the shelters. My family got hungry and we went to a burger stand. That's where we found Koga and he insisted we stay with him."

"You mean at his house?"

"Well Sango, something like that. His parents actually own a hotel and we were allowed to stay there…As long as I pretended to be his girlfriend that is."

"Oh my gosh! You had to pretend to be his girlfriend?" asked Kagome.

"Yep! And well, it was a few days before we had to go back to Lamar and Koga asked me to be his girlfriend for real when we were out on the River Walk. I didn't know what to say at first…But I followed my heart and took a chance."

"I guess that's what it really comes down to," said Sango.

"I guess so…Following your heart and taking chances." Said Kagome beginning to undo the covers on one of the couches.

………………………

"Ok Miroku! Tell us what really happened!" said Inuyasha getting annoyed.

"I am Inuyasha! I found Sango on the bus, rescued her from some guy, and then we enjoyed the ride together, ate breakfast, and ever since then we've been inseparable!"

"So you mean to tell us that you found someone more perverted than you?"

"Yeah Inuyasha I found someone more perverted than-Hey!"

Koga and Inuyasha began to snicker as the three boys were spread out on Inuyasha's furniture.

"All right All right…Your turn Koga…How'd you get your freshmen?"

"Well my lecherous friend…Ayame stayed with me the whole time in San Antonio and a few days before we were going back on the River Walk I asked her to be mine completely."

"Completely…As in-?"

"As in being my woman Miroku!"

"So…You guys haven't gone very far then?"

"Well…We've you know…Um…Ah Hell it ain't none of your damn business!"

"As I thought, you haven't gotten very far!"

"Hey! Two can play this game! How far have you gone with Sango?"

"Oh…Far enough my friend."

"Haven't got any either huh?"

"Not an inch!"

The three boys looked down at the floor and sighed. Disappointed in themselves for the fact they have not gone as far as they would have like with their girls; but all three were content with the wait. It just means it was going to be all the sweeter when they did decide to cross the line.

………………….

"It feels so good to be back with you guys! I really missed you!"

"We know how you feel Ayame. It's good to be back!" said Sango stretching under her covers.

"I really thought that I was never gonna see you guys again for awhile…But I convinced myself to hope…It was my hope that kept me sane the whole time."

"Hope…Hope and a prayer on my part," chimed in Kagome.

The three girls laid in silence on the different furniture trying to figure out what to say next.

It was Sango who broke the silence saying,

"There's no need to worry about anything else. We're together now! Nothing can come between us. Just think…We survived a hurricane and still came back to each other."

"Yeah…Rain, hurricanes, tidal waves…Nothing could keep us apart for long."

"You're right Ayame! This is where we belong!"

The girls smiled and rolled on their sides to look at each other with wide smiles.

"You know…I'd love to keep bonding with you guys and all but I got an 8 o' clock class tomorrow…Sorry girls!"

"No problem Sango, we all have classes tomorrow." Said Kagome.

"Good night Sango, good night Ayame!"

"Good night Ayame, good night Kagome!"

"Good night Kagome, good night Sango!"

And as soon as they were about to close their eyes they heard a pounding from Inuyasha's room.

"Good night girls!" rang from Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha through the wall.

"Hey Sango dear! Would you like to come tuck me in?" shouted Miroku through the wall.

"You perv! Get some sleep!" yelled back Sango

Both sides could hear their laughter and immediately Miroku shot back,

"Sango dear, be reasonable!"

"If you wanna wake up to see tomorrow you better leave me alone!"

The girls waited for a response; but only heard rustling of covers from the other side of the wall. They figured the guys finally settled down and went to sleep when a knock was heard from the door. Their eyes shot open as each of them got up from their made beds and went to investigate.

Sango opened the door and was instantly tackled and swooped into Miroku's arms. She let out a frightened scream saying,

"AAAHHH! MIROKU! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU ASS!"

Miroku kept kissing her neck and would not put her down. While the girls were distracted both Koga and Inuyasha attacked Ayame and Kagome sweeping them off their feet and into their strong arms. Both Ayame and Kagome gave out shrill screams and busted out into laughter as their partners kissed and hugged them. That night they decided to all sleep in Kagome's dorm room and loved it all the while.

End Chapter 12!

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I know it's strange to not have a cliffhanger for a change; but I decided to give everyone at least one break...They did just get back together after a horrendous experience. We'll return to the drama soon enough! Oh, and for the record, you may want to check up on this story quite a lot because I will be updating at least six chapters this weekend…Don't hold me to that…But I will try! Please keep reading and reviewing and I hope you guys are having a great time with the story! Thanks! Chapter 13: "If you need me!"


	13. Chapter 13

No, I'm sorry but I do not own the very hot and amazingly strong Inuyasha…Rumiko Takahashi does and she shares him with Kagome! Aww, too bad!

Chapter 13: "If you need me!"

Kag Pov

It's been two weeks since everything has returned to normal…Well, if you can call our lives normal that is. But as strange as everything is, it feels…Right. Like we're supposed to be here. This is where we belong and I hope we stay here, together.

Our first day back in school was just like the first day of the original school year. Everyone was trying to remember where their classes were and if you were one of the students who took a true blue vacation from school, then you were trying to remember what courses you were taking in the first place. For it to only be 9:30 am. it was pretty lively, especially on a Thursday, the day before everyone's favorite day of the week…The beloved Friday.

I went to Music Theory as normal and was graced by Hojo sitting in his usual seat. He gave me a smile; but before we could start a conversation Kagura came in with a stack of papers in hand.

"All right everyone, I'm glad to see you're all back from the hurricane. But now it's time to get back to business. As I recall we were suppose to take a Music Theory test the day after we evacuated…So please clear off your desks and take out a pencil. You will have the remainder of the class to take the test."

While she was passing out the papers she quickly looked up smiling,

"Oh! And welcome back!"

Before Hojo even looked at his paper he looked back at me holding up a pencil and I responded by showing him the same pencil he gave to me the first morning we met. He smiled and turned back into his seat writing away at his test.

I wish I could have shared that same enthusiasm; but as it turned out I had forgotten everything I learned, if I even learned it from the beginning. Needless to say, I failed that test…More like bombed it! But that's all right because Kagura said at the end of class the test was a filler exercise so she didn't have to teach and we didn't have to listen to her…Sounded fair to me!

For the most part, the day was pretty normal. Everything seemed as if it was getting back to the way it was. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, except for seeing Sango and Miroku make out in the hall way as I was going back to my room…Now that is a sight I am still trying to get used to. But nevertheless, they are my friends and I am happy to see them again…Even if it's stuck together!

Yep…All in all…My day was pretty normal.

………………………..

Sango Pov

Oooh! The big Halloween party is tonight! I can't wait! I have the best costume too! Hmm…I can't believe it's been two weeks since we first got back. To be honest it feels like I'm still on vacation. I don't think my mind has set back to college life if it ever was.

I remember the first day of school after the hurricane. I of course spent the day with Miroku since I only had three classes. So, after those we went to my room and got to know my floor a little more, then the couch, and then the bed. That pretty much ended it…But don't get me wrong…I'm still a virgin. We just like fooling around, that's all. And I especially don't mind fooling around with Miroku. I really should ask him how many women he's been with. I think I have a right to know…He is my boyfriend after all.

The day seemed pretty normal, if you can call it that. Yeah, everything seems to be going back to the way it was before the hurricane. That's all you hear about these days…People talking about the way things were before the hurricane and how everything is just now starting to make sense again.

If I could make one wish to last for all eternity…It would be that none of this ever happened again. That we would stay together like this forever and not worry like we did for those three weeks away from each other. I'll never admit this to Kagome or Ayame; but I was scared. I was scared that we'd never see each other again. Even before the hurricane hit, the school was talking about what would happen if Lamar was closed permanently. Everyone would have to find a new college and Ayame and Kagome had already mentioned they would go somewhere in East Texas. The thought hurt so much and it scared me. I just want everything to stay like this. No twists or turns, nothing like that…Just this…Just us…

……………………….

Ayame Pov

We're finally where we should be! Two weeks after returning and it feels just like it did before the hurricane. So the hurricane didn't take anything more away from me…If anything, it gave me something. I now have a boyfriend and the two best friends any girl could possibly have. Never have I known anyone like Sango or Kagome. And never have I been more in love than I am with Koga. He's so different from all the other guys I have been with. I can honestly say I love Koga and I want to spend every waking moment with him. Being without him even right now hurts. I miss his touch and warmth and kisses all over my neck. I miss him…

I remember the first day back in school I only had two classes and then I went to Koga's room and we watched movies the whole time. Well, not the whole time; but pretty close. I won't get into any details or anything; but let's just say it wasn't all PG if you know what I mean. I remember talking to Sango about it…I tried talking to Kagome; but yet it's hard sometimes to talk with her because she's always in another world. Poor girl…She had homework on her first day back.

Hmm..Tonight we have the big Halloween shin dig! I bought an outfit for the occasion; but I hope Koga doesn't think it's too silly. I just can't wait for tonight. Halloween is one of my favorite holidays. It's the one time you can be someone else… It's the one time you can make your own reality…It's the one time you can have things the way you want it…

……………………………..

"My lady I'd say you look ravishing!" said Inuyasha trying to pull off a very tacky British accent while kissing Kagome's hand.

"You're too kind!" replied Kagome giving him a small curtsey.

The two looked at each other for a while and then instantly found each other in a warm embrace. This position was really starting to grow on them. No talking, no moving, just the two of them holding one another.

Because they are music majors the logical costume pairing for them was to go as The Phantom and Christine from "The Phantom of The Opera." Inuyasha was draped in a black cloak, black pants, white dress shirt, and of course the infamous white mask covering part of his face. Kagome was wearing a very beautiful white Victorian dress with sequences and a shawl, while her hair was curled to perfection.

"Ready to take Kenjen trick-or-treating Kagome?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be!"

The two strolled away arm in arm and drove off in Inuyasha's Honda to pick up a very excited Kenjen. When they pulled up to the drive way Kenjen immediately ran out to greet his father and hopefully his soon-to-be mother. The young boy was dressed in the exact same outfit as Inuyasha…A black cape, white dress shirt, white mask but to be different he had a small sword at his side…Boys love their toys.

The young child ran up into Inuyasha's arms and enjoyed a warm hug from his father and Kagome. He didn't want it to end; but he knew if he wanted candy he was eventually going to have to watch this sight fade away. But that was fine because as they let go Inuyasha offered his right hand while Kagome offered her left for Kenjen to stay in the middle. The three set off on their destination…To fill Kenjen's bag to the very top before 7pm for the huge Halloween party back at the dorms. It was already 5:30 so they really needed to get a move on.

The neighborhood was very decent and kids were seen in various outfits with their parents walking them from door to door. Kenjen felt like a normal kid on Halloween for a change. He noticed the way his father kept looking at Kagome and he couldn't help but smile. The way they kept giving little half smiles and the way his father would wink at her after every house filled his child heart with joy.

Kenjen, Inuyasha, and Kagome walked up to a little blue house with a white picket fence in the front. The couple of the house made it look like a gingerbread house from the book, "Hansel and Grettle." Kenjen was a little worried about going through the fence remembering the witch his father read to him in that story. But Inuyasha and Kagome held his hands and it comforted him to keep going.

Inuyasha picked up Kenjen so he could ring the door bell himself and put him back on the porch floor boards for him to say his traditional line. When the door flung open the woman of the house was dressed as a witch saying with a raspy voice,

"Oooh! What a fine little boy you are! Would you like some candy?"

Kenjen hid behind his father's legs and the three began to laugh as they looked at the frightened child. The woman of the house suddenly went down to his level and began talking in a normal pleasant tone so he would not be afraid of her anymore. Kenjen was just as stubborn as his father and refused to come out from behind Inuyasha's legs.

Kagome gently bent down and said to Kenjen,

"It's ok Sweetheart. She's just wearing a costume like your father and me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure honey. You'll be just fine."

Kenjen nodded and came from out behind his father's legs and opened his bag filled with candy. The woman gave him a smile and put six huge chocolate bars in his bag. Kenjen's eyes lit up seeing so much chocolate and he immediately said thank you. The woman smiled and got back up to Inuyasha and Kagome's level saying,

"You both have such a cute little boy."

Inuyasha and Kagome's cheeks turned a bright red. Kenjen spoke before they could correct her,

"They sure do ma'am. Come on Mom and Dad!"

Kenjen dragged both Inuyasha and Kagome off the porch with them still trying to correct the woman and his words. As they walked each in silence, Kenjen felt proud of himself and happy for what he did. Saying the words "Mom and Dad" was a dream come true for him. They kept walking until Inuyasha said,

"Is your bag getting heavy son?"

"Sure is Dad; but can't we keep going?"

"One more house and we'll go home…You need to go to bed."

"But Daaad!"

"No buts Kenjen. One more house then it's straight to bed."

"Can Ms. Kagome tuck me in?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome wondering what her answer would be. Kagome gave a gentle smile and bent down to Kenjen's height giving him a hug and kiss on his cheek.

"I'd be happy to tuck you in Kenjen."

The little boy smiled and grabbed their hands ready for the final house for the night.

…………………

As soon as they got home Kenjen changed and waited for his father and Kagome to tuck him in. Kagome came in and sat on Kenjen's bed pulling the covers up a little higher over his chest. She gently pushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. Kenjen asked,

"Ms. Kagome, my father told me you're a singer…Will you sing me to sleep?"

She looked at the little boy and nodded taking a moment to think of a song she could sing to Kenjen. After deciding on the perfect song she began,

"Good night my darling, good night my love. Please keep your smile, it's only for a while. I'll still be here at sunrise so just close your eyes. I'll still wait for you, this I promise is true. I'll still be waiting for you till you return, my love. Yes, I promise I'll be waiting…Waiting for you. So goodnight my darling, good night my love. Promises are forever, just like my love."

While she began Inuyasha leaned up against the frame of the door admiring the sight before him. Never had he seen anything more beautiful or heard anything sweeter than Kagome sitting and singing to Kenjen. The young boy closed his eyes and Kagome kissed him once more gently getting up from the bed and was startled to find Inuyasha watching her from the door. He nodded for her to follow him out into the hallway. As she walked out of Kenjen's room Inuyasha closed the door turning around to look at Kagome with a smile.

"Inuyasha, I-"

He quickly grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Kagome was shocked by his sudden touch and responded instinctively to his passion. The kisses came harder and more longing lingered as he moved his hands up and down her body. Pushing her up against a wall and kissing her neck Kagome gave out a moan of delight.

Inuyasha's breath was husky against her skin and the kisses were causing her legs to go numb. More moans came as Inuyasha moved his hands up and down her body and even managed to put one hand under her long dress. By some unknown instinct Kagome lifted her leg wrapping it around his body as he massaged it up and down staying at her thigh.

They lifted their heads instantly when they heard Kenjen's door opening and saw the little boy wiping his eyes and innocently asking,

"Father, can I have a glass of water?"

Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and began straightening their clothes as Inuyasha said panting,

"Of course son, go back into bed and I'll be there in a minute."

Kenjen did as he was told and Inuyasha said Kagome could wait for him in the living room as he went for Kenjen's glass of water. After returning from his son's room he looked with a blush at Kagome sitting on the couch looking like an angel whom had just fallen from Heaven. He wondered if this creature was real, or if he was dreaming this whole time.

Kagome looked up at him and gave him a shy smile. Walking over to her Inuyasha offered his hand and she accepted it. The two left Inuyasha's house to finally make it to the long awaited bash!

As they arrived and jumped out of the car, Inuyasha gave Kagome his arm and they strolled to the lobby for the " Haunted Halloween Hell raising!" Corny name of course; but Koga is the one who thought of it! This year the CA's decided to have a Haunted Hall turning the attic above the rooms into an all out hall of horrors…This was supposed to be the highlight of the whole party. There was food, music, dancing, karaoke, and of course more people in costume than in "The Rocky Horror Picture Show."

As Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the lobby they met up with Miroku and Sango waiting for them by one of the pillars. These two were definitely a sight to behold! Miroku dressed as Leather Face from "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre," wearing a bloody apron, fake skin peeling off his face, and a fake chainsaw in his left hand while his right arm was occupied with his "victim." Sango dressed as a helpless victim of Leather Face's while dressed in regular holed jeans and torn white shirt with blood splattered all over herself to give the effect.

"Wow…Don't you two look like a happy couple!" Said Kagome with a smile.

"Yeah, I see you finally took my advice Miroku and took your mask off," said Inuyasha pulling at the fake skin on Miroku's face.

"Yeah, well I see you finally took my advice and decided to put on a mask," shot back Miroku.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes while Miroku looked very proud of himself for getting Inuyasha back. As the couples stood there they were greeted by a flower running up to them…Literally.

"Hey guys! Wow! Sango…Are you going for the modern day Carrie look or something?"

"No! Can't you tell Miroku's Leather Face and I'm his helpless victim?"

Looking from her to Miroku she finally put two and two together and simply nodded.

"Well, anyways, have you guys seen Koga, he said he was going to meet me here."

"Nope, I can honestly say I'm glad I haven't seen him!" poked Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Ha ha, very funny Inuyasha…Seriously guys?"

"Sorry Ayame, we haven't seen him since yesterday when he was with you," said Sango checking to make sure her blood was still running.

Ayame couldn't help but feel a little disappointment from not finding her Koga at the party so soon. While the group was waiting for their sixth member Sango chimed in saying,

"Hey! By the way Ayame…What are you?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'what am I'? Can't you tell?"

"Uh, no…"

"I'm an Iris! You know…Ayame means 'Iris'…Get it?"

The crowd finally realized what Ayame meant as she twirled around with a frilly skirt posing as purple petals and her green tights they guessed as her stem. As they were about to compliment her on her outfit they were interrupted by a loud shout from the stairway.

"TOGA! TOGA! TOGA!" Shouted Koga jumping off the railing and straight onto the floor wearing a white sheet in the shape of a toga and smiley face boxers underneath.

"Well, here comes your fertilizer Ayame!" snapped Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha that could be true in more ways than one!" said Sango with a stern tone.

Miroku laughed out how much he was rubbing off on his girlfriend and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze while Ayame broke out with a disgusted "EWW!" Kagome of course was still trying to figure out what Inuyasha and Sango meant by the joke.

Koga strolled over to the gang and kissed Ayame on the cheek saying,

"You make a beautiful Iris, Ayame!"

"Aww, thank you Koga! See, someone knew what I was!" She said giving a glare to her friends.

"Well, you'd have to be an idiot not to get the concept!" said Koga giving Ayame another kiss on her cheek.

The group stayed there for sometime just hugging their partners and looking at everyone having so much fun for a change. Sango finally ended their peacefulness by saying,

"Hey…Ayame and Kagome come with me for a second will ya?"

"Why?" asked Ayame who was already following her.

"I just need you guys to come with me."

The trio of girls left the guys to talk amongst themselves.

"Must be a woman thing," said Miroku scratching his head as they watched their girls walk out of sight.

Sango quickly assembled the girls into a corner giving them a huge grin.

Kagome finally asked,

"Ok Sango, what is it?"

"How would you guys like to go trick-or-treating?"

"What?"

"Yeah come on Kagome…Let's go get some free candy!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Ayame looked back at Sango and Kagome chattering away when she interrupted them by saying,

"I'm in!"

"See! There's the spirit! Come on Kagome, we have to go! It's the spirit of Halloween!"

"The spirit of Halloween?"

"Yeah! You know you wanna go!"

"I haven't trick-or-treated since I was…Well, a lot younger than this!"

"All the more reason to go! Didn't you have fun when you were younger on Halloween?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"Wouldn't you like to re-live those times? Come on Kagome, you're only young once…These are our last days to be a kid."

"But we're not kids."

"Who says we're not?"

"Well, the state laws of Texas for one."

"Screw the state laws of Texas! Dammit Kagome I want some candy and you know you do too!"

"Sango, there's a whole bowl right over there on the counter," Kagome said pointing.

"You are so missing the whole point of this. Just come on already!"

She grabbed Kagome's arm and some trash bags she found next to the counter of goodies. The girls ventured out into the streets to re-live a part of their childhood long forgotten. Plus, to add a new chapter that none of them experienced…Until they were all together.

……………………

"Hey guys! Since the girls are away…I say us guys go out and play!" Said Koga with a devilish grin.

"What do you have in mind Koga," said an intrigued Miroku.

"Well, up in my room I have some fireworks just waiting to be lit up."

"Isn't it illegal to pop firecrackers in the city limits?" asked Inuyasha.

"Aww, you worried about getting in trouble? Didn't think you were much of a stickler for the rules."

"Yeah, well Koga, things change when you have a family to worry about."

"Oh, that's right…You do have a kid don't ya? Hmm…Well…You in or not?"

"Come on Inuyasha…We're still young…We should get into more trouble…Frankly I'm getting bored. For the past two weeks since we've been back nothing has happened." Said Miroku leaning against one of the pillars.

"All right…As long as we don't get caught!"

"Trust me…If the cops come just make a break for it all right…All right…Let's go!"

Miroku and Inuyasha waited patiently outside in the empty field a little ways away from the dorms. Koga returned with a huge brown bag of several kinds of fireworks just begging to be used.

"All right men! Let's make some noise!" Yelled Koga with a howl.

……………………….

"Guys? Are you sure about this?"

"Don't worry Kagome, just say your line whenever Ayame knocks on the door," spat out Sango as she held her bag open.

Ayame waited for Sango to give her the "ok" nod and knocked on the door. Kagome was the first to speak,

"Trick-or-treat!"

"Smell my feet!" Yelled Ayame.

"Give me something good to eat!" Yelled Sango finishing the rhyme.

The girls waited for a response; but no one came to the door of the apartment complex.

"Uh…What gives? Their lights are on?" said Ayame.

"Yeah…HEY! OPEN UP! GIVE US SOME DAMN CANDY!" Yelled Sango impatiently.

"Um, I think it's a bust guys," said Kagome closing her bag in defeat.

"Yeah, Kagome's right, let's go." Said Sango stepping away from the door.

"Guys…That's the tenth door we've knocked on. Maybe we should call it quits?" beckoned Kagome as the group walked in the middle of the deserted road.

"No! We can't just give up now! We have to find someone who will give us some candy! I don't care if it's one person! I will not go back empty handed!"

"But Sango-"

"But nothing Kagome! We're on a mission and we're gonna stick to it till the end!"

"Yeah but-"

All of sudden they were interrupted by a loud popping noise and something flying through the air landing a few feet away from them.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know Sango; but it came a long ways." Said Kagome in awe.

Ayame ran over to see what it was while Sango and Kagome stayed behind waiting for her.

"What is it Ayame?" called Sango.

Ayame bent to the ground picking up the object holding it in the palm of her hand as if it were something you would normally find on the ground. As she realized what it was she busted out into laughter.

"Um…You guys aren't gonna believe this; but it's a charred up army man!" She said dangling the man by the head in front of her friends.

…………………………..

"DUDE! Where'd it go?" exploded Miroku.

"I don't know but that damn thing sure did fly!" said Koga looking up into the night sky.

"Poor little guy…No one even got to witness his landing! Man, I wanted to know if it burnt up or not," said a disappointed Miroku.

"Hey! There's still one left!"

"Well Koga…Light that sucker up!" said Inuyasha lighting a string of "jumping jacks," the kind of fireworks specifically made to make the sounds of bullets going off.

POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP POP rang through out the streets!

………………………

"Uh, what's going on over there, a war?" asked Ayame looking towards the sound.

"Sounds like fireworks," said Kagome putting her hands over her ears.

"Sounds like some dumbasses if you ask me," spatted out Sango.

"Hey look!" said Ayame pointing to the sky.

Right before their eyes another army man descended from the sky and landed on the ground with a SPLAT! Their eyes followed the brave soldier the whole way.

"Yep, sounds like some dumbasses to me," repeated Sango.

The girls looked at each other and agreed in unison to go check out who was popping fireworks at 10:30 at night.

………………

"Damn! Where'd that one go?" asked Miroku looking all over.

"I guess you don't have good aim Miroku," joked Koga hitting him over the back.

Miroku sneered at him and still tried finding the army man in the night.

They were surprised when they saw the girls running up to them from the street.

"Hey! What are you guys doing out here?" called Koga.

"Looks like they were trying to bury evidence since they're holding trash bags," poked Miroku.

"Ha!" said a panting Sango, "We actually just got back from burying the other guys we were with tonight!"

"Aww, that's my little killer," said Miroku talking to Sango as if she were an infant.

"Seriously ladies…What's with the bags?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh well…We went trick-or-treating," said Kagome bashfully.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow giving her a look that made Kagome look down at the ground.

"Well, did you have any luck?"

"No! It was a bust!"

"Yeah, these Beaumont people don't know anything about Halloween. Back in Louisiana people used to trick-or-treat till three in the morning!" stated Ayame with her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe you girls actually went trick-or-treating…Especially at this time of night. Do you know anything could have happened to you? And we wouldn't have been there to protect you." Said Inuyasha giving Kagome an uncomfortable look.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, it was kind of a spare of the moment idea."

Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome and held her close.

"You know I worry about you. I don't know what I'd do if any thing every happened to you."

He gently relaxed Kagome against his chest and let her listen to his heart beat till Koga yelled,

"Hey! Who's ready for the real fireworks?"

The group looked at each other while Koga prepared the last batch of fireworks and lit them at different times sending an array of various colors into the night sky. Red, blue, green, orange, purple, and yellow flared into the sky as if magic was at fault. Everyone held their significant other and looked on in awe at the beauty. It seemed like such a magical night…It was a shame it had to end…Especially when the University Police came trying to bust them…Then it was a chase to end all chases…

"Oh Damn! It's the fuzz!"

Everyone took off running in the same direction trying to hide from the University Police. Koga accidentally tripped on the rest of the fireworks spread out on the ground.

"AHH! Man down, man down!"

The group looked back at Koga rubbing his knee that was now bleeding from rubbing against the hard pavement. He looked back at the others saying,

"Just go on without me!"

Inuyasha ran back to get him saying,

"Aw shut up you stupid wimp! Like we're really gonna leave you!"

Everyone took off running and couldn't believe how this chase was turning into a bad parody from some horror flick. It all happened so fast that the gang just ended up making one blunder after another. Pretty soon they gave up and just hid behind some bushes till the cost was clear and then ran as fast as they could back to their dorm.

The University Police followed them all the way into the lobby and the gang managed to lose them as they ran up the stairs running into a very strange and dark hall way. Unfortunately, they also lost Inuyasha and Koga who took another direction down another hall after nearly getting caught. With Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Kagome still together they stopped in the middle of the hall to catch their breath.

"I think…we…lost them!" said a panting Sango.

"I think…you're…right!" breathed out Miroku.

The team was spread out against the wall of the dorm hall still panting from their big chase.

"Damn…What…a rush!" said an out of breath Miroku.

The group nodded their heads still trying to catch their breath and calm their beating hearts.

"I…didn't think…those guys…could run…that fast." Said Ayame with her hands on her knees.

"Yeah…And us without…any donuts…to distract them," quirked Sango still leaning against the wall.

"We lost…Inu…Yasha…and…Koga," panted Kagome.

"They'll…catch up…Event…Ually!" said Miroku.

Everyone was so tired they immediately fell to the floor and sat there on the hard concrete for the longest. After awhile they looked at each other and began laughing out loud at how ridiculous they looked during the chase. All of them were joking about being happy for not being in a horror movie because they would probably all be dead by now.

All of a sudden they heard strange noises coming from a few feet away from them. Chains clattering, dripping faucets, opening and closing of doors that were banging against the walls. The group looked around; but none seemed to notice the abandoned hall way they hid in was actually the Halloween parties' haunted hall!

Someone in a black cloak, white wig, pointed nose, pointed hat, and walking stick crept over to them saying with a scary and loud accent,

"COME! My children! COME! To the depths of my hall way!"

Everyone looked at each other still not realizing their rotten luck of where they really were.

"Uh…Are you one of the CA's?" asked Sango finally catching her breath.

"COME! You have entered the hall way of the damned! If you want to ever leave you must follow me!"

The group looked back and forth between the figure and themselves finally deciding to play along and followed her into the depths of the hall way.

"Um, shouldn't we go look for Inuyasha and Koga?" asked Kagome with a squeak.

"Yeah, later…This looks like it's gonna be a hell of a time!" said Sango beginning to grin.

"If you get scared Sango…I'm here for you."

"And when you get scared Miroku, I'll be here for you."

They looked at each other as best as they could. The hall way was dark with strobe lights flashing and red and green lights flickering every second. They finally arrived at a spiral staircase that was to take them up to another hall way.

"MOVE! My children! MOVE up the stairs!" beckoned the figure.

Ayame was the first to put her foot on the steps and continued walking until she stopped with everyone bumping into her from behind. Ayame grabbed Kagome's arm saying,

"This is really freaky guys…I don't know…"

The figure yelled out, "MOVE UP THE DAMN STAIRS!" still keeping the creepy accent all the while.

The gang couldn't help but obey and snicker as they went. They entered another dark hall way filled with tissue paper, trash bags, water dripping from the ceiling and all sorts of weird Halloween decorations. They were lead into the center of the room and told to wait there while the figure crept deep into the shadows of the hall way never to be seen again.

"Ooh! Great haunted hall guys!" called out Sango.

"Yeah, I'm really scared!" cried Ayame as the group begins to laugh.

Standing there for what seemed like an eternity screams were starting to begin as the group instinctively grabbed each other for dear life. Figures jumped out touching them, pulling their hair and clothes, throwing paper at them, and even managed to take a bucket of water and throw it all over them.

The group continued to scream and run from corner to corner trying to find the exit to no avail. The screams grew louder around them circling them and finally out of no where a door opened revealing a blinding light having the group make out a blood curdling scream.

"Hey! I know Koga ain't much to look at; but is all that noise really necessary?" said Inuyasha from the doorway of the exit.

Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Kagome ran to them with gaped mouths and wide eyes grabbing them as they ran out and closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong? What happened and what was that place?" asked Inuyasha trying to calm Kagome's nerves by holding her in his arms.

"Only the coolest Haunted Hall EVER!" said Miroku lounging on the stair well.

Inuyasha looked a little confused; but Koga knew exactly what they were talking about. Inuyasha and Koga smiled as the gang told of their tale in the haunted hall. It was as if everything was meant to be. This is what all of them were put on Earth for…Just for times like these.

They decided to call it a night and of course the guys went into Inuyasha's room while the girls piled into Kagome's not quite ending the night; but ending it as far as being together. None of them wanted to; but Sango insisted saying she was tired and didn't want another night of fighting from being groped by Miroku. Everyone understood except Miroku and they said good night with a kiss and hug from their partners.

…………………………..

"Damn, what a night!" said Sango jumping on one of the couches.

"You said it!" announced Ayame yawning and stretching.

Kagome closed the door and went immediately to the boom box to turn on some music and make some hot tea. She knew they were going to be up for a long time considering they were college students and it was Halloween. Getting everything together she finally sat down and joined the girls in conversation.

"Guys! I have never had so much fun in my life!" shouted Ayame with a huge smile.

"Yeah, me either…I can't wait till next year," said Kagome beginning to stretch on the sofa.

"Oh my gosh! Sango your nails were ripping through my skin in there!"

"Sorry Ayame…But when that skeleton dude popped out of no where…Let me tell you I was thinking of just getting the fuck outta there!"

"Yeah, it was pretty funny…Especially when Miroku tripped over a supposedly dead corpse on our way out!"

"Oh that's right Ayame! The look he made was priceless! That boy just doesn't have the stomach for anything like that."

"We know…I think we saw most of what he ate when he vomited all in the trash can up stairs." Said Kagome shuddering at the thought.

"It's too bad it all had to end," said a mournful Ayame.

"Hey! The night ain't over yet! Listen…" pointed Sango as everyone got quiet.

The boom box began to blare with the song, "Ain't No Mountain High Enough," sung by Marvin Gaye and Tammy Terrell. The girls quickly perked up and it was Sango who grabbed the television remote jumping from the couch onto the floor using it as a microphone singing,

"Listen baby, ain't no mountain high ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby…"

Ayame quickly jumped up from her seat holding a pen she found on the coffee table in front of her singing,

"If you need me, call me. No matter where you are no matter how far…"

Each of them looked at Kagome and she jumped into the hilarity singing,

"Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry you don't have to worry…"

Each of them danced and sang together,

"'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you!"

Kagome then jumped in the center of the room singing,

"Remember the day I set you free, I told you, you could always count on me…"

"From that day on I made a vow I'll be there when you want me some way, some how…" sang Sango bumping Kagome with her hip.

As the girls kept singing a knock was heard at the door and the girls looked at each other wondering who it could be. Kagome opened the door with the boom box still blaring their song. What the girls found to their surprise was…

"Way down in my heart although we are miles apart if you ever need a helping hand I'll be there on the double just as fast as I can," sang Inuyasha with his arms out waiting for Kagome to come into them.

She did while Koga, Miroku, Sango, and Ayame sang the chorus again finishing the song for them.

While the group was still singing the song after a new song blared on the system Kagome and Inuyasha still embraced and Inuyasha whispered sweetly in her ear,

"If you ever need me Kagome…"

"I'll call," she said before resting her head on his chest.

Inuyasha quickly lifted her head with his hand asking,

"Trick-or-Treat?"

"Treat!"

"Gladly!" With that Inuyasha bent down and kissed Kagome good night.

………….

End Chapter 13!

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far! I don't know if any of you find this ironic; but I sure do…The thought of having the Halloween chapter on Chapter 13 is just kind of funny to me…I didn't plan that, it just kind of happened. Just think about it for a second!

Anyways, the song's lyrics for "Ain't No Mountain High Enough," are by Nickolas Ashford and Valerie Simpson. The song Kagome sang was something I made up off the top of my head! Yeah, funny huh?

Anyways, please keep reading and telling me what you think. I know there wasn't much drama in this chapter; but I thought a few fluff chapters wouldn't hurt any. It just develops the characters more and we get to know them better! Thank you guys so much and please tell me what you think!

Oh, and just to add some light into the story…The whole trick-or-treat scene with the girls and the haunted hall back at the dorm really DID happen!...You're very own author was part of it all!


	14. Chapter 14

No, I'm sorry I don't own Inuyasha…Not even a strand of his awesome silver hair...Too bad huh? I'd say, "EBay! Here I come!" Just kidding of course!

Author's Note: All right, for my younger readers I feel I must warn you there is a lot of strong language in this chapter…And I mean, a lot of strong language…I encourage you to over look them as much as possible. I'm not encouraging you to not read the chapter, I'm just saying use your best judgment and please enjoy!

Chapter 14: Confessions of a teenage "beat down" queen!

(Friday: A couple of weeks after the Halloween Party)

Sango Pov

Another soul sucking day of school coming my way! Yea! Damn, what's the point of going to all these stupid classes anyways? Like Physical Education is really gonna teach me anything in life? Yeah, so I can throw a ball and yeah I can dodge one too! But how's that gonna help me in Marine Biology? What a waste of time! Oh well, I need to get to class…Maybe I should just skip. No, I guess I better go…I still have finals coming up. I can't believe there are finals in these kinds of classes.

Sango prepared herself for another day of college and descended down the stairs as usual to the bike rack to retrieve her blue Zenon bicycle and ride on to her classes. When she approached the rack though, she noticed something strange and her heart immediately dropped with her jaw as her blood began to boil. What she noticed was nothing more than…

"AHHH! MY DAMN FUCKING BIKE IS GONE! WHAT THE HELL?"

…………………………..

BANG BANG BANG!

Kagome was quickly awakened from her slumber by the pounding of a stern fist beating across her door in fury. She yawned sitting up and taking a moment to realize she was really hearing noises at the door. Kagome started trudging in a diagonal to her door bumping into various objects on her way.

"Hello?" said the groggy half-asleep Kagome.

"Kagome! You won't believe what happened!" said Sango storming in to her best friend's room.

Kagome shut the door slowly turning towards the figure pacing back and forth in her living room. Did she want to know why her friend woke her up so early? Did she want to know why she was so angry?

"Um, Sango? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Of course Kagome! It's 7:50 and I am about to be late for General Sports."

"Ok, good to know you are keeping track of the time and all…But if you know what time it is and you know you are going to be late to class, then why are you here pacing back and forth in my room?"

Sango took a moment to think about what Kagome said and stopped dead center in the room to look at her.

"Well, its simple Kagome…I'd be on time to class this very minute if...Someone hadn't stolen my damn bike!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, some damn asshole stole my fucking bike, Kagome!"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh well, you know, when you go to the bike rack and you don't see your damn bike there you can only assume it's been stolen!"

"All right already, geeze, calm down! Are you sure it's just not misplaced?"

"Kagome? How can you misplace a fucking bike?"

"I don't know this is you after all Sango."

The red-hot girl could only glare through Kagome and give a sigh to try and calm herself. Kagome offered for her to take a seat; but Sango of course declined saying she was too upset to even think about sitting.

"So, what are you going to do and shouldn't you be getting to class?"

"Hmm, you're right and no I don't know what I'm going to do. I guess I need to go 'walk' to class since I ain't got a 'bike' to ride anymore!"

"That's the spirit Sango, go on to class!" said Kagome once again giving a yawn and shoving her friend out the door while she goes back to bed.

……………………………

Later that night at the dining hall, Ayame, Kagome, and Sango enjoy a nice meal with just the three of them for the night while the guys decided to have a night out for a change. As they sat down in a booth by the window they quickly engage in conversation about the events of the morning and the alleged scene of the crime.

"I'm telling you some damn bastard stole my fucking bike!"

"Language Sango, language!"

"Ayame, I don't give a rat's damn ass about language! Someone stole me damn bike for cryin' out loud!"

"Ok, so someone stole your bike! You don't have to use profanity to describe it!"

"This is how I get my anger out all right? You'd do the same if you were in my shoes!"

"Your feet are too big for me to fit in them!"

Sango's mouth fell wide open and she repaid Ayame for her insult by throwing a piece of bread at her. Of course Ayame had to retaliate by throwing a piece of broccoli in her direction; but accidentally threw it passed her landing on the floor in front of an unfortunate student. The student carrying a fresh tray of food slipped on the broccoli and the food was instantly thrown on another student causing an up roar in the dining hall.

Thus, this student decided to reward all the laughing teenagers by throwing any type of food he could get his hands on creating the biggest food fight in all of Lamar's history. Students were going crazy trying to hit others with any scrap of food while others hid under tables as well as behind trays. This was getting completely out of hand!

"See…Look what you've done Sango!"

"Me? You're the one with bad aim!"

"I wouldn't have even thrown it if you hadn't have done it first!"

"HEY! Ladies, two wrongs don't make a right! So knock it off!" insisted Kagome ducking under the table as the girls followed.

"So…What do we do now?" asked Ayame watching in horror.

As she said this, a tray of food landed right in front of them with several different scraps of food such as mashed potatoes, rolls, and green beans. Noticing this, Sango took a scoop of potatoes using her finger as a spoon saying,

"Anyone hungry?" She immediately took in the mashed potatoes and licked her finger clean while her friends looked on in disgust.

……………………………….

The music played while the strobe lights flashed along the walls of the night club/bar. People danced and swayed with the music without a care in the world. Nothing mattered within these walls and it seemed as if the outside world does not exist. Koga, Inuyasha, and Miroku sat in stools at the bar waiting for the bartender to give another round of drinks.

"Hey? What are you drinking Inuyasha?" asked Miroku sipping on his cola.

Unfortunately, Miroku lost the "straw game" ending up picking the longest straw and becoming tonight's designated driver. Inuyasha guzzled down the glass before saying,

"It's a Colorado Bulldog."

"What the hell's that?" asked Koga taking another shot from Mr. Jack Daniel's.

"It's milk and alcohol mixed together."

"Sounds awful."

"Sounds wimpy." Said Koga eating some pretzels in a bowl in front of them.

"This comin' from a guy who's getting drunk off his ass from just too little ol' shots!" quirked Inuyasha taking another guzzle from his drink.

"Hey now! I can hold my damn liquor unlike some people," said Koga starting to sway in his seat.

"Uh huh… Will you be riding strapped to the bumper or strapped onto the top of the roof tonight?"

"Aww man, the roof sounds just fine," said Koga continuing his drunken blabbering.

Inuyasha started giving a half smile while nodding at Koga who was far too gone to even know what he was saying. Miroku gave out a sigh and took Koga's fifth shot away from him before he could take a sip. Koga grabbed an imaginary shot glass in his hands slinging his head back as if he had actually drunk something. Putting his pretend glass back on the counter Koga said,

"Damn! When you get me and alcohol together guys…It automatically disappears!"

Koga shifted in his seat before his head met the counter with a BANG! Miroku and Inuyasha looked at their passed out friend and continued on drinking their drinks.

"Hey…Aren't you supposed to be the designated driver?"

"Yeah, well I've earned this today."

"Aww, trouble with the misses?"

"Yeah…She comes banging on my door after her first class saying her bike was stolen."

"Her bike was stolen?"

"Yeah…And she just paces back and forth in my room all upset about it."

"Hmm…Are you sure she didn't misplace it?"

"Hey man, I was thinking the same thing. You know it's Sango and all. But no, she swears up and down, and I mean swears literally about her bike being stolen."

Miroku took one last drink and left the alcohol alone returning to his cola when he noticed a nice figure from across the room. Hitting Inuyasha with his palm to get his attention he said as getting up from his stool,

"No matter…I think I see salvation…"

"Hey? What about Sango?"

"Come on Inuyasha, we're in college and it's a guys night out! It's ok for us to have a little fun while the girls aren't around."

Inuyasha watched as his lecherous friend moved to the other side of the room to meet his objection. Looking back at his glass and taking another swig Inuyasha said,

"Why do I feel that some day that damn lecher is gonna get himself into some trouble?"

………………………..

"Oh my gosh! I finally washed that bread pudding out of my hair!" cried Kagome drying her hair with a towel and sitting beside Sango on the couch.

"I know what you mean, took me forever to wash out all those bread crumbs."

Ayame was busily combing her hair while looking out into space as the girls chattered on and on about the food war in the dining hall.

"I can't believe we got out of there!"

"You said it Kagome! But I have to admit…When you got hit in the face with that pudding I couldn't help but laugh! Then you picked up one of the pies from the dessert table and chunked it at the guy hitting him in the nose…I almost died!"

"He had it coming!"

"Coming from a girl who was telling us that two wrongs don't make a right."

"Ha! Don't do as I do, just do as I say!"

"Yeah whatever!"

Sango noticed Ayame was being very quiet even for her. She noticed something was different about her and that she was not her usual self. Ayame seemed distant and sad for some odd reason.

"What's the matter Red?"

"Huh?" said Ayame lost in thought.

"What's the matter? You're quiet."

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, next week is Thanksgiving after all…And I was thinking that we'll all have to separate again."

"Oh, you're right…" said a regretful Kagome.

"Well, we don't have to," chimed Sango.

"What are you talking about, Sango?"

"Come on Ayame, you don't wanna go home, I sure as hell don't wanna go home, and well Kagome-" turning to look at her friend then once again saying, "Well, I don't know about Kagome; but we don't have to go…Bottom line!"

"But what would we do?"

"We'd have Thanksgiving supper here and make it ourselves!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course; but it would be a little difficult with just two people cooking…"

Sango gave Kagome a wink and a smile hoping she would understand. After a moment Kagome finally sighed saying,

"It might be nice to stay, I mean, we did just get back and all."

"All right! Then we're agreed…We'll stay here for Thanksgiving, just like a family!"

"Hey! We could even ask the guys to stay too! I'm sure they wouldn't mind!"

"That's a great idea Ayame," said Kagome clapping her hands.

"All right girls, we're all agreed again…We stay with the guys and we all have the best damned Thanksgiving ever!"

"Must you always swear?"

"I'm sorry, get used to it!"

……………………………….

"Well hey there…What's a pretty girl like you doing in this corner all by yourself?"

A very attractive girl with short maroonish hair turned around with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well, besides avoiding creeps like you?"

Miroku smirked and tried to give his best smile attempting to melt her heart in an instant.

On the other side of the bar Inuyasha watched his friend attempt to score with the girl when Koga finally came to, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Inu…Doesn't this bar seem kinda strange to you?" said Koga still tipsy and swaying as if he were on a ship.

"What do you mean Koga? If you're referring to it being spinny in here that's your own damn fault."

"No! I'm talkin' about…Have you seen any girls dancin' with guys in here and have you seen any guys dancin' with girls?"

Inu Pov

Come to think of it…This scrawny wimp has a point. I haven't seen one man or woman dance with each other all night. Nah, this couldn't be one of those kind of bars…Could it?

"I just couldn't help notice a young lady such as yourself standing here all alone. Would your boyfriend be horribly jealous if I asked you to dance?"

The girl gave him another weird glance and quickly said,

"No…But my girlfriend would!"

Miroku seemed taken back by this saying,

"No, you mean boyfriend."

"No, I mean girlfriend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…Gotta problem with it?"

"Me? No, of course not! I don't have anything against you people."

"Huh? 'You people?' We're not a disease! Anyways, didn't you realize this was a gay bar?"

Miroku froze instantly and did not know how to react towards this. He had heard of places like this; but actually stepping into one was another world for him.

"Judging by your look I'd definitely say you're not here with your boyfriend. But um, how could you not tell this was a gay bar? I mean the name gives it away!"

"I heard 'The Pink Flamingo' was the hottest bar in town!"

"Yeah, the hottest 'gay bar' and come on! It's a freakin' pink bird!"

"Well, sorry I messed with your place!"

"My place! Am I some type of freak because I like the same things as you?"

"No! I mean, forget it!"

Miroku leaned back against the wall banging his head against it when the girl noticed how bad he was beginning to feel. For some reason she could not explain, she ended up trying to hold a conversation with him.

"My name's Yukari, what's yours?"

"Huh?"

"I said my name's Yukari, what's yours?"

"Oh…It's Miroku."

"You gotta girl Miroku?"

"Yeah, her name's Sango."

"So what are you doing wasting your time with me?"

"What can I say, these looks are my curse…I have to flaunt them."

"Ok, well, I see nothing to flaunt first off, and you shouldn't do that to her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Girls have feelings you know. You think she'll be happy with you if she finds out you're flirting with other women?"

"I never planned on her finding out, and it was just for fun."

"Not my kind of fun if you ask me."

"Yeah, well no one was."

The two fell silent for a moment till Yukari continued,

"Are you uncomfortable around me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Because I like women, are you uncomfortable around me?"

Miroku took some time to think about this and tried to word his phrasing carefully.

"Well, I mean…I don't know."

"You know…I'm damn proud of who I am and I'm damn proud I can admit to myself what I like and don't. There's nothing wrong with it."

"It's just not something-"

"You're used to hearing, yeah, I know. Listen…You look like you're still in college, am I right?"

"Right."

"I don't know what your girl's like and all; but I think you should go home to her and tell her you really appreciate her."

"Why?"

"Well, you're with her for a reason aren't you?"

"Yeah, she's my Sango, my love, my…Heart."

"Don't tell me, tell her ya dumbass!"

Miroku looked a little puzzled and began,

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because…I am a woman after all. I know what it's like to have a guy hurt you."

"I thought you said you were gay?"

"Yeah idiot! This was before! I used to date guys; but I got tired of being treated like crap so I changed pace and I found I was much happier with the result."

"So, you're telling me I should quit my ways if I really feel all this love for Sango and I should tell her I really appreciate her?"

"You never know…She might like it."

"Maybe you're right…Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

………………………………..

(Later in the weekend)

"You look really nice today Sango," said Miroku giving a smile to his lovely companion sitting in the passenger side of his station wagon.

"Flattery will get you no where, Miroku."

"I'm just saying that I really think you look beautiful and I really appreciate you."

"Miroku? What do you want?"

"Nothing but your love my darling."

Miroku smoothed back his hair giving Sango a goofy grin in return. All she could do was glare at him and soon enough soften her gaze placing an innocent peck on his cheek. As they were driving Sango noticed someone along the side walk riding none other than…

"Hey! That's my bike!"

"What?"

"Miroku! That old man has my bike! Stop the car!"

Miroku did as he was told and Sango jumped out of the station wagon calling out to the older man who looked as if her were in his middle forties riding her bike along the sidewalk,

"HEY! YOU! YEAH YOU ON THE STOLEN BIKE! GIVE IT BACK YOU DAMN BASTARD!"

Miroku's mouth was wide open and he motioned for Sango to get back inside the car.

"Sango! That's an old man! How do you know that's your bike anyways?"

"Dammit Miroku! I know that's my bike because I personalized it with a plate with my own damn name on it! See!" Sango pointed at the bike and sure enough on the back of the bike her name was spelled out in big black letters as plain as day, "S-A-N-G-O."

When the man noticed that Sango was not backing away he quickly took off at top speed down the street to get away from her. She jumped back in the car yelling,

"STEP ON IT MIROKU!"

They quickly engaged in a high speed chase with the man going through every twist and turn to try and lose them. He even managed to cut through the park; but Miroku went around catching up to him on the other side and still in hot pursuit all the while. Finally though, the man ended up ditching them through some alley ways. Miroku parked the car and Sango jumped out watching her bike ride off beyond the fence and into another street she could not get to. The man stopped the bike looking back at her with a wave and smile, and began riding the bike out of her sight. Sango cried out while shaking her fists,

"IF I EVER FIND YOU BASTARD, I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS!"

………………………..

After Church, Sango went and took a seat in behind the curtain waiting for the Father so she could begin her confessionals. The Father was soon seated and Sango began,

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned…"

"And what sin is that my child?"

"Well Father, it's kind of complicated and long."

"I'm listening."

"Ok Father…You see, on Friday I noticed my bike was gone from the bike rack over at Lamar, and well, I knew someone had stolen it. Then today I found it!"

"Yes my child, please continue."

"Well, I found it with an old man somewhere around his forties. We had a chase and well it turns out in the end I said somethings to him Father."

"And what did you say?"

"I said, 'If I ever find you bastard, I'm gonna beat your ass!"

No movement or sound came from behind the curtain. Sango waited patiently for the Father to respond; but it seemed as if he was never going to speak, possibly from shock.

"Father Thomas?"

"Oh-Yes my child! I'm sorry…Well you did the right thing by confessing for your sin and as long as you are regretful and feel wrong and you pray my child…God will forgive you."

"Well, I've prayed Father, and I do feel regretful and I do feel wrong; but I don't think it's the way I'm supposing to Father."

"And why is that my child?"

"Because I regret not beating his ass and I feel wrong for not getting my bike back!"

………………………

Sango Pov

The Father's right…I need to just push this aside and not let it get to me. Those thoughts will only get me into a bad mood of course. But still…I'd like to have my-

"Miroku! What are you doing?"

Sango peered at him from the Church steps and watched in disbelief as he was holding an old man up against his station wagon. Not just any old man, the exact old man who stole her bike earlier and took off with it right in front of their eyes. His shirt was in very tight clenched fists in front of Miroku with a terrified expression on his face.

"And if you ever take my woman's bike again, I'll make sure to break the two reasons for you to steal it in the first place! You get me?"

The old man looked on with fear putting his hands up in the air admitting defeat. Sango could not believe how Miroku was behaving. Never had she thought he could be more gallant or brave than what he just displayed in front of her.

The man took off running leaving the bike on the ground. Miroku picked it up with two hands and shoved it into the back of the station wagon. Dusting his hands off and giving a sly smile to Sango he went on her side and opened her door saying,

"Your car my lady."

Sango looked on in amazement and finally said,

"How did you get my bike back Miroku?"

"Well, I saw him coming down the street, so I got out, grabbed him and threw him up against the car…Threatened him a little and well, I guess you saw the rest."

"I can't believe you did that…For me."

"I would do much more for you Sango, much more."

A blush crept up on her cheeks and Sango instantly sat down on the passenger side while Miroku closed her door. They headed back to Lamar and while they parked Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the steps in front of Phase Four getting a breath of fresh air.

They noticed their friends unloading the bike from the back of Miroku's car and immediately questioned its whereabouts.

"I knew it! I knew it was misplaced! Only Sango!"

"You're right Kagome…Figures…She probably left it by a building nearest to one of her classes."

The two carried on and on about the bike until Sango and Miroku ventured up to them walking the bike back with two of the biggest smiles ever to grace their faces.

"Well, I see you got your bike back Sango."

"Sure did Kagome."

"Uh huh, so…Where was it?"

"Oh, well, it really was stolen…An old man took it…But Miroku beat him up and got it back for me. Well, later guys, I gotta put my bike away."

Miroku and Sango took off upstairs leaving Inuyasha and Kagome in wonder. Neither of them expected to hear the phrase which passed Sango's lips. Had they heard correctly?

"I can't believe Miroku beat up an old man," said Kagome in shock.

"I can't believe Miroku didn't get beat up," said Inuyasha in a huff.

………………………………….

(Later that night in Inuyasha's room)

"Hey? How'd you really get that bike back?"

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"You know what I mean. How'd you get the bike back?"

"Sango told you…You were there."

"Yeah, I heard what Sango said; but I'd like to hear it from you Miroku. So, how'd you do it?"

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest waiting for Miroku to cave like he normally did. Watching his friend finally lose his strong physique and sigh as if getting something off his chest he began,

"All right Inuyasha…You got me. It turns out the guy was passing by while I waited for Sango to get out of confessional. I saw him, approached him and told him I'd give him twenty bucks if he returned the bike. When he agreed I then offered to give him thirty extra if he pretended to let me play hero. Seemed fair…Sango got her bike that old man got some cash, and I look pretty damn good to my girlfriend."

"Yeah, well, be happy Sango doesn't know you like I do."

"Why's that?"

"Because I've seen your own grandmother beat you up!"

………………………..

End Chapter 14!

Thank you guys very much for reading and reviewing. Lamar students are finally on a Christmas Break so I should have some time now to catch up on the story. I hope you liked this fluff chapter…The bike incident was inspired by an actual event at Lamar which happened to one of my friends. Unfortunately, she hasn't been able to get her bike back yet. So, I decided to give Sango a chance to not meet the same fate. I would also like to thank Jess, my sister, for helping me with this chapter! She's awesome!

All right…One more fluff chapter awaits us guys and then we'll get back into the real drama of the story…Just remember…Detours are not always necessarily a bad thing. To be honest…If it hadn't have been for finals…I know probably three of these chapters would never have been written…So, YEA! Anyways, please keep reading and reviewing because I love hearing from you guys! Thank you so much! Next – Chapter 15: The Wishbone.


	15. Chapter 15

No, I'm sorry but I do not own Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, or Sesshoumaru, or any of the other hot guys! And that includes the girls if you want to get technical! Anways, enjoy!

Author's Note: Ok guys, we have a little intimacy in this chapter too. If you are one of my younger readers please take this into consideration. I just don't want you to be scarred for life! Ok, thank you everyone and please enjoy!

Chapter 15: The Wishbone

Inuyasha Pov

I have to admit sitting here like this is rather nice. So far there hasn't been not one interruption for a whole fifteen minutes. The last person to come in was Sango and she wanted to take my sleeping Kagome away. Of course I told her to go away. Kagome's exhausted after a hard day of school and then just got out of a two hour practice with whom else…Me. She has another voice recital coming up just before we get out for Christmas.

As Inuyasha kept going through his thoughts Kagome shifted on his chest giving a slight sigh and moved even closer, if possible, to Inuyasha's beating heart. The sound comforted her and as he watched her sleep he tried to match her breathing perfectly so he would not disturb her.

Inuyasha Pov

She looks so beautiful sleeping like this. I wouldn't mind if I saw this everyday. She could sleep on me forever if she wanted. Just knowing she's safe and warm is all I need.

Kagome tried to find Inuyasha's arm and wrap it around her. While still keeping her eyes closed she whispered,

"Sorry Inuyasha…It's cold."

Inuyasha began to smile and rubbed his head with his other hand as Kagome slept peacefully. An hour rolled by with Inuyasha just now nodding off to sleep when Kagome jumped up off his chest with a cry,

"Oh! I almost forgot Inuyasha!"

He was immediately knocked back into the world of the awake and looked at his girlfriend with a confused daze.

"What is it Kagome?"

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Well, Mother did want to go visit Sesshoumaru…"

"Oh, you're visiting family. Ok, never mind."

"No, come on, what is it?"

"Well, the girls and I got together and we were thinking well…Since we've been apart for so long and are just now getting back together…Maybe we could have Thanksgiving supper here. You know, we all pitch in and make it ourselves…Together?"

The pleading look Kagome gave him was more than Inuyasha could bare. Why did she have to make that puppy dog look every time she wanted something? It was enough to drive a man crazy! Although it did turn Inuyasha on a little inside just seeing her cute little face pout like so, he knew what he should say; but his heart chose another.

"Together sounds great Kagome."

Her smile could make the Heaven's even brighter and while she continued to grace him with such beauty Inuyasha took this moment to caress her pink cheek with one hand moving her closer to him. The timing was so perfect for either of them. A kiss would have been the best ending to a perfect night if only…

"All right! Party for Thanksgiving!" yelled Miroku coming through the door with Sango wrapped around one arm.

After seeing the scene played out before them Sango jabbed Miroku in his ribs with her elbow saying,

"Oh! I told you they wanted to be alone Miroku! Now look…We've ruined a perfectly good romantic moment for them."

"No we didn't," insisted Miroku as he went to one of Kagome's cabinets grabbing a bag of potato chips and sitting down on one of the couches turning the television on.

"Just act like we're not even here guys," he said as he stuffed a few chips in his mouth.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango just looked at him and started rolling their eyes as Miroku kept flipping through the channels and shoveling the greasy goodness in his ever growing mouth. While turning back towards Kagome, Inuyasha gave her a smirk saying,

"Well, I have no objections," and with that he aggressively pressed his lips to Kagome's before an objection could be made.

Sango blushed and took a seat next to Miroku sharing the chips with him.

………………………

"You're what?"

"I'm staying with Kagome for Thanksgiving, Mother."

"But Inuyasha, we haven't been to see Sesshoumaru in ages. He really misses you."

"Mother, this is Sesshoumaru."

"Well, Thanksgiving is a time when you should be with your family."

"Exactly…Isn't family the people you love. So when you love someone so much don't you consider them to be, oh shall we say, family?"

"Inuyasha, you just met her for goodness sakes."

"And I know her enough to know I love her."

"But what about Kenjen? Surely you are not going to let him spend Thanksgiving without his father?"

As the two adults persistently argued on and on neither noticed the little boy watching the scene from the stairs until he ran downstairs grabbing his father's leg saying,

"Father won't leave me! I'm staying with him!"

Both Mrs. Shigwa and Inuyasha looked surprised at the little boy and Inuyasha bent down to lift him in his arms.

"Kenjen?" began Mrs. Shigwa, "Don't you want to see Uncle Sessy?"

"Yeah, but I also want to be with my dad."

"And you will because he is coming with us to California."

"No I'm not Mother. I'm staying with Kagome and the others."

Mrs. Shigwa sighed placing her hands on her hips. She knew how stubborn her son was because her late husband was the same. Looking at how stern and sincere his eyes were she knew there was no changing his mind.

"Fine! The both of you stay. I'll go and see Sesshoumaru!"

Kenjen and Inuyasha smiled at each other proud of their accomplishment. Raising his hand Kenjen gave his father a high five and they embraced into a warm hug. Soon after their victory, Inuyasha returned the little boy to bed.

"Father?"

"Yes Kenjen?"

"Why don't you marry Ms. Kagome already? That way Grandmother won't get mad for you wanting to be with her for Thanksgiving. We'll be together and we'll be a family and then all of us can go see Uncle Sessy."

Inuyasha stroked his young son's hair unsure of how to answer his question. How to explain to his child why he could not marry Ms. Kagome right now? He couldn't say to him that she's too young and that she's just not ready to completely commit herself to him. What could he say to Kenjen?

"Well son…You see…" looking at his son as he flashed the most perfect set of amber eyes back at him, "Well…I'll explain it to you when you're older."

Yeah…That did it!

Kenjen looked disappointed and his father told him to sleep well for the night. He could not help but wonder what it would be like to have Ms. Kagome as his mother right this very moment. Drifting off to sleep a beautiful dream danced in his child like head…

"_Good morning Sweetheart," said Kagome, no his Mother._

"_Morning Mommy," said Kenjen as he looked up at his new Mother sitting down on his bed with a smile._

"_How'd you sleep honey?"_

"_Just fine Mommy."_

_With that she bent down kissing his head and told him breakfast was ready and to hurry down for pancakes. Kenjen was so content with his new life. Even though part of him new it was all a dream and that none of this was going to be here when he awoke, he decided to make the best of it._

_Going downstairs he saw his Mother and Father embrace in a mushy kiss right before his eyes. The little boy closed his eyes not wanting to see it; but glad it was there. The grown ups still hadn't noticed his presence yet and he stumbled into the kitchen sitting in a chair as they continued to love each other. _

_When they realized he was sitting right there in front of them they quickly separated and Kenjen's Mother placed pancakes on his plate adding butter and syrup giving him another kiss on his head. She also did the same for his Father and he returned his kiss with a longer one on her lips._

_Yes…This was definitely what he wanted…Now!_

……………………

Like Father, like son….

"_Kagome? Are you sure?"_

"_Positive. I've never wanted anything more than this."_

_A soft kiss fell on the lover's lips and Inuyasha gently placed Kagome down upon the bed…Her bed…No, there bed. He moved his hands up and down her elegantly soft body and continued to massage her until she felt brave enough to put his hand on the hem of her shirt motioning for him to pull it off her. _

_Inuyasha did just that and hugged her once more kissing her soft neck as he fondled with the clasps of her bra. Pulling her up to a sitting position he finally unlatched the bra continuing to kiss her and continuing to hear her moan the whole time, he slowly removed her bra. About to look down seeing her beautiful body…_

"Wake up Inuyasha! I'm about to leave for California!" rang his mother shaking his shoulder.

Inuyasha was completely shocked when he opened his eyes to find his mother staring down at him. He couldn't believe she chose to wake him up right then of all times. As she rose up from the bed spouting out instructions Inuyasha closed his eyes again.

"Now Inuyasha, don't forget to call and let me know you and Kenjen are still alive. I'll be back on Saturday. Oh, and make sure to cook something proper for Kenjen, he is a growing boy! French fries and ice cream is surely not a meal and don't even think about taking him out to eat fast food for the whole weekend! Did you get all that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha motioned with his hand for her to go while nodding himself to sleep. Turning around before walking out Mrs. Shigwa announced,

"Oh and Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Please take a cold shower before saying 'good morning' to Kenjen. I don't think you are ready to explain to him why 'it' does that, just yet."

With a smile of pure giddiness she looked into her son's wide eyes giving him a wink and turned around closing his bedroom door. Inuyasha peered down and could have died right then and there for hearing his mother's comment. Not to mention his mother saw what happened down there in the first place. All he could do was roll his eyes back and hit his head on his pillow hoping sleep would return to him once again.

………………………….

(Thanksgiving Day – Early in the morning!)

"Oh come on Koga! Shopping isn't that bad!"

"Why am I here again?"

"Because you have the car, you are my strong and muscular boyfriend, and you love me."

"Hmm, well, since you put it that way Ayame."

The couple giggled and smiled as they drove to the supermarket buying supplies for their big Thanksgiving celebration.

"Now remember Koga, we are here for food nothing else."

"I know I know…"

As they walked into Super Mart, Ayame received a phone call from Sango. She was desperately hoping it was nothing more to add on to the list of food items. They were already up to item number thirty-three. But she answered because it was Sango after all.

"Hello Sango…Oh really, that's too bad. Yeah, don't worry. Uh huh, yeah, we'll get it. Sure. Ok, some more tea packets. No problem, just take care of her all right. I know you know that, I was just saying. Fine, can I get back to my shopping now? All right, talk to ya later…Ok, bye."

Koga looked a little concerned and asked Ayame what was up.

"Oh, it turns out Kagome has a cold. We need to get her some medicine while we're here."

"That's too bad. Mutt-face of course gave it to her."

"Why do you say that? She was probably out sitting on the steps with him again all night. You know she gets cold easily."

"Exactly, and trying to have him keep her warm…HA!"

Ayame only rolled her eyes as they grabbed a cart to put all their items in. Neither of them liked shopping for food; but Sango insisted since she and Kagome were going to do the cooking while Miroku and Inuyasha took care of the decorations. It seemed easy enough; but now she'll probably get stuck having to cook because of Kagome's cold.

"All right! That's the last of it. Plus, some cold medicine and tea packets for Kagome. And I'd say we're good to go Koga."

"Finally!"

"Oh come on! It's not that bad."

"Show's what you know. Look at all these people! We're talking at least a thirty minute wait in line."

"Hmm…Well, you know there is something we could try…"

"And what's that?"

Moments later we could see Koga and Ayame coming up from behind people and of course they were letting them through.

"Hey! Excuse me, my wife's pregnant do you think we could cut in front of you? Oh thank you so much, you are too kind. Come along dear…"

Koga helped his newly pregnant wife into the line to be the next person to check out. As they put the items on the counter Ayame had Koga cover her as she lifted the turkey she was hiding under her shirt and put it on the counter.

"Aww, look at our bundle of joy Koga."

"It's just what I've always wanted Ayame…A nice plump Thanksgiving turkey."

The couple kissed, paid for their items and got the heck out of dodge before any of the other customers could see what just happened.

"I'd say we make a dangerous combination Mr. Packard."

"I'd have to agree Mrs. Packard. How's our new bundle of joy?"

Looking in the back seat she turned back to Koga saying,

"Still frozen."

"Ha! Not for long!"

…………………………..

As Inuyasha and Kenjen were coming up the stairs they met up with Sango running down to meet Ayame and Koga who just called her telling her to hurry and help them.

"Hey Sango, you remember Kenjen."

"Oh hey their honey."

"Hello Ms. Sango."

"Polite as always. Um, Inuyasha I have to go down stairs, Ayame and Koga just got back from shopping. If you want Kenjen, you can go play my Playstation 2. I have all sorts of games." She said bending down to Kenjen who had an excited smile on his face.

Kenjen looked and pleaded with his father; but reminded him that it would be nice to see Kagome. Sango stopped him and told him he could see her later and Kenjen agreed. There's no way you can get in between a boy and his video games. Inuyasha agreed and Sango showed him to her room and then quickly ran down stairs to meet a grumpy Koga and semi-cheerful Ayame.

…………………

Inuyasha couldn't wait any longer; he had to see his beloved Kagome. Knocking on her door he realized it was open to his surprise, and poked his head through the door.

"Kagome?"

No sound was made as he walked through the room. He noticed her bedroom door was slightly ajar and gently knocked on it in case she was getting dressed. Which of course he wouldn't mind walking in on something like that. But still, to be a gentleman he did the proper thing.

When he realized she wasn't answering he stepped in and noticed the sleeping figure on her bed with several covers on top of her body. Tissues were all over her bedside tables, as well, as several different cups of fluids. Inuyasha's expression turned from a gentle smile to a warm sincere look on his face. Could his Kagome be sick?

Gently sitting next to her on the bed he looked at her and caressed her cheek, then her forehead…

"She has a fever."

Feeling Inuyasha's cool hand upon her head Kagome stirred and opened her eyes. Her smile was enough to melt Inuyasha's heart. Was she smiling at a time like this?

"Inuyasha, I was hoping I'd wake up to your face."

"Are you feeling all right Kagome?"

"I feel just fine, except for this nasty cold. I must look like a mess."

It was true; Kagome did not look like that adorable girl she normally did. Her hair was tossed and tangled from all her rest, her eyes were watery and she had dark circles underneath them. Her throat was scratch and her nose was running like a faucet. Other than that, Inuyasha didn't care. She was his Kagome and to him, she looked gorgeous.

"You look gorgeous to me."

"Liar…"

"No, I'm serious. You still have the most beautiful soft hair, and your cheeks are even more rosy than usual."

"That's because I have a fever Inuyasha!" Kagome began to cough and Inuyasha could only look unable to help her.

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

Kagome looked at him for a second before opening her mouth, at the same time Sango walked in holding a cup of tea in her hands saying,

"Like she would want you when she could have Sister Sango take care of her. Here you go Kagome, drink up!"

Sango handed a grateful Kagome a sweet cup of green tea sitting beside her on the bed. Sango put her hand to her forehead saying,

"Ooh, you still have a fever. I'll be right back with your medicine Kagome."

Sango put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder who was obviously worried. She smiled at him before leaving the two alone for a few moments.

"You gotta love her…She does make a good a cup of tea." Said Kagome sitting up and holding the tea in her lap. "She says that we're all we have, so we need to take care of each other as much as possible."

"I guess Sango is one in a million…"

"More like one in a billion Inuyasha."

The couple gazed into each other's eyes endlessly until Sango came rushing back in with the medicine Ayame and Koga bought for her. It was enough medication to put Kagome out for an entire week.

"All right Kagome, here comes the airplane…"

"Very funny Sango," said Kagome as Sango tried to give her a cup of medicine.

When she drank every last bit of the medicine Sango had to offer, Kagome's stomach felt as if it were turning and possibly doing flips. The apparent grim look on her face made Sango laugh.

"Well Kagome…As my mother always says, if it hurts that means it's working, and if it makes you sick, then that means it's working even harder."

"Thanks Sango," said Kagome lying back down on her pillow.

"All right, well, Ayame and I are going to go cook supper. You stay here and rest. Don't even think about lifting a thing while I'm here."

She smiled and walked out of the room once more. Inuyasha pushed Kagome's covers higher above her chest and sat by her still.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Will you lie beside me?"

"I will when I come back."

"Come back? You're leaving?"

"Only for awhile, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"But Inuyasha-"

"I said I'd be back Kagome, I promise. I'll probably be back before you wake up again."

"I won't be able to sleep now that-"

As she lay on her pillow she could feel her medicine kicking in. It happened so fast she wasn't able to finish her sentence. Inuyasha looked at her a little confused and then said allowed,

"I'll remember never to give you alcohol Kagome. You obviously can't hold your liquor."

He chuckled to himself and kissed her cheek before leaving. While he was outside her door he met up with Miroku.

"Hey, where you going?"

"Oh, I just have to go do somethings first. Is Kenjen gonna be all right with you guys?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about him."

"I wasn't, I was worried about you."

"Ha ha, very funny…"

"Tell Kenjen I won't be long."

"All right, hurry up man, I don't wanna end up doing these decorations on my own you know."

"You won't, Koga's back remember?"

"Like he's gonna do anything, the next time we'll see him is when everything's done!"

"Good point…All right, as I told Kagome, I won't be long."

…………………..

Inuyasha Pov

All right, all I have to do is go to the store and get back to my house with the proper ingredients. But, it might help if I call Mother to tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do with all of it.

"Hey Mom?"

"Oh good Inuyasha! You called me just like I asked. And I thought you were gonna be irresponsible and forget like you normally do."

"Whatever…Anyway, Kagome's sick and I wanted to make that soup you always make for us."

"Oh! Oh no Inuyasha! Please tell me you aren't going to go near my stove?"

"Mother, you're the one who wanted me to cook for Kenjen this weekend!"

"Well, I expected Miroku to be there, I never expected you to actually follow what I said."

"Mother, she's sick so tell me how to make this soup already."

"All right…Do you have the ingredients?"

"Yes."

"Is everything clean?"

"Yes."

"Is the fire extinguisher near by?"

"Yes-HEY!"

…………………….

"All right…Do you know anything about cooking a turkey, Ayame?"

"No, I thought you did?"

"Well, I've seen my Mom do it every year, so it can't be that hard."

Looking at the bird in the pan Ayame and Sango felt sick. Why weren't they vegetarians?

"Ok, why don't we just call someone?"

"Good idea…Who?"

"Well, perhaps the only people we know who can make a turkey…"

"Fine…Yours or mine?"

……………………………..

"You know Koga, you could help." Said Miroku putting up a banner saying, "Happy Thanksgiving," in big bold red letters.

"Hey, I am helping. I'm keeping the kid company." He said while playing Super Hang On with Kenjen, who was obviously beating him.

"HA! I win again Koga!" shouted Kenjen.

Looking at the sight Miroku rolled his eyes and taking a step back modeled his work. Making sure it was straight he congratulated himself; but as he turned around the banner fell…On him!

Kenjen and Koga began laughing as Miroku looked like he was ready to rip the banner into tiny pieces. Remaining calm he simply sighed and took a seat next to Koga. Offering his hand for the controller Koga gave it to him saying,

"Kenjen, you ready to go up against Uncle Miroku?"

"If you mean am I ready to beat you like Uncle Koga? Then of course!"

The two engaged in a race of motorcycles and the banner was quickly forgotten.

………………………

"DAMN! OUCH! WHAT THE FU-"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Are you all right? What's going on over there?"

The sounds of pans clattering and banging made her feel uneasy and dreadful as she waited for her son to get back on the phone.

"Nothing Mother just had some water spill."

"Don't tell me…The pot of boiling water on the stove?"

"Yes Mother…"

"Inuyasha, can't you get Miroku over there. I'm worried!"

"Don't be mother, I'll be just fine."

"I'm worried about the house!"

………………………………

"Mother! I just called to ask about a freakin' turkey! Not a lecture on how I never call!" said Sango becoming frustrated with her mother.

"Uh Mother, I'm cooking a turkey, not fried chicken…" said Ayame trying to hide her embarrassment from Sango.

"Mother! Would you stop talkin' so I can get a word in? No, this does not count as getting a word in! Listen woman-"

"Mom? I need to know how to cook a turkey not roast a turkey!"

Ayame and Sango looked at each other and at the same time just removed the receiver away from their ears.

"Hey Ayame?"

"Yes Sango?"

"I can't talk to my Mom, here…" She handed a surprised Ayame the phone.

"But Sango-"

While she began Sango took away Ayame's phone call with her mother putting it to her ear,

"Hello, Mrs. Petelle? Yes, this is Sango speaking…We need to know how to cook a Thanksgiving turkey. Can you help? You can? That would be great, ok…Uh huh, leave it in the oven for…Ok, yeah, remove the cover first…Ok, gotcha!" Turning to look at Ayame she said, "Hey! My Mom makes the best dressing, ask her how to make that would ya?"

Ayame was in utter shock at the way Sango was talking to her mother, as if they had known each other for years. Then she looked at the receiver in her hands and put it questionably up to her ear.

"Uh hello? Mrs. Hunter? Uh, this is Ayame…Um; Sango wanted me to ask if you could tell us how to make your dressing? Oh, your daughter's right here; but she's talking to my mom right now. Well, she grabbed the phone from me and gave me the one for you. Ok Mrs. Hunter, I'll tell her. Ok, so, we leave it in there for…Ok, and not too much…Ok, and more…Ok, thank you so much Mrs. Hunter. Talk to ya later. Oh yes, you have a Happy Thanksgiving too Mrs. Hunter, good bye!"

"Good bye Mrs. Petelle, yes we're having loads of fun over here. Uh huh, you have a Happy Thanksgiving too. Thanks, good bye!"

Both Ayame and Sango gave each other their cell phones back looking at each other with tired expressions. Getting up from their seats at the table they quickly went to work on their Thanksgiving feast.

"Oh Sango?"

"Yes Ayame?"

"Your Mom wanted me to tell you you're in big trouble."

"What for?"

"She never said…"

Sango gave an exasperated look and began preparing the turkey while Ayame cut the vegetables for the dressing.

……………………….

"There! It's done! The decorations are finally finished!" said Miroku with a huge smile.

"Hey! Looks nice Miroku, even for you."

"You know Koga, I'm so relieved it's finished that remarks like that won't tear me down now!"

As Sango came out of the kitchen she was in awe at the sight. The living room was decorated to perfection with Thanksgiving Day colors and center pieces. The banner she noticed was completely straight and the tables were neatly placed with white table clothes with a center piece every half way. As she kept looking her expression soon turned to a tired and regretful gaze.

"Sango dear? What do you think? Nice huh?"

"Oh it's nice honey; now take it down."

"I'm sorry…What did you say?"

He looked at his girlfriend's stern face that did not sway in emotion in the slightest.

"I said, take it down, take it all down."

"What? Why?"

"Because Miroku! We can't have Thanksgiving in here! Kagome's sick! I'm not making her move out of her bed, not even an inch! Now take everything down and move it to Kagome's bedroom! And don't make a sound Miroku! I don't want you to disturb her! Now move! Supper's almost ready!"

Miroku was in utter shock that he couldn't move, nor even blink. He stood there with his mouth wide open as he watched Sango go back to the kitchen.

"Uh, Uncle Miroku?" asked Kenjen.

Miroku didn't move or say a word.

"Uncle Koga…I'm worried."

"Me too Kenjen. I think the perv; I mean your uncle has finally snapped."

All they could do was look on at Miroku staring in Sango's direction with a mortified expression on his face.

At that moment Inuyasha came in through the door carrying a huge cooking pot.

"Hey guys! I'm back!"

"Father!" said Kenjen running up to his dad.

"Hey, how's my boy?"

"I'm doing just fine…But it's Uncle Miroku I'm worried about."

"Why's that?"

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and realized he wasn't moving. Putting the pot down to walk over to Miroku he waved his hand over his eyes.

"Miroku? Are you all right?"

"Take it down she says? Take it all down…" was all he would babble.

"Ok, I think Uncle Miroku is down for the count. Hey Koga, why don't you sit him down over on the couch?"

"Sure thing Inu…Come on Kenjen, help me move Uncle Miroku."

Kenjen nodded and they began trying to have Miroku sit down on one of the couches. While they did this Inuyasha grabbed the pot and went into the kitchen to find Ayame and Sango running around busily putting the food into bowls.

"Oh Inuyasha! You're back!" said a happy Sango

"Yeah, I just got back."

"That's good! I was wondering about you. Anyways, the food is done; all we are doing is trying to move it."

"Ok, well, I made something special for Kagome. I thought she'd heal faster with some good food."

The two girls gave Inuyasha a look only a woman can give to send chills down a man's spine.

"Uh…When I say 'good food' I mean you know…Uh, food that will be healthy for a person that is sick…Uh like well, uh, soup!" he said holding the pot up in front of him like a shield.

Sango noticed the pot and immediately changed her expression hitting her hand on top of her head.

"Ah! Of course! Soup! Kagome's sick, she doesn't need to eat solid foods! Thank you so much Inuyasha. You've really come through…"

Seeing her expression change for the better Inuyasha put the pot on the counter with a sigh as he watched the girls eagerly prepare the rest of the supplies.

After having Koga and Kenjen set up the decorations in Kagome's room, and Sango revive Miroku with a passionate kiss, each of them began taking items to Kagome's room quietly so as to not wake her. When they were each ready they walked aligning her bed with their bodies and looked at the sleeping angel. Inuyasha sat down on the bed and kissed her forehead. Feeling his soft lips against her skin Kagome awoke with another smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful, I told you I'd be back."

"Oh Inuyasha!" She got up as fast as she could to hug him and was instantly greeted by everyone around.

Even Kenjen jumped on the bed to hug Kagome and sit next to her the whole time. Kagome couldn't believe what everyone had done while she was asleep. The room was decorated to perfection and the food was spread out on the tables in nice rows. Everyone used her bed as seats and they talked endlessly about the days events.

When Kagome felt she had enough energy to eat something, Inuyasha gave her a bowl of soup. She took it and then noticed his bandaged hand.

"Hey Inuyasha? What happened?"

"Oh, well, I had a little accident earlier in the kitchen."

"Wait…You were cooking?"

"Sure was…That soup you're eating…I went home and made it."

"You made this…For me?"

"Well, my Mother always makes it for us when we're sick. It usually works."

Looking down at the soup she questioned it just a bit.

"Uh, what is it anyways?"

"It's called Fish Soup."

"Fish Soup?"

"Yes, all the ingredients are fresh. You have shrimp, oysters, scallops, onions, tomatoes, rice, and garlic."

"Wow…I can't believe you did this. Thank you."

"Any time my love. Now eat up."

Kagome nodded and everyone continued eating and sharing their stories. When it was all said and done all that remained of the turkey was of course…The wishbone.

"Oh look…A wishbone," pointed Kagome.

"Oh yeah," said Inuyasha picking it out from the shards of turkey and bones scattered on the platter.

"What's a wishbone Father?" asked Kenjen snuggling up in Kagome's arms.

"Well son, it's a bone that you wish on. Two people try to break off and get the middle half, whoever ends up getting the middle half, supposedly their wish comes true."

"Really? Wow…Can I try?"

"Of course," Handing the bone to Kenjen he looked at it in awe.

"Ms. Kagome? Would you like to be my wishing partner?"

Kagome nodded and gently put one hand on the other side of the bone. Kagome said,

"Are you ready Kenjen?"

"Yes, Ms. Kagome,"

Everyone looked with smiles on their faces as the two began to pull at the bone. Finally Kenjen was able to break it and he started laughing,

"I did it! I did it! My wish will come true!"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other with smiles and he bent down to kiss her forehead once more.

Sitting down next to Kenjen, Ayame said,

"So, what did you wish for?"

"Oh, he can't tell you Ayame, or his wish won't come true," said Sango sitting next to her.

"I don't believe in that stuff. Come on Kenjen, what did you wish for?"

"Well, Aunt Ayame, I wished for…" looking at his Father who nodded for him to continue, "I wished for Ms. Kagome to get well soon…So she could marry my Father."

Everyone looked on with surprised looks and then timid smiles at the young child. Ayame and Sango couldn't help but wrap their arms around the small boy.

"What? Did I wish for the wrong thing?"

"No of course not Kenjen," said a tired Kagome, "You made a wonderful wish."

This being said she smiled at Inuyasha who in return held her hand and kissed the back of it rubbing it against his cheek. Kenjen looked at his Father and then at Ms. Kagome with a smile. Moving away from Ayame and Sango the young boy crawled to Kagome and put her other arm around him so that his father and her could keep contact.

The little boy began to yawn and closed his eyes moving closer to Kagome to sleep against her. When everyone saw this they immediately began to yawn and started to clean up. Kagome looked down at the small child against her and kissed his head as well as closing her eyes. Seeing this Inuyasha kissed her cheek once more and started to get up when Sango placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We've got this Inuyasha. You stay with Kenjen and Kagome."

He nodded as everyone began filing out of the room closing the door behind them. When everyone was gone Inuyasha got up from the bed and moved to the other side where Kenjen laid. Removing some of the covers so he could join them he gently crept into the bed not to disturb either of them and gently wrapped his arm around Kenjen and Kagome.

Opening her eyes for just a moment she noticed what Inuyasha had done and smiled at him as he did the same. Closing their eyes once more they drifted off into a deep sleep snuggled together as one.

………………………..

End Chapter 15!

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! Wow! We finally made it to over a 100 reviews! That's amazing everyone! And look…We still have plenty of story to keep going! I hope you enjoyed this chapter…I promise you Chapter 16 will take your breath away. I'm not sure when I will write it; since Christmas is tomorrow…Although it would be nice since Chapter 16 is the Christmas chapter…I don't know…Decisions, decisions, decisions!

Anyways, I seem to have a cold myself…Feels more like the flu, but oh well. That's what inspired me to write this chapter and plus remembering the episode, "Nursing Battle of the Rival Lovers…" I love that episode! Anyways, please keep reading and telling me what you think! Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you have as much fun as possible!


	16. Chapter 16

Nope, sorry…I don't own Inuyasha in the slightest; but I'll enjoy writing happily about him!

Chapter 16: The Miracle of Love

December 16 – Friday

It was a beautiful cloudy Saturday afternoon and Inuyasha decided to stay with Kagome for the weekend since it would be their last before the Christmas break. The temperature was a usual 38 degrees for a normal Texas winter and considering most people from Texas are use to warm weather, this was considered freezing!

Everyone was wearing coats, snow hats, gloves, scarves, and anything else pertaining to winter weather. This was definitely considered a cold day and one to be in front of a warm fire with your loved one's arms wrapped tightly around. But…Kagome would settle for hot chocolate and a nice seat by the window with Inuyasha's arms wrapped tightly around her.

The coffee shop, Cup of Joe's, was a quaint little shop for getting out of the winter weather. Inuyasha and Kagome had started shopping early in the morning for Christmas gifts for all their friends and families. Walking in the cold for three hours, both were lucky to not be icicles by now. When Kagome noticed the coffee shop she grabbed Inuyasha by his arm and quickly dragged him into the safety coziness of the building.

Taking in the sent of freshly ground coffee beans, Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. Inuyasha noticed this and looked down at her with a smile.

"You want some coffee?"

"No…But some hot chocolate would be nice."

He nodded saying, "All right, go find a place to sit and I'll get you some."

Kagome smiled saying, "Thank you," and pulled him down by his arm to kiss him on his cheek.

Inuyasha put his hand on her back beckoning for her to go sit down and make herself warm while he purchased their drinks. She found a nice seat on a couch next to a window and sat down noticing Inuyasha placing their orders.

Kagome Pov

I can't believe just a few months ago I would have never dreamed of even sitting next to Inuyasha, much less having him by me a drink. I can't believe how much he's changed…How much I've changed. I just can't believe we are really here together…Like a real couple. I guess we are a real couple, I just never thought of it before.

Inuyasha returned finding Kagome starring out the window in her own little world. He couldn't help notice how peaceful and serene she looked at the moment. Kagome had taken off her coat, scarf, gloves, and hat while wearing a white turtle neck and blue jeans with her feet on the couch.

Inuyasha Pov

It's hard to believe that just a few months ago I never even dreamed of finding love. Especially with someone so…Beautiful. Miroku says I've changed and I have to admit, it's true. She's changed me…Kagome made me believe in love again. We're really here together as a couple…A real couple.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome lifting her from her thoughts just in time for him to give her the cup of hot chocolate.

"Careful, it's warm." Smiled Inuyasha.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha," she said taking the cup with another smile.

Seeing those beautiful lips part like so, made Inuyasha's blood bubble with admiration, desire, and intense anxiety…He wanted to touch her…Touch her badly. He wanted to finally show Kagome how much he truly loves her.

Noticing how Inuyasha was looking at her with such intent, Kagome said,

"You seem deep in thought Inuyasha."

"I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you look."

"Oh Inuyasha…"

They leaned in closer for a kiss to steam even the coldest of windows. After finishing the rest of their hot chocolate Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes widen as she noticed an antique store from across the street.

"What is it Kagome?"

"There's an antique story across the street Inuyasha. We have to go inside."

"Don't we have more shopping to do? Plus, we need to get home soon, you have caroling in a few hours."

"I know I know, but it's an antique store Inuyasha!"

The way she pouted her lower lip at him and gave him those flashing brown eyes…He couldn't help but stand up and offer his hand out for her. She smiled and they hastily walked across the street into the little shop.

Antique's Galore was the name of the tiny shop owned by a cute old couple known as Mr. and Mrs. Shin. They were excited to see a young couple walk into their store and welcomed them.

"Hello, and how are you doing today," asked Mrs. Shin

"We're fine thank you," said Kagome.

"Can I interest you in anything today? Maybe a nice shawl, it is very cold out today."

"Oh, no thank you, we're just-Hey? What's that?" asked Kagome pointing to a fine jewel in the center of the room in the middle of a glass case.

"Oh that? You have considerable taste my dear. It's very old in fact."

All four of them walked over to the fine pink jewel held by a nice silver chain lying on a pillow in the center of the case.

Noticing how uninterested Inuyasha was Mr. Shin said,

"So, I guess you're along for the ride son?"

"You got that right."

"Hmm, is this you're wife?"

"Uh, no…She's my girlfriend."

"Oh, well, then since you love her I'm pretty sure this jewel will interest you then."

"What's so special about it?"

"Oh my boy…It's very special. Rumor has it that this jewel is more than 500 years old." Said Mr. Shin.

"Yes, it has to do with a love story between a man and woman. This man loved her so much; but knew he couldn't stay with her." Said Mrs. Shin

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"It seems he was not faithful to her and even fathered an illegitimate child with another. On their wedding night they consummated their love and afterwards he gave her this…The Shikon no Tama. A symbol of his undying love. Trusting her and loving her so deeply he told her of his past crimes and she grew angry with him."

Mr. Shin joined in saying, "Seeing his beautiful wife in such a state he decided the only thing he could do to make her happy would be to leave her."

"He left her?" asked Inuyasha a little embarrassed for actually listening to the old couple.

"Yes, but before he left he took half the jewel with him," and Mrs. Shin opened the case revealing the two halves of the jewel.

"This is a promise stone. Even though they are miles apart, their hearts will always be as one." She continued.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," remarked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" said a stern Kagome.

"Well think about it! Leaving her just because she was upset over something like that! Who gives a shit? It wasn't anything big!"

"As I was saying…When he left her he also left behind his son and daughter."

"She had twins?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, that night gave them two beautiful babies and when they were born the woman broke one half of her jewel to give to her daughter symbolizing he would always be with her too…The moment she was going to break off a piece for her son…Her husband walked through the door and gave half of his jewel to their new born child."

"So, he came back to her?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes…His love for her was so strong that he couldn't bare to be without her and realized that just because he made one mistake…The biggest mistake he could ever do to her would be to leave her forever." Finished Mr. Shin.

They contemplated on the subject for a long while before Mrs. Shin assembled the jewel to its original state and placed it back in the glass case. They left the couple alone to look around and Kagome was stuck looking at the jewel in awe.

"Wasn't that a beautiful story?"

"It's stupid Kagome."

"Oh Inuyasha…It's not stupid…It's not stupid at all. It's a beautiful romantic story. I wouldn't mind having that jewel just because of it."

"Yeah, well, you girls get into this junk. Come on let's go."

Inuyasha walked out of the store without waiting for Kagome. She watched him stuff his hands in his pockets and wait in a huff outside the shop for her. Waving good bye to the old couple Kagome walked outside with Inuyasha and they continued their Christmas shopping without another word.

……………………………………………

Miroku and Sango sat on the couch of her dorm room watching television all morning without getting up. Neither wanted to, because of the warmth from their bodies as they snuggled into each other. A commercial came on the screen of a husband and wife giving one another Christmas gifts in front of their Christmas tree.

"Hey Miroku? What do you want for Christmas?"

"You must be a procrastinator when it comes to shopping Sango."

"Somewhat…I just didn't know what to get you."

"Your love is all I need."

"Ha! Whatever Miroku…I hope you aren't planning on giving me just that."

"Oh? You wanted something?" teased Miroku.

"Hmm…You know I love you Miroku…But if I don't get a damn present by December 25, you should consider walking blindfolded out into traffic. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly, Sango darling."

"I thought so," she said kissing his cheek and snuggling even closer to his chest.

For awhile they stayed like this till Sango asked,

"You're going home?"

"We're going home Sango."

"Just checkin'."

"I thought we could go home on the 22nd, after finals. I really don't feel like waiting another day to go back to Dallas."

"If that's how you want it Miroku. We'll leave on Thursday. But you know we can't go until after Kagome's concert."

"Oh, that's right. She and Inuyasha are performing."

"That's right…I won't let Kagome down."

"We won't let her down Sango…We'll be there even if the biggest snow storm hits Texas on Thursday."

"Good to know Miroku."

"Well, I wouldn't dream of letting a woman down or frown for that matter."

They smiled at each other and once again they were in a heated kiss.

…………………………………………

The dining hall was scarce in the afternoon considering many people were out Christmas shopping. Ayame and Koga sat in a booth eating their meals quietly when Koga said,

"Hey Ayame?"

"Yes Koga?"

"Well, Christmas is next week and all."

"Yeah it is."

"Um, your Mom comin' to pick you up?"

"Yeah, she's taking me back to our Aunt's house in Northern Louisiana. It's all we have right now, ever since Hurricane Katrina."

"How's your family taking it?"

"Well, let's just say…We're surviving…Barely."

Koga looked down at his plate and couldn't help but feel his stomach start to lurch at the very thought of her family in hard times.

"Koga, I haven't told anyone this but…I still wake up in the night and hear them."

"Hear who?"

"The people screaming. The wind stronger than anything and the rain pounding so hard Koga. I still keep thinking another hurricane is gonna come and possibly this time take everything from me. Oh gosh Koga…," she said while pushing the tray out of her way so she could put her hands on her face covering her expression, "I still dream about the helicopter coming and taking my Mom, Rin, and me to Texas. All we could take was a small bag and it had to hold everything that we could take, nothing more. We left everything behind…Everything."

Moving his own tray out of his way so he could pull Ayame's hands away from her red face he looked at her with a concerned look. Looking into his everlasting eyes Ayame began to calm down and take control over her emotions. Koga wiped the tears from her face and began to smile.

"I'm so sorry Ayame. I wish there was something I could say or do to make you feel better; but I just don't know how I can. Please tell me what to do Ayame."

"You've done enough Koga. You've sat here and listened to me and indulged me. Thank you Koga."

He leaned across the table and gently kissed her ruby lips one time saying,

"Anything for you Ayame."

Taking a deep breath and letting Koga sit back down in the booth Ayame said,

"On a lighter note…My Mom just got a job."

"She did? Where?"

"She's a nurse for the local hospital."

"That's great Ayame!"

"Yeah, hopefully Rin and she can move out of my Aunt's house within at least a month, two at the most."

"That's really good to hear."

"Yeah…Um, so I guess you're going back to San Antonio?"

"Yeah…Um, before we get into the trip thing again…I need to ask you something."

"What is it Koga?"

"Uh…What would you like for Christmas?"

"I don't think it's something you could give me."

"Try me."

Sighing Ayame said, "I don't think you could make it snow…I've always wanted a white Christmas. My Grandma before she died told me how she met my Grandpa. They used to live in Michigan and well…My Grandma just moved there from Texas and never had she seen a white Christmas until then. Her first white Christmas and she meets my Grandpa on the way home from school. She said he gave her his scarf to keep her warm and looking into his eyes as the snow flakes fell…She said she knew they were destined to be together."

……………………………………

Later That Night (8:00pm)

The Bel Canto took their positions on the risers in front of the infamous Christmas tree as the background. It was the annual "A Wish for the Christmas Tree" ceremony, one that Kagome didn't understand not one bit. The tree was very old and seemed to mean a great deal to the people of Beaumont. It was one of the largest trees Kagome had ever seen and she's from East Texas, home of the Piney Woods.

The choir began to sing "Oh Christmas Tree," and everyone's hearts and smiles seemed to glow when hearing the song. After they were finished Kagome leaned over and whispered in the ear of one of her friends saying,

"This tree must be pretty important."

"You don't know the story Kagome?"

"What story Hitomi?"

The girl with short blond hair and green eyes looked back at her with a surprised look as if Kagome had done something completely out of character. It was time for the next song so they didn't have time to finish their conversation. Once it was over Hitomi said that she wished she had time to tell her the story; but she had to hurry and run for some more Christmas shopping. They said good bye and Kagome found Inuyasha among the dispersing crowd.

Kagome smiled seeing Inuyasha gave a small wave and she quickly ran to him wrapping her arms around him tightly. He looked down at her saying,

"You looked great up there."

"Thank you Inuyasha. Um…I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What's so special about that tree?" She asked turning around and pointing to the magnificent tree before them.

Decorations were on every limb and a huge shining star was placed the very top. What astounded Kagome even more was the fact that the people of Beaumont each brought their own handmade decorations to put on the tree. She wondered why they didn't just use regular ornaments.

"Oh that's right…You wouldn't know the story would you? All right…Well, that tree about fifty years ago was a meeting place for all the families of soldiers going off to battle in World War II. The families said good bye under that very tree."

"Really? That's why it's so important."

"That's only half the story," he said holding her closer to his chest, "The soldiers made promises to come back."

"Kind of like the Shikon no Tama story?"

"No…This one isn't stupid."

"The Shikon no Tama story isn't either."

"You can't compare that story to this. This actually happened."

"Whatever…Continue."

"Fine… To honor these promises the women of the soldiers made their own decorations and placed them on the tree. Kind of to commemorate what was going on. But you see…The legend is that all of them made a wish on their ornament and placed it on the tree…Their wishes were to have their loved ones return safely…And by some miracle…They all returned alive and well."

"That's some miracle."

"Yeah, it is…" He looked down pushing Kagome off his chest in order to look into her eyes, "Do you believe?"

"In what?"

"In miracles?"

Before she had a chance to answer Ayame, Koga, Miroku, and Sango came running up to them laughing and talking about nothing in particular. Ayame and Sango pulled Kagome out of Inuyasha's arms long enough to hug her and tell her she did a great job. It was a pretty nice scene…All of them together enjoying the winter weather and the sight of the infamous Christmas tree. As they talked and laughed Sango finally interrupted saying,

"All right guys…When are we having the 'gift off?'"

"Oh right…Hey…What do you people want?" asked Koga scratching his head.

"Well, personally I don't care; but if you want you can supply Miroku with a brain," said Inuyasha teasing Miroku.

"Oh yeah…Well, if I get a brain, Inuyasha should get a heart."

Inuyasha sneered at him and once again the laughter came.

"All right now, come on. For real everyone…When do you guys want to exchange gifts?" asked Sango.

"How 'bout on Thursday? We're all leaving anyway, and plus the last time we'll see each other till January will be that night when Inuyasha and Kagome perform," said Miroku.

"That sounds fine," said Ayame.

"Yeah, I like that idea" said Sango.

"Whatever's fine," said Koga.

Smiling Inuyasha said, "You know we'll be there," squeezing Kagome's shoulder tighter.

The group continued to smile and bask in each other's company when Kagome said,

"Wow…It's getting kind of chilly."

"Yeah, I'm kind of cold too," said Sango.

As they were moving to go to their cars they felt drops of rain hitting their clothes. Looking up they couldn't believe what they saw…

Koga broke their silence by saying, "Would you settle for some rain Ayame?"

The group looked at them curiously and then continued to their vehicles to get out of the cold as well as the rain.

…………………………………………….

Inuyasha's room 11:00 pm.

Inuyasha and Kagome settled down on his bed to relax after the Christmas caroling when she leaned over and kissed him jump starting his desire to have her. He moved Kagome to the middle of the bed and climbed on top of her small body careful not to harm her.

He began to kiss her neck as she moved her hands across his chest and down his back. From her neck he went up to her cheek and then graced her lips with the touch of his tongue. Kagome smiled at this and pushed to his lips more. She wanted more; but was very timid in pursuing him. Inuyasha had not one doubt in his mind about what he wanted and as he moved his hands up and down her slim body Kagome realized more and more he wanted just her…All of her.

This thought raced through her mind and Kagome couldn't help; but feel overwhelmed by it. She couldn't help but believe Inuyasha wanted her like this. He was panting on top of her as he finished kissing her lips and again kissed her neck. Kagome could feel his heart beating fast against her breast. And she wondered whether he was nervous or if it was desire.

Looking up from kissing her neck Kagome met Inuyasha's eyes. Never had she seen them look as intense as they did now. Moving his hand to caress her cheek he whispered,

"Kagome…" and gently kissed her lips again still touching her cheek.

Was she ready for this? Was she ready for what Inuyasha wanted from her? She could feel every bit of passion within him. Every single ounce saved just for her. Well, technically not all saved for her. But since his first time…It's been saved for someone like her.

The thought of him and Kikyo crossed her mind. There was someone before her…Someone he loved enough to completely surrender himself to. Would it mean anything if she did the same for him? Would he care? She wanted to love him; but would he still love her after everything? Kikyo left him…Would he feel the need to leave her?

As Inuyasha continued to kiss her neck he moved his lips back to hers and his hands found their way at the hem of her shirt. Gently moving his hands in wrapping them around her back and unclasped the bra. Ready to touch her again, Kagome immediately stops and pulls away from him.

"What is it Kagome, is something wrong?"

"Um…Yes and no…"

"Which is it?"

"Um, Inuyasha…I don't think…I don't think we should do this."

"Kagome? What's the matter?"

"I just don't think we should, that's all."

Pulling his hands out from under her shirt and sitting up to look down at her as she lay on his pillow he asked,

"Is it so wrong to give yourself to me?"

"You just don't understand…"

"I love you. I want to show you how much I do. Don't you love me too?"

"You know I do."

"Then why won't you let me love you completely?"

Kagome couldn't look into his amber eyes. She had to look away from them, from him. Seeing this, Inuyasha placed a hand on her cheek moving it back towards him.

"Why Kagome?"

Tears began to cross her face and she finally looked into the depths of his eyes.

"Because I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of being hurt."

Hearing this from Kagome, his Kagome, Inuyasha's eyes began to water. His heart was crushed as well as his pride. Did she not trust him enough to love him? Did she think he would really harm her in anyway?

Unable to look at each other anymore they sat on the bed in silence until a knock was heard from the door. Inuyasha got up leaving Kagome to fix her clothes and join him soon after. When they reached the door Ayame was waiting outside for them.

"What is it Ayame?" asked Kagome.

"You're never gonna believe this…You guys better get outside and see for yourselves."

Ayame quickly ran down the hall and went down the elevator in pure excitement. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other in disbelief and worried about their friend. Grabbing their coats they did as Ayame said and went to the elevator. Before going through the doors and entering the winter wind, Inuyasha turned to Kagome placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I would never hurt you."

"Inuyasha?"

"Let me finish Kagome. I would never hurt you. I love you too much. If ever there was a miracle given to me in this world…It's you Kagome."

The tears began to stream down her face again and before she could say a word Ayame belted,

"EVERYONE COME ON! GET OUT HERE NOW!"

They did as she said and pushed the doors inviting the cold breeze hitting their faces. Walking out onto the steps they noticed Miroku, Sango, and Ayame were already dancing in it…

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up in amazement. Nothing seemed to matter in the world except for this moment.

"Oh my gosh…" said Kagome with her mouth gaped open.

"IT'S SNOWING!" Shouted Ayame with pure delight.

None of them could believe their eyes as the white snowflakes fell on top of their faces. It was the most beautiful sight any of them had ever seen.

Koga opened the doors passing Inuyasha and Kagome with smiles saying,

"Well…Looks like we got a Christmas miracle after all this year."

With that he nodded at the couple and descended the stairs to reach Ayame. As everyone enjoyed the beauty of the snow Miroku and Sango could be heard in the background.

"Hey! Let's make an anatomically correct snow angel!"

"Why anatomically correct Sango?" asked Ayame.

"Well…Because I've never done one before."

"Hey…I'll do it, only if it's a woman!"

"You are such a pervert. Take this you lech!"

With that she threw a snowball at Miroku and the game was on. Miroku and Sango battled for control over which gender their snow angel would be while Ayame and Koga snuggled together.

"You look cold my love."

"I was before you came."

"Here…" He wrapped a red scarf around her shoulders, "So you won't be cold."

"Oh Koga…" She was in such awe at the moment; words couldn't even describe what she was feeling. All she could do was nestle tighter into Koga's warmth.

Still on the steps to the dorm Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist watching the snow fall as well as their friends having fun together. When Kagome felt it was the right time she said,

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome?"

"I believe you."

"About what?"

"You would never hurt me...Inuyasha, I'm ready."

Inuyasha's heart was beginning to beat faster and he wondered exactly what she was ready for…

"Ready?"

Kagome turned in his arms to look directly in his eyes.

"To love you completely."

End Chapter 16!

Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you are enjoying the story still. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update; but it seems this cold has really gotten to me. I'm afraid I am still ill; but don't worry…I'm still trying to write this story. Thank you guys very much…And I'm pretty sure we all know what is coming up in the next chapter. So, here's warning to my younger readers…Yes, lots of intimacy in the next chapter. Please, if you are one of my younger readers, I caution you for Chapter 17.

Oh, and just a little side note…Bel Canto is an all girls choir meaning, "Beautiful Singers." Just a little FYI!

Thank you guys so much for reading and please keep telling me what you think. We are finally getting back into the DRAMA and I hope you guys are enjoying yourselves. I hope all of you had a Merry Christmas, and I wish all of you a HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	17. Chapter 17

No, I still don't own Inuyasha. He's too hard to catch!

Author's Note: This is definitely a Mature Content chapter everyone! Plus, because it's about Inu/Kag's first time together it is strictly about them! This chapter is meant to be beautiful everyone, not dirty or obscene. Think of the movie, "The Blue Lagoon," and you'll have this chapter. Oh, and if you want to make this chapter like really, really, really even more touching…Listen to the songs, "To Love's End," or "Omoi no hate ni." It's their theme songs. Both are the same song; but when you look for them those are the names they are under. All right guys, hope you're ready for this…

Chapter 17: The Innocence of Love

Inuyasha Pov

Could I have imagined it? No, I'm sure she said she was ready to love me completely…Me. Can this be possible?

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

Great…One of the most important conversations we'll ever have and I flake out on her. She looks so worried…So innocent…Can I do this to her? Wait…Let me rephrase that…Can I do this with her?

"Are you all right? You seem to be a little shaken?"

I'm holding the most beautiful girl in the world and my mouth is open just staring at her. Come on Inuyasha, say something you idiot!

"Uh, actually…I'm better than all right. I'm in love with the most beautiful woman in the world."

At that moment I kissed her and felt as if I was on cloud nine. Without waiting to stop our heated kiss, I picked her up off the ground and twirled her around. She instantly let go and gave the most beautiful laugh I ever heard. Knowing I made her do that…Knowing it's because of me…I was happy.

We decided on my room, figured there would be less interruption that way. As we headed back inside Sango called,

"Hey…Where you guys going? We finally decided on the gender of the snow angel!"

After getting out of Sango's head lock Miroku yelled out, "What? You decided on a male snow angel only 'cause you pinned me to the ground!"

"Ha! Well, I figured since your mouth was full…Full of snow that is, I figured I'd declare myself the winner. Anyway, you could have gotten up."

"Sango…You were straddling me! Why would I get up?"

Giving a devilish grin Sango pushed him back down into the snow and put a foot on his chest.

"Hope you like this position even more. I know I do!"

I couldn't help but interrupt their feud. I mean, after all, I had Kagome in my arms ready, willing, and able to sleep with me.

"Sorry guys, you'll have to make it without us. It seems Kagome's awful tired from caroling and plus, we've been up since the crack of dawn. We're going to bed."

"Ok guys; don't do anything Miroku won't get!" Said Sango winking.

We rolled our eyes and continued back to my room. Neither of us said anything as the hall way seemed to drag on forever. I looked down at Kagome still in my arms and saw that cute red blush. She wouldn't even look at me; but she seems all right…She's still smiling.

When we made it to my room I handed her the key and she unlocked the door. Before walking in was the first time she looked me in the face since out on the steps. I was captivated by her face, her lips, and her eyes…Especially her eyes. There was something about them, something in them. I couldn't tell what it was; but it was something special. As if some hidden secret she knew and I wasn't going to know it till she was ready.

My heart was beating much faster and for someone who hasn't been a virgin for a few years, you'd think I would be use to this. But it wasn't that simple. This was Kagome. I was going to make love to Kagome…My Kagome. To night I would claim her as my mate, my love, and hopefully…Wait…One step at a time. Let's get through to night first.

I pushed through the door and walked right in. I didn't want to let her go; but as I stood in the middle of the room I had to ask her…I had to know if she really wanted this…Wanted to be with me, love me, make love with me…

"Kagome? Are you sure?"

I looked into her eyes and I'm not sure; but I thought I saw them glisten as if from tears. She never showed them to me if they were; but I thought for sure I saw them.

When she didn't answer, I grew nervous. Holding her tightly, I squeezed to get her attention and she finally looked at me with those glistening eyes.

"Inuyasha…I've never wanted anything more than this."

Her voice was a little shaky; but I'm sure she wanted this just like she said. Her eyes told me so…And I believed her.

Letting out a deep sigh I nodded and preceded to my bedroom, no, our bedroom. Gently putting her on the bed as if she were made of glass I sat next to her. Resting one hand on the other side of Kagome I looked down and with my right hand carefully moved some of the strands of hair away from her face.

She looked so beautiful lying there. So innocent; but I have to be honest. I'm glad I'm the one she's surrendering her love to. If anyone was to take her virginity from her, I'm glad it's me.

I did feel really awkward for this next part and I know if I felt awkward, she must have felt like hiding somewhere…But I knew I had to do this…It had to be said…

"Um, Kagome…I know this is your first time and I just wanted to warn you. Um, ok…Well, you might feel some discomfort and there will be some blood-"

"It's all right Inuyasha…I know…Don't worry, I'll be all right. You said so yourself, you would never hurt me."

"I'm afraid I might this time."

"Don't…Please don't worry."

I wanted to take her right then; but another problem came up…Another problem due to the facts of life.

"Um…I need to go get something, I'll be right back."

Before I could get up she grabbed my sleeve saying,

"You mean a condom?"

Now it was my turn for my face to turn beet red.

"Um…Yeah, a condom."

"Don't bother."

"Um, Kagome, I think we need one. To be honest I don't want to; but we still-"

"Do you love me?" She said easing me back down on the bed.

"You know I do."

"What would you do if I did get pregnant?"

"I would love you and our child or should I say children."

"Then don't worry."

"Come on Kagome, we still need to be-"

"I've never told anyone here this Inuyasha…But…I'm sick."

This took me off guard. Of all the things she could say, I never thought it would be that.

"What do you mean you're sick? Like a cold or something?"

"Not a cold Inuyasha, a disease."

"Disease? Are you in pain, are you all right, are you dying on me or something? For God's sakes Kagome tell me if-"

"I'm fine Inuyasha…But…Are you planning on having more children?"

"Kagome? Why does that matter now?"

"Because, I'm sorry to say…I may not be able to give them to you."

"Why?"

"When I was fourteen I was diagnosed with a uterus disease known as Endometriosis. It's where the lining of the uterus comes apart and so, it's incredibly difficult to have children. Um, all the doctors say if you have this disease, you need to have children while you're young before it's too late."

I had no idea. I didn't know what to say or do at that time. All I could do was kiss her on her cheek and look into her eyes.

"So, you're saying you don't think we even need protection?"

"It's my first time Inuyasha, our first time together…To be honest, I'd like to have all of you without anything between us…If you know what I mean."

"I understand, and I feel the same."

She looked away from me; but without a smile. Cupping my hand under her chin I moved her face back towards me.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

After a minute she took in a deep breath and released finally moving her eyes to mine.

"I'm sorry that I'll never be able to give you children."

"Kagome…We have many more years together…" I said kissing her cheek, "And a hell of a lot of time to keep trying."

Hearing this she gave me a smile that melted my heart and sent us into our future together.

I leaned down kissing her beautiful lips and when she wrapped her arms around me, that's when I decided to get on top of her. I kissed her neck and heard her gasp my name with such pleasure. Moving my hands to rest on her back I gently beckoned for her to sit up so I could remove her shirt; but she stopped me before it barely went past her naval.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Um, I would like to be under the covers Inuyasha."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well, I'm kind of shy."

"Oh, I get it…No man has ever seen you before, that's why."

"Yeah, and still no man has."

"Until now…"

I did as she requested and pulled the covers down allowing us back into bed and in the same position as before. It was a little embarrassing as we moved closer together to recreate our magic; but we managed somehow.

Finally back on track, I put my hands at the hem of her shirt and looked into her eyes making sure it was fine. She nodded and continued to remove her shirt, moving it past her eyes and finally throwing it on the floor.

She looked so amazing sitting before me with her bra and blue jeans. I wrapped my arms around her back but she stopped me once again.

"What's wrong now?"

"I've showed you my chest, now you show me yours."

I realized what she meant and I did take my shirt off for her and noticed the slight blush on her cheeks looking at my muscles. Hmm…She didn't blush when I removed her shirt; but she did when she looked at me without one.

Placing my hands back around to the clasps of her bra she moved in and began kissing my shoulder and moved up to my neck. My eyes closed on their own accord as I played with her clasps. Seems they were working against me.

"Um, you have to push in then out Inuyasha."

Oh…

After the clasps were undone, I looked back into her eyes and placed my hands on her shoulders pushing the straps down and with the bra resting with our shirts; I looked at her bare chest, focusing on her breast. Kagome looked away from my eyes and turned her head once more. Noticing this I leaned into her and kissed her cheek moving her down once again to the bed. Her arms moved up and down my bare back as I took this time to feel her.

My hands moved over her breast and after feeling them, I knew I had to taste them. So I kissed her neck and made a line down to her breast. Giving each the attention they deserve I licked her right side and cherished it. Rubbing it gently with my thumb I took in and noted her nipple rounding into a point. I did that…I made that happen. After her right, I turned to her left and did the same and even kissed every side of it once again hearing my name.

When I decided to play with them both at the same time, she cried out my name…And she was definitely loud. I could tell she was enjoying this and I was letting her know I was enjoying her…All of her.

I could feel my arousal touch her, poking her sharply, and she gasped. I didn't know if she could tell what it was; but she was obviously shocked from it. So shocked she opened her eyes to look into mine.

"Inuyasha?"

"It's all right…This is part of it."

She nodded and raised her head to reach my lips once more. After learning each other's upper bodies and getting the feel for things, I began undoing her jeans and she let me without hesitation. When I took off her pants I was surprised when she instantly grabbed mine and began unzipping them. Before she did however, she moved her hand down to my arousal and I decided to let her feel for herself. She was obviously curious from the way her hand was moving so slowly and very lightly.

When she touched the tip I could feel her hand instantly back away; but she regained her courage and rested her whole hand on the body which was extremely hard to the touch. Kagome wanted to move her hand in a type of up and down motion; but soon realized she couldn't due to my pants…So, there they went off of me and onto the floor.

Kagome reached down again and touched me. She had no idea what she was doing; but I wasn't going to stop her. I had no doubt in my mind she would figure out what to do. And she amazingly did…I cried out her name as she moved her hand up and down. It felt… so… good! She was doing it just right too. I leaned upon her and let her continue. Her hand seemed to grow tired and afterwards she looked into my eyes.

By this point I was already panting for breath and gave her a reassuring smile telling her she did a wonderful job. Kagome seemed awful proud and began to relax for the first time. I'm glad she was starting to feel more comfortable.

One garment of clothing still remained which was our lower body underwear. From this point, it was Kagome who was anxious and she was the one who put my hands on her sides. She didn't have to motion me twice and I took them off exposing all of her body. Of course, I couldn't relish in it until my underwear came off…So, there they went as well.

Finally…After all this time, after waiting so long…I laid my body down upon hers and ever so gently pushed inside her. She again cried out my name; but she then told me to stop…Ah, and we were so close…

"Are you in pain Kagome?"

"Well, a little but that's not why I stopped."

"Then what is it?"

"Um, unfortunately, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

AH! Now I see…

Moving my hands away from her back and up to her cheeks I caressed them and said,

"The only thing you are supposed to do is lay there and enjoy."

With that I kissed her and began once again giving small thrusts inside her. She responded by moaning more and I couldn't help myself as I heard her cry my name. So, I gave harder thrusts and Kagome finally understood the motions. She wrapped her legs around my waist and began moving with me.

Her thrusts were timid at first; but as we continued to move together, she gave the same strength and the same need as I did. We went faster and faster until Kagome managed to climax before me and a whole new crying of my name let out. I kissed her neck and kept moving with her until I reached my peak. Feeling the sensation inside release into her my body collapsed on her; but not enough to harm her.

Our bodies were in dire need of rest as they were drenched in our sweat. We could feel each other's hearts beating and the sound was soothing even though it sounded like a drum ready to have someone beat a hole through it. Even our panting was hard and heavy. I gathered enough strength though, to lift myself off and pull out of Kagome resting on her side with my arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Kissing her once again on the cheek I asked,

"Are you tired my love?"

"Very…It was amazing."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her dazed look and her having sheer pleasure…Pleasure from being with me. But she was right, it was amazing…It was pure magic.

"I'll let you rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Can you honestly go again?"

"Well, maybe not right this minute…"

"All the more reason to take a rest."

"Inuyasha-"

"Trust me Kagome, I'm tired too…"

We snuggled for the rest of the night and into the morning just as we were. I watched as Kagome closed her eyes and loosened against me. She was completely relaxed. Knowing she was safe and warm I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with her. Only for awhile though, I had to wake up just to watch her, just to see her reaction the morning after. And so I did…I opened my eyes and watched her sleeping body against mine and waited…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome Pov

That's right, I told him I was ready and I know I was. He looked so shocked when I told him so. I thought at first he was going to faint when he didn't respond. As we went down the hallway, I couldn't muster enough courage to look into his eyes…Those amber eyes that always seem to know me. They look as if they do, as if they know me completely, since the first day we met.

As we stepped into his room, I felt my heart beginning to beat faster. I was hoping Inuyasha wouldn't put me down because I would have fallen to the floor as soon as his arms let go. My mind was functioning, if only my heart and body would listen.

Standing in his living room he asked me whether I wanted to make love to him or not. I again looked away from him and could feel the tears wanting to burst out. My heart was wanting to love him so much and the thought of what we were about to do…I felt myself starting to become sentimental; but I quickly turned to him brushing off my feelings and with a pathetic shaking voice told him I wanted this more than anything.

I hoped hearing my voice wouldn't turn him away. He couldn't possibly blame me for being nervous. Especially being my first time and our first time together as well.

As we stepped into his bedroom and he laid me upon the bed, the realization kicked in…I had no idea what I was suppose to do. I mean, I know the general concept is kissing and touching; but there had to be more to it than that.

But I was quickly distracted when he wanted to go off and grab a condom. There really was no need. I felt so awful telling him about my illness. Sometimes I feel like I'm less of a woman because I can't do the one thing we were truly meant for. Does it make me less of a woman? Inuyasha didn't seem to mind, then again, with Kenjen in the picture and us being so young, I don't think the thought of having more kids really played too much into his mind. But I still wonder…

When he finally rested his body upon mine, I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest. His body warmth was so soothing and I could feel his tight muscles even beneath that red winter sweater. He began trying to take my shirt off; but I couldn't let him, not yet anyway. It was our first time and I wanted us to have the covers over us…Plus, I was really self conscious about my body. Even though he looks at it constantly and makes some excuse to touch me every chance he gets…I still feel awkward.

Having Inuyasha take off my shirt and then his…It didn't feel so awkward having mine off; but I know he noticed me admiring his chest though. I couldn't help but blush, he looked incredible! Those rippling biceps were fixing to hold me and have me melt right into them. It was more than any girl could bear. It was more than I ever thought I would ever have.

But when our shirts came off...Oh my gosh! Feeling his muscles and having him pressed against my bare flesh...It was the most amazing experience. I couldn't help but move my arms up and down his back and feeling him relax after every single motion. His muscles seemed to beckon for my touch. I even heard him whisper my name.

After a few moments of touching each other something else seemed to touch my lower abdomen. I was completely shocked by it; but stopping to look into Inuyasha's eyes and having him tell me it was part of it…I realized what part of him was really touching me. I guess he must have really wanted me at that point. I couldn't hide the fact I really want him too.

He took off my pants; but my mind was occupied on his. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to have him completely. I had never seen what a man's arousal looked like and I definitely didn't mind seeing Inuyasha's. So, I reached for him and when I found what I was looking for…I was of course shocked; but I wanted to feel it. The only thing holding me back of course…Were his pants.

I never thought in a million years I would be happy when I guy yelled out my name; but having Inuyasha do it…Made it all worth while. I massaged his arousal with sheer delight. At first I had no idea what I was doing; but looking at his face, whatever I was doing he seemed to like. Just moving up a down slowly and then speeding up seemed to make him very happy. The more I did it the harder he seemed to get. I felt a little worried; I never knew parts of the body could do that before. But he didn't seem to be in pain.

Next…OH MY GOSH! He went inside me! It was painful at first; but he was so gentle. He moved slowly and I know he tried his best not to hurt me. Once I got use to his feel it wasn't so bad. Actually, it wasn't bad at all…It was amazing, incredible, thrilling, and the most pleasurable experience of my young life.

There had to of been something I was supposed to do. Inuyasha told me to enjoy myself and I did; but it wasn't enough. Something was missing and that's when I figured it out…I was the only one feeling it…Inuyasha needed to feel it too. That's when I wrapped my legs around his waist and began pushing into him. I didn't know if I was suppose to or not; but as my mind was beginning to understand so was my body and it reacted to his pulsing. I'm relieved it did…

I know it's called an orgasm; but no one ever said it would feel like this…It felt has if my body was floating and every muscle seemed to unwind. And then…Inuyasha released…It was warm…And somewhat soothing. Both of us were extremely exhausted. I was a little disappointed by not being able to make love to him again; but when he said he was also tired I felt a little better.

There's only one thing left…To open my eyes and know I have to leave him…

I promised Sango and Ayame I'd go shopping with them today so, I'll have to get out of this bed, get out of these sheets, get out of Inuyasha's bedroom, and unfortunately all together…Get out of his arms which have been holding me all night.

I don't want to open my eyes because I know when I do, I'll have to leave. But…A promise is a promise….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Good morning."

"Good morning," said Kagome turning to face Inuyasha.

"Sleep well?"

"You know I did."

"Sure did…Did you know you snore?"

"No way! I don't snore!"

"Well, you did last night."

"Oh my gosh! How embarrassing!" Kagome's face turned tomato red all over again.

"Hey…Don't be embarrassed. You were exhausted which makes me feel good."

"Why?"

"Means I did something right…So, what would you like to do today, besides this again?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I promised Sango and Ayame I'd help them shop for Christmas gifts. You're not mad are you?"

"Of course not Kagome…I may be a little disappointed; but you need to go spend sometime with your friends."

"Thank you for understanding."

Things went very quiet after that when Kagome turned back around on her side facing the wall. Something seemed to be troubling her; but she didn't want to confess it to Inuyasha. Noticing her change in emotion he asked,

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" asked Kagome returning from her deep thought

"You look so sad. I thought you'd be happy after last night."

"Oh! I am but it's something else."

"Tell me."

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Just tell me already Kagome. I won't laugh."

"No…It's nothing to laugh at…You'll probably hate me if I brought it up."

"I could never hate you, I love you."

She smiled at this; but it still didn't change her mind.

"You might as well tell me Kagome, I'll find out somehow."

"I guess you're right…"

She turned around and sat up looking down at him directly in his eyes.

"Was it…"

"Was what?"

"Was it like this…"

"Yes, go on."

"Was it like this with Kikyo?"

Kagome asking whether his first time with Kikyo compared to their first time together was like a ton of bricks slamming right into him. He knew he couldn't be mad at her for wondering; but still…How could the time with him and Kikyo even compare to this?

Kikyo didn't want anything to do with him after their night together. He left her and nine months later left Kenjen right on his doorstep. But yet…He couldn't hate her because he did love her no matter what…She was after all, the mother of his only son. But his love for her could never compare to his devotion for Kagome. Inuyasha thought after last night there would be no questioning it.

"Kagome…I love you and I know you love me. There's a complete difference between that night so long ago and last night. Let's just say Kagome…Our story is something we'll have fun telling our grandchildren."

Inuyasha put his arms back around her waist bringing her back down upon the bed to rest in his warm embrace. After a while he asked,

"So, what time are you meeting them?"

"Oh, 12:30 in the parking lot. I'm driving."

"Oh, well, um…I wouldn't look at the clock if I were you."

"Why?"

"It's already noon."

"WHAT?"

Kagome jumped out of bed while Inuyasha laughed as hard as he could as the young woman scrambled about for her clothes and immediately took off into his bathroom for a shower. Knowing she was in a hurry Inuyasha decided to leave her be and instead get dress and make them some lunch. When Kagome scrambled into the living room Inuyasha had a plate with a turkey sandwich and chips waiting for her on the table.

"Sit down Kagome."

"Inuyasha, I don't have time, I need to get to my room so I can change and hurry downstairs."

"You have twenty minutes, now sit down and eat with me."

Kagome did as Inuyasha said and tried as fast as she could to eat. Inuyasha looked at her with an odd stare and she once again blushed knowing she must look foolish right now for scarfing the food down. He simply shrugged and went back to eat his food while Kagome got up and kissed him on the cheek.

When she tried to get away Inuyasha grabbed her by her waist and planted her right in his lap holding on tight.

"Inuyasha! Let me go!"

"Nope! I think I'll keep you."

"WHAT? Come on Inuyasha."

"I think you can spare some more time Kagome."

With that he kissed her while she continued to fight. After a moment she realized she was never getting away, Kagome relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. Time seemed to pass by and it was already 12:25 before they stopped.

"I think you should probably be heading back to your room Kagome."

"Nope, I'd rather stay with you."

"I'd rather you stay too; but a promise is a promise."

"I know…Damn…"

Inuyasha smiled at the angelic creature in his arms, hugged her tight, and gave her one more kiss on her lips before letting her go. She sprang up on her feet and immediately jumped out the door. He was sad to see her go; but knowing she'd be back tonight made him release her. If she gave the slightest hint at being away from him, he would have tied her to his bed and made her stay there till she promised to return.

After a few minutes Inuyasha heard a knock coming from the door. He thought for sure it was Kagome coming back to break her promise. If she wanted to stay that bad, who was he to thrust her to Sango and Ayame? He wanted her to stay too…But like the good boyfriend and lover he is, Inuyasha decided to answer the door and order her out into the parking lot for a day filled with non-stop shopping and then to return to his arms for a night of sheer passion and pleasure once again.

"All right, one more kiss and then it's off to meet Sango and Ayame!" Said Inuyasha without looking.

"Oh really Inuyasha? Just one kiss?" Said a cool voice that lingered in his ears.

Inuyasha instantly recognized the voice; but couldn't believe it. Turning his head slowly to look at the long figure in front he whispered one word…

"Kikyo?"

End Chapter 17!

Well, pretty interesting huh? As soon as Inuyasha and Kagome consummate their love we get an unexpected visitor at Inuyasha's door. Seems things are really heating up now aren't they?

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this chapter! I told you guys we were getting back into the drama of things! I'm not sure how I want the next chapter to start off …We still need to find out what happened to Miroku, Sango, Ayame, and Koga…Plus, the anatomically correct snow angel! Anyways, have fun everyone, and I hope you all had a safe and Happy New Year!


	18. Chapter 18

No, I'm sorry; but I still have not caught Inuyasha meaning I still don't own him. Dang! What does a girl have to do to get a guy tied up in her room? What has this world come to? Just kidding everyone!

Author's Note: Neat play on the chapter name huh? You'll understand more of it later on…

Chapter 18: Return of the tragic lover Kikyo!

The girls walked through the mall finally settling for a nice ice cream parlor in the middle of the whole building. "You Scream for Ice Cream," is known for their homemade ice cream and this year their specialty is Eggnog flavored. Each buying a waffle cone of Eggnog and sitting down on one of the benches with plants and trees all around it, Ayame and Sango instantly regaled Kagome on the events that occurred while her and Inuyasha were "sleeping."

"Oh my gosh Kagome! You should have seen them! It was the funniest thing ever, and I'm from Louisiana!"

"It wasn't that bad Ayame!"

"Yeah right Sango! After they battled over the gender of the snow angel, which undoubtedly was a boy-"

"Only 'cause Miroku can't fight worth shit!"

"Language Sango!"

"Right, sorry…" She mouthed to Kagome the words, "_He couldn't fight worth shit!"_

"Anyways, we all pitched in and get the snow angel going. Well of course there wasn't a whole lot of snow so the angel only came up to about two feet. And we gathered all the snow we could just to get that!"

"Yeah, we even jacked some from the backs of pick-up trucks!"

"Well…When it was all said and done…We started going back into the dorms when Sango and Miroku get into another fight…"

"That doesn't surprise me," said Kagome licking her ice cream cone.

"Oh, this argument will…They started arguing over tomatoes!"

"What?"

"Yeah…Tomatoes!"

"Dare I ask why?"

Sango gave the girls a disgusted look and finally jumped in saying,

"Well, it was a reasonable argument!"

Ayame nudged Sango's elbow saying, "Oh yeah, real reasonable…You were arguing about tomatoes! Come on Sango!"

"Well, Miroku wanted me to make him a sandwich and of course I told him to go make his own damn sandwich-"

"Ahem, language…"

"Bite me Bitch!"

The girls started in an uproar of laughter as Sango took off running with Ayame in hot pursuit threatening to throw her ice cream down her shirt. The chase soon ended with Sango hiding behind Kagome in defense. Returning to their seats Sango continued her story…

"Anyways, as I was saying…I told Miroku to go make his own damn sandwich and he said he would prefer his woman to go make it! Well, I told him he should go find his woman and not bother me!"

The girls began laughing and Sango began again,

"Well, I caved and he told me to make sure to put two slices of tomatoes in it. I of course hate tomatoes and told him I thought they were gross! Miroku said I was crazy and that any person in their right mind should like tomatoes! And then some other stuff happened and I ended up of course winning the argument again…"

"Not before her butt crashed on top of the anatomically correct snow angel…" Ayame laughed out.

"What? Are you serious?" asked Kagome gagging on her ice cream.

"Yep, her butt smacked so hard into that angel, you couldn't even tell what it was suppose to be!"

"How'd it happen?"

"Well, I got upset when Miroku told me I was crazy for not liking tomatoes, and when I tried to shove him in the snow he dodged and I slipped and well you know the rest…But I will say this…I was not the only one who fell in the snow…After I went down and of course picked myself back up…I made sure to take Miroku's ass down and leave him there!"

"Yeah, she's right…She finally caught Miroku after he ran away from her. She tackled him right to the ground and then stalked off. Needless to say after that Miroku didn't want a sandwich."

"Yeah, the big baby…He said he wanted soup instead. And when I asked what kind he wanted…He said, 'tomato!'"

………………………………………….

"So you don't know what to get Ayame for Christmas?"

"Not a clue…I could get her flowers; but then she'd think I was cheap."

"Eh, we're college guys; we're supposed to be cheap."

"I'm trying to show her I care Miroku."

"All right, all right…Hmm, well, get her a necklace. Women are easy to please my friend. Give them something shiny and they'll be all over you."

"All over you, you say?"

"Exactly." Said Miroku with a mischievous smirk.

"If you say so…"

Koga's and Miroku's destination was at "Jackie's Jewelers," where supposedly you could find good quality jewelry for much less. Stepping in the store the two college guys were lost in a world of gold and silver, and thinking to themselves they were a long way away from an auto shop.

"Hey, this looks acceptable," said Miroku pointing to a silver tear drop necklace.

"Ok, I'll get it and we'll get out."

"Wouldn't you rather look around?"

"Hey, you said jewelry will make her happy. That's jewelry, it's acceptable, I'll buy it, and we can leave."

As they were discussing Ayame's gift a saleswoman came up to the eager gentlemen.

"Hello, welcome to 'Jackie's Jewelers,' is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well, how much for this necklace?" Asked Koga pointing to the necklace in the glass topped case.

"Oh, you have wonderful taste sir, that is on sale too…It's only $275 plus tax."

Both Miroku's and Koga's mouths dropped open when they heard the price.

"I'm sorry, did you say $275 for this little thing?"

"Plus tax!"

"Uh, do you have anything else worth buying?"

"Koga!" said Miroku giving him a glare, "I'm sorry ma'am, what my friend means to ask is if there is anything available a little more affordable; but still not as half as beautiful as you."

The young woman took to this and began blushing, "Well, I can go see what we have in the back…"

"Thank you very much Miss…"

"Sarah."

"Miss Sarah, such a lovely name, simply rolls off the tongue. Be a dear and look in the back. We look forward to your return."

The woman began to give off a deeper shade of red and took off quickly to the storage area in the back.

"And that my friend, is how you handle a woman," said Miroku patting Koga's shoulder.

"I never would have guessed you could actually handle a woman from the way Sango treats you."

"Sango's a different type of woman."

"What type?"

"A Class A bona fide Bitch. But she's all mine…" Said Miroku with a gentle smile.

………………………………………………….

"Ok, so spill Kagome…What did you and Inuyasha really do last night?"

"Sango, don't be so…Hmm…So, Miroku!"

"Oh, come on Kagome! Something had to of happened!"

"And what makes you think that?"

"I don't know, something about you seems…Different."

"Different?"

"Yeah…I can't explain it; but something about you is definitely not the same."

The girls were still finishing their ice creams at the table as the Christmas shoppers still passed by eager to buy any good deals in the stores.

"You know, I have to agree with Sango on this one Kagome. Something does seem a little different. As if you've changed, and amazingly over night!"

"Yeah, so come on, spill!"

Kagome's cheeks began to blush and she began, "Well, you're right…Something did happen."

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! So, you had your first make out session, how was it?"

"Um, well, I wouldn't call it a make out session."

"Ok, were you groped for the first time or something?"

"Well, something like that."

"What do you mean something like that, what else could you guys have-" Sango stopped in mid sentence when she realized what might have happened last night.

"Oh my gosh…You guys…Oh my gosh…"

"What? I'm still in the dark here."

"Shut up Ayame…Oh my gosh…You guys, really?"

"Yeah, we did…"

"Wow…I don't know whether to congratulate you or what. So, um, how was it?"

"Would someone please tell me what you guys are talking about?"

"Oh sorry Ayame…It seems Kagome is definitely not like us anymore."

"Why's that?"

"Are you a virgin?" Asked Kagome.

"Well, of course…"

"Hmm, well, I'm not…Not after last night that is…"

Ayame took in Kagome's words for a moment.

"Oh my gosh…"

"See, that's what I've been saying!"

"Oh my gosh…How did this happen?"

"Well, you see Ayame, when two people love each other…"

"Shut up Sango!"

"Guys! Calm down all right? It's something Inuyasha and I have wanted for a long time; but I wasn't ready. I had to know he would always love me and that he would always be there. I had to know before I could give myself to him. He told me so last night and I figured it was time…"

"So…Um…Details!"

"Sango!"

"Kagome! I wanna know, how was it?"

Kagome sighed before giving in, "It was amazing all right! I mean, the most amazing experience ever! And he was so…"

"Good?"

"Horny?"

"Gentle, guys, he was gentle."

Both girls said at the same time, "Oh…"

"Well, are you happy?"

"Extremely Ayame, I have a man who loves me…Only me and all of me…"

…………………………………..

"All right, here are a few items we have that range from $100 and below," said Sarah placing a black case of jewelry in front of Miroku and Koga.

The two looked through the jewelry and Koga found something to his liking.

"How much is this?"

"Oh, another good choice sir, that is valued at $100 plus tax!"

"Well, it's a lot better than the last…I'll take it!"

"Wonderful! Would you like it wrapped, no extra charge…"

"Sure, why not?"

The woman once again took off to the back of the store with Koga's hand picked gift and returned with it waiting for them at the cash register. Koga paid for it and as they were stepping out Sarah said,

"Uh, sir," pointing to Miroku, "I take a lunch break in about thirty minutes, care to join me?"

"Um, well, you know…" faltered Miroku, "That sounds awful tempting but-"

"He's gay!"

"I'm WHAT?" Shouted Miroku with wide eyes.

"You're gay, just like I said Miroku! Sorry Miss Sarah; but it's true."

The young woman looked shocked at first but then quickly said,

"Of course he's gay! Why not? I mean, a nice, charming, well dressed man in these days, yeah…Most likely gay! Sorry to have wasted your time…" She once again returned to the back of the store.

"Wait a minute! I'm not gay!" Called out Miroku.

He quickly glared at Koga and stormed out of the store.

"How could you tell her I was gay?"

"Well, would you rather her have been mad at you for flirting with her while you have a girlfriend? This way, it makes it look like you were being friendly and not just trying to get a good deal."

"But you told her I was gay!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Whatever, let's just get out of here!"

The two men walked back to Miroku's car and headed back to the dorms.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

The two stared in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Neither knew what to say or do as they stared looking like lost little children. Inuyasha was stunned looking at Kikyo in his doorway, a sight he thought he would never see again.

"You look well Inuyasha. How have you been?"

"Uh…"

"Still as articulate as ever I see…"

"Kikyo…How are you…Why are you…How is this possible?"

"Well, I first stopped by your house and saw your mom and of course Kenjen…"

"Kikyo, you didn't-"

"No Inuyasha, I didn't raise his hopes only to drop them. I wanted to wait till we were all together before I told him I was his mother."

"Oh…So, mother told you I was still here."

"Not exactly but we talked for a little bit."

"Oh?"

"Yes, it wasn't the lightest conversation I've had in a few years though…"

………………………………

_Knock Knock_

_Mrs. Shigwa stopped washing the dishes long enough to dry her hands and come to the door. Kenjen was watching television in the living room and didn't seem to notice._

"_Oh my goodness! It's you!"_

_Kenjen was intrigued by this and took a glance at his grandmother talking to a young woman a little older than his father._

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Shigwa, I had to come see them. May I see Kenjen, please Mrs. Shigwa?"_

"_He doesn't need you, just like he hasn't needed you these past three years. It's best if you leave."_

"_Mrs. Shigwa I implore you, just please let me see my-"_

"_Grandmother? Who is she?"said Kenjen walking up to them._

"_Kenjen! What are you doing? Go back into the living room at once!"_

"_Oh my! Kenjen!" Kikyo said bending down towards him._

"_Do I know you?"_

"_Oh Kenjen…" She reached out for him; but Mrs. Shigwa placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him behind her._

"_It's best it you go."_

"_Tell me where Inuyasha is. I wish to see him."_

"_So you can leave him again?"_

"_Just tell me where he is."_

"_Why don't you go talk to someone who gives a damn!"_

_With that the door closed and Kikyo was left on the porch steps in defeat. The only thing she knew she could do was go back to Lamar University. Someone there would be able to tell her where Inuyasha was. _

"_Excuse me? Hello, my name is Kikyo sir, and I was wondering if you could help me?"_

"_All right Kikyo, it's a pleasure to meet someone as lovely as yourself. My name's Hojo. What can I do for you?"_

"_Well, I was trying to find a young man…"_

"_With all do respect Kikyo, you're standing right in front of one."_

"_Aren't you a clever one? But seriously Hojo, I need to find a young man by the name of Inuyasha. Do you know him?"_

_The boys face seemed to look a little pale; but he replied,_

"_As a matter of fact I do. He actually lives right next door to a friend of mine. He seems to also be dating her as well."_

"_Oh, I see…Can you tell me where he's staying?"_

"_Of course…"_

_Hojo began telling her and moments later she was in front of Inuyasha's door waiting for him to answer. She noticed when he first opened the door he smelled like perfume and a slight manly musk only given off after inter course; but she held her head high and remained firm in her stance._

………………………………………

"She wasn't too thrilled about my coming, if that's what you're interested in."

"Can you blame her? You leave me and then nine months later you leave me Kenjen. Did you not think she would be angry?"

"I know I've made mistakes Inuyasha; but I've come back to you. I'm right here Inuyasha."

"I see you Kikyo; but you can't expect me to take you back, not after all this time."

"I know, I'm willing to do anything to make amends Inuyasha. Please have me back."

"It's not that simple…"

"I know about your girlfriend…"

"You know about Kagome? How? Who told you?"

"It's not important…Just know, it's all right. Listen, you've obviously had a busy night, I'm just gonna go and I'll be back let's say Thursday? We can have Kenjen, go out to eat, talk…He needs to know Inuyasha…"

"Fine, we'll talk on Thursday…"

"Good…Good bye Inuyasha…"

"Um, Kikyo?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you staying?"

"You wouldn't be worried would you Inuyasha?"

"I just wanted to know."

"A motel a little ways into town. Nothing fancy, just a place to stay for a little while."

"Just a little while?"

"It's a start Inuyasha…" She moved her hands to his cheeks and leaned in for a kiss.

Inuyasha abruptly pulled back with disgust written all over his face.

"Ok…Whenever you're ready…"

She turned around and left him looking after her and then he shook his head gathering his thoughts and closed the door.

As Kikyo was walking she met up with Kagome coming back with three shopping bags. With so much to carry she accidentally tripped over one of the bags and all the contents came tumbling out onto the pavement of the hallway.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Here, let me help you," said Kikyo bending to the ground helping Kagome put her belongings back into the bag.

"Oh, thank you very much. That's awful sweet of you."

"Don't mention it," she said holding up a red sweater.

Kagome noticed her admiring it and said, "Oh, my boyfriend loves the color red. I bought it as a Christmas present for him."

"Oh really? Hmm, the father of my son also loves the color red. Seems we have something in common."

"I guess we do."

"Unfortunately, he seems to be in love with someone else."

"Are you serious? Who would be crazy enough to take a man away from you? Excuse me for saying this; but you are very beautiful."

"Oh, why thank you! But, I really don't know what to do."

"What else should you do? Fight for him! If you love him, go after him! Don't let some new girl stand in your way!"

"You know something sweet heart, I think I might take you up on your offer."

"Well, least I helped someone today…"

"Bad day?"

"No, just tired is all…"

"Well, I'm sure your boyfriend can make you feel better."

"You know something, I think you're right. Well, take care."

"You too."

With that the two women parted and went their separate ways. Kagome watched as the young woman rounded the corner and just before she opened the door to her room she said to herself,

"What a nice woman, I hope she considers what I told her."

…………………………...

"Hello?"

"Hey Inuyasha, or should I say lover?"

"Kagome? Where are you?"

"In my room, just got back from shopping."

"Oh, what did you get me?"

"Who said I got you anything?"

"Hmm…Well, so, did you have fun with the girls?"

"You know I did…Um, Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"Are you all right? You sound a little…Sad."

"Oh, I'm just…Tired."

"Still recovering from last night?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Hmm, me too…"

"Care to get worn out again?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Come into my bedroom and you'll find out."

With that Kagome put down the phone and waited outside for Inuyasha to open the door. When he did he quickly gathered her in his strong arms and carried her off to the depths of his bedroom once again placing her gently on the bed and removing her clothing as she did his…

End Chapter 18!

Thank you guys so much! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up! I wanted it to be a little suspenseful considering well, Kikyo! She comes back, and as we all know from the series, it's usually not to give everyone pleasantries and let Kagome and Inuyasha be. Thank you so much once again, and I can't wait to hear from you guys!

Oh, and that little tomato argument…Yeah, that really happened! Not exactly like that; but the whole concept…Yeah!

Oh, one more thing everyone…I just got a new job working from 8pm – 8am at a retirement center…So, I probably will only be updating on the weekends! I'll see if I have time to update during the week, more than likely I won't be able to, considering today was our first day back in college and the first class I went to…He gave us homework! Go figure! Anyways, thanks guys and I can't wait to hear from you!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Final Exams

At the mention of final exams every student at Lamar University seemed to shudder with fear and exhaustion. During the last week of school there was hardly any laughter rumbling through the halls and hardly anyone seemed to notice each other passing through. The only thing that mattered was studying!

Our group, at this very moment, are studying their brains out trying to pass their individual exams and make it through the semester with at least a semi-decent grade.

Kagome Pov

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! I still have so much to study for and not enough time to do anything! We have all our finals on Wednesday and Thursday! You think I would have actually been more prepared; but yet here I am studying like there's no tomorrow. If I don't pass these exams there will be no tomorrow because mamma will kill me!

Knock Knock

"Go away!...I mean, who is it?"

"Who do you think?" said Sango calling through the door.

Kagome without putting her Music Theory book down rushed over and flung the door open.

"I'm sorry Sango, didn't mean to tell you to leave."

"I know…Hmm, Music Theory huh? Studying your brains out like everyone else?"

"Of course…Shouldn't you be too?"

"Why bother? If I get all stressed out there's no way I'll be able to think. This way I remain calm and still able to function, somewhat…"

"I wish I could see it from your perspective."

While Kagome looked down at her bare feet, Sango took this time to get a good look at the girl before her. It looks as if she hasn't slept in days with her hair not combed, eyes with dark circles underneath them, and her skin was paler than usual, obviously due to stress.

"Damn girl! You look like a mess! Inuyasha been keeping you up at night?"

"Ha ha… For your information I am stressing about all this stupid Music Theory crap! I can't understand the last chapter!"

"Isn't Inuyasha a music major too? Just go ask him, it's not like you have to walk far."

"I can't. He took Kenjen to the park. They're having some sort of father son outing."

"Oh…Well, since you don't know it, I say put the books away and come with me to the dining hall."

"I can't Sango, I have to study."

"What's the point in studying if you don't understand it? Plus, you need to eat something."

"Sango…There's just not enough time to play around. This is serious!"

"If you don't eat something I'll tell Inuyasha…" She said in a sing-song version.

"What's he gonna do? You act like I'm scared of him or something. Sango, I'm not the one who should be scared…" Kagome said with a wink.

Both girls began to laugh and Sango quickly added,

"Since when did you start acting like me?"

"Well, you're a horrible influence."

"Not horrible, I'm just good!"

The two girls began to laugh out loud with girlish angst.

So…I guess this is what college is all about. Learning about ourselves and having a good time doing so. Although, it would be a whole lot better without all the exams. Stupid exams! What do they have to prove anyway? If I pass it just means we either crammed really hard for them or had a lot of prayers answered!

…………………………………………………………….

"You think there would be more people, it's not like we have classes to go to after all," said Sango busying herself with putting food on her tray.

"Well, it's the week of finals. Everyone's trying to study."

"Kagome, you and everyone else are fucking crazy! Seriously, what's the point in all this studying?"

"We just care about our grades-Ooh! Chocolate Cake!" She reached over Sango and grabbed her pride and joy with a huge grin.

"I see the studying craze is over...What? Thought there was no time for breaks?"

"There's always time for chocolate Sango!"

As the two girls continued to talk about their exams Ayame called out to them from a booth near the window. Seeing her wave they walked over to her and sat down.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Ayame taking a sip of her Sprite.

"Well, I practically had to drag Kagome out the door. She did everything but kick and scream."

"It's only because I have this huge Music Theory final and I can't understand the last chapter all right?"

"Um, isn't Inuyasha a music major too?" asked Ayame taking another sip.

"Yes Ayame but I can't bother him right now."

"Why not?"

"Because he's with Kenjen…"

"Oh, father son time huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, don't worry Kagome. I'm sure you'll do just fine."

Kagome took a bite of her chocolate cake and tried to ease her pain with the sugary goodness. While the three sat in silence for a moment Sango piped up saying,

"Hey! Did you guys hear there's been another attack?"

Ayame and Kagome's heads shot up from their plates in surprise.

"What?" Both said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I over heard some of the students down the hall talking about it. It turns out there's been a guy stalking several girls around the school…And you wanna know what's even creepier?"

"What?" asked Kagome with a slight shiver.

"He seems to have a fettish for girls with long black hair."

Ayame instantly rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Phew! Glad I don't have anything to worry about!" Looking over at Kagome she immediately said, "Oh! But-um-wow…Sorry Kagome…"

"It's ok…I think he's already gotten to me. He wouldn't attack twice would he?"

"What? You were attacked? When? And why didn't you say anything before?"

"Well, I told Sango…" Ayame shot a death glare over at Sango. "But…I told her not to tell anyone…Please don't be mad Ayame."

"Hmm, you seem to be all right so…I'll forgive you for this one; but you have to tell me what happened. How did you get away?"

"Well, that's where Inuyasha comes in…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, we were rehearsing and then I left and that's when this guy wearing a mask and all black attacked me. I screamed and Inuyasha came to my rescue. The next thing I knew I was in my room on my bed and I asked him to stay with me."

"You asked Inuyasha to sleep with you?"

"Yes."

"So, he pulled up a chair or something?"

As Kagome began explaining she went into a dream phase with sparkles in her eyes and a very far off look on her face as if reciting something from the depths of her soul…

"No…He stayed in bed with me. He even rubbed my head to calm me down and I can't remember all too well; but I think he kissed me and moved his hands down to my shoulders kissing them too…Then he put his arms around my waist and I leaned my head on his chest, and the next thing I woke up to him bringing me breakfast."

"Which by the way was really good," chimed in Sango.

"How would you know?"

"Oh, I was chewing out Kagome for not calling to check in once she got back to the dorm, and when I got there, so was Inuyasha."

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me! It's _me_ guys!"

"We're sorry Ayame, honest!"

"Well, least I know now; but aren't you worried he might come after you again Kagome?"

"Ahem…Why should she? We'll protect her of course!"

"Besides that…I think he would be the stupidest guy to try to take on a victim he didn't have much luck with the first time."

"Kagome has a point Ayame. But it's just so weird to believe another student here on campus is doing this. If I ever catch him trying to harm us…I'll make sure to remove what little he has that makes himself a dude!"

The girls began laughing once again and the atmosphere turned back into that same wondrous feeling when they were together. It seemed nothing could go wrong when they were like this. Their love for each other made everything seem so simple and serene. They had battled through a hurricane to return as if they never left.

Neither of them realized; but all of them were thinking the exact same thing… 'This is where I belong. I'm glad I left home. I hope things stay like this forever…'

……………………………………………….

"By this time Thursday, I'll be with you instead of watching from a far. I'll be right there holding you just like I was meant to be," said Kikyo to herself watching Inuyasha and Kenjen play on the playground.

The two started out at the swings; but Kenjen wanted to play on the slide. So, like a good father, Inuyasha picked up Kenjen placing him on top of his shoulders and walked over to the jungle gym giving Kenjen what he wanted. Each time Kenjen slid down Inuyasha was there to pick him up and swing him around. Hearing the laughter coming from both of them, Kikyo's heart ached a little more.

"If only I hadn't have foolishly left you. If only I wasn't afraid, I would be right beside you this very moment. I would be holding your father's hand and smiling right beside him. If only I had followed my heart instead of being so weak. For that I can never forgive myself; but I hope Kenjen…I hope one day you will forgive me."

Placing a hand over her heart she mentally said, 'You have a mother who loves you very much. I hope one day you realize and know I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't know what I was supposed to do. I was scared to love your father and for that, you suffered in the process. I was a lone mother taking care of a child without help from anyone. Inuyasha was the only person I could turn to. He always understood me, and for that, I loved him. For that, I still love him…'

She kept watch from behind a nearby tree. The sun was out and yet it was still chilly as Christmas was fast approaching. Kikyo wondered what to give Kenjen for Christmas…She hoped the best gift of all would be a mother's love…

Watching Inuyasha and Kenjen grow tired she decided it was best to leave them; but not before she saw Inuyasha hold out his hand to take Kenjen's. The two smiled at each other and it seemed as if they were meant to be. This act made Kikyo's heart sink further inside and she quickly left for fear of breaking down right behind the tree. Once she poured out her heart, she knew there would be no stopping for a long time. Kikyo wasn't the type of person to cry; but at that moment she could feel all her pain weaken her defenses. She knew for fear of drawing attention to herself, it was best to leave. Leave the two people she loves more than anything…once again…

……………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha and Kenjen sat down on a nearby bench watching the other children and parents go about their business. Deep in thought Inuyasha knew he had to tell Kenjen about his mother. Trying to explain this to Kenjen was not going to be simple but-

"Father?"

"Yes Kenjen?"

"A woman came the other day asking for you. When she saw me, she tried to touch me but Grandma wouldn't let her."

"Oh…"

"Who was she?"

"Well, Kenjen um…She's someone very special to be you and I. Someone that you should know about. You see Kenjen…That woman who stopped by…She's um-"

"Yo Yash! What's up?" called out Miroku walking up to them.

'Perfect timing Perv' Inuyasha noted mentally.

"Hey! Nice day isn't it?"

"Hey Uncle Miroku!" said Kenjen with the biggest grin he could muster.

"Hey kiddo, how's my favorite little nephew?"

"Getting bigger everyday, so I'd drop the 'little' if I were you."

"Ooh…Big words for such a small boy," said Miroku taking Kenjen in a head lock and giving him a noogie.

The poor boy broke free with his hair tossled and gave his uncle a very mean look earning himself Miroku's tongue being stuck out at the small child.

"Hey Miroku!" stated Inuyasha flatly, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The two adults walked away from out of Kenjen's earshot and began talking man to man.

"What's up Inu?"

"I was just about to tell Kenjen about well…Kikyo."

Miroku gagging on his own slivia hearing this asked, "I'm _(cough)_ sorry _(cough)_ what did you say? _(cough)_"

"She's come back Miroku."

"Wait…You mean to tell me the woman who took your virginity, refused your love, and is the mother Kenjen who just happened to neatly drop him on your doorstep three years ago is back in town?"

"Yeah."

"Wow…Have you told Kagome?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"Not important? Inuyasha, aren't you worried that Kikyo might try something?"

"Like what?"

"Well, what if she wants you back? Why come back if there wasn't a motive?"

"She wants to see Kenjen. What other motive does she need?"

"Inu, Inu, Inu…This woman cold heartedly didn't tell you about Kenjen and then just irresponsibly left him on your doorstep for you to take care of…For three years my friend. Why now? Why come back now?"

"Maybe she feels guilty."

"Maybe she's just a bitch!"

"HEY! Stop it all right! This is none of your business!"

"None of my business? Who was it that you came to when you needed help when you found Kenjen? Who is it that you still come to when you need help with Kenjen? Who is it that you come to when you need someone? Yeah, think real hard about that Inu!"

"All right! I get it! Shut up already!"

"I just thought I needed to remind you."

"Fine! I'm sorry!"

The two men began to try and calm themselves down before continuing.

"So…You gonna tell Kagome?"

"Why should I?"

"She does have a right to know."

"Why?"

"Don't you love her?"

"Yeah, but what does her knowing about Kikyo have to do with anything?"

"Whatever, do what you will. Just…Be careful my friend."

"Don't worry about me, worry about your own woman."

"Don't remind me. Anyhow, take care and we'll talk later."

"Yeah…"

"Hey Kenjen! See ya later little man!"

With a wave to Kenjen, Miroku departed leaving Inuyasha once again with his son.

……………………………………..

"Ok…F# melodic minor scale means…Uh…means…Damn! I can't get this to save my life!" said Kagome lying on her couch and placing the Music Theory book over her face. As she began sulking a knock came from the door.

Knock Knock

"Who is it?" said Kagome without stirring.

"It's me Kagome…Open up!"

"Oh! Inuyasha!" The girl began to slowly but surely roll off the couch and creep over to the door to let the love of her life in.

As soon as the door swung open Inuyasha gave Kagome a big goofy grin saying, "Sango told me you needed my help. When don't you need it?"

"Shut up and get in here!" said Kagome grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in.

As they walked in like this Inuyasha couldn't help but be cocky, "Well, if you wanted me that bad you could have just-"

"It's Music Theory smart ass!"

Kagome managed to bring them both down onto the couch with one hard tug making Inuyasha gulp. 'When had she become so strong?'

"Here! Take a look at this, it's like code or something!" She said thrusting the book onto his legs a little too close to another member of his body. Inuyasha instantly tensed and gave another gulp at how heavy the book was…Just imagine if it had hit that other member of his body.

He began tutoring her and giving her Music Theory drills to make sure she was ready for the hearing portion as well as the sight-reading portion of the exam. For music majors, passing theory is essential…If you don't pass Theory, don't expect to pass anything else because you won't be able to take anything else.

When Inuyasha gave her the last drill both of them were beat. They stayed up till 10:30 pm. trying to muster enough knowledge for their exams. As soon as they were finished Sango and Miroku knocked on the door. Motioning for Kagome to stay on the couch, Inuyasha opened the door revealing two smiling faces; one holding a six pack of beer, while the other held a large pepperoni pizza.

"So…Who's ready for _our_ kind of cram session?" said Sango with a wink moving past Inuyasha to sit next to Kagome on the couch.

"What are you guys doing here? And where's Ayame and Koga?"

"Oh, well, they wanted to be alone…Couples these days…Anyways, we thought you two would be up for a little relaxation, so…Here we are."

Sango put the beer down on the coffee table as she stretched her legs right beside them and pulled her hands behind her head with a very smug grin.

Inuyasha and Miroku came back to the living room sitting on chairs opposite the girls and immediately grabbing for the beers. Kagome of course was weary of the thought of drinking and got up to get a soda.

"Aww, come on Kagome, join in the college spirit. Beer is like water…You drink it to stimulate when you're thirsty."

"Miroku…When I want to join in the college spirit you'll be the first one I notify; but I am not getting into any type of spirit the night before exams."

"Freshmen, just don't know how to have a good time," said Miroku nodding with Inuyasha.

Sango instantly shot the both of them with a death glare and shot back, "Excuse me! Not everyone thinks that losing brain cells the night before finals is a good idea like you morons. I think Kagome's smart!"

"Thank you Sango."

"But then again…When in Rome! Cheers!" With that Sango popped open the top and took a big swig ending with a large burp causing the men to blush.

This went on till midnight and the four of them passed out on the furniture. It was well into the morning before any of them woke up. The night ended well…As well as to be expected with three drunk college students and one stressed out freshman.

Everyone passed out in weird positions…Even for them! Sango ended up on the floor with Miroku lying on the couch having his hand rest on her butt. Inuyasha kicked his feet onto the coffee table with his head leaned back and arms stretched out while Kagome laid in his lap drooling in the pit of his crotch. Pretty picture huh?

Thank goodness Kagome was smart enough to set her alarm clock or they would have missed their exams completely….

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep _Clunk!_ Went Inuyasha's hand over the alarm clock.

Five minutes later…

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep _Chunk!_ Went the alarm clock splattering against the farthest wall.

"Inuyasha? Did you break my alarm clock?" asked a dazed Kagome.

"It sounded like it was already broke."

"Why?"

"Cause it was workin'."

"You make no sense! And you owe me an alarm clock mister!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha looked down at the girl lying on the pit of his crotch, "Either I had a wet dream without knowing it or you drooled on me last night…"

"Oh…Sorry…" said Kagome getting up and wiping off her mouth still oozing with salivia.

Kagome tried to get up off the couch and gather herself when Sango and Miroku began to stir. The four college students could have used coffee badly; but settled for sodas instead. Aww, the life of a college student…Stay up late, eat whatever you want, whenever you want…And get up and dress how ever the hell you feel like…Speaking of which…

……………………………………………

"Uh, good morning Kagome…You look…comfortable," said Hojo admiring Kagome's choice of attire for the Music Theory Final.

Kagome of course was dressed in pajama pants with a spaghetti strapped shirt, and cute turtle slippers on her feet while her hair looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks. Yes, she looked like the typical college student during finals.

"Yeah…Well, I just didn't feel like dressing up today."

"Well, it doesn't matter what you wear Kagome…You always look beautiful to me."

"Aww, that's really sweet Hojo," she said yawning, "If I wasn't so tired right now I'd give you a compliment too…" With that her head fell on the desk and she began to drool once again.

The test was over faster than Kagome thought it would be. In the end Hojo shook her awake, when she finally regained consciousness, Kagome's exam managed to stick to her face. She blushed grabbing it and wiping her face off long enough to look at Hojo with squinting eyes.

"Hey? Did I take the test?" she said handing it to him.

"From the looks of it you did."

"Good…" she said returning her face to the surface of the board.

"Uh…Kagome, don't you have any other exams to take?"

"Yeah…But later…right now I need to study the last letter of the alphabet."

Hojo shook his head and decided to do the gentleman thing…Take his friend back to her room.

………………………………………………

They're day started out normal enough. The sun crept through the window onto the bed shining in their faces…Or rather _his_ face. The red-haired girl was no longer lying beside him. As the young man's hand crept to her side of the bed he noticed there was nothing but sheets.

"Ayame?" said Koga stirring out of sleep.

He looked around the room still trying to wake up when he found Ayame in the corner clutching what appeared to be a plush wolf of some kind. The girl had tears in her eyes and was cradling herself back and forth mumbling under her breath. Koga didn't understand what she was saying till he walked over and sat next to her.

"_I don't want to die. I don't want to lose everything. Why? Why does everything have to go? Why can't I ever keep anything that I truly love? Why God? Why?"_

"Ayame? Honey? Are you all right?" When he motioned to put his arms around the shaking girl she tensed and scooted closer into the wall.

Koga noticed her eyes were still closed…'She must be dreaming…'

He tried once again to comfort her by saying, "Ayame…Wake up, it's all right…No one is gonna harm you or take anything from you. You're safe darling. I'm here with you. Don't worry…It's all right."

"_That's what everyone kept saying. It was going to be all right if we stayed calm. But nothing ever is fine or all right. Nothing ever stays the way you want it to. It's always given and then taken away."_

"Ayame…Come on, wake up! Snap out of it!" Getting restless he finally ignored her jilts of trying to avoid contact when he instantly grabbed both her shoulders and squeezed as tight as he could without hurting her. She immediately opened her eyes to appear rather shocked in Koga's tight embrace.

"Koga? What are you doing?"

Koga's shocked expression was beginning to worry her and as he loosened his grip as he gently clutched her to his chest saying, "You were having a nightmare Ayame. I don't know what was going on; but it was pretty bad…"

"What did I say," she asked as she relaxed on his chest.

"You were babbling about how you didn't want everything taken away from you. That nothing every stays, it's just given and taken."

Feeling guilty, Ayame pushed away from Koga to stair into his piercing blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry Koga. I guess I must have been dreaming about the hurricanes again. I don't know what to say except…I'm sorry you ended up with a flake as a girlfriend…"

"No Ayame…I love you no matter what…Don't ever think you could change my mind." With that he held her against her chest once more…until…

"Uh, Koga?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Isn't today the first day of finals?"

…………………………………………………………..

"Um…Sango…Are you sure you should be eating all that food before you take your final in General Sports?"

"Miroku…I need the extra nutrition if I'm gonna pulverize all those boys and beat everyone's scores."

"I know sweetie it's just…Isn't three plates of food pushing it just a little?"

"What? Are you trying to say I am eating too much and that I'm fat or something?" Sango said putting her fork into her mouth and chewing the pancakes as a cold stare stayed on her boyfriend from across the table.

"Uh…No of course not darling. Um, what I mean to say is…Don't hurt the guys too bad all right honey?"

"I thought so," she said leaning across the table to place an innocent kiss on his lips.

"Mmm…Maple syrup…My favorite!"

…………………………………………………

Hojo gently cradled Kagome in his arms as he finally made it to her dorm room. Thoughtfully planting her feet to the floor as he fished in her pockets for her keys, he once again swept her off her feet when he reached his goal. Opening the door and letting himself in he found Kagome's bedroom and placed her on the bed.

Stroking her hair away from her face he kneeled beside her inching closer and closer to her lips. They were so beautiful…Red, pouty, and looked as soft as a red rose's petals. Hojo continued to caress her flesh before looking at the rest of her body sprawled out before him. He thought she was perfect…Every curve, every inch, every bit of…Kagome.

Looking away from her lips and body he focused on her ebony locks and gently held her hair between his fingers. Taking a huge whiff and placing it gently back upon the bed, he was content. The grin on his face was more than just a look of content.

"Oh Kagome…How beautiful you look. Inuyasha is truly lucky to have you…"

"Don't I know it!" said a tall lanky figure from the door way.

'Speak of the devil!'

His eyes scanned the scene before him…Hojo looking over a sprawled, passed out Kagome on her bed no less…Was this guy asking for death?

"Uh Inuyasha!" said Hojo instantly getting up on his feet with eyes filled with horror.

"What happened? Is Kagome all right?" Inuyasha asked ignoring the events he just saw for the moment.

"Oh! Yeah, she's just fine. She just passed out in class-"

"Passed out!"

"Well, so to speak…She actually just went to sleep after the Music Theory final and well, I didn't have the heart to wake her…"

"I can tell…" He moved closer to Hojo standing right in front of him with glaring eyes before taking a turn and sitting next to Kagome on the bed.

Hojo could feel his heart jump in his throat after that look.

"I can take it from here. Thanks for bringing her home…" He said rather curtly.

"Uh, right…Uh, tell her I'll see her around…Uh…Bye!" And with that the frightened college student bolted out of the dorm room completely.

"Bastard…Lucky for you, you're one of her friends…"

Kagome began to stir as he looked down at her.

Yawning before opening her eyes she looked up in surprise seeing Inuyasha above her.

"Oh! Inuyasha!" she said looking around, "Uh, how'd I get here? I don't remember walking all the way from the music building."

"That's because you didn't…You're little Music Theory _friend _brought you back."

"Music Theory friend? Oh! You must mean Hojo."

"Yeah…I guess that's him."

"Well, that was awful sweet of him."

"I think you should be careful around him Kagome," He said with concern showing in his tone as well as a hint of demand.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't trust him all right!"

"He's just a friend Inuyasha."

"You didn't see what I saw…"

"Inuyasha…If you don't trust him you don't trust me!"

"You know I trust you!"

"Then stop it! Hojo is not gonna steal me away from you if that's what you're worried about."

"I never said I was worried Kagome! I just said to be careful around him!"

"Why can't you ever admit when you are jealous?"

"Cause I'm not jealous bitch!"

The room suddenly turned quiet and Kagome looked away from Inuyasha trying to hold back anger and tears wanting to surface. Realizing his mistake, he was mentally kicking himself and reached out for her, only to find Kagome push away from him getting up off the bed. She motioned for her satchel and entered the door way…

"I have another final," she said quietly without turning to see his face. With that she turned and walked out, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts…

………………………………………..

Sango Pov

Aww Dodge Ball! What a wonderful final exam for General Sports. The best game besides Rugby! You get to hit people with balls as hard as you want…Well, you're not suppose to try and hurt them; but Ssshhh…That'll be our little secret!

"All right, let's keep this a clean game everyone!" said Coach Fanel, "Every man," taking a look at Sango, "And woman for themselves! All right! Let's play ball!" the man shouted.

Instantly the college students fanned out on the field trying to gather enough room to dodge and throw the balls whenever they could. It was like a battle field and the survival of the fittest rule came into play. Needless to say, I was more than confident at my skills. Hmph! Daddy was a black belt! Like I was gonna let anyone push me around!

I successfully made it as one of the last ten people on the field and then surprisingly it was down to me and some cocky Junior.

"Hey Sango…How 'bout after I beat you I make you feel better by treating you to dinner?"

"How 'bout you kiss my ass after getting a good look at it from the ground?"

With that I jumped up and hurled the ball at the boy. He was so shocked by my speed he didn't have time to respond and I claimed victory. Take that cocky Junior!

Needless to say I received the highest score out of the class on my final!

After getting a few congrats from the boys telling me they couldn't wait till next semester I happened to look over at the bleachers and there was Kagome smiling and waving back at me. I couldn't believe she was here! But despite that smile on her face, I knew something was up…

"Hey Kagome? Something wrong?"

"Well, yes and no…"

"Ok…That's a good start to fixing the problem…Why not tell me what happened?"

"Well, I kinda passed out in Music Theory this morning." Kagome quickly saw my concern and fixed it by saying, "Oh! Don't worry Sango! I was just tired. But anyways, Hojo took me back to my room and well, Inuyasha was there and he got jealous and we got into this whole big argument…Now it's just one big mess!"

"Ouch! Want me to go kick his ass?"

"No, that's ok; but thanks."

Damn that Inuyasha! Why must he always be so stubborn and rude and why must he be so Inuyasha!

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No, just talk with me…I saw you whip those boys out on the field."

"Oh that…Yeah, I was hoping to do more damage; but you know, didn't want to come on too strong."

"Oh of course, gotta save some of it for next semester."

I couldn't help but smile at her comment and we both began laughing.

"So…Have you seen Ayame today?"

"Nope Kagome, can't say I have."

Hmm, that's right…Where was Ayame? We usually hear from her by now…

………………………………………..

"I'm fine Koga!" She said taking a sip of coffee at the table in her room.

"You didn't sound fine a few minutes ago."

"It was just a dream Koga, you can't expect me not to have nightmares after everything that has happened!"

"Maybe you should think about seeing a counselor or something. This isn't healthy."

Taking a handful of chips from Koga's bag sitting in his lap Ayame chewed and said,

"What would you know about healthy? You eat potato chips for breakfast!"

Koga gave his girlfriend a concerned look, sighing, and then clasping her hand with his.

"Ayame, I'm worried about you. Sometimes at night when I reach out for you, you tense up and scoot away. Other times you try and push. What am I suppose to think?"

Thinking about this for a moment she said, "You never told me any of this."

"I didn't think it was necessary until after what happened this morning."

Sitting in silence for awhile Ayame began again, "Don't tell the others. Please don't tell them what is going on. I don't want them to know anything is wrong…Wrong with me…"

"Nothing's wrong with you. You've been through a traumatic experience and it's ok for you to go through this. I just want you to know I'm here for you."

"Thank you Koga…But you still haven't answered my question!"

……………………………………………………

"So, you say Inuyasha and Kagome are fighting? What happened this time?"

"Well Miroku, isn't it obvious? Inuyasha was being himself!"

The two began grinning at one another and Miroku put his arm around Sango's shoulders while they sat on the couch in her room as she explained what happened.

"So, Inuyasha was mad about Hojo helping her, she was defending him, he yelled at her and called her a 'bitch'…Did I get this all right?"

"Right! So, what do we do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know how stubborn they are…If we don't do something now, they won't ever talk to each other ever again…And think about it…Do you really wanna play relay man?"

"I see your point. They do have a performance tomorrow too, it sure wouldn't be much fun to see them arguing on stage, or would it?" He said with a smirk.

"Miroku!"

"Ok, sorry…Well, I do have an idea, it worked when me and this other guy were trying to hook these two people up."

"What happened?"

"Well…"

…………………………………………………………….

End Chapter 19!

I guess we'll have to wait for Chapter 20 to figure out what happends!

Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry I am posting these so late, it's just of work, school, and I am so much of a perfectionist with my work…I want you guys to love the story and so I am trying so hard to make sure everything turns out just right!

By the way…Music Theory really is essential for all music majors. For the final we have to sight-read some music meaning…We sing a page of music we have never seen before and are expected to get it right for a good grade…The professor plays the first note on the piano and we instantly begin singing to the best of our abilities.

The next portion is listening…The play some measures of music and we write down exactly what we hear, pitch by pitch…Then we do some scale listening and see which scale is being played…

The next portion is a flat out EXAM! The professor gives us about 5 pages of Music Theory material to fill in the blanks or draw scales or stuff like that…Really tiresome!

If you don't pass all five Music Theory courses you can't move on to the next classes that come after Music Theory I, Music Theory II, Music Theory III, etc.

Oh, and did I mention we have Music Theory Monday-Thursday…How messed up is that?

Anyways, thank you guys so much and I can't wait to hear what you think about this chapter!


	20. Author's Note

Dear Beloved Readers,

I am so sorry for not updating in a long while! There have been many problems with my computer and schedule! First off, my Microsoft Word flaked on me and I had to wait a while before downloading the latest program…You have to buy it these days…Anyways, the next problem that came to my attention was the fact my Internet Explorer for the past 2 – 3 weeks has not recognized my page. I thought it was a site problem and that everyone else was going through the exact same thing. Tonight I wised up and asked my boyfriend to check the site and see if he couldn't use it either…Turns out it was working just fine for him. Anyhow, long story short I ended up having to download a new browser window by the pure genius of one of my friends at school. We should be entirely grateful to him everyone!

Thank you guys so much for being so patient! I am so sorry that it looks like I've deserted you! I am still here everyone and by next week a fresh new chapter will be up! This I must promise to you for being so wonderful! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! Please if you read this email me at I would like to know who is still out there and waiting for me to return…This I promise all of you I will return, soon! Just type as the subject "A Returning Promise" and I'll respond just the same! Thank you once again!

I Love You With All My Heart,

Karen Angelica


	21. Chapter 20

No, I do not own Inuyasha's awesomely fine body! LOL! Sorry, just had to add that! Anyways…On with the chapter! We are picking up exactly how we left off…

Chapter 20: Countdown to Lockdown!

Wednesday 1:30 pm.

"Well, we decided to lock them in the elevator."

"What" said Sango as her jaw dropped?

"That's right. We fixed the controls and had them stuck in the elevator till they liked each other. It was a fool proof plan. Two strangers coming together for the first time getting locked in a single place together…Of course love would blossom."

"You're lucky they didn't kill each other! What if they had hated one another?"

"Well…I-Uh…I don't know we never had to think that far."

_Sigh_"You are antagonizing Miroku! If we put Kagome and Inuyasha in an elevator together they'll kill each other for sure!"

"Not necessarily my dear. They do love each other after all."

"But they're arguing like cats and dogs!"

_Sigh_ "Sango my dear, I am beginning to think you don't trust by better judgment."

"Hmm, wherever did you get that idea Miroku?" She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

The two sat in silence in Sango's room for awhile thinking over what they could do to help their love sick friends. Miroku squeezed her shoulder saying,

"I think we should get the aid of Ayame and Koga. We'll need all the help bringing those two into the elevator."

"Miroku…It's not gonna work."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well, not at the moment."

"See…We'll use my idea first, if it doesn't work we'll try whatever you want. Deal?"

"Fine…Let's just hope this doesn't back fire on us."

…………………………………………………….

Knock Knock!

"Who is it?"

"It's us Ayame, let us in!"

Ayame opened the door with Miroku and Sango letting them in and comfortably sitting on the couch waiting for Ayame to sit back down.

"Um…Hey guys…Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no…"

"Um, can you be a little more specific Sango?"

"Sorry Ayame…its Kagome and Inuyasha."

"What's wrong, are they all right?"

"Oh, they're fine; but arguing…Badly," said Miroku putting his feet on the coffee table.

"What's new?" asked Koga with a smug look.

"We want to help them stop and overcome this little argument of theirs before tomorrow. Remember…It's our last day before we go home for Christmas break and it's their last time to perform together for the semester. We just want to make sure they aren't arguing on stage…"

"Or leave each other angry," finished Miroku.

"Well, we do have the gift exchange tomorrow, and it would be nice to leave peacefully so…Count us in…What's the plan?"

"I'm glad you asked Ayame," said Miroku giving a wink to Sango!

…………………………………..

Kagome's Room (1:30pm)

I can't believe him! Sometimes he can make me so mad I just wish he would smack face first right into the ground! sigh Ok…Now that I have that out of my system…It's kind of quiet around here, wonder where everyone is? I kind of wonder where Inuyasha is…He's probably sulking right now. Well, serves him right, I hope he's miserable! He may say he trusts me; but when he doubts my judgment he doubts everything about me! groan What have a gotten myself into? I've fallen in love with someone who's possessive, crude, and immoral…And worst off I love him all the more for it. But! I am mad at him still, that I can't change. Will he?

Kagome sat on her couch in the living room pondering the question. Would Inuyasha ever change for the better? Will he always be this way? These questions gnawed at Kagome and she questioned her very relationship with Inuyasha. Can they survive together even though they have so many arguments?

………………………………………..

Inuyasha's Room (1:30pm)

I can't believe her! All I do is try to protect her and she completely takes it the wrong way! sigh If she would just understand she can't trust everyone maybe things would be different. Hmm, it's kind of quiet around here. Where's everybody anyways? I kind of wonder what Kagome's up to. I trust her but if she's going to always get so mad at every little thing can we really last? I don't even know why she's so upset. But she's mad at me and maybe I should be angry too! She probably thinks I'm some possessive jerk or something! Well Keh! What do I care? Let her think what she wants. I know what I saw and that guy is nothing but trouble!

Inuyasha sat on his own couch contemplating on his own thoughts. As he laid his head against the arm he closed his eyes hoping for sleep to soothe his many thoughts.

……………………………………….

"As I said before, this plan will never work!" spatted Sango as she glared at Miroku.

"It worked once before, I see no reason it wouldn't work again!"

"You were also dealing with sane people Miroku!"

"Kagome's sane at least, we're half way there!"

As Ayame and Koga listened and looked back and forth between the quarreling lovers, Koga as if in a classroom raised his hand saying,

"Hey! Would you guys shut up and listen!"

Sango and Miroku had risen from the seats ready to strangle each other when they looked at Koga still sitting comfortably next to Ayame on a loveseat.

"Now that I have you attention…Sango, don't be quick to judge the lecher's plan. He may be stupid; but doesn't mean the plan is."

Miroku started nodding his head at Sango and then quickly said, "Hey!-

"Plus," said Koga, interrupting Miroku, "It just might work with these two. They love each other and who knows, ten minutes alone the problem could be resolved."

"Koga has a point guys," said Ayame with a sense of wisdom, "It's worth a shot!"

"Come on guys! Honestly now! This is ridiculous! There is a simpler way than just pushing them into a fucking elevator!"

"Such as…"

"For your information Miroku why don't we just ask the both of them to meet us somewhere like, I don't know say to the movies. We all go; they spend the evening together, get things resolved, and everything's back to normal. Now what do you say?"

Miroku placed his hand under his chin pondering what Sango just described.

"But it's been done so many times."

"And it's worked every time too!"

"Didn't we make a deal to use my idea first?"

"Yeah, well I lied bitch!"

…………………………………………………

Knock Knock!

Kagome began to stir from her spot on the couch where she abruptly fell asleep after watching some television. Upon hearing the knocks at her door she wiped the sleep from her eyes until she heard Sango's voice outside.

"Hey girl! Wake your butt up and open this damn door!"

Groggily walking to her door Kagome slowly opens it with a half sleep expression and bed hair trickling down her back.

Sango waited patiently with her arms crossed as her friend returned to the land of the awake once more…

"Hello?"

"Kagome, its only 5:30. What are you doing asleep? Come on let's go see a movie."

Scratching her head Kagome yawned saying, "Not tonight Sango, I'm tired."

"Too tired to spend one last night out with the girls?"

"Too tired period Sango."

"Well, you apparently aren't too tired to form sentences so hurry up, take a shower, and get dressed because you, I, and Ayame are going out tonight."

"Sango…"

"I wasn't asking Kagome!"

With that Sango let herself in practically pushing Kagome into the shower and closing the door after she heard the water going.

"And don't come out till you are clean young lady!"

A few minutes later another knock was heard from the door…

"Hey Sango, is she getting ready?" asked Miroku trying to peer over her shoulder.

"Yes she's getting ready! What are you still doing here? Hurry and get your ass with Inuyasha over to that theatre now!"

"Mmm, I love it when you're bossy!"

"Shut up lech and go!"

"You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to discuss your pet names for me."

"Just go!" pointed Sango about to knock Miroku all the way to the theatre with one swing of her fist.

With that Miroku bowed to his lady and did as she ordered leaving her with a slow Kagome just now getting out of the bathroom.

Seeing Sango close the door, Kagome while taking a towel to her hair asked,

"Who was at the door?"

Looking more surprised than anything Sango quickly blurted out,

"Oh! That was Ayame. She said she had some business to take care of and that she would meet us there."

With a huge smile sealing the explanation, Kagome shrugged and headed for her bedroom to continue getting ready.

While she kept the door open slightly ajar Kagome asked,

"So, what are we watching anyways?"

"Memoirs of a Geisha! It looks pretty good!"

Knowing Kagome has wanted to see that movie for weeks she waited for her reaction…

Kagome poked her head out from her door with sheer excitement written all over her face…

"No way! No freakin' way! Are we really?"

"Yes, would I disappoint you Kagome?"

Walking out wearing only a bathrobe Kagome ran over to Sango and gave her a huge hug.

"All right all right already! Go get dressed! The movie starts at 7."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Sango!"

"Yeah, yeah, thank me when you're dressed!"

Kagome nodded at her friend and ran back into her bedroom eagerly getting ready for their big night at the movies.

"Oh! And wear that white dress with the blue flowers."

"But that's Inuyasha's favorite dress Sango. I only wear it for him."

"But you look so good in it Kagome, it really accents your eyes."

Opening her door slightly more to give her friend a look, Sango quickly pouted in her direction, and as usual seeing that face, Kagome caved and went back in to put on the white dress with blue flowers just like Sango insisted.

Waiting a few more minutes, Sango beginning to get impatient walked up to Kagome's bedroom door knocking while asking,

"Hey girl! You finished yet?"

"In a minute Sango…Beauty takes time you know."

"Whatever…Just hurry up already."

A few minutes later Kagome stepped out of her room ready for a night out on the town. Sango couldn't help but run to her friend and hug her telling Kagome how beautiful she looked. She did look ravishing with her hair up in a bun with chop sticks sticking out with a few curls hanging down in the back and in the front of her face. Kagome wore white sandals and added a white shawl around her shoulders.

"You look amazing! Inu-I mean 'in your' state of dress, you're gonna knock everyone's socks off!"

"Um, thanks Sango…I think."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go girl! The night is young and I'm ready for some action."

"I thought we were gonna go watch a movie…"

"We are but you never know what happens in between…"

Sango had a mischievous little grin on her face and dragged Kagome out the door in two seconds flat!

………………………………………………

Inuyasha's Room (a little earlier)

As Inuyasha continued doing push-ups off the floor in his living room Mirkou continued to coax him into another boy's night out.

"Come on Yash, let's do something."

"Last time we did something we ended up in a gay bar."

"Hey, I don't remember you having a horrible time."

"That's because I was with my friend Mr. Jack Daniels."

"Don't forget our vato Jose Quervo," said Miroku with a wink and a gun.

"Whatever…Listen I'm just not in the mood all right. So just go with Koga already."

"Inuyasha…Tomorrow is our last time to hang out before the new semester. Don't you wanna hang out with the guys?"

"Do you know how gay you sound right now," said Inuyasha taking a break from the push-ups to look at his friend.

"WHAT!" sigh 'honestly, can't I guy catch a break?'

"Miroku…I'm not going so you're wasting your breath."

Calming down just a bit Miroku sat down on the couch with his legs propped up once again.

"Listen Yash…I know you had an argument with Kagome and all but you shouldn't let her hold you back from having some fun."

"What? What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with her! I just don't wanna go so get off my fucking back!"

With that he got up from the floor and walked over to his refrigerator drinking some orange juice out of the carton, as he did this Miroku tried to come up with another way to approach Inuyasha for Sango's plan to work.

"You know Inuyasha, Sango told me her and the girls were also going out tonight."

"Oh really...And I care why," said Inuyasha giving off a huge burp while placing the juice back into the refrigerator and heading for the sofa.

"Well…You might care about _where_ they're going…"

With this comment Inuyasha turned back towards Miroku with slight interest.

"And _where_ are they going?"

"To the movies…Where a certain guy by the name Hojo is supposedly working…"

At the mention of Hojo's name, Inuyasha started to cringe and balled his hands into tight fists. Clenching his teeth tightly he finally managed to calm himself down enough to grunt out,

"You don't say…"

"Yep, they're going to the movies and Kagome will be open for Hojo to talk to her, maybe touch her again, or ask her out, or you know the things that an attractive girl and guy normally would do, you know…"

Every single word coming from Miroku's mouth made Inuyasha want to punch holes through the walls; but better yet through Hojo's thick head!

Turning towards the bedroom Inuyasha looked over his shoulder saying,

"Hey! I feel like going out after all…"

"Oh really? Where?"

"Where else…The movies!"

With that Inuyasha strolled into his bedroom and quickly prepared for the evening.

………………………………….

Inuyasha's Pov

There's no way in Hell I'm letting him near her. Not after what I saw today. I'll kick his ass from here to his grave before I let him get within an inch of her. Kagome may not understand but there's something about that guy I don't like and it's not just the fact I know he's in love with my Kagome. It's something else, something deeper…I can't explain it; but he's not what he seems to be…

……………………………………..

Kagome's Pov

I'm going out to the movies tonight Inuyasha! I'm going to have fun with my friends. I know Hojo works at the theatre we're going to and dammitt I'm gonna talk with him. You're not the boss of me and no matter how many times you say you are trying to protect me I know it's just you protecting yourself…I know you're just being jealous! Why you can't admit that to yourself is beyond me; but don't think that I can't see it! I know you better than that! I'm in love with you for goodness sakes! But if you continue to try and control me…I don't know if we really can be…

………………………………………

The girls arrived at Sun Coast Movie Complex around 6:15 in the evening and Kagome immediately spots Hojo through the massive crowd as he was sweeping the floors outside where the concessions stands are being busily piled with people. Waving to the girls to save her a seat she walks over to him with a smile.

"Hey Hojo!"

Looking up from his work Hojo gave her that same goofy smile saying,

"Oh Kagome! It's so good to see you!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to thank you for taking me back to my room earlier today. You didn't have to…"

"I know but you looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"You're so sweet Hojo! I don't know how to repay you."

"The only thing I need from you is just to see that gorgeous smile," as he lightly touched her cheek with the back of his hand. Kagome immediately blushed and almost like from a scene from a real movie everything changed from a sappy image to nothing but pure action packed drama as Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders pulling her behind him and began to snarl in Hojo's face.

"HEY! Stay the hell away from _my_ woman!"

The gang looked on in horror as Inuyasha and Hojo faced off before their very eyes.

……………………………..

"Hey…I think he got that line from me," said Koga wrapping an arm around Ayame with a huge grin.

Looking at Miroku and slapping his arm,

"I told you to bring him here in a good mood," spatted Sango.

"He wouldn't come so I told him about Kagome being here with Hojo."

"You did what!"

"It's the only way I could get him here!"

"This is just great! We'll be lucky if they don't create a scene!"

"Oh I think it's a little late for that Sango," said Ayame covering her face with her hands.

…………………………………

Surrounding Inuyasha, Kagome, and Hojo was a full audience circling around for the best view.

Gathering his much needed courage to face Inuyasha, Hojo put on a tough act and stood up to him…

"Listen Inuyasha, Kagome has a mind of her own! She can talk to whomever she wants and she doesn't need some bossy muscle headed street punk telling her what to do," said Hojo pushing Inuyasha with one hand.

After Hojo touched him, all reason went out the door and Inuyasha couldn't help what he did next…

"You just don't know when to shut up do you?"

With that he pulled his fist back and decked Hojo right in the mouth!

"Ahh! Hojo!" Yelled Kagome, but before she could see how he was doing Inuyasha was already holding her back.

As she began to wrestle him two security officers ran through the crowd to the head of the scene…

"All right everyone! Break it up!"

Upon seeing the gentlemen making their way Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome and dragged her away back to his car as she continued to struggle for her freedom.

…………………………………………….

"Uh…Where's he taking her," asked Sango.

"Looks like his car."

"I see that Ayame; but where in his car is he taking her?"

"Maybe back to the dorms, it looks like his fist got quite a bit of blood on it," Koga interjected.

"I don't think all that blood was his," added Miroku staring with the rest of his gawking friends.

"Well, should we do something like help Kagome?"

"I wouldn't wanna go near him right now, what about you Miroku?"

"Not a chance in hell Koga!"

…………………………………………….

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, let me go now," shrieked Kagome as she tried prying from his grasp.

Dragging Kagome as if he wasn't even listening to her he opened the door to his car saying,

"Get in!"

"You can't just-"

With as much force as he could muster using a low growl he put his lips only inches from Kagome's saying,

"Get…In…Now!"

Slightly fearing what he would do if she disobeyed, Kagome relaxed and waited for him to let go of her arm. When he finally did, she looked away from his face to sit down and wait for him to close the car door.

When they finally reached the dorms Inuyasha parked and immediately swung open his door and stomped over to Kagome's side pulling her door open and grabbing her out of the car…

"Ouch! Can't you be at least a little gentler? That's an arm of flesh not plastic!"

Inuyasha didn't listen but only forced her back into their hallway and ordered her into his dorm room. When he finally had the door locked he turned to get a good look at her…And what a sight! Despite the fact she was burning hot from anger, she looked in his eyes…Like the sexiest creature to roam the world.

"Inuyasha! Are you even listening to me? Why are you being like this? Can't you-

Before she could finish her sentence Inuyasha already possessed her lips in a steamy passionate kiss. Holding her captive as his hands moved up and down her slender back Kagome couldn't help but moan at his gestures. He finally pulled away and looked in her eyes saying,

"I told you to stay away from him."

"Inuyasha, you can't just-

Once again he dominated her lips with more passion and fervor than every before. Feeling everything drain away just from his touch Kagome slightly pulled away and noticed his bloodied hand on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha…There's blood on your hand."

"It's nothing…"

"Yes it is! I'll be right back…"

And with that she took off to his bathroom to find a first aid kit. Inuyasha watched as she went admiring the way her hips swung with every step. With a sigh he took a seat on the couch and waited for her to return.

As she sat beside him on the couch taking his hand she began,

"Inuyasha…You know I care about you; but you have to stop this. I love you very much and I'm not going to leave you."

"I was just trying to protect you."

"Inuyasha…Who are you really trying to protect?"

"You still don't believe me do you?"

Kagome suddenly found Inuyasha's wounded hand more interesting than his eyes at the moment.

"Kagome, that guy…There's something I don't like about him."

"He's my friend Inuyasha."

"There's something not right about him."

"Is it because he may be a little attracted to me?"

"Besides that Kagome, he's just…Different."

"Yeah and so are you…"

"You know what I mean."

"Inuyasha, we've been through this. I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me!"

"Yes you do!"

With Inuyasha's hand bandaged Kagome got off the couch in a huff.

"Inuyasha…You just don't understand!"

"I don't understand! You're the one being naïve!"

"Naïve! How dare you! That's it, I'm leaving!"

"Good! Go already!"

"I am!"

With that Kagome quickly left open Inuyasha's door only to find four people blocking her way.

Kagome's mouth went wide open as she stared at her friends in shock.

It was Sango to speak first…

"Uh…We were just um-

"Ease dropping?"

"Yeah, something like that…"

Looking back at Inuyasha, Kagome said,

"See what you've done! Because of you are friends are worried about us!"

"What I've done! You're the one who won't shut up and stop yelling!"

"Why you-I can't bare to look at you anymore! Hojo was right! You are a bossy muscle headed street punk!"

As she left the doorway her friends instantly moved out of her way letting her have better access to her room. None of them looked at her as she slammed the door making them shrink in their places. Looking at a pouting Inuyasha who returned to his crossed arm nose in the air pose, Sango poked Miroku saying,

"All right…How fast can we pull off Operation: Elevator Lock Down?"

…………………………………………………..

Knock Knock!

"Who is it," asked an obviously crying Kagome.

"It's me Kagome!"

"Oh, it's open Sango."

Sango walked into her friend's room yet again and couldn't help but feel pity for her poor friend.

Sitting beside Kagome on the couch she gave a slight smile.

"It's all right Kagome. You know it's normal for couples to have arguments."

"Yeah, but Inuyasha and I…Well, it's different. We met arguing."

"What?"

"Yeah, you know that elevator down the hall? That's where we first met."

"You don't say?"

"He was such an arrogant jerk, even then. Nothing's changed, I thought he might have; but he's still that same jerk I met a few months ago."

With that Kagome began to sob into her hands once more and Sango put a hand on her shoulder trying to console her.

Right on cue Ayame came knocking on the door…

"Hey Kagome? Um, before we came back we went shopping…And I know you are in a state of distress right now; but I was seriously hoping that you would help me bring the bags up here…You don't mind do you?"

Sniffling before choking out her words she said,

"Of course not Ayame, you know I would do anything for you."

…………………………………………..

"Inuyasha, you gotta talk to Kagome."

"I don't have to do anything Miroku! It was her that stormed out!"

"You're the one that provoked her!"

"I was trying to protect her!"

His voice began to echo through the walls and Inuyasha gave out a sigh before slumping down onto the couch with his hands on his head as if he were suffering from a headache.

Calming down too, Miroku immediately sat next to him and said,

"I know you mean well Inuyasha. You love her and just want to make sure she's all right."

Knock Knock!

"Yo! Hey guys, um Ayame went shopping and brought some stuff back since none of us got any supper tonight, so come help me get 'em!"

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute Koga," said Miroku with a smile and nod, giving the signal for him to get in position.

………………………………………………….

10 minutes later!

……………………………………………………

"Uh…Why did Koga want our help if there was only one bag?"

"I don't know, maybe he was too lazy to carry it himself?"

"Maybe, and why am I carrying this bag anyway?"

"Because Inuyasha, you offered to carry it."

"Yeah, well, remind me to hit him later for this stupid task. Where is he anyways?"

………………………………………………………

"Don't worry about Inuyasha. I'm sure you two will work things out Kagome."

"I hope so Sango. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I mean, I'm only a freshman in college! It's stressful enough without having to worry about a relationship!"

As the two walked down the hall they stood in front of the elevator waiting for it to return. Once the doors opened Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other with wide eyes no believing they were meeting up in the same place.

Miroku and Sango saw the looks on their faces and new it was the right time. As Miroku left the elevator Sango managed to push Kagome landing right in Inuyasha's arms as her face hit his muscular chest without even moving him.

"Hey Sango! What was that-?

Before she could finish Miroku yelled out,

"NOW KOGA!"

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as their two friends waved good bye as the doors closed….

………………………………………

Putting his arm around Sango she said,

"I hope we're doing the right thing."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"They could kill each other…"

Saying this they looked at each other at the same time with wide eyes…

……………………………………….

Back with Ayame and Koga in one of the dorms electrical control rooms…

"Wow…I didn't know you were good with all this technical junk."

"Yeah, well, my dad's an electrician too; helps when you run your own hotel."

"I guess so…"

Just as she finished the sentence a low growl came from her stomach.

"You hungry honey?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Come on, let's ditch the love birds and grab something to eat."

He easily took her hand and she followed him down the hall to find Miroku and Sango.

……………………………………..

"HEY! ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING! LET US OUT NOW," shrieked Kagome as she banged on the metal doors.

"YOU HEARD HER! LET US OUT YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Yelled Inuyasha with as much anger as he could let loose in the small confinement of the elevator.

They pounded and banged on the doors with yelling and swearing making the noise very irritating to the only people listening to them. Kagome and Inuyasha tried using the buttons but the only source of power in the whole box was the lights.

……………………………………………………..

"HEY! If you two don't stop we're gonna leave you in there for a whole day!" Yelled Miroku kicking the metal doors insisting they stop their nonsense.

"Do what he says guys! Just talk to each other! You'll find this is just a big misunderstanding!"

………………………………………………………

"SANGO YOU BITCH! OPEN THESE DOORS NOW!

………………………………………………………..

"Inuyasha! Flattery will get you no where!"

…………………………………………………………

"DAMN YOU WOMAN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

…………………………………………………………..

"HEY! That's enough Inuyasha! Now you two stop this stupid tantrum and talk to each other!"

……………………………………………………………

"FUCK YOU MIROKU!"

…………………………………………………………….

(Banging and noise continues in the background)

"Well, I tried…"

"You did fine Miroku…"

Koga and Ayame walked over to them asking,

"So, how's it going?"

"Oh! Koga and Ayame! Well, we got them in there…They just won't talk to each other," said Sango shaking her head.

"Well, this better be worth it, cause I gave them a $50 bottle of wine in that grocery bag!"

"You put wine in that bag?"

"Well yeah Miroku…I figured they could always get drunk and then talk everything out…Maybe do some other things too," he said with a snicker.

Ayame and Sango gasped at the sight of their boyfriends laughing at the sheer thought…

"You two are horrible!"

"Oh Sango darling…"

"Don't 'Sango darling' me!"

"Yo! Do I need to remind you there are other elevators in this building," said Koga instantly stopping their argument.

"Anyways, I'm hungry guys, so let's get something to eat," said Ayame cheerfully.

"Yeah, but what do we do about them?" asked Sango pointing at the elevator.

"What? They ain't going anywhere, come on!" said Koga pushing everyone towards the stairs.

………………………………………………………

"Oooh! This is all your fault Inuyasha!"

"What! My fault! How?"

"Because of you being…Well…YOU!"

"You are something else you know that!"

As the two glared at one another they simply took off to two different sides of the elevator neither looking at the other.

After ten minutes of silence Kagome looked at Inuyasha noticing him ruffling through the grocery bag…

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm eating!"

Inuyasha had taken out the only contents of the bag which were a bottle of wine and a box of juicy red strawberries.

"Wine and strawberries?"

"Shows Ayame and Koga's taste doesn't it?"

At this comment Kagome and Inuyasha began to laugh forcing Kagome to sit next to him. Taking a strawberry into her mouth Inuyasha watched her bite into and couldn't help but be a little turned on…

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm sorry…"

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry Kagome. I couldn't help myself."

"I didn't expect you to apologize so soon. Thank you for apologizing about tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Isn't that why you were apologizing?"

"No…I was apologizing for staring at you…What else would I apologize for?"

Feeling the anger swell inside her she said, "For being an idiot of course!"

"An idiot! I was protecting you tonight Kagome! You don't know what that guy is capable of!"

"He's a nice guy Inuyasha!"

"Whatever!"

With this the argument was put on stand by yet again…Inuyasha took this time to take a swig of the drink in his hand. Shaking his head after the drink Kagome asked,

"What is it now?"

"I was just thinking…How do we get ourselves into this Kagome?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our arguments?"

Looking away from his gaze Kagome said,

"Maybe it's because we are so much alike…"

With this Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome and kissed her forehead.

"I can't apologize for how I feel about Hojo Kagome…But I can apologize for making you feel as if I don't trust you, which I do."

"Thank you Inuyasha and I'm sorry for everything else…"

With this they gave each other a sweet kiss ending their argument for the time being…

…………………………………………….

1 hour later…

………………………………………………

"Hey guys…Do you hear that?"

"Hear what Sango?"

"Nothing…Nothing at all…"

The group looked around and then at the elevator…

"You don't think they really killed each other do you?" asked Sango.

"I don't know darling. Hey Koga! Open up the elevator quick!"

"Sure thing Miroku!"

With that he hurried down the hall back to the control room on the other side of the hall.

…………………………………………………….

In two minutes the doors where swung open revealing two figures wrapped up securely in Inuyasha's black jacket as the only thing keeping their flesh from being seen by their friends…

"Oh my!" gasped Ayame

"Wow…Didn't see this coming," said Sango.

Beginning to stir from his sleep Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping figure lying on his chest with his arms securely wrapped around her beneath the jacket, and then looked up at the three people in front of him…

"Do you guys mind?"

Beginning to blush, Miroku looked down the hall yelling,

"Hey Koga! I think you can close the doors again!"

…………………………………………………………

_Flashback_

_After Inuyasha kissed Kagome's lips he couldn't stop himself…He slowly put the wine bottle down and began moving his hands gently over her body igniting Kagome's arousal as well as his own…_

"_Inuyasha…" moaned Kagome as he continued to feel her breast and gently squeeze them between his long fingers._

"_I love when you moan my name Kagome…Let me hear it again…"_

_Another squeeze from one hand as his other traveled farther down to the area between her legs Kagome let out a shriek of sheer pleasure as he massaged her over and over again._

_Soon enough their clothes were falling to the floor and Inuyasha and Kagome were moving as best as they could on the carpeted elevator floor. Once their first round was finished the wine and strawberries looked rather tempting…_

"_Inuyasha!" said Kagome with a smile as he continued to feed the strawberries to her…_

"_You look so cute when you eat these,"_

_As her mouth formed the perfect 'o' shape as if she wanted to protest Inuyasha once again closed his mouth over hers preparing for another 'go.'_

_After 3 times, they finally nestled together under his jacket and fell fast asleep…_

…………………………………………………………….

"Mmm," moaned Kagome as she tried to nestle even closer onto his chest, "This feels so good Inuyasha. Everything seems so right…I bet I get hit by a car…"

"What?" asked a startled Inuyasha, "Well that came out of nowhere…?"

"Seriously, things are going too well. What comes up must come down right?"

"Don't worry about anything Kagome. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Do you think we should get up?"

"Maybe a little later."

"My thoughts exactly." She said with a smile kissing him again.

"Hmm, four times Kagome?"

"Think you can keep up?"

With a devilish smirk they once again lost themselves in each other's warm embracive love.

………………………………………………

"KOGA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Oh! Hey Faye, how's it going?"

"How's it going? How's it going! The residents are all complaining about the elevators being out of service! Find out who's responsible for this and get it fixed!"

"Yes Faye…I'll get right on top of it…"

As Faye rounded the corner Ayame looked at him asking,

"Who's that?"

"That's Faye, the head CA…"

"Oh…Are you gonna get in trouble for this Koga?"

"Nah, I'll just say there was an electrical problem."

"Maybe we should get Inuyasha and Kagome out of the elevator?"

Later that night…

…………………………………………………..

"It's good to see you guys together again," said Sango returning to the couch with more chips.

"Sure is…We were so worried."

"Thanks guys, for everything," said Kagome bringing with her more drinks as all of them sat in her dorm room watching television.

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for."

"So, you guys wanna have lunch tomorrow," asked Koga taking a handful of chips.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm taking Kenjen to the park tomorrow. We're meeting up with someone."

As Inuyasha said this he looked away from Kagome while taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh really Inuyasha…Who?" Asked Kagome with a smile…

………………………………………………………

End Chapter 20!

Thank you guys so much! I'm sorry I didn't update till now…But you will never believe this…I'm sick again! Another cold! During Spring Break too! Oh well…

Thank you guys and I can't wait to hear from you again! I love all your reviews and they coached me during this extra long chapter! All of you are wonderful and I would like to add that my new chapter postings should be on Mondays, so I can have the whole weekend to work on them. I should be posting Chapter 21 by at least Thursday, considering this is Spring Break and all!

Once again, I love all of you very much and you guys are so wonderful! Take care and have lots of fun!


	22. Chapter 22

Another Author's Note!

Hey Everyone! Please forgive me! I know I haven't updated in quite awhile and there's a very good reason for my absence! I do not plan on submitting another chapter until after school lets out for the summer. We do not get out until May 9, 2006! So, please be patient and I probably will not update until the following Monday. The next chapter has to be very delicate and is pretty juicy! Wanna sample……

(Rough Draft Version)

"Inuyasha…He's grown up so much. You've taken very good care of him."

"Coming from you, I'm sorry I can't take that as much of a compliment."

"Please Inuyasha, I know I've made mistakes in the past. But try to see things from my perspective. I was young and foolish and ultimately scared. I had no way to support Kenjen, no money to provide for him, our own son Inuyasha."

"So you just lay him down on my door step for me to deal with?"

"I trusted you enough to let you have my only child…Our only child."

Looking into Kikyo's eyes, Inuyasha tried to be angry with her. Tried to not see from her point of view in order to loath her; but he couldn't force himself to. This was Kikyo…His first love, the person who was there for him when he truly needed someone. But as he thought of her, when she gently squeezed his hand and came closer to his face a miraculous image appeared in his mind…

"_I love you Inuyasha. Thank you for always believing in me. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have run a long time ago," said Kagome looking into his eyes with those luscious brown eyes._

As quickly as the image came, it vanished leaving Kikyo meer inches from his face. Inuyasha pulled back leaving a hurt woman to face is icy stare.

"Kikyo…I can't."

"I understand," she said with such sadness and despair, "I'll wait for you Inuyasha."

"Kikyo…"

…………………………………………………….

Thanks guys…Want more? Well, I guess I'll see ya Monday after May 9, 2006! Till then, have fun guys!


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: Thank you guys for waiting so long! I'm so sorry for the delay and I am glad to report I am back on track with the story! We should be happy to return to all the passion, romance, excitement, drama, and danger of the story! Hmm, passion, romance, excitement, drama…And danger? I guess we'll see huh?

Chapter 21: Fate's Twisted Plan

(We will start exactly where we left off!)

"Thanks guys, for everything," said Kagome bringing with her more drinks as all of them

sat in her dorm room watching television.

"Don't mention it, that's what friends are for."

"So, you guys wanna have lunch tomorrow," asked Koga taking a handful of chips.

"Sorry, I can't, I'm taking Kenjen to the park tomorrow. We're meeting up with

someone."

As Inuyasha said this he looked away from Kagome while taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh really Inuyasha…Who?" Asked Kagome with a smile…

(Start Chapter 21)

"Um, just an old friend Kagome," was Inuyasha's quick reply.

"Yes, I can understand that; but does this friend have a name?"

"Uh, yes but it's nothing to talk about right now, actually," Inuyasha continued looking to

Miroku for help, "it's nothing to talk about at all."

Getting the message brought on clearly by Inuyasha, Miroku obliged by saying,

"Hey Sango darling…"

Feeling the change in subjects Kagome looked at Inuyasha with disbelieving eyes…

_After all this time we've been together Inuyasha…What are you hiding from me?_

"What is it Miroku?"

"Well, weren't you going on about a certain gift exchange?"

"Oh, that's right…But we don't have to talk about that right now."

Just then, Miroku squeezed Sango's shoulder tightly giving off a small squeak as she

looked at her love with a puzzled expression. All Miroku gave for an answer was a roll

of his eyes towards Inuyasha and Kagome. The two lovers were unbearably

uncomfortable. Inuyasha continued to force his gaze away from Kagome and she

continued to stare wanting him to look at her. When Sango realized she began again…

"Well, in all honesty the gift-off should be tomorrow after the recital."

"You mean we're going to that?" complained Kouga from his comfortable position next

to Ayame.

"Kouga!" Shouted Ayame as she hit the back of his head with her palm, "Of course

we're going to see the recital, Inu and Kag are performing together!"

"That's right," Sango said directing her attention to the oblivious lovers. "Are you guys

ready for tomorrow?"

Still ignoring everything around them, Sango continued…

"Kagome, Inuyasha?"

As if breaking from their trans both of them looked up at Sango asking simultaneously,

"What?"

"I asked you guys if you are ready for tomorrow's recital?"

Finally gathering enough courage to look at Kagome, Inuyasha turned towards her with a

gentle smile. Seeing this, she could not help but leave her previous feelings behind

giving him a small smile in return. Noticing the change in demeanor, Inuyasha took this

opportunity to slide his arm around her shoulders and answer,

"Of course we're ready!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day 11:30 am. (The Park)

As Inuyasha watched Kenjen continue to slide down the spiral slide, a sinking feeling

remained in the pit of his stomach. Was it nerves, anxiety, or maybe a bit of both?

Kikyo's appearance was vital today…Today Kenjen would be reunited with his birth

mother. His only hope was that she would not break Kenjen's heart the way she broke

his…

As if right on que…

"You're looking well Inuyasha."

Having his heart race with startlement, Inuyasha whipped around hard enough to nearly

have his hair hit him in the face as he stared at the beauty before him.

"Kikyo…"

"You don't have to say anything," she said raising a hand and coming to sit next to him

on the bench, "at least not right now."

Nodding his understanding he watched as her slender form sat beside him with the wind

blowing her tied back ponytail. Something flared inside of Inuyasha at that moment.

Seeing her standing there with his gaze on him and seeing her look so guilty for the

obvious past mistakes, he couldn't help this horrid yet enticing feeling to take her in his

arms. He knows the feeling is wrong, more than anything he wishes to suppress it; but

seeing her once again…He can't help for old feelings to come back once again…

Averting her gaze to watch Kenjen she gave a faint smile.

"He's also looking well Inuyasha…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome's Room 11:30 am.

"Kagome, what are you eating?"

"Ice-cream."

"I see that Kagome," said Sango sitting next to her on the couch, "but what are those

green chunks in it?"

"Oh, um…Pickles."

Sango's face was a ray of expressions, first being surprise, shock, and then utter disgust.

When Kagome gave Sango the news she was taking a huge drink from her grape soda

and as if following a script, Sango spewed the drink all over the coffee table.

Coughing and gagging her way back to a calm composure she looked as her friend

continued to eat her gross concoction.

"PICKLES – IN – ICE – CREAM?"

"It's really good, want some?" asked Kagome offering the pint of ice-cream.

"No thank-you," Sango replied pushing the pint hurriedly away from her.

Kagome just shrugged and dived back into her creamy goodness.

Coming back from the bathroom Ayame said,

"Mmm…Pickles with ice-cream is really good Sango."

"Not you too Ayame?"

"If you think that's gross you should have seen what Kagome was eating last week."

"What was that?"

"Sprinkles…"

"What's so bad about sprinkles?"

"On her salad, Sango."

"Well, there goes the rug," said Kagome without even glancing at Sango's disgust.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(The Park)

After watching Kenjen play for awhile, Kikyo finally broke the serene silence…

"He's grown so much."

"Kikyo?"

"He's very energetic too. You must be happy he's out of the terrible two's."

"Kikyo?"

"He looks so happy. It's obvious he's been well taken care of."

"Ki-."

"I know we have much to talk about Inuyasha and I know we're not going to solve

everything today…" turning to stare into his eyes she continued, "But I want us to try.

It's time to try Inuyasha."

"Yes…Yes it is."

"I want Kenjen to finally have the family he deserves. With a father," she said placing a

hand on top of his, "and a mother."

Her gaze never once left his eyes.

"Kikyo…There is nothing more that I want than to give Kenjen a real family but-"

"Shh…" she whispered placing a finger across his lips, "we can discuss this later," as she

moved closer to feeling his lips, even closing her eyes with the memory of their last kiss

before she left, remained freshly on her mind.

As Kikyo continued to ebb closer, for an instant a brief image of Kagome flashed in his

mind and then a sudden memory…She was smiling at him after admitting she could

never love another.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha and Kagome were in his bedroom lying comfortably between the covers. As _

_Kagome laid across his chest Inuyasha kissed her hair allowing her to give off a very _

_relaxed sigh; a sure sign of contentment caused by their previous activities._

"_I want you to know something Inuyasha," Kagome said as she drew imaginary circles _

_delicately over his well-toned chest._

"_And what's that?"_

"_I love you and only you."_

_Pausing for a moment collecting Kagome's words, Inuyasha said with a smile,_

"_You know something Kagome…"_

"_What?"_

"_I love you and I always will."_

_With that said, Inuyasha lifted Kagome forcing her back on his lips as they made yet _

_another memorable moment._

_End Flashback._

"Kagome…"

Just before Kikyo's lips touched Inuyasha's she opened her eyes,

"What?"

"Kagome."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry Kikyo…" he said while placing a hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her

back, "I think it's time to introduce Kenjen to his mother."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome's Room

"I think you're pregnant."

"Sango!"

"Oh come on Ayame! Pickles in ice-cream, sprinkles on salad?"

"So, Kagome has weird eating habits."

"So Kagome's pregnant!"

"I'm NOT pregnant Sango! You, Ayame, and everyone else knows I can't get pregnant!"

"There's always a possibility."

"Yeah, well, when my monthly bill comes around next week, I'll be happy to prove you

wrong."

"What would happen if you were pregnant? Do you think Inuyasha would be happy?"

"Of course Sango, why wouldn't he?"

"Well, he already has one…"

"And one more would be just fine."

"Would you two get married?" asked Ayame standing by the microwave popping pop-

corn.

"I don't know, probably?"

"Do you want to marry Inuyasha?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(The Park)

Inuyasha stood up calling Kenjen to come to the bench. The young child excitedly ran to

his fathers' arms giggling and smiling the whole way. As Inuyasha picked the child up

he said,

"Kenjen, there's someone very special I want you to meet."

Standing up from the bench to see Kenjen at eye level, Kikyo gave him a beautiful as

well as gentle smile.

"Kenjen…This is Kikyo…Your mother."

The young boy took a moment studying the young woman before him. Taking in every

inch of her, from the ponytail tying her hair back to the tight denim jeans clinging to her

curvaceous hips, even to the brown loafers worn casually and simply on her small feet.

"You're my mother?" asked Kenjen with a small voice hinted with disbelief.

"Yes, Kenjen, I'm your mother."

Still studying the woman before he gently reached his arms out, a simple sign he was

trying to accept her and wanted to be held. Kikyo reached out and held Kenjen to her

chest taking in all of him. She kissed the top of his forehead and Kenjen looked into her

eyes finally giving a small child-like smile. Placing his arms around her as much as he

could to give her a hug, Kenjen said one word,

"Mother!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The Lobby of Phase 4 around 3pm.

"You sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"Yeah, the guys are waiting outside to take us to the movies."

"Thanks guys, but I want to wait for Inuyasha. He should be back any minute. Oh, and

just for my sake guys…Please try to be at the recital, it's at 7 tonight!"

"Uh…I'm hurt Kagome! Of course we'll be there by 7:15!"

All Kagome could do was glare at Sango till the girl gave a huge grin in response and

hugged her like any good friend would do. They said their round of good byes and

watched as Kagome walked back to the elevator to await Inuyasha's arrival.

As the two girls turned to the doors Ayame said,

"Oh no! It's raining!"

"When is it not raining in Beaumont?"

"Yeah…I guess it's kinda dumb to act surprised."

"Oh? Is that an act for you Red?"

Before Ayame could make out a reply, Sango bolted through the doors and ran as best as

she could through the rain with Ayame behind yelling her impending demise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Back with Kagome)

The elevator's sound "ping" was heard and the doors slid open allowing Kagome to

freely step out onto the floor. Noticing Inuyasha's door slightly ajar she walked down the

hall and knocked on inviting herself in.

"Inuyasha?"

As she peeked in she couldn't believe her eyes…

_10 minutes earlier…_

Inuyasha and Kikyo can be seen coming up the stairs up to his dorm room. Pausing at his

door he took a moment to look at Kikyo.

"You wanna come in?"

"I'd love to. We still have much to discuss."

"Yeah, we do."

"Such as…What we should do about Kenjen."

"You don't plan on taking him back do you?"

"Inuyasha, something this personal should be dealt with in privacy…Not a hallway."

Nodding his approval the two stepped into his living room. After giving Kikyo a glass of

water Inuyasha took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Poor Kenjen, he was so tired after this afternoon."

"You're right…You didn't have to say goodbye from the car though. I'm sure mother

would have allowed you on the porch." He allowed himself a small chuckle from this.

"No offense Inuyasha; but I've had my fill of Mrs. Shigwa for the time being."

After a moment of silence, Inuyasha asked,

"What are you intentions Kikyo?"

"My intentions?" The woman asked as she gently placed her glass on the coffee table.

"Yes Kikyo…What do you want now that you're back?"

"I want to be with our son, naturally."

"So, what do you suppose we do?"

Looking away for a moment and then scooting closer to Inuyasha, Kikyo said,

"Before we can solve the problem between us and Kenjen, we really need to solve the

problem between us."

"We have no problem between us Kikyo." Said Inuyasha scooting away.

Noticing this, Kikyo continued to inch closer.

"Inuyasha, what Kenjen needs is both of us…Together."

"And he'll have us but- realizing he found the end of the couch he paused.

"Please don't push me away Inuyasha," she coaxed.

"Why not? You pushed me away." He shot back in defense.

"We were so young Inuyasha, if only I could make you understand…Understand how

much I care about you and Kenjen. How I never stopped. Both of you remain in my

mind as well as my heart. I never stopped thinking about either of you, not even for a

minute!"

Without being able to fully make Inuyasha understand with words, she did the only thing

she could…Show him with emotion and passionate gestures. Kikyo closed the distance

between them and before he knew it, Inuyasha was responding to her with his hands

rubbing up and down her back inviting more…

"Just like old times, Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered between kisses. All he could do was

nod.

_PRESENT TIME_

"Inuyasha! How could you?" Yelled Kagome, trying desperately to fight back the tears.

Finally realizing her presence, Inuyasha cried out,

"Kagome!"

Feeling herself breakdown, she quickly ran out the door and down to the elevators.

Inuyasha hurriedly did the same but decided to meet her in the lobby by taking the stairs.

When the elevator opened, Inuyasha was running down the last few steps stumbling to

grab her.

"Wait! Kagome! Please!"

Forcing her to continue running without looking back, she pushed through the doors onto

the steps and into the pouring rain. Finally catching up with Kagome at the bottom of the

steps by grabbing her just before she fell, forcing the irritated woman to look at him.

"Kagome! Please! You have to listen to me!" Inuyasha begged as he held Kagome

close to him.

"Listen to you! Oh! Now, you have time to talk, and looks as if the use of your tongue

too!"

"Kagome! Calm down! I can explain everything!"

"Yeah! Well, it's my turn to not wanna listen or talk!"

With that, she kicked Inuyasha in his left knee and took off into the parking lot. Yes, she

knew it was childish, but she didn't care. The only thing that was clear at the moment

was getting away from Inuyasha, getting away from that spot, and getting away from

everything in between.

As she continued to run she put her hand in her pocket feeling around for her car keys,

completely oblivious to the world around her. Continuing to run out into the parking lot

getting closer to her car, Kagome never saw the swerving truck until it was too late…

"KAGOME!" Screamed Inuyasha as he quickly pushed her out of the way only to take

the girl's place…

Landing on her back on the pavement out of harms way, Kagome shook her head

gathering her thoughts. She immediately looked up to find a bloodied, lifeless Inuyasha

sprawled along the pavement…

"No! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

End Chapter 21!

Thank you guys so much for reading! I'm glad to finally be back and writing the story! I'm sorry to give you guys another cliffie; but those are the perks of the whole story. I don't know how much longer the story will be. I had so many ideas but I'm not sure if they'll make it into the story or not. The only thing I know for sure right now is the ending to the whole shebang! That's good to know at least…A definite beginning and ending! Talk to you guys later, have an awesome rest of the school year, and I'll see you guys later!


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Thank you for being so patient! I love all of you very much! You are all

so wonderful and thank you for being with me through all of this. I know the last chapter

left many of you questioning. Forgive me for doing so; but that's just how the story goes.

There's suppose to be a lot of drama and questions…Doesn't that kind of remind you

guys of the show though? So many unanswered questions and emotions…Kind of fitting

when you think about it. Anyways, thank you guys and here's the next chapter…

_**Chapter 22: Aftermath…**_

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way only to take her place…

The driver put on his brakes but it was too late. Inuyasha took the impact full force

rolling into the windshield breaking it and when the truck finally stopped, he rolled off

and onto the pavement.

"No! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Screamed Kagome trying to push herself off the

pavement. Running to his side, four college students jumped out of the truck.

"Oh damn! I didn't even see him! He just jumped out!" said driver coming up to

Kagome.

"Inuyasha! No! Please, wake up! Please!" She said ignoring the students as she sat by

his side gently moving his bloodied shoulders.

All of a sudden the University Police arrived on the scene covering everything in

complete and utter chaos. For Kagome, it was a moment that would last a lifetime.

As she tried to coach Inuyasha to wake up a police officer walked up pulling her to her

feet by her shoulders.

"Miss? Miss? I need to talk with you!"

Kagome was completely oblivious to the officer's words; all she could do was look at

Inuyasha's body as the newly arrived paramedics engulfed his body with medical

treatment.

As she watched the paramedics try to revive Inuyasha with no response, Kagome felt her

knees give out. The police officer held her tighter saying,

"Miss? Miss? Are you all right?"

As he felt her body give out and watch her eyes roll back into her head, the officer called

for immediate medical assistance…

………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………..

_**St. Christus Hospital 5:00pm**_

"No! Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome rising from her slumber to find her new

surroundings were not quite what she expected.

"Oh! Kagome, you're awake, thank God!"

"Sango?"

"Yeah, damn girl! You and Inuyasha took quite a beating."

"Inuyasha! Oh my God- How is he, where is he?"

"It's ok! He's- as well as to be expected for now in a hospital room down the hall. Just

calm down, everything is going to be all right." Sango insisted pushing her back down

upon the hospital bed.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Sango? 'He's as well as to be expected?'"

"Do you remember anything about the accident Kagome?"

"I remember running out into the parking lot after seeing…" Seeing a glimpse of the

memories of Inuyasha kissing another woman nearly brought painful tears to her eyes;

but she suppressed them long enough to look back at Sango.

"Seeing what?"

"It doesn't matter now…"

"Ok…So tell me what happened after you saw whatever."

"I ran out into the parking lot and Inuyasha chased after me. When I was a few feet away

from my car that's when it happened."

"What happened?"

"Inuyasha pushed me out of the way before a truck could hit me. I was flung to the

ground and the next minute when I opened my eyes…Inuyasha was flat on the

ground…Not moving…"

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yeah…Tell me Sango…He really is ok right?"

"He's alive …He's…"

"He's what Sango?"

"He's in a coma."

………………………………………….

…………………………………………...

…………………………………………….

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Wake up."

"Hmm…" Inuyasha stirred from the bed of his room.

Taking in his surroundings he noticed something different. Yes, something was

definitely different…This wasn't just his room…It was his room and yet it wasn't. As he

looked around he noticed flowers in vases donning the window, beautiful rose patterned

curtains along it, with matching sheets and comforter for which he was now residing on.

"Inuyasha? Come on, get up. It's your time to dress Kendra."

"Ok…Uh…Who's Kendra? And what are you doing her Kagome?"

"Inuyasha? Are you all right? You know what I'm doing here; I live here, with you and

our children."

"What? Our children?"

"Inuyasha, I know we had a pretty exciting night last night, no different from the other

times; but um, you look a little flushed. Maybe we should skip our usual routine till you

feel better, just for tonight honey." Kagome said sitting next to Inuyasha on the bed.

"And what is our usual routine?"

"Oh, you are such a perv Inuyasha. You know what our usual routine is…Tuck the kids

into bed as fast as we can and then race each other back to bed…Whoever makes it to the

bed first gets to be on top!" she giggled, "You are so awful for making me say that!"

Kagome playfully slapped his bicep and walked to the dresser to her jewelry box putting

on a red necklace to stand out amongst her blue dress.

"Now hurry up dear, we're visiting my mother. Oh, and make sure to wear that red

sweater vest she knit for you. It would make her so happy, and the color does bring out

your eyes." Kagome walked out the door and then turned around abruptly, "And don't

forget to dress Kendra!"

Turning before Inuyasha could stop her, he quickly yelled out,

"_Who the hell is Kendra?"_

………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………..

Kagome's Hospital room 5:10pm.

"Oh! Kagome! You're awake! We were so worried about you," said Ayame returning

into the room with two cups of coffee.

"Ayame!"

"And you look so vibrant for someone who has just had the worst fright of her life! I

know in your condition things seem rather hard to cope with; but don't worry, we're here

to help you and once Inuyasha wakes up he'll be all for it!"

While she was talking Sango stood a little ways from Kagome's eyesight in order to

show Ayame to hush by using her hand and cutting across her throat whilst shaking her

head.

"All for what Ayame?"

Looking at Sango continuing to signal for her to hush, Ayame looked back at Kagome

saying, "Uh…No one's told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"Well-

"Uh…Nothing to worry yourself over with right now Kagome," Sango said while taking

a sip of the coffee just handed to her, "Oh my God! Ayame! What the hell is this?

Don't you know how to stir coffee? Damn, for the love of a good man!"

She took Ayame by the arm and whisked her quickly outside into the hallway closing the

door behind her.

"Sango? I made the coffee just how you told me to-

"Shut up Red! Just listen…Kagome doesn't know anything yet all right."

"No one's told her?"

"No! The doctor came in and told me not to tell her just yet. Let her adjust first and then

break the news."

"All right…Hey Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get that information out of the doctor anyways? Why you?"

"Oh…Um, I told him I was her younger sister."

"Younger?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh shut up! Anyways, when we go back in there don't mention anything till I give the

signal."

"Ok, what's the signal?"

"That's an expression Ayame."

"Not a very good one."

"Just shut up and go in there and act like everything is all right. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can! I always act that way when I'm with you," she said opening the door.

Sango made a motion to speak; but found no words for that comment. A thought ran

across her mind before they went in…

"Oh Ayame…Good coffee!"

………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha finally lifted himself from the bed and walked out of his room and found

himself at the park of all places. Kenjen was playing on the jungle gym and he noticed

the same bench waiting for him to take a seat. It was exactly how the day started

out…Only one person was missing…

When he was settled he looked around for any signs of life besides that of him and his

son, only to be greeted with an all too familiar face.

"Kikyo?"

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Weren't we just here?"

"Were we?" she said taking a seat next to him.

Inuyasha was thoroughly confused by now. First his room has been re-arranged; next

Kagome comes in and admits to living with him with their 'children' and now he walks

out of his room to find himself at the park with Kikyo. Could it get any weirder than

this?

"Listen Inuyasha…I know you love Kagome."

"How do you know about Kagome?"

"That's not important right now. Let me get this out all right?"

"All right," Inuyasha nodded.

"I know you love Kagome; but I also know I'll always reside in your heart as well. I

want you to know, I've always loved you, even when I left."

"Why are you telling me this now Kikyo?"

"Because I thought it was only right that you should know."

"Why now Kikyo? I finally have my life together. I have Kenjen and Kagome, and I

think I might actually have a nice life once everything is straightened out."

"I know Inuyasha. I just thought it was time for us to face our mistakes."

"You mean face your mistakes."

"I admit my mistake was leaving you."

"Leaving me yes…And leaving me to raise Kenjen…_By myself!"_

"I know I'm not a saint Inuyasha. But you have a mistake you have to face as well."

"And what's that?"

"Me…Not that I'm saying I'm a mistake or anything."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say Inuyasha is…I know you'll always love me on some degree; but

we both know you can't have both Kagome and me. You have to choose Inuyasha, me,

the woman you knew first, carried a significant relationship with, shared the most

intimate details anyone in love could make, and had a child all at the same time…Or you

can have Kagome…A woman who makes your heart burn and your blood boil just at the

mention of her name. A woman you seem to take for granted and still think she's going

to leave you if you don't remain possessive and grasp her at every chance."

"I don't grasp her at every chance!"

"Inuyasha…Please…"

"Maybe I like to hold her a little tighter than normal and for much longer than necessary;

but that's only to make sure-

"Make sure she stays with you?"

Inuyasha, seemingly defeated and not prepared for her statement, sat back on the bench

and sulked.

"Who's it gonna be Inuyasha? Me or her?"

"Must I answer this now?"

"No…But you'll have to soon."

"This isn't real is it?"

"You're just figuring that out?"

"I didn't wanna see it for what it was."

"I know…I'm inside your head and heart after all."

"So, why is this happening?"

"You're stressed and all these things are coming from your sub-conscience."

"I just dreamed about Kagome and our children."

"Ok…Maybe you have a delusional sub-conscience…" she said giggling.

Inuyasha began to get up when Kikyo pulled him back down,

"I'm kidding all right. I'm in your head and you don't know all the details so neither do

I... sorry…"

"This doesn't make any sense."

"You're in a coma Inuyasha…It's not suppose to."

"What do we do now?"

"Now we say good bye."

"Good bye?"

"You know what you want…You just gotta find it and admit it."

"You make no sense Kikyo; but you never have so I guess you really are the Kikyo I've

always known."

"Or wanted to see…"

Raising an eye brow at her she smoothly said, "See ya around Inuyasha."

"What if I wanna talk to you again?"

"Then come and find me…If you want?"

Letting her walk into a cloud of fog…'Hey? Where that damn fog come from?' She

walked away from him and left him sitting on the bench wondering what would come

next.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hey! So, how are you feeling after what happened? Everything still intact?"

"Very funny Ayame…"

"Kagome? What are you doing? Get back into that bed right now!"

"I can't Sango! I have to get to the recital; but first I have to see Inuyasha."

As Kagome eased herself off the bed, Ayame and Sango quickly attacked her both

forcing her back onto the bed while she continued to force herself up.

"Guys! Would you stop already? I'm fine but I need to see Inuyasha!"

"We know Kagome; but the doctor said to keep you in bed for over night observation,"

said Sango continuing with their struggle.

"I have to see Inuyasha! And I really have to be at that recital tonight! My grade

depends on it!"

"Kagome! Do you hear yourself right now?"

"Sango! Of course I do! I'm a music major!"

"No girl! What I mean is…You've been through a traumatic experience and now all you

are thinking about is your grade?"

"And Inuyasha!"

"Ok, ok, and Inuyasha…But don't you think you should deal with one problem at a time?

Stay here and rest tonight and then go see Inuyasha in the morning."

"You forgot to mention when I go sing at the recital!"

"That's because you aren't going to sing at your recital!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am Sango!"

"No you're not Kagome!"

"Guys, is this really necessary?"

"SHUT UP AYAME!" Both girls said in unison.

As they returned to their argument all of a sudden a surge of pain flew through Kagome's

stomach having her moan and clutches her stomach tightly.

"Kagome? Oh my God! Are you all right? Ayame? Hurry and go get the doctor!"

"Right!"

Before Ayame could take a step, Kagome said, "No! It's all right; I'm all right…Don't

go get the doctor."

"Are you sure Kagome?"

"Yes, Sango, I'm fine, the pain has dulled."

"What happened," asked Ayame coming to stand by her?

"I don't know…Maybe I've been lying down too long."

Both Sango and Ayame exchanged glances both realizing what really happened a second ago.

"You know what guys?"

"What" asked Sango rubbing Kagome's hair back?

"I think I will stay the night after all."

"Good decision."

"Shut up Sango."

………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………

As the fog engulfed Inuyasha leaving him to his thoughts, one thought stood out amongst

the rest.

_Kagome._

"I'm right here Inuyasha," said Kagome walking towards him through the fog.

"Kagome!" He said with a sigh of relief as he ran to her but paused as he noticed she was

holding something or rather someone wrapped in a pink blanket.

With his mouth open and eyes fixed on Kagome's bundle he took a moment to look in

her brown eyes.

"Kagome?"

"Would you like to meet your daughter Inuyasha?"

"My daughter?"

"Kendra." Said Kagome with a warm smile.

Moving the blanket back to see the tiny face starring at him he was shocked to find a tiny

image of Kagome looking back at him with streaked black and white hair.

"She's beautiful."

"She's ours."

"Kagome? How?"

Giving him a puzzled look, Inuyasha quickly responded,

"I'm sorry, I mean, I know how…But…Why didn't you tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? I know you were acting differently, eating

weirder things than usual; but I just thought it was because of your body changing or

whatever. It didn't even cross my mind that you could be pregnant."

"I don't think that's so important right now Inuyasha."

"What do you mean not important? This is our child Kagome!"

"Yes Inuyasha, I had her, I know she's our child!"

"All right! Just tell me when you had…"

"Kendra," Kagome told him again.

"Kendra…"

"As I said, it's not important right now."

"Arrgh!" Inuyasha was beginning to feel frustrated. Nothing made sense anymore; his

world was turning upside down. What did all these weird experiences mean? What are

all these dreams about? Wait…Dreams…These are all dreams, they're not real…None

of this is real!

Turning away from Kagome out of frustration and covering his face with his hands,

Inuyasha slashed out at the world before him and then began to realize that instead of

being controlled, it was time for him to do the controlling…

"You're not real."

"Excuse me?"

"None of this is real; not you, not her, not even Kikyo a few moments ago!"

"Kikyo? Oh right…The other woman…"

"She's not the other woman Kagome."

"Isn't she? You still hold her in your heart, even now. You have something so

wonderful right in front of you and yet you risk it all for a fling from the past!"

"It wasn't a fling from the past!"

"Are you sure?"

………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………

"I can't believe I'm missing the recital right now…"

"It's ok Kagome."

"No it's not Ayame; my grade is on the line here."

"Oh whatever Miss 4.0," said Sango changing the channels on the television.

"This is serious, I think after tonight I lost my 4.0…"

"Kagome, because of the accident the teachers can't hold this grade over your head.

They must excuse it. None of this was your fault."

"Wasn't it Sango? I mean, I'm the one who got angry when I saw Inuyasha with his

arms around another woman, kissing her, caressing her! I'm the one who ran out in the

damn rain! And I'm the one who nearly got hit by that fucking truck! But no! Like the

idiotic dumbass he is!...Inuyasha tries to protect me and ends up saving my life yet

again…" beginning to cry as she started her tirade, Kagome continued, "And here I am

sitting down with nothing wrong with me, and I can't even see him. But worse of

all…Now bringing up all that crap about him with his damn arms around another fucking

woman…I don't even know if I want to see him…"

Sango and Ayame shared another glance at each other and prepared themselves for the

best 'heart to heart cheering up' they could muster.

"Now honey…What's this about Inuyasha with another woman?"

"Oh Sango! It was horrible! After I said good bye to you and Ayame I went back to my

room. But when I got on the floor I noticed Inuyasha's door open and figured he was

back so I let myself in."

Another stream of tears came down her flustered face and Ayame and Sango continued to

hold her.

"It's all right Kagome, take your time. We're here for you," said Ayame as she rubbed

her friend's shoulders trying to console her.

"I saw-saw-him,"

"It's ok Kagome; you can tell us, let it out girl."

"Oh! I saw him holding another woman kissing her and fondling her with such passion.

You just don't understand! He was touching her like he touches me, kissing her like he

kisses me, and loving her like I thought he loved me!"

"You know he loves you Kagome, you know he does," reassured Ayame.

"Does he Ayame? Does he really love me if he would cheat on me with another woman?

Oh my God…" Said Kagome as something clicked inside her head.

"What is it Kagome," asked Sango.

"Inuyasha said he was going to see a friend in the park…You don't think…"

All three women looked at each other and once again Kagome let out another barrage of

tears as her two friends held her all the while.

"Don't worry Kagome. When I get my hands on him, he'll be sorry for making you cry

like this!"

"Thank you Sango but I don't think you pummeling him is gonna help."

"It'll make you feel better."

"Sango…"

"All right, all right…It'll make _me_ feel better!"

"I just can't believe Inuyasha, _your _Inuyasha, would do something like that. It just

doesn't make sense! I mean, he loves Kagome…Especially since it looks as if he would

lay down his life for her!"

"Ayame's right Kagome! All's not lost! He still loves you…He may be a _horn dog_ but

he's _love sick_ for you!"

"Thanks guys for trying to cheer me up but I don't think he and I are gonna work out

anymore…"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Come on Sango, think about it…If he can cheat on me so easily…I didn't even see it

coming…No, it just can't work out! It just can't!"

"No, please don't say this Kagome, please not now!"

"Why not Sango? It's not like there's anything binding me to him. I mean, sure he was

my first but it's not like we have a child together or anything," said Kagome beginning to

laugh at the very idea.

Ayame and Sango looked at each other with worried faces.

"Come on guys, it's laughable…Right?"

"Kagome? Maybe you should try and work things out with Inuyasha…"

"Why Sango?"

"Well, for one he does love you after all…And you've already confessed to us that you

love him…"

"I may love him Sango…And just because you say he loves me doesn't make it true…"

Sango took one last look at Ayame and she nodded signaling it was 'time.'

"Kagome…It's not only because Inuyasha loves you and you love him…It's also about

another love…"

"What other love could there be?"

"Well…The love you and he will have for your child that is."

"Kenjen? Of course we love him but I can't have partial custody of him unless I was

married to Inuyasha, and that's out of the picture at the moment."

"No Kagome…Not Kenjen…Well, at least not at this particular moment," chimed in

Ayame.

"What are you guys talking about? What other child is there?"

Starring at her friends with a confused look, Ayame and Sango did the only thing they

could think of…They each placed a hand on Kagome's stomach and rubbed it gently.

"We're talking about the child that you and Inuyasha created from your love…"

whispered Sango.

As the realization sinked in Kagome looked between each girl as they nodded relaying

that the results were true. Kagome froze for an instant and then said,

"Oh my God…"

The girls wrapped their arms around Kagome and continued to cradle the poor girl as she

wept to her heart's content…

_**End Chapter 22!**_

Thank you guys so much! I can't believe it everyone! We made it to over 300 Reviews!

That's amazing! I'm still shocked that you guys are taking to this story so well! Thank

you very much and I love all of you! I understand most of you are just now getting out

for summer vacation. Happy Summer Vacation everyone! Yeah…Well, in college you

get out a month before everyone else…That's why I'm out so early…Anyways, thank

you guys so much and take care!


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: Thank you guys very much! I know the story is pretty long with still no

end in site. Go figure huh? There's just so much going on with everyone…Everyone has

their own life and story, can't forget any of the key players. I'm sorry if I'm not going

fast enough in any way…And I'm also sorry if you feel I am leaving out some of your

favorite characters. Yeah, I miss Miroku and Kouga too! Let's see what we can do to

bring them in the game!

**Chapter 23: An eventful encounter.**

"Oh my God, this isn't possible, no, no I can't be pregnant! There has to be some

mistake! You guys know it's not possible for me to-to-to-conceive!" stated Kagome as

she felt the lighted headedness of the situation sink in.

"Kagome, it's true all right. The doctor ran tests shortly after you were transported to the

hospital. It was part of hospital procedure or some sort of bullshit like that."

"Sango…I can't be pregnant." Said Kagome with tears in her eyes.

Both Ayame and Sango held Kagome as her tears overwhelmed her.

"It's gonna be all right Kagome. We'll get through this together. Sango and I won't let

you do this on your own," Ayame reassured.

"Yeah, and once you tell Inuyasha, he'll be more than thrilled to know you two are going

to have a baby," said Sango giving Kagome a gentle squeeze.

Upon hearing Inuyasha's name, Kagome went into deep thought wondering what would

happen _when_ or _if_ she told Inuyasha about her child…_their_ child.

_Oh my God…What will Inuyasha say when he finds out I'm pregnant? After what _

_happened in the parking lot would he want to even see me? I'm the reason he's here this _

_very moment laid up in a hospital bed. What am I going to do if he doesn't want anything _

_to do with a child that I'm going to give him? Would he want my child? Will he be _

_happy? What if I just left and never told him about our child?...No! I shouldn't think _

_anything like that. One woman has already done that to him, he doesn't need another to _

_do the same. I have to be an adult about this…I'm going to be a mom. Oh my God…I'm _

_going to be a mother…_

"Kagome?"

As if pulling her out of a trans Sango shook Kagome pulling her back into their reality.

She looked at both her friends eyeing her wearily and quickly said,

"What? Something wrong?'

"Well, I just asked you if you were all right?" said Sango giving Kagome a look of worry.

"Oh…Um…Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" said Kagome shrugging off her friends, "I'm just

a pregnant teenager, who's a freshman in college, with a boyfriend who would rather

make out with another woman than me…Yeah, I'm quite all right," she finished as the

tears piled up and spilled down her flushed face once more.

"Oh Kagome…Don't worry, please don't worry. We're here, see…And all that mess

with Inuyasha…It probably wasn't his fault."

Before Sango could help her poor red headed friend, Kagome turned on her, the anger

apparent in her movement.

"Not his fault? NOT HIS FAULT! It's every way imaginable _his_ fault! He was fondling

who ever the _Hell_ that was and he looked as if he was _liking_ it just a little too damn

much! Of course it was _his_ fault!"

"Kagome. Kagome-KAGOME! Calm down girl! It's gonna be all right!" said Sango

smoothing out Kagome's hair as she tried to cool down.

Looking at Ayame's stunned expression; Kagome quickly retracted and put an arm

around her giving off a deep sigh.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ayame. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to go off like that. It's just-

I'm not myself right now."

"Don't you try and defend yourself Kagome. It's all right. We all do things we're not

proud of for various reasons…It's human nature…" comforted Ayame as she hugged her

teary eyed friend.

"Thank you…It's just when you mentioned Inuyasha-I just couldn't hold back. I have all

these feelings and they're just mixing together and I feel as if I'm just gonna break if

anything else happens. But more than anything…I just wonder about Inuyasha and if he

still loves me or not…"

_Gasp _"Kagome! You don't even have to be afraid of something like that!"

"Yes, Sango's right! Inuyasha loves you more than life itself! Why would he risk his

own life just for your safety if he didn't love you?"

Taking a moment to think about this, Kagome opened her mouth to respond to their

words but chose to look out the window instead. When she was feeling up to it she said,

"I want to see Inuyasha."

……………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………..

Inuyasha still looked the same with a nurse coming in every hour to check his process,

check his vitals, make some notations on his note board, fluff his pillow, and then walk

out giving his visitors a gentle smile upon doing so.

Kouga and Miroku looked on at their friend in disbelief and listened intently to the

beeping vital monitor as it continued to work signifying Inuyasha was still alive…barely.

"So what did Sango say happened again Miroku?"

"Apparently Kagome caught him kissing a young woman when she went up to his room.

After that she took off into the rain and then as she was about to reach her car a truck

came peeling down and Inuyasha pushed her out of the way before she was hurt."

"What was he doing kissing another woman anyways?"

Miroku just shrugged looking on at his friend's motionless form.

"I mean, who was this woman? She must have been something if this idiot would cheat

on Kagome like that! When he wakes I better not be here because I may just put him

right back in a coma!"

Miroku just looked at Kouga hitting his fist against the palm of his hand and mentally

berated his child hood friend…

_Dammit Inuyasha…What were you thinking? Kissing Kikyo knowing full well Kagome _

_could be there any moment. Wait…That's not what I meant…Damn…What I mean is-_

_How could you do something like that to Kagome? How could you fall victim to Kikyo _

_again? Haven't you learned anything?_

"Uncle Miroku! Uncle Kouga!" said Kenjen bouncing into the room and into Kouga's

arms and then Miroku's.

"What are you doing here Kenjen?"

"Grandma said I could come see my dad today. She said he was sleeping, so I've come

to wake him up!"

"Oh have you now?'

"Yes! But…" Kenjen looked at his father for the first time letting his smile darken, "she

also said that he saved Ms. Kagome's life and that I could try all I wanted to wake him

up; but it might not happen yet."

"It's possible he may not wake up yet Kenjen; but it doesn't mean he won't."

"Oh I know Uncle Miroku! He has a promise to keep!"

"A promise?"

Finally deciding to intervene, Mrs. Shigwa said,

"Um…Kouga do you mind taking Kenjen down to the cafeteria to get a snack or

something?"

"Of course not Mrs. Shigwa, we could even swing by the teen lounge and maybe play

some games."

"Kouga, he is a little boy remember?"

"Yes Mrs. Shigwa, women's rooms are off limits, yeah, I know…"

"Good boy."

"Hey Kenjen...After getting something to eat, how 'bout we swing by Kagome's room?"

"YEAH!"

With that, the two took off hand in hand leaving Mrs. Shigwa, Miroku, and Inuyasha

alone.

Looking at her battered son, Mrs. Shigwa shook her head placing her hand against her

eyes and could no longer hold back her tears. Miroku was quickly at her side taking her

into his arms and letting her tears soak his shirt.

"Tell me Miroku-tell me what happened. The police report says he was hit by a truck;

but it never went into detail about why this happened! The end of the report states that all

the people in the vehicle were drinking even the driver. He was arrested with a DUI

while the others went off free. But why Miroku? What made this happen? Why was

Inuyasha in the parking lot in the pouring rain?"

Unable to not give Mrs. Shigwa an answer he began…

"Well…You see Inuyasha was meeting up with someone yesterday and took her up to his

room."

"This someone wouldn't happen to be Kikyo would it?"

"Nothing gets passed you does it?" chuckled Miroku

"I'm a mother Miroku; it's in the job description."

With Mrs. Shigwa starting to stop crying, Miroku pulled away to look at her.

"Well, Kagome saw him and Kikyo, um…"

"Making another Kenjen?"

Miroku has never been a man to blush; but seeing Mrs. Shigwa's angelic face say

something like that gave him reason to look like a tomato.

"Miroku?"

"Well, um, not in that sense; but they were kissing each other."

"I see, and Kagome caught him red handed."

"Correct. When she saw this, she ran away from Inuyasha trying to get to her car.

Inuyasha went after her and pushed her out of the way of the truck's path…And there you

have it Mrs. Shigwa…That's the truth to what happened."

"I see…" she said once again turning towards her son.

………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………….

Knock Knock!

"I'll get it," said Ayame reaching for the door knob.

As she opened it Kouga winked at her saying,

"Hey beautiful!"

"Oh Kouga!"

Kenjen raced in to check on Kagome while the two love birds cuddled.

"Ms. Kagome! Are you all right?" Said Kenjen running up to her trying to jump on the

bed but realizing he was too small. Sango came up behind him and put him gently down

next to Kagome as he reached out hugging her. Seeing the two together, Sango excused

herself and went outside with Kouga and Ayame.

………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………

Kouga and Ayame smiled at Sango as she closed the door behind her.

"So…What are we talking about?"

"Well," said Ayame taking a look at Kouga, "We were just talking about going home."

"Oh yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go back to Lamar a little later to pick up a few

things."

"No Sango…We meant, go home as in 'go home'. You know…The semester's over, we

have to go pack."

Sango froze for a second contemplating their response and then added,

"I guess the fall semester is over isn't it?"

"Sure is…We have till tomorrow to move out, according to Cardinal Village rules," said

Kouga.

"We can't leave Kagome and Inuyasha like this, not now…"

"I know Sango, but there's nothing more we can do…"

"But we have to be here for them!"

"Sango…"

"Ayame, look at Kagome right now, she's upset and who knows what else!"

Looking at Kouga and then back at Sango…

"We have to go home Sango, even Kagome will have to leave Inuyasha…"

Feeling defeated, Sango gave out a deep sigh pushing her shoulders down accenting her

misery. All she could think about were her friends' feelings. She knew she could never

comprehend what either of them was going through. Kagome being pregnant, Inuyasha

in a coma, and his poor son now without both his parents…

…………………………………………….

…………………………………………….

"Ms. Kagome?" asked Kenjen snuggling closer into Kagome's chest.

"Yes Kenjen?"

"Is it true my father saved you?"

"Yes Kenjen, it's true. Your father acted very bravely."

"So, my father's a hero?"

"Yes he is sweetie." Giving off a smile she kissed his small head and hugged him tighter.

Looking up into her smile Kenjen began,

"Don't worry Ms. Kagome. I know my father will wake up soon."

"I know sweetie. He will wake up, but we have to give him time."

"I know he wants to come back to you."

Kagome paused and looked into his gentle eyes, noting the way he looked so much like

Inuyasha. His very features did the man in a coma justice. Those bright molten gold

orbs peering into her soul at a moments notice. She wanted to cry and hold Kenjen for

his comment.

"If he didn't he would be breaking his promise."

"And what promise is that Kenjen?"

"His 'returning promise.' Father said no matter what happens, he would always return to

the people he loves."

_**Flashback**_

"_What do you think of this one Kenjen?" asked Inuyasha showing him various Christmas _

_presents he was thinking about for Kagome._

"_That's really nice Father."_

"_Yeah…Or maybe this one?" He asked holding up another one._

"_Father?"_

"_Yes Kenjen?"_

"_I was wondering…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What would happen if you left?"_

_Pausing to look at his son, Inuyasha finally answered,_

"_Um…What do you mean son?"_

"_Well, I heard Grandma and Uncle Sessy talking about it over the phone one day. _

_Grandma was talking about how she needed to sit down with you one day and talk about _

_who would take care of me if you left one day…"_

"_Kenjen…Son…You know I love you very much right?"_

"_Yes Father, I know that."_

"_Good…I also want you to know, if anything happens to me, ever….I promise I will _

_always return, no matter what. I will always return to the ones I love."_

"_Thank you Father."_

"_And besides…If anything really terrible ever happens, and that's a big if Kenjen…Your _

_Grandma and Uncle Sess will always be there for you, all right?"_

"_All right Father."_

"_That's my boy; now let's find Ms. Kagome a nice present huh?"_

_**End Flashback**_

Thinking about what Kenjen said, Kagome was reminded of Inuyasha's words right

before they took off before Hurricane Rita…(Chapter 8)

"_Well, that's the last of it!"_

"_Thank you so much Inuyasha for helping me pack."_

"_Of course Kagome…Something wrong?"_

"_I'm worried Inuyasha. I've never been through an evacuation before. Grandpa was _

_telling me people were going to be cut throat and cruel and would probably harm me if I _

_let them."_

"_Don't you worry Kagome. Just keep your doors locked, your cell phone turned on, and _

_as soon as you get home…You better call me and let me know you're all right!"_

"_Inuyasha…What if something happens? What if we won't see each other for awhile?"_

"_Then we call each other till we're back again."_

"_But what if-"_

_Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her in for a long _

_passionate kiss. Pulling her out of it he hugged her gently to his chest and whispered in _

_her ear,_

"_Whatever happens Kagome…I promise to return to you. No matter what…I've never _

_felt like this before Kagome, and it's all thanks to you. I'm not about to lose you now. _

_You're my love Kagome, and this is where you are going to stay."_

"Thank you Kenjen. You're absolutely right. You're Father will wake up soon, I'm sure

of it."

With that, the young boy snuggled closer to Kagome going to sleep as she watched over

him. Noticing the boy rest his arms gently around her stomach, she couldn't help but

realize Kenjen was soon to have a brother or sister. Looking down at Kenjen all her fears

and doubts melted away until all she could do was hope for Inuyasha's return to their

world very soon.

……………………………………………………

……………………………………………………

……………………………………………………

"You know Inuyasha, I understand if there are some unresolved feelings towards Kikyo.

She is after all Kenjen's mother…She'll also always be apart of you therefore making her

now and forever the other woman."

"Kagome-

"You can't deny it Inuyasha. You care for her. You-

"YES! All right! Yes Kagome! Yes, I care for her, I care about her; but that doesn't

mean I love you any less! Kikyo and I have unfinished business, it's true Kagome. Part

of her will always be right here," said Inuyasha placing a hand to his heart, "But part of

you will reside here for the rest of my life, no…For all eternity. Believe me Kagome…I

never meant to hurt you. I love you…"

"So why'd you do it Inuyasha? Why'd you have to kiss her?"

"In all honesty she reached for me."

"Yes, and you responded. Just tell me why? Do you want her? Would you rather be

with her?"

"This is ridiculous Kagome! I'm not listening to this anymore!"

"Oh and where are you going to go Inuyasha? Where in your head after all…It's about

facing yourself Inuyasha. Time to stop running."

"I've never, not now, nor ever have run from anything! When Kikyo left I dealt with it,

when Kenjen came I took care of him, when you came running off I took after you!"

"Yeah, but you could have prepared me for Kikyo! Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"I don't know, maybe I was…"

"Afraid I'd be pissed?"

"Something like that."

"I love you Inuyasha, and I always will. She's part of your life and that makes her part of

mine."

"No…"

"Excuse me?"

"No, I rather not be with Kikyo. I wanna be with you Kagome."

"Good. Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………..

Sango, Kouga, and Ayame enter Kagome's room to find Kenjen sleeping on her while

Kagome watches over him. She smiles and whispers,

"I really need to go visit Inuyasha."

Sango replies, "Don't worry, we'll take care of Kenjen while you're gone."

"Thank you."

With that, Kagome has Kouga lift Kenjen in his arms while she gets up, grabs her

belongings, dresses in the bathroom and takes off down the hall to Inuyasha's room.

Upon entering, Miroku and Mrs. Shigwa are seen sitting next to him.

"Kagome, thank goodness you're all right," said Mrs. Shigwa getting up and giving her a

hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Shigwa."

"It's good to see you're all right Kagome," said Miroku giving her a gentle embrace.

"How is he?"

"The doctor said he is still the same; but nothing is for certain," Mrs. Shigwa said looking

at Miroku. She gently smiled and put a hand on his arm.

"Come on Miroku, we both need a break," looking at Kagome she continued, "We'll

leave you two alone."

"Thank you…Oh, by the way…Kenjen is in my room with Kouga, Ayame, and Sango."

"Figures…" said Miroku with a smirk.

Leaving the room to Kagome and Inuyasha, she wasted no time in sitting next to

Inuyasha and holding his hand. Leaning her head against the bed to be even closer to

Inuyasha she sighed and said,

"I love you Inuyasha. I love you so much. Please come back to me. Please come back

to us," she said placing a hand on her stomach, "We need you Inuyasha. We can't do this

without you."

Tears began to stream down her face as she continued to coach Inuyasha and beg for him

to return. Oblivious to anything not having to do with Inuyasha, she never realized the

click of the door closing as a lone figure descended to the foot of his bed looking down at

her…

"Seems we _do_ have something in common."

Kagome looked up from the now tear stained sheets to see a beautiful and yet strikingly

familiar young woman standing before her. Looking into her face, the memories seemed

to flood back…

_(Chapter 18)_

"_Oh my gosh!"_

"_Here, let me help you," said Kikyo bending to the ground helping Kagome put her _

_belongings back into the bag._

"_Oh, thank you very much. That's awful sweet of you."_

"_Don't mention it," she said holding up a red sweater._

_Kagome noticed her admiring it and said, "Oh, my boyfriend loves the color red. I _

_bought it as a Christmas present for him."_

"_Oh really? Hmm, the father of my son also loves the color red. Seems we have _

_something in common."_

"_I guess we do."_

…………………………………………………

"I remember you…You helped me while in the hallway. Um, what are you doing here?"

"That's a very good question. You see, the man's hand that you are holding right

now…He's the father of my child."

Kagome begins to contemplate what she just revealed…

"You mean…You're Kenjen's mother?"

"Yes, I am. You must be Kagome."

"That's correct."

"It's nice to meet you Kagome; I wish it were under better terms."

"Thank you…I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"I guess Inuyasha didn't talk much about me did he? Well, my name is Kikyo."

"It's nice to meet you Kikyo." She said looking down at Inuyasha and then turned

towards Kagome…

"He loves you Kagome."

"I know."

"Please don't be mad at me Kagome. You must understand…"

Kagome was slightly confused by this comment. Why should she be mad at this woman?

Has she done anything wrong?

"Understand what?"

Kikyo looked at her with an ashamed look and Kagome realized something…

"Wait a minute…Inuyasha said he was going to meet an old friend in the park

yesterday…And then he ends up in his room with a woman-another woman-meaning-that

was _you wasn't it_?"

"Kagome-

"You're the one Inuyasha was-he was…"

Placing both her hands over her face Kagome gently stood up.

"You knew he was my boyfriend. That day you were at Cardinal Village…You were

leaving his room weren't you?"

Seeing how Kikyo continued looking at her without so much as a response she

continued…

"Of course it was you," she looked down at the floor to gather her thoughts, "What are

you doing here? What do you want?"

Upon hearing her new tone, Kikyo looked into her eyes…

"What I want is to pay respects to the father of my child. As much as you may not want

to admit it right now, I am still Inuyasha's friend. He still means something to me and

always will."

"I guess we have quite a dilemma on our hands don't we Kikyo."

"I guess we do Kagome. Seeing as you are the other woman."

"_I'm_ the other woman? How do you figure that?"

"Well, look who came first?"

"Well, look who he's with now!"

"I'm not your enemy Kagome all right. I don't want to compete against you for

anything."

"I bet you don't."

"Kagome, seeing as how Inuyasha loves you very much, it's only fair that we try to make

the best of this."

"You made my boyfriend cheat on me!"

"_I _made your boyfriend cheat on you? Listen good sweetheart…Your boyfriend kissed

back and he didn't hold anything back! He relished the feel of my lips and my body and-

Oh my God…"

"What?"

"What are we doing Kagome? Look at ourselves…This isn't right…Look; I don't want

to fight you. I'll just leave…"

"Wait Kikyo…"

Kikyo put her hand on the doorknob looking back at Kagome.

"I'm sorry, please, sit down and stay."

"It's all right Kagome, I should be going anyway. We'll talk some other time."

With that, she opened the door and took off down the hall, leaving Kagome to sit back

down in her chair and wait patiently for Inuyasha to wake up…

……………………………………………….

………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

Knock Knock!

"Come in," said Kagome still sitting next to Inuyasha holding his hand.

"Um, hey Kagome," said Sango with Ayame, Kouga, and Miroku in tow.

"Hey guys, where's Mrs. Shigwa and Kenjen?"

"Oh, they decided to go home, they should be back later," replied Miroku.

"Oh Kagome, the doctor said you can go home today if you feel up to it."

"Thanks Sango, I'll probably go grab some more clothes and head back up to the

hospital."

"Um Kagome…"

"Yes Kouga?"

"Well, it is the end of the semester and all…"

"And well, like the rest of us were discussing…" interjected Ayame.

"It might be time…" continued Miroku.

"Time for all of us to go home Kagome…" finished Sango.

Kagome began to nod her head realizing what they meant. It was time to go home, after

all the fall semester was complete. Everyone had to go home and wait for the spring

semester…

"Um, hey Kagome…" said Ayame waiting for Kagome to look up, "None of us are

leaving till tomorrow, so we'll all come back here to say good bye. And plus…The gift

exchange is still on…"

"Right…I can't believe Christmas Eve is tomorrow."

"I know…It's hard to believe we've been in school this long," said Sango.

"A lot has happened," followed Kagome.

"And you know what's even worse," replied Kouga.

"What that's honey?"

"We only have fifteen days till the next semester. What a jip!"

The gang began to laugh again and the life seemed to return back to their little group

once more. This semester was a long one but they have endured together. One more day

stands in their way before going home finally. Finally so they can forget…No…They

could never forget what went on this semester, maybe suppress some of the

memories…No, that's not right either. Either way, they will return home tomorrow, and

wait less than a month to return to each other and build fond memories that will last a

lifetime…

**End Chapter 23!**

Thank you very much everyone for reading! I hope you are enjoying this story. I have to

admit I was beginning to get rather sentimental at the very last paragraph. No doubt

about how the next chapter will be. It was a pretty powerful Fall Semester for us at in

Southeast Texas. You'll see in the next chapter or maybe the next…I haven't decided the

flow of the next two chapters yet…Anyways, thank you guys so much and I can't wait to

hear from you again. I need to get started on responding to your reviews right now. So,

talk to you guys later, and have lots of summer fun!


	26. Author's Note 2

Dear fellow authors and Readers,

I'm so sorry for the delay in the story, "A Returning Promise." Let me just say, I promise I will finish this story whether another hurricane comes through or not!

So many things have happened and I'm just trying to see how the story should go. For the next chapter, there was three different aspects taken and I wrote down all three chapters by one. I'm not sure though which one I want to use, unfortunately. All three chapters have different events and all three end differently. This chapter determines where the story goes and that's why I have prolonged and taken special care in updating.

Those of you who have been reading, "The Demon's Blackmailed Bride," thank you very much. I should be posting the next chapter some time this week, perhaps by Wednesday. For those of you who have read both stories, you have probably noticed the writing style is different in each. When I first started on Fanfiction, I had no idea what I was doing. I was just writing to express myself and get back into the swing of things when it came to writing. That doesn't mean I didn't love the story any less. I love my work very much; but it's time for a change!

That's why I need all of your help! I am planning on tearing the story, "A Returning Promise," down until it is more mature and given more finesse.

But…Here's the thing: I want everyone to take a vote! If you want me to continue the story from where it is, I will; but it will have the new mature touch to it!

Or…You could wait and let me tear each chapter down bit by bit until it is where it should be from the very, very, very beginning!

So, take two weeks guys and tell me what you think! Vote **yes**, if you want me to continue the story from where it is. Or, vote **no**, if you want me to just start all over!

Thank you guys so much and I love all of you with every bit of my heart! All of you have been so loyal and honest, and above all else true fanfiction friends! I can't express how much all of you mean to me! Thank you so much and I hope to hear from you soon!

Oh…And consider this an awesome and open invitation to my newest story, "The Demon's Blackmailed Bride," for those of you who haven't switched over yet!

Thanks guys, take care, and have fun!

Love Always,

Karen Angelica


End file.
